


Dancing With Dragons

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Blow Jobs, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Creature Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Dragon Castiel, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Garth Fitzgerald the IV, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Witch Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 119,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is on his way to the Annual Senior Camping Trip...and he really doesn't want to be there. He just wants to keep to himself and be left alone...but what happens when he finds something very special in the woods? NerdShy!Dean, creature fic, slow build of Destiel. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, new story time!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> This is such a huge mix of inspiration from tumblr and all the things I love supernatural wise. Between the dragon AU's and a post I read about creatures getting jobs specific to their abilities...it kinda is going everywhere lol.

* * *

 

Dean fidgeted nervously as his classmates chattered around him with excitement. It was the annual Senior camping trip and even though he should be excited, he had begged his mother to just stay home. But of course, being the oldest son of the most notorious hunter in the country...he had to go. The Winchester's were from a very long line of hunters and scholar's, also known as the Men of Letters. His family had taken part and were one of the reasons why creatures were able to coexist with humans.

  


It was hard to believe, and it was all covered in their history books, that before it was chaos. No order...just useless slaughter. Dean couldn't remember (he was horrible at history) what caused the sudden change but he did know his family had something to do with it. The hunters, Men of Letters and the human police force worked together and created their version of “utopia”. Creatures could live without fear of constantly fighting for their lives and humans, no longer had to fear them.

  


Bad things still happened but there was a justice system for each. Hunters were in charge of the creatures and Humans took care of their own. His mother Mary came from generations of hunters and witches, while his father John was a Man of Letters. Sam, his little brother was destined to follow in their father's footsteps.

  


Then there was Dean. He took after the magical side of his mother...but nothing else. He did ok in school but was constantly picked on for being the only witch his age without a familiar. It was embarrassing but Mary kept his hopes up...her own familiar, an orange tabby named Anna, tried to keep him positive as well.

  


Which was why he'd been pressured into going on this trip. Anna had just moved to their town her senior year in high school and tried to keep to herself. But the moment Mary caught her eyes, they were instantly bonded. Dean loved the idea of it...but there was still a nagging in his chest telling him that it wouldn't ever happen.

  


It wouldn't necessarily be a horrible thing....he would just be constantnly teased for the rest of his life and his magic would never fully develop, just kinda freeze where it was when he turned 18.

  


All he wanted was for one summer to not be teased or bullied....but his mother was adament.

  


“Baby, just go...you'll have fun I promise,” Mary said, the cloth in her hand wiping down the barrell of her favorite gun. Dean slumped his shoulders and tried once again to give her the famous Winchester puppy dog eyes...

  


“Don't even try it, go pack mister,” she ordered with a little smile.

  


So here he was, waiting around by himself as his classmates found their friends...making way too much noise. He really had tried to connect with others of his kind...but the other witches just mocked him, calling him useless and weak. They didn't have any clue though....just how good his magic really was. Unlike them, he never showed it off and he knew that if he did...and never found a familiar, it would just turn and bite him in the ass.

  


He glanced around at his classmates before pulling his book closer to his chest, gently pushing his glasses up his nose.

  


“Hey Winchester, where's your familiar? Oh wait...I forgot...no one wants you,” Lilith giggled darkly as she sauntered past. A huge black shaggy dog was right on her heels...Alistair, her familiar. Dean glared at her, his stomach roiling with jealousy as they walked by. Her cronies Ruby and Tammi giggled behind her, hurrying to keep up.

  


“Alright everyone, on the bus!” One of their teachers called out. Dean grabbed up his messenger bag and climbed onto his assigned bus, sitting down in the front. A tall and very thin boy plopped down in the seat across from him, his hand raising in a small wave.

  


“I'm Garth,” he said. Dean chewed on his lip and lowered his book with a little sigh.

  


“Dean...”

  


“Oh man, you’re a Winchester aren’t you? I've heard so much about your family!” he beamed, his eyes flashing for a brief second. Dean slightly flinched but just continued to smile.

  


“Hey Ash!  Look who I found?” Garth said pointing at Dean with one hand while giving a kid a high five with the other. Dean glanced up and tried to not laugh...the guy was sporting an honest to god Mullet...

  


“Whoa...a Winchester.. wow...they’re so rare!” Ash laughed rolling his eyes, his arm reaching out to punch Garth.

  


“I swear, he’s been living under a rock or something,” Ash grumbled shoving Garth over to sit down next to him.  Dean huffed a little laugh, his cheeks burning.  

  


“Sorry… my parents thought it would be cool to homeschool me until this year…” Garth said, the red in his face rivaled Dean’s own.  

  


“So my friend...what flavor did you end up being?” Ash asked.  Several kids shuffled past them, a few of the “jocks” laughing as they brushed by.  Dean sunk further down in his seat, hugging his bag tightly to his chest.

  


“Um...flavor?” Dean asked.  

  


“Yeah, like he’s wolf boy, I’m a bad ass...what are you?” Ash asked.  Dean opened his mouth but closed it, his voice lodging in his throat.  No one ever took the time to talk to him...no one ever tried to be his friend.  These two seemed...different from the others and he craved to have someone other than his family to talk too...but what if they thought him worthless?  Just like everyone else in his grade?

  


“He’s a sorry pathetic excuse for a witch...probably couldn’t summon the wind if he tried,” Lilith cackled as she walked by them.  Dean swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat, turning his face towards the window.  Well, that took care of that… Dean closed his eyes and sighed, jumping when the seat dipped next to him.

  


“Hey, ignore her.  Are you really a witch?” Garth asked.  Dean glanced at him, a small smile finding it’s way on his face as he nodded.  

  


“That’s freaking awesome man!  I haven’t been able to meet to many of you guys...with the exception of them,” Garth jerked a thumb towards the back of the bus.  Lilith sat with her followers Ruby and Tammi, several of the football players were also with them, laughing loudly.  Alistair was in his human form, sitting on the top of the seat.  He caught Dean looking and grinned, a sinister look crossing over his face.  Dean quickly turned forward and wiped at his face nervously.

  


“Yeah...I’m nothing like them,” Dean said softly.

  


“Good, I’m glad we’re friends...and Ash too,” Garth chuckled.  Dean opened his mouth to respond when a blonde haired girl came bounding over to them, slipping down next to Ash.

  


“Hey losers...jeez...we gonna leave or what!” she called out with a roll of her eyes.  Dean stared at her….he’d seen her before...she was a hunter, well, one in training.

  


“Chill sister…Jo, meet our new friend Dean….Dean this is my annoying step sister Jo,” Ash mumbled, his fingers fumbling with some sort of contraption.  The girl punched him in the shoulder before turning towards them.

  


“I know who he is jackass...anyone who’s a hunter and worth their salt knows.  Hi Dean,” Jo said, her tone turning sweet when she looked at him.  He laughed and nodded, waving a little at her.  He’d known Jo for a few years, her mom and his parents were close.  When they were younger  she would try and get him out of his shell but he always just hid in his room, or his tree house.  

  


Eventually, she stopped trying.  He didn’t even know Ellen had gotten married, or that Jo got a new brother.  

  


“Ok, is that everyone?” The bus driver called out.  Their chaperone looked over their clipboard and began counting, her lips pursed and shook her head.

  


“Anyone know where…”

  


“We’re here! Sorry, so sorry!” a girl with a mass of red hair crashed into the bus, an asian boy close behind her.  Their chaperone gave them a stern look before laughing, gently pushing them towards the seat in front of Dean and Garth.

  


“About damn time you two…thought i’d have to put up with these assholes by myself,” Jo grumbled.

  


“Hey!” Garth exclaimed.  Jo bit her lip and laughed, holding her hands up in apology.

  


“No offense, I meant them,” she said jerking her thumb towards the back.  Dean nodded in agreement but stayed silent.  He caught the eyes of the Asian boy who blushed and spun back around, his head ducking down in the seat.

  


“Sorry Jo...Tran here thought he could skip out on the festivities!” the red head snickered.  She sat up on her knees and turned towards him, her face a little too close.

  


“Hmmm...who are you?” she asked.

  


“I’m D-Dean,” he stammered, pushing his glasses up again.  The screws were always getting loose….a small hand reached out and barely grazed at the frames, instantly forming perfectly to his face.  He gasped and looked up into the asian boy’s face, a little smile on his lips as he disappeared again.

  


“That’s Kevin...he’s a bit shy...kinda like you,” Charlie grinned.  Dean’s eyes widened, his fingers scrambling to take off his glasses.

  


“Is he…”

  


“A witch? No, more like a tinker gnome,” Charlie giggled, her hand reaching out to probably ruffle Kevin’s hair.  He heard a muffled grumble and he couldn’t help smiling.  He glanced back out the window and felt his smile widen...maybe this trip would be a good thing.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the fave and follows...I'm really liking this story so far!
> 
> I do not know Latin...just a little fyi lmao.

* * *

"Oooh smell that sweet fresh air!" Charlie laughed jumping out of the bus. Dean laughed as he followed them, staying close to Kevin. At some point in the trip, Charlie ended up sitting next to Garth and Dean next to Kevin. The kid was super quiet but Dean didn't care, it was nice being around someone like himself. They even had their own little laughing fit when Dean showed him his Darth Vader Lego key chain and Kevin made it dance.

"Alright everyone, I have the list of which cabin is yours and who you'll be sharing with. Settle in then meet up at the campfire in about an hour!" their chaperone called out. Dean swallowed hard, his fingers clinging to the strap of his messenger bag a little too hard. As they started to move forward he began to pray...if he got stuck with one of the football players he was doomed. He recognized his twitchy English teacher Chuck Shurley and he calmed if only just a breath. Chuck smiled at him and beckoned him forward.

"Don't worry Dean...you're with Ash and Garth," Chuck said softly, giving him a wink. Dean swallowed hard and gave him the most grateful smile he could muster. He hurried over back to the bus to grab his duffel bag. He was shoved to the side a little by Alistair who growled menacingly at him. Dean jerked away only to jump when another growl, a deeper one came from behind him. He turned to see Garth glaring at the familiar, his eyes shifting to a dark burnt yellow.

"Seems like you got a new watch dog Winchester...too bad he'll just get tired of you too," Alistair snickered before snatching up both his and Lilith's bag. Dean felt his face fall; he couldn't look up at Garth as he hurried off towards the cabins. Did they really have to keep reminding him that his best friend Victor abandoned him the second they got into high school?

"Hey! Dean, wait up!" Garth called out running to catch up to him. Dean sighed heavily and stopped in his tracks, turning to face Garth with a grim smile.

"Thanks...for...doing what you did...you didn't have too," Dean stammered. Garth shrugged with an easy smile.

"He was being a jerk...and yeah he maybe a little intimidating in his human form but I can trump his ass in my wolf's skin," Garth grinned. Dean barked out a laugh and felt a real smile form on his lips as he nodded. The two of them walked shoulder to shoulder towards their cabin which was thankfully, closer to the end of the row. Ash was already there, some weird techno music blaring out through the door. Dean grimaced and poked his head in.

"Hey! About time...I called top bunk," Ash laughed pointing. Dean shook his head and decided to just take the bottom bunk...Garth taking the single bed across from them. He took out the box from the top of his bag and hugged it close to his chest before setting it down on an empty space of floor. The two boys stared at him quietly but before he could open it, their door opened.

"What the hell? You get to room with them and I get skank of all skanks as mine?" Jo grumbled, making her way into the room to fall down on one of their chairs.

"Oh damn...Lilith? Eech, sorry sis, that's brutal," Ash snorted, kicking her feet as he passed to climb up onto his bed. Jo rolled her eyes but stopped when she noticed the box.

"What's that?" she asked eying Dean with a smile.

"Nothing..."

"Mmmhmm...open it," she said.

"It's a box...wait...does it really open?" Garth asked with a raised brow.

"Of course it does dumbass...he's a witch...do the math. They have all kinds of nifty things," Jo said rolling her eyes. Garth humphed at her before sinking down onto his bed.

" _Aperio_ ," Dean said with a clear voice, his left hand hovering over the box. For a split second he panicked when it didn't do anything but it suddenly jumped and spun around to unravel itself. In a blink it became his altar. Made of dark cherry wood that housed everything he would ever need.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Garth exclaimed stepping up to it. Before Dean could warn him, he reached out to touch one of his books and got zapped.

"Sorry...no one can touch it but me...unless I give you permission," Dean laughed. Garth didn't even look upset that he got zapped...just even more fascinated. He had begged and pleaded with his dad to teach him this spell...if he was going to be forced into camping again against his will (the last time had been horrible) then he was going to take his altar. It was the one thing that made him feel good...worthy of his namesake.

"This...wow...man...sometimes I really wish I was a witch," Garth laughed, his fingers going through his hair. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Charlie burst through the door, her eyes wide and face red.

"Oh my fuck...he's here! I can't believe he's actually here!" She hissed, hands covering her face. Dean stared at her and then at Garth who had the same confused expression.

"Who?" Garth asked. Charlie stared at him and then laughed nervously.

"Oh man...I keep forgetting you're sheltered! But Dean...come on...you have to know who I'm talking about!" she pleaded. Dean shrugged with a laugh. There were so many different types of creatures in their class this year...it was hard to even guess who she was even talking about. Well...there was one...the guy was a legend and his kind were so rare...there was maybe one or two every century. From what Dean heard, he went to school for one week before dropping out and that had been before Dean was even born. Being confined in a building had been too difficult for him but now he sometimes acted as a guide whenever the school went on outings or camping trips.

"You don't mean..." Dean asked slowly as her eyes got bigger. Dean couldn't help gasping, pushing past them to get outside. He'd heard so much about him and his kind...even caught a glimpse of one of them years ago when he was a kid. His kind didn't age...well they did but insanely slow. They were beautiful and menacing and down right scary when they needed to be...but they were also incredibly gentle. They loved nature and never ventured close to the cities unless they were called in by hunters to solve a case. He had been the only one to attempt in "human schooling".

Dean glanced around, there were so many kids standing around he didn't see him right away. His heart started to beat furiously in his chest when he caught them. Huge midnight black raven wings, stretching out way above their heads.

"What...who the hell is that?" Garth asked in a hushed whisper.

"He's a Morning Star..." Dean whispered back, scurrying up a small hill to get a better look. The creature standing in the middle of a formed circle had a little grin on his face, his long blond hair floating just past his shoulders. Intense gray eyes found his and Dean felt his entire face blush. Morning Stars were the closest things that resembled angels...but they were earth bound. There was a myth that they were productions of "fallen" angels. With wings so black they glistened and shined with hints of silver. Many humans called them demons or even devils; with hooved feet, claws and horns on their heads that only got bigger as they got older . Dean could understand why, though he never believed it. He'd met demons before...and none of them could be as gentle or loving as a Morning Star.

"My name is Lucas...but may call me Luc if you wish. I'll be your guide while you are here in my woods..." he called out. His voice was rich and smooth, leaving chills down Dean's skin.

"Wow...he's...wow," Garth said in awe. Dean felt himself nod and watched as Luc walked around, memorizing each of the kids faces. Gray eyes fell on him once again and Dean bit his lip when Luc smiled softly at him, a tilt of his head in recognition.

"Oh my god...does he know you?" Charlie asked smacking his arm. Dean winced and jerked away from her with a frown.

"I can't remember..I was little when my dad went on a case that required a Morning Star. It could have been him," Dean said rubbing his arm. Charlie rolled her eyes but gave him an apologetic smile. He huffed out a laugh and nudged her with his shoulder. They climbed off the hill and he turned to see Lilith, Ruby and Tammi all flocking around Luc, giggling and trying to touch his wings.

"Hey!" Dean called out just as Tammi's fingers grazed a feather. She screamed when the wing flung out, sending her crashing to the ground on her butt. Luc glared down at her, his eyes growing dark as he loomed over her.

"Don't ever dare to touch my wings again..." he warned, turning to give Dean a nod before disappearing into the tree line. Dean turned back towards his cabin when Tammi started to cry, claiming that Luc pushed her down for no reason.

"Can it Tammi, we all saw what you did. If you actually paid attention in class, you would know you don't touch someone's wings...no matter what creature they are!" Chuck said with a slight snicker.

"How did you know he'd do that?" Garth asked moving up next to him. Dean shrugged and glanced back at the sour looking Tammi.

"I actually paid attention...and I'm not dense," Dean grinned.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Dean was trying his hardest to not freak out. He wasn't scared of the dark...but it didn't make him comfortable being in the woods with people that could easily sneak inside his cabin. He'd put up all the necessary charms to ward them off but he wasn't so sure if they'd hold up. Garth and Ash had tried to reassure him that while they were there...nothing would happen to him. Their loud snores didn't help ease his anxiety.

Sure enough, he could hear sounds outside his window...shuffling feet, whispers and giggles of his classmates sneaking around the camp. The last time he had gone on a camping trip, he'd been around 7 or 8 years old. It was his father that time who was convinced it would do him some good. Wanting him to get to know his peers and gain some friends with the other Men of Letter's children. The kids were different but they were still bullies and wanted to "teach" Dean a lesson. He was a Winchester and a poor excuse of one. He had "no right to have such a legacy and waste it" as they all said. Three older boys had pulled him out of his room after everyone had gone to sleep and tied him to a tree...leaving him there for the night. Surprisingly though, it was a vampire who had found him.

" _Well, well now...what do we have here?" the man said with a deep southern drawl. Dean held back a sob, trying to pull away from the outstretched hand. His vision was blurry but he could make out the stranger's soft smile. He had no clue where his glasses were...not that it mattered anyway, he'd be dead soon. Suddenly his vision cleared as his glasses were gently pushed back on his face before the ropes that bound him were falling to the ground. Dean knew he should run away immediately but he stood still, taking in the towering man and his kind face. Vampires weren't supposed to be_ _ **kind**_ _. But this one was._

" _What's you're name kiddo?" he asked kneeling down to be eye level with him. Dean looked around before making eye contact with the creature again._

" _Dean..."_

" _Hello there Dean...I'm Benny...how did you get out here?" he asked. Dean bit his lip and wrung his hands together...he really shouldn't be telling this man anything...but...god...Dean just wanted someone to talk to!_

" _I was trying to sleep but they pulled me out here...hoping that something would eat me..." he said quietly, his eyes staring at the ground. Benny hooked a finger under his chin to raise his face, his light blue eyes drowning with concern._

" _Come on kiddo...let's get you back," he sighed, taking Dean's hand._

_When they got back to the cabins, Dean watched with great amusement as Benny scared the living hell out of his bullies. He had to cover his mouth to keep from giggling as they screamed, running from their cabin to get an adult. Benny was long gone before the chaperone's got there but Dean knew he was hiding in one of the trees by his cabin, watching out for him in case they came near him again._

_Dean got to see him one more time...just before leaving Dean ran into the woods to hug Benny, giving him a stone that he had polished himself. The vampire just smiled, ruffled his hair and gently pushed him back towards the others._

He couldn't help himself from smiling...it took a few years but Dean finally got to see him again. He'd been at school when he heard a low whistle. Benny was hiding in the trees and Dean couldn't keep from tearing towards him, hugging his friend tightly.  He still had the stone Dean had given him all those years ago, tied snugly with a leather chord around his neck.  He didn't get to see the guy often but the times he did, it made the loneliness tamper just a bit. Benny wasn't like his kind...he was an outcast and often found himself alone but when he could, he'd come visit. Dean never told anyone about him, he was too scared his dad would hunt him without asking questions first. His mom would understand a little more but...he still couldn't risk it. That also meant not telling Sam either.

Right now, he wished Benny was here...keeping an eye out for him. He had tried to contact him and he wasn't above begging if it meant the vampire would keep him company.

Yeah, he had his new "friends" but it wasn't the same. For some unknown reason, he could trust the vampire...

Dean groaned, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling of the bunk above him. He just wanted to go home...but he was stuck out here for 3 weeks. Maybe he could feign a sickness? He knew enough about herbology to make himself ill without really hurting himself...yeah that would never work.

His eyes just started to flutter close when a shrill cry rang out. Dean sat up with a gasp, quickly looking over at Garth who only grumbled in his sleep. He scrambled out of his bed to hurry out of the cabin, his eyes searching the sky frantically.

"What the hell?" he said softly...there was nothing out of the ordinary...just endless stars. The screech came again and Dean jerked towards the cluster of trees behind the cabin...there was a light...a really bright white light and Dean took a step towards it but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at Luc who was peering into the woods, his eyes squinting just a bit.

"Wh-What was that?' Dean asked. Luc's wings rustled, almost nervously behind him.

"I'm not sure...go back inside Dean," he said softly. Dean nodded and did as he was told, quickly diving under his covers as he heard the rustling of Luc's wings. A few moments later he could hear the same voices as before trying to argue with the Morning Star...that they were just exploring when they saw the light. Dean grinned when Luc just growled at them, handing them back to the Chaperone's.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Today is a free day to get to know your surroundings and each other. Lunch will be around 1:30 in the mess hall. If you plan to go on a hike, you need to take at least one person with you and let one of us know! Have fun!"

Dean shook his head, pulling his hoodie closer around himself. If he had it his way, he'd stay in his cabin studying. He glanced over at his room mates and chewed on his lip watching them joke around with each other. Not wanting to really bother them, he turned towards the woods, completely ignoring the warning the teachers gave about having a buddy.

He kept to the trail, walking slowly to take in everything around him. His mind constantly going back to the screech he had heard last night...and that light. What the hell had it been? Luc had seemed nervous and for someone that powerful to be nervous...it was daunting.

The sun rose higher in the sky and Dean kept walking...not realizing that the path had long disappeared from under his feet. When the air around him got warmer, he stopped to take off his hoodie, pausing when he heard a grumbling noise. He spun around trying to find the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. He took a few more steps and there it was...a deep grumbling hum...almost like a purring sound. Swallowing hard he scanned the area again, nearly jumping off the ground when the bushes to his right rustled, the purring noise getting a bit louder.

"...OK...calm Dean...just stay calm," he said, slowly lowering down on his hands and knees to peer under the bush.

"Ooooh," Dean said in a rush of breath...huge vibrant dark blue eyes stared at him. They were filled with fear but the purring got louder, it's body slithering further back under the branches. Dean held his breath, tearing his eyes away to take in the rest of the creature. It's was black as ebony...and scaly. A long tail slithered cautiously along the ground and Dean made an embarrassing squeal sound when he saw the wings, plastered against the creature's body.

It stopped purring, tilting it's head to the side a bit as it's eyes narrowed. Dean giggled and the thing bristled, the purring coming back even louder as it started to crawl towards him.

"Oh my god...you're...you're a dragon!" Dean exclaimed jumping to his feet when it finally came into the sunlight. It peered up at him and chirped, hurrying over to rub along Dean's legs like a giant 3 foot long cat. He would never be able to understand why but at that moment, his eyes blurred with tears. Dragons were thought to be extinct...hunted down for their scales and hearts...and sometimes even their teeth. They were fierce and insanely loyal...but never bonded with humans.

But something warm was curling in the pit of his stomach as the little dragon continued to nuzzle along his shins. Big blue eyes looked up at him and chirped, raising up on it's back legs to paw at him with his front ones. Dean dropped back down on the ground with a breathy laugh, his hand raising to pet him. The dragon whimpered and scurried back, the fear back in his eyes.

"It's...It's OK...I won't hurt you..." Dean said, his hand still reaching out. The dragon's eyes narrowed again but lowered down, crawling along it's belly to tap it's nose against his hand. Dean's face broke out into a huge smile...it's skin was so warm. His fingers traced along his scales to rub under it's chin, grinning when it purred louder. The underside of him was incredibly soft. The dragon scurried away suddenly and Dean frowned only to laugh when it started coughing, sparks flying out of it's mouth.

"Oh man...you're not a normal fire dragon...are you?" Dean asked watching in awe as the sparks got brighter, striking the bush that he had hid behind. It caught on fire and the dragon made a...yelping type roar as it hurried behind Dean, it's chin resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Dean laughed softly. The dragon nudged him with its nose and Dean smiled.

"Oh man...this is freaking incredible," Dean laughed rubbing his face as the dragon moved back around in front of him. He ran his fingers along the scales again but when he got close to his left wing, the dragon hissed and tried to jerk away from him. Dean cooed at him, raising up his hands.

"It's OK...is your wing broken?" he asked very slowly moving his hand to rest where his wing sprang out. It moved easily under his fingers but the joint where the wing bent at was swollen and shook when it tried to spread out. The dragon whimpered low in it's throat when Dean peered closer at it...he knew some healing spells but nothing that could heal a broken bone...especially a wing.

"I'll try to find out something that can help...oh shit," Dean whispered when he heard voices. He looked down at the dragon then back in the direction where he knew they were coming.

"You need to hide..go on," he said gently pushing the dragon under one of the other bushes. It looked up at him and Dean felt his chest squeeze at the incredibly sad look he was giving him. Dean bit his lip hard, all he really wanted was to scoop the dragon up and go home. It seemed to finally hear the voices as it scurried under the bush with a chirp.

"Dean! There you are...oh my god are you OK?" Jo asked hurrying over, her eyes sliding over to the bush that was still smoldering. Dean swallowed and quickly raised his hand.

" _Exstinguo,"_ he said quietly. The flames died down until there was just a wisp of smoke. Jo quirked a brow at him.

"Why are you out here? Not to mention alone?"

"I just...wanted to go for a walk...you know?" he said. Garth, Ash, Charlie and Kevin came into view, all with looks of worry on their faces.

"You gotta tell us next time man...we got so worried when you disappeared! What were you doing anyway?" Garth asked eying the smoke. Dean shrugged, trying to move more in front of the dragon's hiding spot without catching too much of their attention.

"Well...OK..come on then...we might be able to catch the tail end of lunch..." Garth said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. They started to lead him away when he heard the very faint chirp. He looked behind him and held his breath when those blue eyes stared at him...pleading with him not to leave.

"I'll be back...I promise," Dean mouthed silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight bashing

 

* * *

 

Dean followed behind his friends keeping quiet as they talked loudly with each other. His head turning to look over his shoulder constantly. Garth caught him a few times and would give him a look but Dean just ignored him. When they finally made it back, Luc was watching them with a small little smile before just shaking his head.

Dean sighed heavily and looked down...how the hell was he going to get past a freaking Morning Star? It did occur to him that he should just talk to Luc about the little dragon. But he was too scared that he would be denied seeing his new friend. And that made his chest squeeze uncomfortably. He only got to spend a few minutes with the creature….it would drive him crazy if he never got to hear that little chirp or purring again.

And he was hurt...he couldn't just leave the poor thing.

"I need to um...make a phone call real quick…" Dean stammered. Turning on his heel, he practically ran towards the rec hall before his friends could stop him with questions. Thankfully there were hardly anyone in the room where the phones were. He snatched one up farthest away from the door and punched in the number to his house...it only ringing twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom...it's Dean," he said softly. Mary made a happy noise and he could hear something ruffling as she probably sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you sweetheart? How's camp? Is everyone treating you nicely?" she asked eagerly. Dean bit his lip laughing, his eyes dancing around nervously. Someone could walk in the rec hall at any moment.

"Everything is fine here mom. Can um...is Sammy there?"

"He is...are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah...I just need to talk to him...about something…"

"Dean…." Mary asked with concern. Dean picked at his chapped lip and sighed.

"I just need to ask him something...I'm fine...I promise," Dean tried to sound reassuring. Mary was quiet for a second before she hummed and started moving through the house towards his little brother's room. He could tell she was close easily by the lame music pouring through the phone.

"Sam? Your brother wants to speak with you," Mary said.

"Really? Hi Dean!" Sam said excitedly after grabbing the phone. Dean's smile stretched wide on his lips. His brother annoyed the hell out of him but he loved the kid...sometimes the little brat was the only friend he had.

"Hey kiddo...how are you?" Dean asked. The door to the rec hall swung open and some kids came in laughing loudly. They eyed him through the open door way before hurrying over to the game tables. Dean chewed on his lip turning his back to them.

"I'm good...miss you around here. How's camp?" Sam asked.

"It's um...it's good. Met some pretty interesting people so far…" Dean laughed.

"Oh yeah? Are they going to be your friends now?" Sam asked begrudgingly. Dean let out a breathy laugh, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know honestly...they seem cool but...I just don't know...you know how it is Sammy."

"Oh...yeah I guess. Well...if they treat you badly Dean...I'll always be here for you…" his little brother said just above a whisper.

"I know buddy…same goes for you though you never have trouble making friends. Look...the reason why I called….I need some help with something," He asked knowing the change in subjects was abrupt. But if anything, his little brother knew him extremely well. And Dean hated dwelling on anything painful. Especially hurt feelings.

Thankfully Sam caught it like he knew he would,"Oh? What do you need help with?"

"Last year...you did that project in school about winged creatures...did you research anything about broken wings?" Dean asked quietly. Sam hummed and heard a rustle of paper moving around.

"Yeah...why?" Sam asked. Dean held his breath casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was close.

"I just...need to know how to heal one?"

"Dean...what's going on?"

"Sammy…."

"Ok, Ok...I need to know what kind of animal it is…"

"Ugh Sam...I don't know. We're doing a project and I got...dragons," Dean said quickly. Sam barked out a laugh making Dean wince a little.

"Dragons? They do know they are extinct right?" Sam said through a chuckle. Dean frowned and opened his mouth to retort but caught himself. Biting down hard on his tongue, hoping Sam would just give him the damn answer.

"...sorry Dean…"

"It's ok...just...help me please?"

"Yeah...of course. Um, there's a few herbs that can help with broken wings...you can infuse them into oils and rub it into the joint. One is Dragon's Blood…."

"Sam! Where the hell am I going to get that? You said…"

"Dude...it's an incense that can double as an herb...duh. You should know this…"

"Oh...of course...sorry...continue," Dean flushed. Sam sighed dramtically over the phone and he heard pages turning.

"So get this…"

* * *

Dean stayed in his room all afternoon combing through all of his herbs and books, mixing and re mixing everything he got from his brother. Adding his own from his own notes. It took a bit but he finally had an oil base that he was confident in.

Now the hard part...how to get past the Morning Star and his new friends. Garth...as endearing as it was to have him interested in his craft...it was annoying.

He finally decided that he would sneak out after dinner...then he could bring the poor creature some food. They were all sitting together in the mess hall and Dean thought he was being stealthy with piling little bits of food in a napkin on his lap. Kevin, who was sitting next to him, gave him a little smirk.

Dean opened his mouth to ask him not to tell but the gnome just shook his head with that little smirk still on his face. He beckoned him to follow with a tilt of his head. Dean got up quickly and tried to not bring any attention to themselves.

Dean made a small noise as he was pulled through the doors leading into the kitchen, the smaller boy giving him a pointed look that clearly said shut up. The staff paid them no mind...almost like they were used to the kid being there. One of them even smiled at them and shook their head. Kevin reached into one of the counters and handed him a bag full of meat scraps.

"Here," Kevin said quietly.

"What…"

"You're not the only one who needs to feed something secretly...but I didn't help you and you never saw me in here. We clear?" Kevin asked. Dean nodded frantically and gave his friend a huge smile.

"Thank you...can I ask…"

"Nope...bye," Kevin said and hurried out of the kitchen. Dean buzzed with excitement...he had food...medicine...now he just needed to be clever enough to sneak past a freaking Morning Star. Crap.

He made it out the back of the kitchen and almost to the edge of the woods when there was a flutter of wings close by. Groaning, he didn't even attempt to hide. It would be no use.

"Dean...may I ask why you're sneaking out?" Luc asked softly. Dean turned to look at him and chewed on his lip, his eyes falling back to the ground. Luc bent down to look up at him, a little smile on his face.

"Well?"

"I found something...and it's hurt...I can't bring it here cause well…" Dean whispered glancing over at his class mates being their usual noisy selves. Luc followed his gaze and huffed in agreement. A warm hand closed around his wrist and he let the Morning Star raise it up to his face. He stilled and held his breath when Luc brushed his lips along his wrist, a small red welt appearing on his skin.

"You know what this is?" Luc asked. Dean nodded his head and still couldn't believe he actually did that. Not a whole lot of people knew...only ones who paid attention or did extensive research...but Morning Stars who deemed someone worthy enough to be under their protection could leave a little brand. If that person were ever in danger or just needed them, the Morning Star would know exactly where they were just by that little mark. It didn't hurt, just felt tingly and Dean felt his heart flutter again.

"But...why me?" he asked. Luc just smiled at him and Dean couldn't help returning it.

"You Dean Winchester are unlike any human I have ever known and yes, I could tell from just the very brief few meetings we've had. I can trust that you aren't doing anything too troubling...but if you do find yourself needing help...I'll find you. Don't stay out too late alright?" Luc said, giving him a little wink. Dean fought the urge to hug the man, giving him a bright smile instead before running into the woods.

He found the path from earlier pretty easily...it was past that he had trouble. It wasn't like he was really paying attention at the time. He sighed heavily and spun around trying to find something that looked familiar. He was about to give up when he saw the burnt bush.

"Finally...you here buddy?" he called out. There was no purring...or little chirps to tell him where the dragon was. Dean bit on his lip and sunk down, placing the bag of food in his lap. There was a rustling behind him and he grinned. He pulled out a few pieces of chicken and the rustling came quicker and closer; a little rush of heat washed over his back and he knew the little guy was right behind him.

Something clunked down on his shoulder and he laughed, reaching up with the hand holding the meat. A loud grumble filled his ears as a tongue snaked out to snatch the food before the heat suddenly disappeared. He turned to see the dragon eating eagerly, happy little noises coming out between chews.

"I have more," He said softly holding up another piece. A bit bigger piece this time. Those huge blue eyes rose to meet his and he finally got to hear the little chirping. The dragon slunk down to his belly as he crawled towards him. Dean chuckled and beckoned him closer.

"I'll let you have the whole bag if you let me close to your wing," he said. The dragon glared up at him and paused. He seemed to think about it before the need for food won him over. Dean grinned when the dragon practically attacked the bag. He pulled the jar from his pocket and held his breath as he moved closer. The oil was warm on his fingers that decided to shake as he reached out, letting the substance drip onto the inflamed wing joint. The dragon froze and whimpered as he rolled the shoulder with the broken wing.

"Does that feel better?" Dean asked softly. The dragon purred low in it's throat, moving a bit closer to him as his answer. He let out a relieved sigh and started to very gingerly massage the oil into the joint. The dragon was purring loudly as the inflammation started to go down before Dean's eyes.

"Can you open it?" Dean asked. The dragon looked at him and huffed, slowly opening his wing only to whimper and pull it back into himself. Dean frowned and let a few more drops hit the sore spot.

"I'm going to have to set it...dammit…" Dean grumbled. The dragon stared up at him at him with the saddest eyes ever and Dean felt his stomach churn. He had no idea how to even go about doing this…

"I'm sorry...I'll figure this out...I promise," he said petting the dragon's head.

"Do you have a name?" Dean asked. The dragon blinked up at him and looked around before crawling over to a branch. He grabbed it up with his mouth and started scratching something in the dirt. Dean sat there transfixed while watching the little dragon drag the stick along. He finally threw it away and grumbled happily at Dean.

"...that was awesome," Dean laughed moving over to look at it. It was hardly readable but what he could make out was a clear C A S...the rest of the letters were too close together to make out.

"Cas?" he asked and the dragon huffed, little sparks coming out of his mouth. Dean laughed and shrugged.

"I can't read the rest...can I call you Cas?" he said. The dragon tilted his head and finally did something that resembled a shrug before sticking his head back into the bag. Dean watched him for a while, compeltely ignoring the fact that it was getting dark. Cas coughed at another bush and Dean squeaked when it caught on fire.

"Dude...you can't keep doing that," Dean laughed. Cas looked at him and did that shrugging thing again. Dean grinned...the little guy didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to either...it wasn't like no one knew where he was….or that he had a sure way to get back. But he couldn't take advantage of the gift Luc gave him...he would just have to come back. Maybe after breakfast tomorrow...and then lunch…

"Cas...I'm gonna have to go soon…" Dean said. The dragon made that sad chirping noise and moved to snuggle into Dean's side, his head resting on Dean's leg. He swallowed hard and traced the scales along the dragon's long neck.

"I don't want too...and I'd give anything if I could just bring you with me. But I don't want them finding you...not yet anyway. I promise I'll be back in the morning…"

Cas looked up at him and huffed, getting up to put his head on Dean's shoulder...almost like he was giving him a hug. Dean bit hard on his lip and hugged the Dragon back, careful to avoid the broken wing.

* * *

For the next few days, Dean found ways around his pestering new friends to get to Cas. His wing was doing much better but until Dean could set it, it was never going to heal. He tried calling his brother again but he didn't have any clue as to how to to do it. Finally he gave in and talked with Luc, who was very patient with him as he explained what to do. Even let Dean touch his own wing to learn how it was supposed to feel like and look. Luc never questioned him but just gave him a little smile before going on his way.

Kevin was a godsend, helping him out with bags of food and acquiring the bandages he would need. Never asking him what they were for and actually entrusted Dean with his own secret.

"What...is that a fairy?" Dean asked looking into the little house made from a tree stump. When Kevin's roommates were in the room, he would hide the stump under his bed. Before Dean could wonder what kept the others from sneaking a look, he showed him the robot dog he programmed to shock the crap out of someone for peeking.

"Sort of...the world of Fae is huge...our species has so many different races it's almost ridiculous...she's a pixie. She was left behind when her family's home was destroyed. I found her and have been nursing her back to health so she can find a suitable place to start a family," Kevin said fondly. He placed a piece of chicken and pulled out a dropper from the drawer. Dean could smell that it was wine as it hit the tiny doll cup. The glowing pixie hurried over to the little window of her makeshift house and quickly consumed the offering.

Dean kept his secret and Kevin kept his...out of everyone, Dean felt closest to the gnome. Well, him and Garth. And of course Charlie. He liked Ash and Jo but couldn't connect with them. He still couldn't figure out what Charlie was and she was refusing to tell him until he could guess. There were no tells and he was watching her closely...then Garth seemed to catch onto something but promptly kept his mouth shut.

"Dude come on! What was it that you saw!" Dean begged as they crossed over the camp grounds. Garth sighed and finally stopped, turning to look at him.

"I realized that she doesn't sleep...like at all…" Garth widened his eyes and waited.

"She's not a vampire Garth…"

"Oh my god no...also...she never shows her ears...ever," Garth said and waited again. Dean slapped his hand to his forehead when he finally got it.

"Dammit...I should have seen that when she got 4 straight bulls eyes in archery yesterday. Wow...an Elf? I've never met one before…" Dean said with a wondrous laugh. Garth started to say something when Dean found himself being shoved forward, falling hard on his hands and knees.

"What the hell is your problem!" Garth cried kneeling down next to him. Dean didn't need to hear the voice or even see to know who had pushed him. Victor…

"Oh sorry...didn't see ya there…" Victor laughed with a shake of his head. Dean held his breath as he rolled over to sit on his butt, not looking up into his ex friend's face.

"Seriously...what is your problem?" Garth asked again, the growl slowly emanating from his throat.

"Oh nothing...just don't like boy lovers much…" Victor laughed. Dean winced, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to appear as small as he could. Victor was once his best friend...why couldn't he at least keep this one secret? It was like each year, he released a new secret of his as ammunition for his tormentors. Freshman year he told everyone that he dumped the "freak" as his best friend. Sophmore year had been that Dean still didn't have a familiar. Junior year had been that kids had tied him to a tree. And now he was going to let out his biggest secret? Especially in front of his new friend? To his complete shock, Garth growled at Victor and stood up.

"You really are an asshole...you know that?' Garth said, his voice dropping several octaves. Dean pressed his head into his arms and Victor laughed again. Dean could just see the disgusted look on his face.

"I honestly don't care what you think of me...but I'd be careful if I were you...the little freak might fall in love with you...just a warning," Victor said and Dean could hear him walking away. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his friend's eyes full of worry.

"Dean...I…"

"It's ok Garth...you don't have to say anything. He's right...I am a freak…" Dean said, his throat constricting as he scrambed up to his feet. Garth tried to stop him but he just ran blindly, fingers clinging tightly to his bag, tears stinging his eyes.

Why couldn't he have just kept his stupid mouth shut? It had been the summer before Freshman year and he so badly just wanted to tell someone about how he felt. Victor was his best friend since kindergarten...he truely believed he wouldn't judge him…

But the second the words "I'm gay" left his mouth, Victor changed into a completely different person. He shouted and hit Dean, pushing him so hard he fell back onto the ground. Dean didn't understand...begged for Victor to explain but his friend took it as Dean wanting him to "love him back". The first day back at school had been horrible and his parents never understood why Victor stopped being his friend. He only told them Victor wanted nothing to do with him and started spreading rumors.

It still hurt remembering all of that...especially when he was constantly reminded of it over and over again. It was bad enough he was ostracized from his fellow witches but this? God he really was a freak…

He crashed onto the ground once he finally arrived at the hiding spot of his little friend. Hugging his knees close to his chest he sat there and cried into his arms. There was a hesitant chirp and little nudges to his side as Cas tried to see his face. It was the sudden growl that made him look up finally, his glasses nice and fogged up. The dragon was staring at the scrapes on his hands...almost knowing just how he got them. Cas nudged his face into the palm of his hand making Dean smile.

"I'm ok Cas...just a bad day...a really bad day," Dean sighed and went to grab for his bag when Cas snagged his teeth on Dean's sleeve, pulling him towards something. He followed obediantly only to laugh when he was lead to Cas's little nest he had made at the base of one of the trees. Cas looked up at him and then down at the nest, then back at him.

"What?" he asked. Cas huffed and pulled at his pant leg a few times. He sat back down and Cas made a happy noise, completely full on purring when Dean finally laid down on his side. Cas snuggled into him and Dean sighed as he started to relax, the heat and purring from his friend lulling him to sleep. Cas nuzzled his face against his cheek and Dean coudln't help smiling just before he did fall asleep.

It was the loud growling that woke him up a while later.

He pried his eyes open and it took a few long seconds to make out what was happening. A huge tawny wolf was growling menacingly at Cas who was all but snarling just as loudly back. Dean gasped and hurried to his feet, his head swimming at the sudden rush.

"Stop!" Dean shouted, fighting down the nausea. The creatures ignored him, continuing their slow cirlce of the other. There was something about the wolf that finally clicked in his brain.

"Garth stop!" he shouted again. The wolf whined and looked up at him, backing away a few steps. Cas finally calmed and hurried back to him, his tail curling around his leg.

"It's ok...he's my friend...both of you are," Dean said. He watched as Garth slowly phased back to his human self and was grateful that the guy still had his clothes on.

"Dean...what's going on?" Garth asked, his eyes staring at Cas. The dragon was still glowering at Garth, his tail curling a bit more possevily around Dean's shin.

"This...he's why I've been sneaking away. I found him a few days ago...his wing is broken," Dean explained. Garth stared for a minute more before his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh man...I have never seen a Dragon before...do you need help setting the wing?" Garth asked. The tension tight in the air went away in a woosh and Dean felt a little light headed. Cas chirped as he unwound his tail, moving hesitantly towards Garth.

"Yeah...actually I do. Cas...this is going to hurt buddy...so I brought you some food to help distract you...hopefully," Dean said opening his bag. Cas's whole body vibrated when the smell of peanut butter wafted out. He learned rather quickly that the little guy absolutely loved pb and j sandwhiches. It was pretty freaking adorable watching him smack his mouth together trying to swallow down the peanut butter.

"Hey Dean...before we start this...I want you to know. What Victor said…"

"Garth no...it's ok…"

"No it's not. And you're not a freak! That guy...he's a douche bag and never deserved a friend like you. I don't care if you're gay...it won't make me stop being your friend. And if you do...you know...fall in love with me or whatever...I just know it's cause I'm awesome," Garth said with a laugh. Dean blushed and pretty much bellowed, startling both his friends.

"Thank you Garth...and don't worry I won't fall in love with you. You aren't exactly my type...and neither is Victor...he just likes to think he is. How'd you find me by the way?" Dean asked. Garth gave him a knowing look and sniffed loudly. Dean shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm so oblivious….it's sad. Ok...Luc showed me what I need to do…"

"Wait...Luc knows about him?" Garth asked his eyes growing wide.

"No..I mean he knows about me coming up here but not about him...at least I don't think he does. So um...I need you to hold the base of his wing while I straighten out the joint….when it pops back...we have to wrap it quickly. I brought something that hopefully will numb it...oh god this is going to be really bad," Dean said, the panic starting to over ride his mind. Cas looked back at him with an impatient chirp.

"You can do this Dean…" Garth said scooting closer. Cas growled at him but kept eating, letting the wolf grip the base of his wing. Dean tried to control the shaking in his hands and held his breath before grabbing onto the wing bone. He counted to three in his head and pulled, nearly letting go at once when Cas screeched.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Dean cried. He wanted to let go and almost did when he heard the pop and saw the joint actually set correctly. He snatched up the bandage and was nearly hyperventalating as he wrapped up his wing.

"Cas...I'm so sorry…" Dean sniffled when he heard the dragon whimpering in pain.

"It's ok Dean...it'll heal now...he'll be ok," Garth said petting the dragon's head. Cas looked up at Dean and gave him a weak chirp.

He and Garth cleaned up the area, making sure that no one would sense people were up here. Then Dean went about fixing the nest that his body had some what flattened. He helped Cas curl up into it and watched him fall asleep. Before coming here, he had laced the food with a little bit of a sleeping/pain killer remedy….hopefully it would help him out.

"We gotta head back Dean...come on," Garth whispered. Dean glanced down at his friend and swallowed down the sudden pit in his stomach. Cas would heal now...and would most likely leave...he didn't need Dean anymore.

"Bye Cas…" he whispered and followed Garth back.

* * *

It took everything in his will power to not throw up the entire time he was around the others. His secret was spreading like wild fire and his usual tormtentors were not subtle about it at all. When dinner was called, he was so anxious to get back up to the clearing where Cas was...he just wanted to make sure he was ok. And that he didn't leave…

His friends seemed pretty oblivious about the whole thing too...any snarky comment shot at him went completely ignored. Charlie seemed to be the only one really affected by it. He had a sinking feeling that maybe she would actually stop talking to him when she stood up and yelled at Lilith.

"Who cares if he likes dick? Or are you just upset cause he won't touch your skanky ass?" Charlie growled. Dean stared up at her and felt himself grin when Lilith rolled her eyes, stalking away with her flackies.

"Dean...I'm a lesbian," she said with a shrug.

"And an elf," Dean grinned. She smiled and clapped her hands before showing him her slightly pointed ears. It was the only thing that kept him from literally bolting from the table.

"Go ahead Dean...I'll cover for you," Garth whispered once dinner was over. Dean squeezed his arm and hurried through the kitchen.

His heart hammered in his chest as he made his way up to his friend...

The sun was starting to sink down when he finally made it back, looking around frantically for Cas. The nest was empty...and smoothed out.

"Cas?" he called out pathetically, his voice locking up in his throat. He did leave...didn't even wait to say goodbye to him.

"Dammit Cas…." Dean sighed turning to leave when someone stepped into his line of vision. He raised his eyes and gasped when piercing blue eyes met his, a bright smile on the guy's face.

"Hello Dean…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! They mean a lot and help me continue writing!

Thank you to those who have reviewd/faved/followed...I was blown away with the response i got from the last chapter!  I’m really loving writing for this story!!

 

Keep up the reviews...deff keeps me writing and updating faster!

 

This chapter is dedicated to my friend swlfangirl...she wants to have my story’s babies...hahahaha.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hello Dean,” the blue eyed boy said.  And if the guy before him shocked him to hell...that voice made his heart stutter hard in his chest.  It was so deep and gravelly...but it was music to his ears.  It really didn’t take Dean long to figure out who he was...he’d be stupid to not know.  But his heart wouldn’t allow him to hope that hard that his little dragon friend had really stayed….

 

“C-Cas?” Dean stammered, his voice trying to work around the huge knot in his throat.  The boy smiled brightly and nodded, taking a few hesitant steps towards him.  Dean didn’t know what came over him but he shuffled back, his breath catching in his chest.  

 

This was a dream...a horrible trick that one of his classmates was playing on him.  Most likley one of the shifters thought it would be hilarious to torture him.  Cas’s smile slowly faded as he stared, slowly taking another step closer.

 

“It’s me Dean...truley,” He said just above a whisper.  Dean closed his eyes and just wanted to wake up.  When he reopened them the boy was much closer and Dean yelped, jumping back from him.  He lost his footing and landed hard on his butt, wincing at the pain shooting up his tailbone.

 

“Dean!” he cried and crouched next to him.  His hands reached out but froze, those blue eyes asking him a silent question.  

 

“I’m ok...I’m...I’m ok….” Dean said in a rush of breath.  His heart was still thudding in his chest as the pain continued to radiate through his back.  The boy...he refused to call him Cas...bit his lip and sat back, pulling his knees close to his chest.  

 

Dean stayed quiet as he looked “Cas’s” human form over.  He was tall but just a few inches shorter than himself...dark unruly hair that looked incredibly soft.  Dean had to fight himself from reaching out to test if his theory was true.  When Dean looked a bit closer, he could see small horns starting to curve up from the top of his head. There were dark blue, nearly black markings down the sides of his face and even though Dean was trying hard to deny it...he knew they were scales.  The blue of his eyes seemed to glow against all the dark, though his skin was light...almost ivory.  

 

He let his eyes wander down to take in his lithe frame but Dean could see the wiry muscles underneath the tight clothes he wore.  And that was another thing...what he was wearing didn’t even make sense to him.  His pants were a dark brown leather so worn they looked soft to the touch and from what he could see, laced up the front with a cord.  He wore no shoes and his dark shirt clung to his chest but hung a little past his waist.

 

It was like something he would see on someone from the Renaissance Fair…

 

“Dean?” he asked, his eyes widening in question.  Dean cleared his throat and took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

 

“Are...are you really Cas?” Dean asked softly, his cheeks burning.  Cas gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

 

“It’s Castiel actually...but I rather like it when you call me Cas...no one ever has before,” he said.  Dean felt himself smile and he chewed on his lip.

 

“I...I can’t believe it.  I thought for sure you left,” Dean laughed.  Cas stared at him and shook his head slowly.

 

“Why would I?”

 

“Cause you don’t...well...need me anymore?” Dean blushed even harder and rubbed the back of his neck.  Cas huffed next to him, gracefully rising to his feet.

 

“I do though...who else is going to bring me food?  Especially those amazing sandwhiches,” Cas said.  Dean swallowed down the squeeze in his chest.  He opened his mouth to agree when he looked up into teasing cerleun eyes and a playful smile.  Dean couldn’t help but let out a embarrassing giggle that had him blushing even harder, if that was even possible.

 

“I am serious about those sandwiches though...but i do enjoy the company….it gets lonely up here,” Cas said softly. 

 

“How did you get up here by the way?” Dean asked.  Cas bristled and quickly turned so Dean couldn’t see his face.  Dean got up and quickly closed the space between them, his hand about to touch Cas’s shoulder.  Cas jerked away, hissing at him as he crouched down ready to attack.  Dean gasped and backed away quickly, his hands out.  The sudden shift in his entire body language made Dean’s head spin but something was wrong.  Really wrong...Cas never acted this way...the only time he got even remotely vicious was when he protected Dean from Garth.

 

“Cas...I’m not going to hurt you…” Dean said slowly, lowering down to his knees.  Cas cocked his head slightly to the side, his entire body still tight and tense.  His eyes narrowed as he lowered even further to the ground, his belly touching the ground.

 

“Humans are cruel Dean...and they lie...they always do,” Cas growled.  Dean watched with a mix of fear and fascination as those blue eyes seemed to glow brighter.

 

“I’m...I’m not like them...you have to know that.  I would never hurt you,” Dean said almost pleadingly.  He held his breath and watched as the panic melted from Cas’s eyes, his body raising up into a more relaxed state.

 

“I am...oh god I’m so sorry Dean...I do know.  I’m just...more vulnerable in this form and it’s easy for me to forget how easily some would take advantage of it,” Cas explained, his voice tight with exhaustion.  Dean frowned and made to move closer but paused, gauging his friend closely.  Cas beckoned him closer and Dean sat himself across from him.  

 

“What happened to you?” Dean asked.  Cas gave him a sad smile, his fingers fidgeting against his legs.

 

“There’s not many of my kind left...maybe a few families that are scattered around the world.  Do you know much about us?” 

 

“Not really...everyone believes you to be extinct so we hardly get to study dragons.” 

 

“We did that on purpose...scattering apart and making it seem like we died out...I was still a hatchling when my herd went into hiding in Ireland.  There was only a handful of us...but we managed to survive.  Once I was old enough, I took one of the fledglings as my student.  While we were out flying, I noticed someone tracking us.  I told Samandriel to hide and I was captured.  They brought me back here to be sold to a breeder...I don’t know what his real name was but he had us call him Metatron,” Cas said.  Dean gasped and covered his mouth.  To sell a creature that as a pet or slave was highly illegal and was a lifetime sentence in prison.  Why anyone would risk that was beyond Dean.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I was locked in a cage for months, and once they found out I could carry young...he wanted to breed me as soon as possible.  And though I was taken care of...I needed to get out.  I do wish to have a family at some point but not like that...not forced.  It was a couple of days before you found me that I attacked my ‘handlers during feeding time.  II was almost completely away from the compound when something shot at me.  I don’t know how long I flew but I finally crashed here...and my wing was completely broken,” Cas said with a heavy sigh.  Dean swallowed hard, slowly scooting closer.  Somber blue eyes raised to meet his and the heaviness in them slowly bled out.

 

“I honestly thought I was going to die...but this amazing boy found me and decided to take care of me...why did you?” Cas asked with a barely there smile.  Dean felt his chest flutter and he blushed.

 

“I’d never seen one of your kind before...and how could I turn a hurt giant purring dragon away?” 

 

“I guess that’s true…” Cas said pausing just a bit before biting his lip, “Dean...when you were here earlier...why were you crying?”

 

Dean sucked in a breath and tried to play it off with a shrug but those eyes bored into him, making him squirm.

 

“I...the other kids...it’s like you said Cas...humans are cruel,” Dean said softly.  Cas’s eyes softened, his head dipping in a little nod.  They sat in silence for a minute before Cas suddenly sat up, his face turning to the quickly disappearing sun.

 

“Dean...you should be getting back…” Cas said quietly.  Dean frowned, his heart plummeting down into the pit of his stomach.  He couldn’t go back...not now.

 

“I don’t want to Cas…” 

 

“You can’t stay out here Dean...they’ll start to worry about you and come looking…” Cas said with a little smile.  Dean sighed heavily and slowly stood up, stalling as long as he could before Cas was about to litterally start pushing him.

 

“I’ll um...see you in the morning then?” Dean asked shyly.  Cas beamed at him and nodded.  He started to turn away but Dean practically tackled him, hugging the shorter boy close.  

 

The moment they touched a sharp shock went through his body, knocking the air out of his lungs.  He tried to pull away but couldn’t...a part of him wanted to latch onto the creature with all his might and never let go.  Cas must have felt the same...his fingers dug into his back and his breathing became labored against his ear.  A warmrth settled in his chest and Dean felt something click into place in his gut.  

 

It felt like forever but the whirlwind around them finally calmed and Dean was able to pull away, his mouth gaping open as he stared into Cas’s face.  His blue eyes were wide and glassy as he tried to calm down his own breathing.  

 

“What...what the hell was that?” Dean gasped, his fingers digging into Cas’s arms.

 

Cas completely ignored his question, his eyes getting even wider as something clicked into his mind, “You’re…you’re my witch!” 

 

“Wait what?” Dean froze, staring at the boy in front of him.  He couldn’t mean what he thought he meant...it couldn’t be possible!  But yet Cas was staring at him like he was some precious gift…

 

“Dean…”

 

“You’re...my familiar?” Dean whispered, afraid if he spoke to loud this would all shatter to pieces.  Cas laughed loud and the sound rang like bells in Dean’s ears.

 

“I didn’t think it was possible for us to connect with witches anymore…” Cas said with wonder.  Dean swallowed hard and couldn’t help it...his whole life being told over and over again by others that he was pathetic...unworthy of his legacy.

 

Now he had a dragon as his familiar.  The one being that was believed to never bond with a human.

 

Cas’s huge smile dimmed down as a hand raised, fingers gently wiping away the tears that were streaming down Dean’s cheeks.

 

“Why are you crying?  This is a good thing,” Cas said softly.  Dean’s head nodded with a jerk and gave Cas a little smile.

 

“It is...it’s amazing.  Just incredibly overwhelmed...I didn’t think i’d ever find a familiar...let alone a dragon.  I don’t know if i deserve any of this…or you...” Dean whispered, his eyes casting down to stare at his hands.  Cas hooked a finger under his chin and raised his face.

 

“Of course you do Dean, you deserve every good thing that comes into your life.  I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.  Dragon’s are made to protect the most powerful of witches...it wasn’t an accident that I fell here the same day you arrived…” Cas laughed softly, his thumb tracing over the creases in Dean’s forhead.  Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and leaned into the touch.  It had been a long time since someone really touched him this way...his mother loved him sure but as he got older, she didn’t get all touchy feely anymore.  

 

“It’s going to be even harder to make you go back now….isn’t it?” Cas grinned.  Dean’s eyes shot open and he stared at his familiar in panic.  His chest pinched painfully as his fingers gripped onto Cas’s arms almost in desperation.

 

“Please…”

 

“Dean...I know in my heart you are my witch...but we have to make sure the bond is there...and we don’t have the time for that.  Come back in the morning….then we’ll talk more,” Cas said biting his lip.  Dean shook his head and tried to argue but Cas growled at him.  It wasn’t threatening and Dean knew that...but it still made his breath hitch.

 

“You’re not going anywhere...right?” Dean asked, his tone almost begging.  Cas cupped the sides of his face and brought their foreheads together.

 

“Never...now go before they come looking for you...and don’t forget to bring…”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know Cas...peanut butter and jelly...I’ll see you in the morning,” Dean said giving him another hug, excitement buzzing around him as that electic hum passed through them again.  he pulled away and quickly left before he could stop himself again.

 

He had a familiar….he finally had a familiar!

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke up the next morning in a daze.  The events of the night before seemed like such a dream, it took a few minutes to reassure himself that it really did happen.  He wanted to shout it out to everyone, shove it in each of their faces but he bit down hard on his tongue.  Especially when Lilith and Alistair walked past him in the mess hall.  They said something to each other and laughed...but it didn’t even phase him.  

  
  


Nothing anyone said or did towards him could bring him down.  He had a familiar and that familiar was a Dragon of all creatures.  

  
  


“So Dean...you gonna actually join us today or you disappearing again?” Charlie grinned from across the table.  Dean jerked his head up and stared at her, his face instantly burning.  

  
  


“Wh-what do you mean?” he stammered, the grip on his fork tightening.  Garth glanced over at him with a nervous glance.  

  
  


“Oh come on...I know the other kids suck...but you never hang out with us.  Only at meal times.  You always run off and no one can seem to find you.  You know we’re not all like that right?” Charlie asked softly.  Dean met her eyes and felt the tension in his shoulders relax.  Of course he knew that...he felt in down to his bones that Charlie was a good person.

  
  


“ I know...I just don’t like being around  _ them _ ,” Dean emphasized the word with a quick glance at his fellow witches.  Ruby looked over and sneered at him, looking as if she was going to walk over.  Dean frowned casting his eyes down to his food.  

  
  


“They’re just stuck up assholes…” Charlie grumbled.  He smiled up at her and she winked before shoving some toast into her mouth.  

  
  


As badly as he just wanted to get back to Cas, he decided to actually spend some time with his new friends.  For the first hour he watched Charlie kill it in Archery while Kevin tinkered with something in his lap.  Dean had no idea what it was and when he asked, the gnome just shrugged without raising his head.  Garth stood next to Charlie, sending off arrows of his own.  He wasn’t as good as the elf but he tried.  

  
  


It was closing in to the time to meet up with their own groups to “bond”.  Garth gave him a knowing smile and tilted his head towards the mess hall.  He slipped away as quietly as he could but he should have known better.  Elves had incredible hearing.  He was only a few feet away when a hand grabbed at his wrist.

  
  


“Dean...you know you can talk to me...right?” Charlie asked her brows raised almost into her hairline.  Dean laughed with a little nod.

  
  


“I just...can’t talk about it right now.  I do want to tell you and I promise I will…” Dean said.  Charlie huffed but let him go anyway.  

  
  


If only he had seen the other pair of eyes watching him as well.

  
  


* * *

“Cas?” Dean called out once he broke into the clearing.  There was a loud rumbling noise and he was suddenly on his back, huge blue eyes staring down at him.  Dean laughed and tried to push the dragon off his chest.  He watched in awe as the scales slowly dissolved into human skin, a bright smile beaming down at him.  

  
  


“I was starting to think you weren’t going to come,” Cas pouted.  Dean rolled his eyes and let Cas help him sit up.

  
  


“Sorry...one of my friends started asking questions so I stayed behind for a bit,” Dean explained holding up the bag.  Cas let out a happy grumble as he snatched at it.  He slid gracefully to the ground in front of him and pulled out one of the pb and j sandwiches Dean brought.

  
  


“You don’t have to apologize...but if you hadn’t come by nightfall...I may have decided to come look for you instead,” Cas laughed.  Before Dean could comment Cas shoved the whole thing into his mouth and groaned his eyes fluttering closed.  Dean covered his mouth as he laughed loudly, falling back.  

  
  


“Whaf unny?” Cas mumbled through the peanut butter.  Dean looked up and just laughed even harder.  Cas had no idea how ridiculous he looked.  Head tilted to the side, pb and j smeared on his cheeks and lips and mouth full of bread.  It was pretty freaking adorable.

  
  


“Oh man...that was hilarious,” Dean grinned, rolling around to where he was laying on his stomach, fingers playing idly in the grass.  Cas grumbled something but continued to eat.  Dean just smiled and sighed, feeling more at ease than he ever had before.  

  
  


He didn’t realize his eyes had closed until Cas was moving to lay next to him.  Blue eyes met his and a small smile graced his friends lips.  Dean watched as Cas blew out a soft breath towards him.  A small trail of ice slowly weaved its way closer, settling in the air a few inches away from his arm.  

  
  


Dean bit his lip, his hand reaching out palm up.  The little form of ice responded and seemed to dance on his fingertips..  It was cold but it wasn’t unbearable, just tickled his skin.  He couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped him.  Dean specialized in herbs and healing...but never could tame an element like this.

  
  


He met Cas’s eyes again who was watching him with a mixture of pride and wonder.  Dean bit down on his lip again and lifted his fingers to get the ice form to roll onto his palm.  He stared down at it smiling as it continued to do it’s little weaving dance.  Leaning in closer, he blew softly against it and giggled again when it formed into something bigger.  It’s shape stretching into a snowflake that glinted in the sunlight.  Cas gasped next to him and reached out for it, grinning when it came to him easily.  

  
  


It was their bond….their magic responding to each other as it was meant to do.  Familiars were meant to balance out their witches, strengthening them from inside and out.  Dean swallowed hard and watched with awe as Cas flicked the snowflake gently at one of the many flowers scattered around.  It popped like a balloon; water splashing down onto the petals.

  
  


“That was so awesome…” Dean whispered.  Cas grinned at him again with a nod.

  
  


“Come on...let’s try something bigger,” Cas said pulling Dean to his feet.

  
  


* * *

Alistair stared with wide eyes as the two boys hugged each other, the pit of his stomach curling in on itself.  The rumor circulating the useless witch was actually true...he himself thought maybe this one was a little false.  But the proof was right there in front of his face.  Lilith was going to love this...it pleased her like nothing else to have something to bring the Winchester boy down.  Alistair just enjoyed the look of complete failure that constantly graced the boy’s face.  

  
  


Not wasting another second he ran back down the path to find his witch.  It didn’t take long, she was with her friends lazily making leaves swirl around.  He rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her with a wide grin.  She looked at him and raised a brow before he leaned in whispering against her ear.

  
  


“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me…good job pet,” she giggled.  Alistair glared at her for a brief second, hurrying after to her find one of their chaperones.

  
  


* * *

“Chuck!  I need to talk to you!” Lilith cried out.  Chuck let his head fall back and groaned, that girl was going to give him a complex by the end of this trip.  

  
  


“What is it now Lilith?” he asked turning to face her smug face.  

  
  


“Did you know that Dean Winchester’s been sneaking off by himself?” she asked.  Chuck frowned.  Not that he blamed the poor kid if he was...he had no idea.  Dean was so quiet and kept to himself, Chuck never worried about him.  Only when the little assholes would pick on him.  

  
  


“No...where would you get that idea from?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

  
  


“Alistair saw him...followed him to make sure he was ok...he’s been meeting some strange boy in the woods,” Lilith said, the concern in her voice so thick it made Chuck nauseous.  

  
  


“I’m sure...I’ll speak with him when he comes back,” Chuck said and started to turn when Lilith grabbed his arm.

  
  


“If he’s been sneaking off...that means that Luc knows about it too.  And Alistair says the guy is way older than Dean…” she said, the slightest bit of a smirk on the corner of her mouth.  Chuck sighed heavily...as much as he really didn’t want too...if Luc did know about it, then it really was a problem.  

  
  


He set his clipboard down and started to walk towards where he knew Luc would be.   There was a pair of footsteps behind him and he tried to not groan loudly.  Why was he so surprised that Lilith was following him?

  
  


The Morning Star sat perched up on one of the tall rocks, his eyes closed and arms folded over his knees.  His wings fluttered as Chuck got closer, clearing his throat to not startle the guy.  Luc raised a brow and looked down at him, his eyes setting in a glare when he saw Lilith and Alistair.

  
  


“Luc...can we…”

  
  


“Did you know that Dean is sneaking off?” Lilith cut in snidely, her hands on her narrow hips.  Luc huffed, his wings bristling with annoyance.

  
  


“Of course...nothing goes on in these woods that I don’t know about,” Luc said.  He slipped off the rock and stood between Chuck and the girl.

  
  


“Luc...you should have told me...or one of the others,” Chuck sighed.  Luc turned to him with a heated look enough to make Chuck flinch.

  
  


“And what would you have done?  Dragged him back here to be tormented by these...monsters?  You do nothing to stop it...and don’t try to lie, I’ve been watching for days.  You see it happening and do absolutely nothing.  So I let him enter my woods to find some peace…” Luc said through clenched teeth.  Chuck swallowed down his guilt and looked down at the ground in shame.  

  
  


He did see it.  Everything that those other kids put Dean through.  He wanted to step in and help him but he knew from personal experience it just made things so much worse when a teacher would interfere.  

  
  


Lilith scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically, “Oh what a good job you’re doing then.  He’s out there with some older guy doing god knows what.”

  
  


Luc spun and glared at her for that, his brows furrowing in confusion.  Something flashed in the girl’s eyes and Chuck inwardly groaned.  Great...just what they needed.

  
  


“He has not asked for help…” Luc said softly.  

  
  


“Why would he?” she asked with a smirk.  

  
  


“Do you know where he is?” Chuck asked.  Luc glared at him, shaking his head slowly.

  
  


“Of course I know where he is….”

  
  


“Will you show me…”

  
  


“No...I’ll tell you...and only because you are his guardian while he’s here.  But I will not help you bring his tormentors to the only peaceful place he has found,” Luc growled.  Chuck rubbed at his face and listened to the directions.  

  
  


After calling a few chaperones to him they started off towards the pathway.  He tried to tell Lilith and her cronies to stay back but she was able to convince the other teachers that her concern was real.

  
  


“Please don’t be there Dean,” Chuck whispered.

  
  


* * *

“I still can’t believe this is all real,” Dean laughed, his eyes bright with wonder as the bubble of visible energy passed between them.  Cas laughed with him, pushing it a little too hard.  Dean squeaked when it popped against his chest, sending tingles through his shirt and onto his skin.

  
  


“You ok?” Cas asked stepping up to him.  Dean just nodded before pulling his familiar into a hug, just relishing in the solid form of his friend.  Cas hummed softly as he pulled him closer, letting his chin rest on Dean’s shoulder.

  
  


“I’m good Cas...just wondering when I’m going to wake up,” Dean laughed, trying very hard to keep the bitter edge out.  He wasn’t very successful, Cas pulled away to look into his face with a frown.

  
  


“Dean...how is it that you don’t think yourself worthy of this?  What could you have possibly done to warrant these feelings?” Cas asked just above a whisper.  Dean swallowed hard and let his forehead fall against his familiar’s chest. His eyes squeezed shut as the never ending words rang loud in his ears.

  
  


_ Worthless. _

  
  


_ Pathetic. _

  
  


_ Not worthy of being a true Winchester. _

  
  


_ Why can’t you be more like Sam? _

  
  


_ Not good enough. _

  
  


_ Everyone will just end up ditching you. _

  
  


There was a gasping sound and hands were suddenly cupping the sides of his face.  When he met blazing blue eyes, Dean realized that he was making those sounds.  He wasn’t even aware of the tears streaking down his cheeks until Cas was wiping them away gently with his thumbs.

  
  


“What can I do to make you believe me?” Cas whispered.  Dean closed his eyes and shook his head.

  
  


“Just...don’t...don’t leave?” Dean’s voice shook and Cas nodded, pulling him into a tight hug again.  Dean clung to him, letting the heat of Cas’s skin seep into his own, melting away the wall that he always hid behind.  

  
  


Dean had no idea how long they stood that way but at the first sound of voices, he was pushing Cas away frantically.  Cas stared at him but realized that Dean was trying to get him to hide.

  
  


“Dean…”

  
  


“No...I won’t let them try to ruin this for me...and you’re not fully healed yet!” Dean hissed.  He sucked in a sharp breath and held it when he heard the sticks snapping from behind him.  Cas’s eyes widened but slowly turned to glare at something over his shoulder.

  
  


“I told you!” Lilith cried.  Dean took in another sharp breath and nearly started hyperventilating.  The touch of Cas’s fingers along his arm was enough to make him feel stable enough to face the group behind him.  He felt the color drain from his face...along with his bullies were his new friends.  But they just looked concerned, especially Garth.

  
  


“I tried to stop them Dean…oh man no way…” Garth said his grimace turning into a smile when he looked at Cas.  Chuck hugged his arms around his stomach and sighed heavily, his eyes falling on the boy behind him as well.

  
  


“Dean…”

  
  


“I can’t believe someone would actually want to date that,” someone laughed.  The fingers around his arm tightened.

  
  


“He’s not my boyfriend…” Dean said through his teeth.  

  
  


“Oh really?  Then what is he then?” Lilith laughed.  Before he could speak, Cas put his hand on his shoulder.

  
  


“I’m his familiar,” Cas said simply.  The group of kids froze, their eyes widening and mouths dropping open.  HIs friends stared at him with smiles and it made his heart swell.  Garth gasped and he ran over, giving Dean a hug.

  
  


“Dude!  That’s awesome!” Garth said pulling away.

  
  


“No way...that’s bullshit,” Lilith growled, her eyes darkening a bit.  Dean swallowed hard but didn’t dare move.  Chuck tried his best to hide his smirk but Dean saw the pride in his teacher’s face.

  
  


“We can prove it to you if you’d like,” Cas said.  Dean shot him a panicked look but only got a shrug in response.  Everyone was shouting for them to prove it and Dean felt his heart skip.  What if he failed?  What if their bond wasn’t strong enough?  A hand touched his face and Dean looked up.

  
  


“You’ll be fine…” Cas whispered before moving a few feet away from him.  He swallowed down the wave of nerves and shot a look at Garth who stood next to him.  His friend was smiling and Dean couldn’t understand how this guy had so much faith in him…

  
  


Cas held up his hand and blew into it, a wave of fire billowed out between his lips and even Dean gasped.  He’d seen his dragon emit sparks of electricity and ice so far...and now flames?  He felt the smile stretch on his lips as the wave started to roll up into a ball along Cas’s open palm.  When it was about the size of a basketball he stopped the flow of flames and let the fire swirl along his fingers.

  
  


There were gasps and hushed whispers all around him but he didn’t dare take his eyes off Cas as he pushed up the ball of fire.  Dean opened his mouth and made a small noise as the ball touched his outstretched fingers.  It slid into his palm and the heat that radiated along his skin was comforting.  

  
  


“No…” he heard Lilith groan but he didn’t care.  This was real and everyone was seeing it...he smiled and drew in a deep calming breath.  His free hand touched the top of the ball of flame and pushed.  There was only a slight bit of resistance when he pressed against it, making it smaller.  Once his hands were touching, he felt the flames become something more solid and hard in his palm.

  
  


He lowered his hand and showed the others the stone made of pure magic, energy and flame.  It was beautiful; swirls of every red, yellow and orange one could imagine.

  
  


“Happy?” Chuck said towards Lilith.  His teacher smiled at him and it made Dean blush a little.

  
  


“What’s your animal form?” Alistair called out.  Dean shot a worried look at Cas who was already moving to his side.  He wasn’t sure if he wanted everyone to see Cas’s broken wing.  Before he could say anything Cas crouched down and his body exploded with scales.  His wings stretching out behind him.  Dean watched carefully and winced at the slight whimper of pain when his broken wing strained against the stretch.

  
  


“No way!”

  
  


“A dragon?”

  
  


“Winchester has a freaking dragon!”

  
  


“All Lilith has is a mangy dog!”

  
  


Dean stared at his familiar and just laughed softly, his hand reaching out to graze at the horns on his friend’s head.  Cas chirped up at him and purred, his tail curling around his leg.

  
  


“I think that’s convincing enough...wouldn’t you say?” Chuck said with a pointed glare.  the other teachers mumbled their yes and ushered the kids back towards camp.  Chuck stayed behind and came closer just as Cas was changing back, his teacher jumping slightly.

  
  


“As his familiar...you are welcome to join us down at the camp grounds...you don’t have to stay up here away from Dean,” Chuck said with a smile.  Cas chewed his lip and nodded.

  
  


“I’d like that...is that ok with you Dean?” Cas asked.  Dean stared up at him and laughed.

  
  


“Of course it is!” Dean shouted, wincing when it echoed in the trees.

  
  


“Alright then...come on you guys...and no more sneaking off into the woods ok?  I really don’t need to hear anymore of Lilith’s complaints,” Chuck grumbled.  Dean blushed and muttered an ok before hurrying forward, Cas clutching at his hand as he followed close behind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

* * *

 

Dean's fingers tightened around Cas's hand nervously as they made their way back towards the camp. Thankfully, Cas didn't seem to mind one bit, just gave him a reassuring squeeze back. The kids who hadn't followed before were gathered near the middle of the camp ground. All of them turned now, staring and pointing at them, hushed whispers about the new boy and why the hell he was holding onto Dean's hand.

 

He caught Victor's smirk and tried to let go of Cas's hand immediately but Cas just held on. Victor's smile faltered a bit but the hardness in his eyes just got worse as they walked past him and his friends.

 

Chuck led them over to one of the administrative buildings near the entrance of the camp and though Garth really waned to come in with them, their teacher made him wait outside. Dean gave him a brief smile and Garth nodded reassuringly at him.

 

“Alright...so...your name is Cas?” Chuck said as he moved around the desk. Dean bit his lip and quickly sat down in one of the chairs, his hands wringing together in his lap. The moment he let go of Cas he felt cold, almost sick to his stomach. Cas huffed next to him and shifted uncomfortably in the seat next to him. His familiar reached over and took his hand again. Dean looked up at him and saw him visibly relax.

 

“It's your bond Dean...the stronger the witch and familiar, the stronger the need to be in constant contact with each other is. You'll notice that Lilith and Alistair can't really stand to be around each other?” Chuck grinned. Dean laughed a little and tried to beat down the uncertainty and doubt.

 

“Dean...” Cas said softly squeezing his hand again. He didn't look up from his lap, his eyes trained on their clasped hands and felt his eyes tighten again.

 

“Dean? What's wrong?” Chuck asked, his voice straining a bit. Dean still didn't look up, just sat there lost in the sudden onslaught of hurtful words and the sneering faces that always wanted to block him from enjoying anything that made him truly happy. It never changed...he would figure out a new spell and want to show someone his progress. His father's face telling him to be more like Sam would beat him down. He'd create a new mixture that could possibly help someone overcome sickness quicker....and voices from the other witches would only laugh at him. Calling him pathetic.

 

“He feels undeserving of this,” Cas answered for him, the grumble of his voice breaking through that wall of self loathing. Dean jerked his head up and pressed his lips in a grim line and tried to not glare at his new friend. Cas gave him a look that clearly said _I don't believe in that bullshit._

 

“You can't be serious? The bond between you two should be clear enough for you Dean. I know...it hasn't been easy with the other kids...”

 

“How would you know?” Dean shot out his glare intensifying as he looked at him. His chest squeezed and he swallowed the lump of guilt settling in his throat. This teacher was on of his favorites and Dean knew...he freaking knew that he would stop the bullying if he could. But Chuck was just as tortured as he was...but from his own peers. Chuck sighed heavily and rubbed at his face that sent another wave of guilt over Dean. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas frown and he turned to stare at Dean again with squinty eyes.

 

“I was bullied back in high school too Dean...I'm just a human in a household full of psychics...” Chuck said softly. Dean nodded and wrung his hands together again in his lap. His teacher really didn't need elaborate...he knew perfectly well how it felt to be that different from your family. And constantly chastised about it. He shared a knowing look with his teacher and each gave the other a little smile.

 

Dean had to keep reminding himself that things were going to change now because...now...he had Cas.

 

Who just happened to be a dragon...one of the most revered creatures besides the Morning Stars.

 

And he was Dean Winchester's familiar.

 

He felt himself smile a little more and looked up at Cas who was grinning proudly at him. His heart swelled in his chest and he had to suck in a sharp breath to release some of the pressure.

 

“To answer your question from before...my full name is Castiel but Dean calls me Cas,” the dragon said tearing his eyes from Dean to glance at the teacher. Chuck nodded and wrote something down.

 

“Do...you know how old you are?” Chuck winced. Cas let out a loud laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Um...well I'm an adult for a dragon but...I think I celebrated my 17th year this past winter,” Cas said. Dean grinned widely only to blush when Cas turned those bright blue eyes to him.

 

“My birthday is in January,” Dean said softly. Cas squeezed his hand and nodded.

 

“Alright...you've been added to Dean's file. I doubt you have any personal belongings to move but you'll be staying in Dean's cabin. We can try to move in another bed...”

 

“I'll be fine sharing Dean's bed,” Cas said naturally. Dean felt his face flame and Chuck choked on his spit.

 

“I um...” Dean stammered. Cas looked at him and then at Chuck only to laugh.

 

“I forget you uh...'humans' don't nest and seem to share some perversions of people sleeping in the same space...especially ones of the same gender,” Cas said with a little irritation. Dean gaped at him and squeezed Cas's hand almost a little too tightly.

 

“It's uh...it's not that at all! Oh god....um...it's just not very...appropriate?” Chuck said and looked at Dean for help. Dean just made a small noise and shrank back, almost wanting to pull his hand away from Cas. The familiar wouldn't let him budge.

 

“I usually sleep in my other form anyway...I won't be molesting Dean if that's what you're so worried about,” Cas growled out. Chuck's face turned a crimson color and waved his hands in front of him nervously.

 

“No! No of course not! I just...this is not going well at all. Listen...I know you would never hurt him...I'm just worried about the other kids here. They haven't exactly been kind to Dean and with this...um....rumor going around,” Chuck said softly, his eyes meeting Dean's.

 

This time he did withdraw into himself and no amount of tugging could keep Dean's hand from retracting out of Cas's. He hugged his arms tight around himself and looked down at the floor. Cas tried to make him look at him but he wouldn't. What if Cas thought him disgusting? The most powerful creature out there would be bound to him for life and Dean would be hated the entire time? That actually sounded more likely than whatever this reality was.

 

He could see it clear as day too. Cas's usual affectionate smile and blue eyes filled with love and understanding turning into revulsion and anger. Words like _freak, fagot,_ and _worthless_ flying out of his mouth just as easily as it did with the others. He'd probably even join Victor in bullying and hating him.

 

“Dean!” His eyes flew open and gasped at how close Cas's face was to his. Hands were cupping his cheeks while his thumbs brushed away fallen tears.

 

“What makes you think I'd actually care if you preferred men?” Cas asked softly. Dean's eyes widened and he looked over Cas's shoulder at Chuck.

 

“You told him!” Dean winced as his voice cracked pathetically. Before his teacher could say anything he was forced to look back up at Cas.

 

“I don't care who you choose to love Dean...all I could ever care about is that you are safe...and happy,” Cas said urgently. Dean made a very embarassing whimpering noise but the affection shining so brightly at him through those blue eyes just intensified. The little smile on his face grew wider and Cas pressed their foreheads together.

 

At some point Dean lost his voice...he really wanted to tell him how much it meant to him...but he couldn't. So Dean settled for gripping his familiar's wrists tightly, trying to calm the overflow of emotions barreling through him. When he did finally relax, Cas pulled away gently. His fingers ghosted along his face to gently wipe away his tears again.

 

“If anyone comes near him again...I hope you won't mind if I stand in the way?” Cas said to Chuck but kept his eyes on Dean. He couldn't help the smile growing on his face as Cas winked at him before moving back into his own chair. Chuck stared at him wide eyed and he too was trying to remember how to talk.

 

“O-Of course...I mean no...I won't mind,” Chuck stammered quickly. Cas gave him a jerky nod and Dean found himself being pulled out of the building, leaving a very stunned English teacher behind.

 

Dean sucked in the fresh air eagerly and let his body relax...he was exhausted. He jumped a little when he finally opened his eyes and saw the groups of kids still staring and whispering about him and Cas. But this time was different...it was in awe.

 

He felt himself frown as the same people who had bullied him at some point was now smiling and waving at him.

 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked turning to him. Dean nodded slowly, shoving the others out of his mind as he smiled at Cas. Out of the slow moving crowed he caught his friends across the way. He wanted to take Cas over and introduce them. But something else was pulling him the opposite way and he knew exactly what it was. Without a word he headed towards it, Cas following behind without question.

 

Cas's fingers wiggled in his hand and Dean inwardly panicked a little bit thinking maybe he wanted to let go. Once he loosened his grip the dragon's fingers just weaved through his own. Dean bit down on his bottom lip and hurried over to where he knew Luc was keeping watch.

 

Sure enough, he saw the enormous black wings fanning out and Cas stilled behind him nearly yanking him back.

 

“Oh my....” Cas whispered. Dean laughed and tugged him along.

 

“Luc?” Dean called out. The Morning Star smiled down at him before gracefully stepping off the small cliff to settle in front of him.

 

“Ah...so this must be what all the fuss is about,” Luc said warmly, his eyes glancing down at their linked hands.

 

“I wanted you to meet my familiar...Castiel,” Dean said shyly.

 

“Familiar? Oh Dean...that's wonderful,” Luc laughed, his smile enormous and beaming, his hand raising to settle over his heart. Dean gasped...he knew what that very small gesture meant. It was only meant for close friends and family... it was their silent way of showing that they were proud of you. Dean swallowed down the sudden and almost violent lump in his throat.

 

“What...what are you?” Cas asked his head tilting to the side a little.

 

Luc turned those impossible gray eyes at Cas and the beaming smile turned softer. The black wings spread out to their max and his skin began to glow in the sunlight. Cas gasped softly next to him and Dean watched as tentative fingers reached out to touch. To Dean's utter surprise, the Morning Star let him. Cas ran his fingers through the downy feathers and Luc shivered as if being tickled.

 

“Just a winged beast like yourself brother,” Luc breathed out. Dean let Cas's fingers slide out of his hand easily and watched in awe as his familiars own wings materialized out of his back. They were completely different from Luc's but both were so beautiful it made Dean's eyes hurt seeing them that close.

 

Luc's were billions of feathers so sleek black hints of navy and emerald were visible. They were exactly what Dean always envisioned anytime he thought of angels.

 

Cas's were leathery and black as well with dark blue scales along the bones. Dean wanted to reach out and touch them but kept his hands to himself.

 

“I've never seen a creature like you,” Cas said softly.

 

“The first of my kind called themselves The Morning Stars after the first fallen Angel,” Luc explained. Cas's eyes widened.

 

“And you...my friend...are a dragon....am I correct?” Luc asked. Cas nodded and winced a little when Luc reached out to gingerly touch the still sensitive wing.

 

“It's healing wonderfully....you did a very good job Dean,” Luc said. Dean blushed and shrugged shyly. Luc dimmed down and slowly withdrew his wings into himself and Cas did the same...it seemed to take a toll on his familiar. He looked tired but still happy. Their hands found each other naturally and Cas sighed softly. Dean bit his lip, feeling proud that he could give his familiar some comfort as well.

 

“Thank you Dean...I knew I didn't waste that on you,” Luc said with a wink before catching air and flying over them towards another cluster of rocks. Cas gave him a questioning look and Dean promised to tell him later.

 

Dean slowly walked back towards the other kids, desperately trying to ignore the excited whispers going on around him. It didn't even seem to phase Cas at all, just stayed by his side with a small smile on his face. Dean stopped a little ways from where his friends stood and took in a deep breath.

 

“Dean...why are you scared?” Cas asked as Dean hesitated to bring him over to his friends. Dean didn't know how to answer that...he trusted Garth...and Kevin. But he was still terrified of someone taking this away from him. Charlie looked over at him and beamed, waving him over almost frantically. Dean beat down his doubts the best he could and without a word, pulled Cas over to them.

 

“Oh my god...finally a good rumor in this stupid camp is true!” Jo exclaimed. Dean looked into her face and swallowed at the glow of pride showering up at him.

 

“I'm so happy for you Dean...and it looks like your bond is only a little stronger than that bitches,” Charlie said sarcastically. Dean laughed and squeezed at Cas's fingers, subconsciously pulling him closer.

 

“But it is stronger,” Cas said, his head tilting in confusion. Dean shook his head and opened his mouth to explain when a deep growl erupted from Cas's throat. He looked up and followed the heated glare of his friend. Victor stood among his group, all of them pointing and laughing towards Dean.

 

For the first time since his ex best friend pushed him down....he felt nothing.

 

No fear, anger, loss....pain. Only the warmth radiating off of Cas and through the mark on his wrist from Luc. His friends were staring up at him so much awe and fondness it made his heart almost explode from his chest.

 

“Cas...it's ok,” Dean said softly pulling the attention of his familiar. The anger melted almost instantly out of those blue eyes. Cas gazed at him before smiling softly and giving him a slight nod.

 

In the distance the laughter stopped only to be replaced with uncomfortable silence.

 

* * *

Dinner was interesting and Dean almost choked several times from laughing so hard. Kevin meeting Cas for the first time was precious...the gnome stared at him and nearly screamed every time Cas sniffed at him.

 

“I can't help it...you smell like peanut butter....” Cas grumbled with embarrassment after making Kevin shriek for what seemed like the 100th time. Everyone was red faced and trying to cover their laughs until it just became impossible.

 

“He made the sandwiches earlier,” Dean gasped out wiping the tears from his eyes. Cas stared at him wide eyed and hugged the gnome, making the little guy squeak loudly. Everyone burst out laughing again and Dean didn't mind the stares from everyone else this time.

 

“Here you go buddy,” Garth said plopping down a plate with 4 Pb and j sandwiches piled on it. Cas made that grumbling purr and nearly shoved his face down into the food. Dean cried out laughing and Garth fell into the chair next to him.

 

“Oh my god he's so fucking adorable...I want one!” Jo giggled. Charlie covered her mouth and tried to eat her own dinner. Ash just stared with wide eyes, his jaw moving slow to chew the fries in his mouth.

 

“Cas...stop!” Dean laughed, his arm holding his cramping stomach.

 

“Hands...use your hands,” Dean giggled when the dragon looked up at him in question. Cas blushed and smiled sheepishly at the others. It was too much. The table erupted in laughter again and Dean couldn't give a damn at the annoyed looks around them.

 

For the first time in forever he was just...happy and actually enjoying himself.

 

They managed to get through the rest of dinner without too much more interruption from Cas's lack of manners. Dean even found himself being led to the nightly bonfire in the middle of the camp for the first time since being here. After dinner he'd just find himself running to the clearing and then straight to his bed. Now, he was surrounded by his friends and Cas.

 

The dragon stared into the flames with a huge smile on his face. Dean watched as he got closer and gasped with everyone else when Cas blew into the flames, making it glow brighter and bigger.

 

“He is so fucking awesome,” Jo breathed next to him. Dean smiled brighter and continued to watch Cas have fun playing with the fire.

 

“I always knew you were better than what everyone had said about you,” Jo said quietly. Dean glanced at her and bit his lip. She gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek and walking away towards her own friends. Dean felt his cheeks burning a little and it wasn't from the heat.

 

“Whoa!” someone laughed and Dean turned to see Cas blowing into the fire again, making it change colors. Dean giggled and sat down on one of the logs closer to the middle. Garth slumped down next to him and Charlie on the other side.

 

When Cas finally had his fill he walked back over to them with a sleepy sated grin on his face and slumped down in front of Dean's legs. He was so warm and Dean sighed softly when he felt that rush in his veins once again. Cas must have felt it as well, he shuddered and tilted his head back to rest on Dean's knee.

 

They sat there for a really long time, just cherishing the moment until they were ushered back into their cabins. Thankfully, his roommates didn't say a word about the idea of him and Cas sharing a bed. Ash just shrugged with a crooked smile and Garth....well he just looked so damn happy for Dean. It was then he realized that other than Cas...Garth was probably going to be his best friend once this trip was over. The thought made him giddy as he crawled into his bed.

 

“Dude...he's like a freaking heater...it's actually warm in here,” Ash sighed happily from the top bunk. Dean laughed softly as he watched Cas in his dragon form crawl in next to him, cuddling into his side. It was true...their cabin was warm and it was pulling him to sleep quickly.

 

“Thank you,” Dean whispered softly; the purring next to him intensified.


	7. Chapter 7

The next following days were short of amazing. Castiel had never felt safer or more comfortable in his own skin then when he was around his new witch. Dean always looked at him with awe but...there was something deeper there...acceptance. Growing up always on the run from everything had made him just a touch jaded.

 

He missed his family...but he couldn't deny the relief it felt to be taken care of for once. Especially that first morning he woke up and Dean was snuggled into his side. He had gazed down at that beautiful boy and vowed to keep him safe...he owed him that much just for helping with his wing.

 

Finding a witch had never been a priority to him. He didn't even think it would ever happen...but that wave of calm he felt when they connected for the first time was amazing. It felt almost as good as flying up high in the clouds where nothing and no one could touch him.

 

It wasn't until 2 days later when he noticed something was off with Dean. Well...something else anyway. His human always seemed so sad....or withdrawn. He shied away from others but reveled in any affection Castiel gave him. It made him so angry that anyone could ever hurt this boy.

 

They were sitting by the water, watching others play around when he felt the tension radiating off of Dean. He glanced at him, seeing how his jaw clenched and frowned.

 

“What's wrong?” Castiel asked softly, leaning a bit closer so their shoulders touched. Dean gave him a quick look before shrugging and turning back towards the water. Castiel chewed on his lip and nudged him again.

 

“Nothing Cas...just...people have been acting really friendly with me and it's annoying...” Dean whispered. Castiel opened his mouth to argue but instead he took Dean's hand in his.

 

“They want to be your friend....”

 

“No...they don't. They just want to say they know the kid with the pet dragon,” Dean grumbled. Castiel bristled at that and narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting next to him.

 

“I am not a pet....”

 

“I know that Cas...but they don't care. These are the same kids who've made fun of me or stood by when...” Dean sighed and rubbed at his face in frustration. Castiel swallowed back his retort, his hand squeezing at Dean's, trying to show him that things were going to be different now. Dean gave him a small smile and it eased Castiel just a little.

 

They continued to sit in silence for a while when suddenly they were drenched with ice cold water. Dean gasped and shot up from the log while Cas saw red. He turned to see that boy, Victor, laughing with his other friends. Two of them holding the bright orange things that he assumed held the water.

 

Before he could even think or stop himself, he roared and a huge wave of fire erupted from his mouth. Dean stilled beside him and in the back of his mind he knew he should stop but he was infuriated. He was a dragon for god's sake! Not a measly human teenager!

 

“Whoa hey...we...we were just playing around!” one of the other boys laughed nervously. Castiel felt his body change fluidly and he was lower to the ground, the only sounds leaving his throat was a dangerous growl. His tail wrapped around Dean's leg possessively as he pushed out his wings, only slightly wincing in pain.

 

“Dude, call him off!” the same boy yelled. Victor just stood there, starring at Dean as if he was something shiny and new. It made him even angrier, he roared again and this time sparks exploded out of his mouth. Victor cried out as the bush next to him burst into flame.

 

“You know what...I don't think I will,” Dean said softly. Castiel looked up at his human and saw the hatred shining bright in those green eyes. He was staring hard at Victor, his hands clenched in fists as his body shook. The rage spiked in Castiel again and he was about to attack them when that winged beast Luc landed between them.

 

“I'd appreciate it if you didn't set my home on fire brother...” Luc said with slight amusement. Castiel grumbled out a purr and settled close to Dean, pulling his wings into his body.

 

“You....all of you. Come with me...NOW!” Luc barked, pointing towards one of the main cabins. The boys tried to argue but Luc's wings flapped in a threatening manner. They shut up pretty quickly before taking off...only Victor hesitated. He looked ready to say something to Dean but stopped when Castiel growled at him.

 

Once they were out of sight, Castiel transformed back and shivered. He wasn't used to being...wet. It was extremely unpleasant. Dean wasn't doing much better, he took the boy's hand and lead him back to his cabin. Making sure to flare up his own body heat to warm him. There were others who shouted to them but they were ignored...the only ones who mattered, actually showed concern. Not impressiveness.

 

The red headed girl, the quiet one and the wolf all came running towards them, following them quietly inside. Castiel gently pushed Dean to sit down on his bed before wrapping the blanket around him.

 

“Thanks Cas...” Dean said quietly and Castiel knew it wasn't just for warming him up.

 

“What the hell happened? All we heard was shouting...” the girl asked. Castiel squinted at her and recalled her name being Charlie...he really was trying to get to know them. Out of them all...this little group here in the room were ones he was ok with. The blonde girl annoyed him and the other boy...the one with longer hair didn't even seem to really care what was going on around him.

 

“Victor...he um...was just trying to be funny I guess,” Dean said quietly. Castiel huffed out a grumble and sat down next to him, flaring up his heat once more. Dean leaned into him and sighed softly...his nose sniffling a little.

 

“So...that prick dumped water on you both? God what is that guys problem?” Charlie growled out shooting up to her feet. Castiel grumbled out a yes and watched the girl bustle around the room. She found Dean's clothes and pulled out a sweater with some kind of hood on it along with some warm looking pants. Castiel waited to feel that same pull of...possessiveness he got around the blond girl and Victor when Charlie grabbed at Dean. But there was nothing. Charlie had no interest in Dean other than wanting to be his friend.

 

She quickly helped the boy change into the warmer clothes and Dean smiled at her shyly before laying down behind Castiel. His fingers searched for Castiel's...a deep sigh of content leaving his lips when he found them. Castiel swallowed down the rather large lump in his throat as he weaved their fingers together.

 

* * *

Dean woke up to find the room dark. He panicked for a moment when he felt fingers brush through his hair gently. Slowly he turned his head to find Castiel still sitting in the same spot, smiling down at him.

 

“Hey Cas...you didn't...didn't have to stay with me...” Dean stammered. Cas gave him a little shrug but continued to run his fingers through his hair. He really hated to admit it but fuck it felt amazing. His eyes closed again and he subconsciously started to move closer. He curled around his dragon until his head was in his lap and legs pulling in to press against the dragon's back. Cas just smiled warmly, never once pausing his ministrations.

 

He was almost lulled back to sleep when he smelled something freaking amazing. The door to his cabin opened and suddenly the room erupted in light. Dean made a loud squeak, pressing his face into Cas's stomach to hide his eyes.

 

“Aww...sorry Dean...thought we'd bring you some food,” Garth said with a little laugh. Dean moved to look at the pile of food sitting on the desk and his stomach growled obnoxiously loud. He laughed when he realized it wasn't just his, Cas was staring pretty hard at it too.

 

“Let's eat...then we can go outside if you want,” Dean said sitting up. Cas looked at him and nodded.

 

“Only if you feel up to it.”

 

Dean smiled and grabbed up the plate, moving it to where both of them could share. He gave a grateful nod to Garth and felt his body relax again

 

* * *

It wasn't until the last week when things started to get...weird around Cas. He was fidgety...and would shift into his dragon skin more often than his human. Dean found it was just as easy to communicate with him...so that wasn't the problem.

 

When he brought up going back home, Cas had stared at him, wide eyed and way too quiet. It was like Cas was scared to leave the area...which Dean really didn’t' understand. He tried talking to him but Cas would just look off anxiously before shifting. Dean didn't want to upset him but...he had to know what was going on...especially since they were leaving really soon.

 

Dean woke up 2 days before they had to leave and found himself alone. The spot where Cas usually slept was cold...it made his breath hitch in his throat. Quickly he scrambled for his clothes and tore out of the cabin. It was still pretty early, the sun barely raising. He had a feeling where Cas would be...but something made him not want to go.

 

Before he could hesitate any more he took off into the woods. The path was familiar and he found the clearing just as easily as before. But...instead of just seeing Cas, he saw him and another boy. He had the similar markings as Castiel. He was a dragon too...that much was clear. But from the strained look on Cas's face...it wasn't a good thing he was here.

 

Dean swallowed hard and looked closer at the other boy. It was easy to see that the boy was older but he looked terrible. He was so skinny...like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Huge dark circles hung under his eyes and his markings were a dull teal.

 

“I can't Inias...you have to understand...” Cas hissed moving a step away from the other one. Inias stared at him and shook his head, reaching out to grab onto Cas's arm.

 

“ _We're_ family Castiel...not some silly little boy. We need your help...not him,” he growled out. Dean felt his heart drop right down to his feet. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting against a tree behind him. The sound was so soft but it was enough to make both dragons jerk their head in his direction. Cas's eyes found his and he could see the guilt swimming in them.

 

“He's not just some silly little boy Inias...he's my witch and I'm his familiar...” Cas growled and hurried over to him. Dean tried to pull away from his friend but strong hands cupped his face.

 

“Dean...”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Dean asked tightly. Cas's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath.

 

“Because I didn't want this to happen...you're already doubting me...I can feel it,” Cas said softly. Dean couldn't deny it, so he didn't even try. The fear was rooted deep in his soul and there was no healing from it. Cas could try to fight it off but...ultimately, Dean knew even his familiar was going to leave him.

 

“He has Samandriel brother...” Inias said. Cas stiffened, his eyes blazing as they stared into nothing over Dean's shoulder. Dean gripped at the dragon's shirt, desperate to keep him close. It wasn't fair and he knew he was being selfish...but he didn't want Cas to go!

 

“You're lying...” Cas said turning just a bit to stare at the other one. Inias shook his head slowly.

 

“I wish I was...but he has him and two of us have already been killed trying to free him...” Inias said. Dean gasped and instinctively pulled Cas closer.

 

“How...how is he getting away with this?” Dean asked. Inias looked at him and Dean shrunk at the hatred swimming in his eyes.

 

“He's a human...the same way the rest of you get away with anything...”

 

“That's enough Inias...Dean's not like them!” Cas barked out.

 

“He's a human Castiel! He'll grow up to be just like them! A murderer...”

 

“No...not all of us are like that! My family...Cas my family can help you!” Dean begged making his dragon look at him again.

 

“There isn't time Dean...if Metatron really does have Samandriel...I have...I have to find him...” Castiel said, his eyes lowering. Dean sucked in a breath, his fingers clinging to his familiar.

 

“No...please just give me a day. I'll call them right now...”

 

“He's been in there for 2 weeks already...” Inias said with annoyance.

 

“Dean...he was my responsibility...”

 

“You promised...Cas you promised...please just let me call my parents...” Dean begged again but Cas was already pulling away from him. He choked back a sob when Cas kissed his forehead, pressing something hard into the palm of his hand.

 

“And I'll be keeping that promise...once Samandriel is safe I'll find you Dean,” Cas said softly. Dean hugged him tightly, really not wanting to let go. Cas finally pulled away and Dean was shocked to see tears in his dragon's eyes as well. Inias glared at Dean as Cas made his way closer to him.

 

His heart shattered as he watched the two dragons fly off and he continued to watch until they completely disappeared from his sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hurt in last chapter...this one's gonna break your heart...but don't worry, I've got the band aids near the end.
> 
> This chapter is where rating M comes in.
> 
> Warnings: talk of non-con

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel nearly crashed to to the earth, his hand clutching at his chest over his heart. The farther he got from Dean...the worse he felt. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to go back...but he had to do this...it was his fault Samandriel got taken. The boy was his responsibility...he sucked in a breath as another wave of unease and pain surged through his body.

 

“You alright brother?” Inias asked stepping up next to him. Castiel couldn't help glaring at him...his brother had shown up and not given Castiel a chance...or time to explain things to Dean. Even so much as threatening his witch if he didn't leave with him right then. He knew another dragon was in the area...but at first he didn't even know if they were from the same herd...not until this morning.

 

“I'll be fine...where is he being held?” Castiel grumbled making his way to the edge of the tree line. Metatron's massive mansion stood before them, just as dark and gloomy as he remembered it. He knew well that the “shed” in the back by the pool led down to a basement...where all his pets were kept. Castiel couldn't remember exactly who or what was down there...all he cared about was getting out. Each day, one by one, a handler would take them out for their “bath time” or feeding.

 

He narrowed his eyes and could see the guards slowly making their rounds...it was probably already past bath time...so they'd have to break in.

 

“I believe it's the same place you were at...but don't worry brother...we won't have to go that way,” Inias said. There was something off about his tone...and when he sniffed the air, there was something that made his stomach curl....a certain chemical smell. Before he could do anything, something jabbed into his neck. He fell hard onto the dirt and stared up at Inias, in his hand was an empty syringe.

 

“You bastard...” Castiel growled, scrambling on his hands and knees trying to get away. His limbs stopped working and his vision was getting extremely blurry. He gagged when his brother knelt by him, gripping his hair tightly in his fingers.

 

“All he wants is you Castiel...he'll let the rest of us go...” Inias said his voice shaky and tight with pain. Castiel stared at him with bleary eyes, trying to make his mouth form into a curse but soon, everything went black.

 

When he woke up...his entire body hurt and he could barely lift his head. Whatever the hell Inias had given him...was much stronger than before. He blinked several times and finally, everything came into focus.

 

“No...no, no, no,” he muttered trying to crawl away but his back hit the other side of the cage. Something chirped next to him and he nearly cried out when he saw huge pale blue eyes staring back at him...but he wasn't in a cage.

 

“Samandriel...go, get out!” he hissed. The little dragon shook its head and looked behind him. Castiel blinked a few more times and the room spun again making him want to retch. When it stilled he caught several other creatures locked up in their cages, staring at him curiously Slowly he crawled back to the front of his cage and reached out to grab Samandriel's wrist.

 

Before he could say anything the door opened and he snarled, the short stump of a man, Metatron smiled over at him and made his way to his table. Inias slowly following behind him.

 

“You'll leave us be now...I have given you what you wanted...” Inias said, his voice close to begging. Metatron laughed softly with a curt nod.

 

“Of course! Though that little one...Samandriel is a breeder too if I'm correct?” Metatron said with a malicious smile. Castiel pulled the younger dragon closer to him and snarled darkly. Inias turned a panicked look at him before grabbing onto Metatron's jacket.

 

“No...I'm taking him out of here...and you leave me and my family alone...” Inias said. Metatron held up his hands with a laugh before gesturing towards where Castiel was.

 

“Of course, of course! But my offer still stands...if you or..the others of your herd want to come and you know...breed that one. You're welcome too...” Metatron said with a dark smile. Inias bristled and hurried over to Castiel's cage.

 

“Samandriel...listen to me...you have to find my witch...Dean. Please...you have to find him,” Castiel whispered urgently, his voice breaking at his witch's name. Samandriel nodded and tried to nuzzle him but Inias was already trying to pull him away. The younger dragon let out a strangled cry and gripped onto Castiel's arm.

 

“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...come now Samandriel!” Inias ordered, yanking their hands apart. Castiel stared after them, his breathing coming in hard pants. He backed away until his back was pressed against the other side, his body shuddering when Metatron knelt down by the door.

 

“Welcome home...this time...you won't be escaping,” he laughed.

 

* * *

 

Dean refused to leave his cabin for the rest of the time they were at the camping grounds. His friends tried, not understanding why Cas was suddenly gone and Dean was completely non responsive. Chuck attempted to talk to him but was met with a blank stare...even Luc tried. But Dean didn't want to talk to anyone...he just wanted to go home and forget about this whole trip.

 

The best thing to ever happen to him happened...and then it was just ripped away. And Cas didn't even try to stop it...but wasn't that everyone's MO when it came to Dean?

 

He shook his head violently, trying to rid his brain of anything that had to do with the stupid dragon. It didn't help that everything hurt...he felt like he was getting the flu. Body aches...he had a fever earlier. He had hoped...and prayed that Cas would come back...but that was days ago. And nothing...and now it was time to leave. Garth sat in a chair by his bed, constantly looking over at him. For the most part, Garth kept quiet...the only time he spoke was to let Dean know he was there for him. He was thankful for it...but he just wanted to curl up in his own bed and...forget.

 

There was a call from outside and Dean looked around to make sure everything of his was packed up...his eyes caught something glaring under his bed and dropped down to look closer. It was the fire stone he and Cas created...the dragon had pressed it into his hand before taking off. Part of him wanted to leave it...but something made him grab it up, shoving it into his pocket.

 

If Dean was paying attention, he would have noticed it was much warmer than it should have been.

 

They made their way outside and checked in with Chuck, Dean ignored the look of worry on his teachers face. Before he could board the bus though, Luc was gently grabbing at his wrist...the one with the Morning Star's mark.

 

“Dean...I don’t know what's going and wish you would talk to me...or someone about it. I can't...go into the city but...if you need me. For anything at all...you know how to reach me,” Luc said, his thumb rubbing at the mark. Dean looked up at him and desperately wanted to tell him...but they were being herded onto the buses. He gave him a small forced smile and made his way onto the bus, Garth taking the seat next to him. Charlie and Kevin moved into the seat in front of them and for the first time in days, Dean felt a bit calmer. Like he could make it through this.

 

He glanced up to catch the smirk on Lilith's face, her mouth opening to probably say something hurtful when Victor...his ex best friend moved up behind her and made a rude noise. She jerked her head to look back and rolled her eyes, continuing on down the aisle. Dean could feel his face pulling into a frown, completely confused...which got even worse when Victor gave him a brief nod and an even smaller smile.

 

“What the hell...” he heard Charlie mutter and he could only shrug. What the hell indeed.

 

* * *

Garth bit his lip hard watching his friend pull his bags from the back of his jeep. Dean had explained that his parents were in the middle of something and couldn't come pick him up. Garth insisted on driving him and Dean really didn't even try to put up a fight. It just stirred the anger inside Garth's belly even more.

 

His brain couldn’t get a handle of the idea of Castiel just up and leaving...Dean never explained but when he came back down from the hill alone...with no sight of the dragon...Garth instantly knew. But there had to be a reason...he saw the way Castiel looked at Dean...

 

It just didn't make any flippin sense!

 

“You got everything?” Garth asked grabbing up one of his bags. Dean nodded and silently made his way to the front door. It was wrenched open and a tall younger boy made of gangly limbs and hair ran out, his body crashing into Dean's in a fierce hug.

 

“I missed you! Who are you?” the boy asked giving Garth a curious look.

 

“That's my friend...Garth...and I missed you too buddy...” Dean said softly. Garth followed them inside the house and for just a brief moment, he forgot about the turmoil rolling around his friend. The house was clean and smelled amazing ...there were lore books and little things everywhere that screamed of Dean's heritage. A blonde woman stepped out of the kitchen and Garth instantly froze...she had a hunter tattoo on the inside of her wrist and he tried to not panic.

 

“Dean...sweet heart I'm so glad you're home!” she said with a bright smile, hurrying over to engulf her son in a hug. Dean hugged her back and forced a smile.

 

“Um...I'm gonna go unpack...I'll see you around Garth...thank you for the ride home,” he said with a wave. Garth nodded and watched Dean disappear around the corner, the younger boy trailing close behind.

 

“Garth was it?” Dean's mom asked, her eyes taking him in. Garth nodded and chewed on his lip.

 

“Yes ma'am...”

 

“I'm Mary...my son is usually not one to ignore his manners...is...is everything alright with him?” she asked. Garth swallowed, not knowing how much he should say. He knew from the little things here and there that Dean loved his mother but even she didn't understand him.

 

“That's...not really my place to say but...if he needs a friend...tell him to call me. I only live 10 minutes away...” Garth said and hurried out of the house before she could ask him any more questions. He climbed into the jeep and glanced up at the clear bright blue sky.

 

“Castiel man...where in the hell did you go...” Garth whispered.

 

* * *

Dean curled up in a ball under the covers, the pain in his stomach intensifying. It was almost as if his very soul was trying to rip itself from him...and Dean really couldn't blame it. He'd leave himself if he could.

 

Something extremely warm was pressing into his leg and he rolled onto his back to fish out the fire stone. It was glowing brightly and it was hot to the touch. Dean instantly felt better and the moment it left his skin, the pain was back.

 

“Figures...” Dean sighed. There was a gentle knock on his door and before he could call out go away, his mom was slipping into his room. She glanced down at him, her face scrunching in worry.

 

“Baby...did something happen?” she asked sitting down on the bed. Dean shrugged and turned away from her, a small gasp leaving her. She reached around and he let her take the stone out of his hand.

 

“Where...where did you get this?” she asked. Dean didn't answer, he was trying to not cry...the pain in his stomach was back and all he wanted was the feel that warmth...he wanted Cas back.

 

“It doesn't matter mom...” Dean muttered hugging his pillow closer to his chest. Mary gripped his shoulder and turned him to face her.

 

“Sweetheart...”

 

“It's nothing mom...I met someone and...he wasn't who I thought he was...” Dean said with some exasperation. Mary's eyes widened but thankfully remained quiet. She ran her fingers through Dean's hair and gently placed the stone in his waiting palm.

 

“We'll talk tomorrow...” she said. He nodded and watched her exit his room. He gripped the stone tight in his hand and curled back into a ball.

 

* * *

Castiel glanced at the Alpha across the room...he was meant to be breeding him at this point but thankfully, the other dragon refused. He told him he never had to force a dragon to be with him before...and he wasn't going to start now.

 

He learned that his name was Gabriel and was extremely kind to Castiel. Anytime Metatron forced them into the same room, Gabriel took the brunt of the beatings. The very first time, the handler had beat Castiel until he was unconscious...he woke to find Gabriel gently cleaning him with a wet wash cloth.

 

He hadn't meant to lash out on the older dragon but it was an instinct to defend himself. Gabriel didn't stop him...only explaining himself and what happened once he had calmed down.

 

“Are you alright Castiel?” Gabriel asked walking up to him. His honey colored wings stretched out behind him for a moment before they disappeared again. They never shifted into their dragon skins when they were together...it made things easier.

 

“No...” Castiel muttered. He felt even worse than before...he couldn't even care about the punishments Metatron had his handler's dish out...but the pain from being away from Dean....it was getting worse.

 

He couldn’t hold any food down and Gabriel was the only one who showed any kindness towards him...he just kept thanking who ever listened that Metatron allowed them to be in the same room for hours at a time. The human hadn't been able to acquire another dragon, or entice anyone of his herd to come breed him...so he had to make due with the two of them.

 

“I wish I was strong enough to break free...” Gabriel sighed, his fingers carding through Castiel's hair. It made him purr softly in his throat, he gripped at Gabriel's arm and closed his eyes, letting his head fall into the other dragon's lap.

 

“It's ok Gabe....it's ok....”

 

* * *

“John you need to listen to me...there is something...seriously wrong with your son! You need to come home!” Anna could hear Mary shouting all through the house. She had been denied to see Dean from the boy himself so she didn't pry. But now...she could feel how distraught Mary was through their link and she had to do something.

 

She made her way through the house towards the boy's room, hesitating at the door when she could hear him sniffling. He had been home for a few days now and was steadily getting worse. At first everyone thought maybe he had a cold...then maybe the flu...and Dean was refusing the doctor. If she remembered correctly, he even refused dinner last night...and then breakfast this morning. That wasn't like him...the boy always had a healthy appetite. She held her breath and entered the room without so much a knock.

 

“Oh my...Dean!” she cried rushing over to the bed. He was rocking back and forth, holding his stomach as he softly sobbed into his pillow. His skin was slick with sweat and she hissed when she touched his forehead. He wasn't burning with a fever....but cold...he was freezing to the touch. His hand was squeezed tight around something and Anna had to pry his fingers open to find the stone. It was nothing she had seen before but the way he was reacting could only mean one thing.

 

“Dean...sweetie, you need to listen to me. Where is your familiar?” Anna whispered. Dean's eyes shot open and stared at her, a fresh wave of tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“How....how did....”

 

“Because I am one remember? This happened to Mary when her father tried to banish me away from her....what happened Dean?”

 

“He...he left,” Dean gasped, his body starting to tremble.

 

“How could he leave you? Was he forced?” Anna asked. Dean shook his head and forced out a bitter laugh.

 

“No one forced him...he had to save one of his brothers...and left,” Dean said, his eyes drifting close. Anna shook her head and tried to not grow to angry at the other familiar. He should have known what this would do to Dean! Hell...the same thing should be happening to him as well! She tried to get the stone from Dean but he only clutched at it tighter.

 

Finally giving up she ran out of the room to find Mary. She had an idea what Dean's familiar was but...it was nearly impossible. Mary was still on the phone shouting with John when the door bell rang. She caught Mary's eye and rolled her own making Mary smile if only just a little. John was a piece of work...and Anna tried very hard to keep her feelings to herself about the stupid man.

 

She pulled the door open to find a younger boy...probably about Sam's age staring up at her with huge light blue eyes. There was something about him that made her pause, looking closer she saw the scales on the edges of his face...and the very small horns on the crown on his head.

 

“Jesus....”

 

“No...I'm Samandriel...I need to find Dean...is he here?” he asked firmly. Anna sucked in a breath and allowed the boy into the room. She went to close the door but another boy pushed through, waves of guilt poured from him making Anna gasp sharply. He had the same markings as Samandriel but his horns were longer.

 

“Who was at the door Anna? Oh...hello...who are you?” Mary asked, her eyes widening when she saw the two boys. Samandriel looked up at her and then at Anna.

 

“I don't have time to explain...where is Dean?” he asked. Mary's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything, a shout exploded from upstairs and Samandriel took off towards it. Anna and Mary ran after him. The boy crashed through Dean's room and instantly hurried to his side, pressing the palm of his hand against Dean's heart.

 

“What are you doing!” Mary shouted but Anna stopped her from getting closer. Dean gasped and he stared up at Samandriel, his eyes clear for the first time in days.

 

“Mary....he's a dragon...” Anna said softly, turning to look at her witch's shocked face.

 

“Oh my god....”

 

* * *

Dean stared up at the boy hovering over him, his mouth pressed into a firm line. The ice in his veins melted enough to breathe a bit easier and he was able to sit up, his eyes still glued onto the boy's face. He glanced over at his mother and frowned, the dragon who had left with Cas was standing in the hallway.

 

“What...what the hell are you doing here? Where's Cas?” Dean asked. The boy sighed heavily and shook his head, casting a heated glare at the older one.

 

“I'm Samandriel, Dean...Castiel told me to come find you.”

 

“Wait...is he ok...is Cas ok!” Dean cried, his fingers digging into Samandriel's wrists. He heard a gasp from his mother and he couldn't look at her.

 

“Dean...honey...who is Cas?” Mary asked softly.

 

He finally looked up at her and swallowed hard, Samandriel moved his arm so that his fingers could interweave with Dean's...it made him feel amazingly better.

 

“Cas...Castiel...he's a dragon and...he's my familiar mom,” Dean said. A huge smile exploded on his mom's face and she rushed over to the bed to cup his face in her hands.

 

“Sweetheart that's amazing! How in the world did you ever meet him?” Mary asked. Dean told a very quick version up to it, clamming up at the part of when Cas left. His eyes glared over at the older dragon and he fidgeted nervously on his feet.

 

“I still can not believe you lied and traded Castiel for me Inias...” Samandriel growled, his eyes glowing a bit as he glared at him.

 

“I had no choice! Metatron knew where we were and planned on kidnapping the rest of us...we couldn't just leave you and Castiel behind...” Inias argued. Samandriel growled at him, making Anna and Mary step back with a slight gasp.

 

“Don't you think that if you would have worked with Castiel you could have figured out a different way? I wasn't hurt and the dragon he has wouldn't touch me without my permission...but no, instead you traded one for another...and for what exactly?” Samandriel asked, his eyes narrowing when Inias gave him a knowing glance.

 

“So...this bastard has Cas again? That's why he's not with you?” Dean asked, not caring for this other underlying conversation one bit. He wanted his familiar back.

 

“Someone needs to start explaining...now,” Mary said stepping between the glaring dragons. Samandriel nodded at her and helped Dean to his feet. They made their way into the kitchen and sat down around the table while Anna started to make lunch.

 

“I assume by the mark on your wrist...you are one the hunters?” Samandriel asked. Dean sat closer to the young dragon...he didn't care to try and explain or over evaluate it but he felt better...like he had a direct link to Cas.

 

“Yes...so you can understand my growing interest in this Metatron....who is he?” Mary countered.

 

“We can handle this on our own Samandriel...we don't need help from humans...” Inias spat. Samandriel growled menacingly.

 

“And how is that working out for us? And it's not just our herd he's trying to collect...he has other creatures as well....do me a favor Inias and please shut up...”

 

Dean couldn't help but grin...the kid was a spit fire.

 

“Metatron is a human as far as I can tell but he has an obsession for creatures...especially ones that can shift their skin. Our herd was traveling and Castiel and I had stopped to rest when he realized someone was tracking us...I hid and Castiel...was taken. I tried to find my way back to our herd but...they found me and took me as well. I had hoped that Castiel would be there but was grateful when I heard he escaped. It wasn't until Inias here came to Metatron that I heard about Cas being close by. I never wanted the trade but they wouldn't let me speak to him...I was only released from my cage when they brought in Castiel...before we left, he asked me to find his witch...” Samandriel explained. Dean swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“So...you...knowing that Castiel was a familiar...lied to him to drag him away from his witch...and now he's in some prison? Good work,” Anna forced out a laugh. Inias fidgeted on his feet, his eyes lowered to the ground. Dean was glad for his silence...he didn't know how much he could take hearing his excuses.

 

“Ok...what can we do to get Cas out?” Dean asked with annoyance.

 

“I don't know...my herd wants to leave...but I refuse to do so until I know Castiel is safe. Since I’m one of the very few breeders...they won't leave me behind,” Samandriel said bitterly. Dean rubbed at his face and stared at his mom.

 

“Let me call a few people...what this man is doing is highly illegal...if we can bust him...we can throw his ass in jail,” Mary said hurrying out of the room. Dean wanted to tell her about Luc but he was exhausted and really didn't want to talk anymore.

 

“Anna...I need to lay down,” Dean said weakly. With the help of Samandriel and Anna, they moved to the couch so he could curl up, his head resting in the young dragon's lap. It was a poor substitute but he made do. He pulled the fire stone out of his pocket again and clutched it to his chest just before falling into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

“Castiel...wake up...you have to wake up,” a voice was calling out to him urgently, his shoulder being rocked back and forth almost roughly. He groaned and blinked his eyes open but he couldn't focus...everything was blurry. Gabriel was hunched over him, his wings splayed out defensively.

“What...what's going on?” Castiel coughed, almost yelping at the sound of an explosion above them. His heart quickened and he clutched at Gabriel's wrist, pulling him closer.

“I'm not sure...but it started a few minutes ago...all the guards have left,” Gabriel said softly. Castiel managed to sit up and look around, the other creatures were cowering in the farthest parts of their cages...and no humans to be seen. But he could smell them...the scent nearly overpowering everything else.

“Oh god!” Castiel cried when a blast exploded near the door of the basement, sending a billow of smoke straight into the room. Gabriel growled and covered him with his wings, his body exploding into scales. Castiel was thankful for it, he was still too weak to shift.

He closed his eyes to focus when he caught another scent...one that sent sparks of life straight into his limbs.

“Dean....Dean!” Castiel shouted coming out from under the wing. The door to their cage was hanging by a thread and he was able to push it open with his shoulder. Gabriel grabbed at his arm, pulling him back just as a loud BANG filled the air. He froze in mid step and blinked...why did he suddenly feel numb? Dean was here...he should be feeling better...he blinked a few more times and smiled when Dean's face was coming into view from the smoke. At first his witch smiled back but then his face fell...and he was screaming.

Everything was moving slowly and he didn't understand...then he was falling to his knees, Dean catching him just before he collapsed. That's when he saw it...the blood blooming out of his chest.

This had to be a nightmare...it had to be.

* * *

Dean stared at the mansion and held his breath...he couldn’t' believe he was actually here...but he had fought with everyone, including his mom and dad to join. He wasn't going to leave it up to anyone else to save his dragon... Samandriel had even argued for him. There was a clicking noise to his left and glanced over at the dragons who were pointing the small shed out to the other hunters.

He caught both Ellen and Jo's eyes and smiled in thanks for them being here...they nodded at him and moved through the trees to take their places closer to the pool. His mom was next to him, pulling out the make shift bombs they had made before coming here.

About 10 other hunters were there, moving to crowd the place...the Men of Letters had wanted nothing to do with it...especially his father. It made him so angry...John still refused to believe that Dean had been chosen by a dragon. He pushed it out of his head and tried to focus when he felt a gust of wind at his back.

Luc knelt down beside him and shared a smile, squeezing his wrist to settle him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he had woken up from his nap and found out that the MOLs wouldn't help at all...and his mom was worried they may not be able to get his dragon out...he instantly called for Luc. Mary had grabbed his wrist and completely freaked out...wondering what he had done to make a Morning Star want to keep an eye on him. Before he could even try and explain, Luc manifested out of the shadows with a deep glare towards his mother. He then explained in a very clipped tone why he had given Dean his mark. Mary apologized profusely to him and it would have been a little amusing if Dean hadn't been so upset about it.

Luc instantly agreed to join them when Dean told him about Castiel...and about Metatron.

“Are you ready Dean?” Luc whispered. Dean nodded and gripped on to his hand when Luc made this...sound in the back of his throat. It was almost like a screech owl...it raised the hair on the back of his neck and suddenly he saw jars flying in the air. Luc's wing came around him and protected him from the flying debris when they exploded. There were shouts and Mary yelled for them to start moving.

It was chaos and Dean could barely see where they were going but he followed close behind Luc, ducking for cover whenever the Morning Star would shout for him too. His heart was pounding in his chest as the sounds of fighting and gunfire surrounded him.

He peered over the edge of the wall he was hiding behind to see Luc fighting off several humans, they were only about 15 feet away from the shed and Dean bit his lip. He got up to run for it when one of the guards came into his view. The gun raised and Dean shouted, focusing all of his fear and sudden anger into his arms. He thrust out his hands and a pulse exploded out of his palms, hitting the man square in the chest. Dean laughed a little when the guy flew back, slamming into the wall of the main house.

“That was awesome!” Jo cried from his left and he laughed again, swaying a bit on his feet.

“Dean! Get down!” he heard Luc shout and he fell to his knees just as another bomb went off...right at the doors of the shed. He swallowed hard at the sight of the mangled doors. There was a hand gripping his arm and he shouted, only to see Luc looking down at him. Dean took in a shuddering breath and took off in a run towards the shed, Luc and his mother close on his heels. The stair case was filled with thick smoke and he could vaguely hear someone shouting...as he descended down, he could make out his name. There was a loud bang and he gasped, the sound vibrated along the walls making his ears ring.

“Cas!” He yelled and broke out of the smoke, his face breaking out into a smile when he saw his dragon.

“No...No!” Dean screamed racing towards him, he caught Cas just as he collapsed, gently laying him in his lap.

“Dean...” Cas whimpered, his blue eyes wide with fear as they filled with tears. Dean couldn't breathe...his chest was too tight and his entire body was trembling as his hand pressed against the gunshot wound in the middle of his chest.

“Go after him!” he heard his mother scream. He was slightly aware of footsteps and someone calling out his name. He didn't dare look away from Cas though.

“You're gonna be ok...I promise,” Dean said thickly, his throat constricting at the very small smile gracing his dragon's lips.

“Dean...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have left you...” Cas stammered, his body shaking hard with tremors now. Dean shook his head vigorously, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“It's ok...” Dean whispered. Cas took in a deep breath and nuzzled at him, pressing his face into his neck. Dean clung to him tightly, a scream tearing out of his throat when Cas went completely limp in his arms.

  
  


* * *

Castiel groaned, blinking his eyes furiously against the bright light shining straight at him. It took a minute for him adjust and realize it was a beside lamp. He jerked up and gasped...he was in a bed...and not just any bed...it was Dean's. His scent was everywhere and he recognized the altar that stood against the wall.

Frantically he pulled at his shirt only to freeze...there was a bandage on his chest...

He hadn't dreamed it at all...it really did happen. But how....he remembered staring up at Dean and then everything went dark. He truly believed he died...so how did he get here? Something moved near the door and he instantly tried to curl up but the pain in his chest was immediate. Dark wings rustled and Luc was stepping towards him with a frown.

“You need to be careful...” he said softly. Castiel stared up at him as he checked the bandage on his chest. Once he was satisfied he muttered something low in his throat and moved away.

“Wh-what happened? Where's Dean?” Castiel asked, coughing against the roughness in his throat. Luc looked at him with a little smile before handing him a water bottle. He waited until Castiel drained the whole thing before crouching down beside the bed.

“He saved you Castiel...it was the most terrifying but beautiful thing I had ever seen. You died...in his arms and...there was nothing any of us could do. That bullet clipped your heart and no amount of magic from us...would have saved you. But Dean...” Luc smiled huge and laughed breathlessly, “He wouldn't let you go. Started screaming when that other dragon tried to take you from him. I don’t know how he did it but...he sucked all the energy around him, into himself. Including mine.”

Castiel's breath caught in his throat, Luc only smiled bigger and gripped his hand tightly in his own, “I didn't understand it at the moment but...when I looked at him, he was emitting this bright...hot white light. His mother started to panic and I didn’t know what to do...whether to stop him or let him continue. All I could do was stare...he pressed his lips to yours and that light exploded out of him. It was so blinding I didn't get to see it...but the next thing I knew...you were breathing...and the bullet was no longer in her chest.”

“Luc...where is Dean...please...please tell me he's ok,” Castiel nearly begged.. His fingers clung to Luc's hand desperately while the ones of his free hand brushed over his lips. Dean had kissed him? Something fluttered in his belly and he swallowed hard. His friend smiled brightly and gave him a short nod.

“He's ok...passed out the moment he realized you were alive. He's been sleeping this whole time....like you. It's been 3 days...”

“Three days? What happened to Metatron? And Gabriel?” Castiel asked, the panic rising rather quickly in his throat. Luc only laughed at him.

“Metatron was captured before he could get too far...now he's waiting for judgment. And not just from the humans...the hunters as well. All the creatures he had were released and with the help of your herd...are finding their way home. Gabriel is fine...refuses to leave until he knows you're ok,” Luc explained. Castiel nodded, his eyes closing with relief. He jumped when the door opened and he gasped, Dean poked his head in and smiled big.

“Oh thank god...you're awake,” he said entering the room. Luc grinned as he squeezed his fingers, standing up quickly. He cupped the side of Dean's face and laughed softly before he left the room. It was tense for a short moment and Dean was racing towards him, his arms pulling him into a tight hug.

“Don't ever do that again...” Dean whispered against his ear. Castiel nodded and pulled him closer, hiding his face against his shoulder.

“I won't...I’m never leaving your side again,” Castiel mumbled into his shirt. Dean pulled away enough to look at him and Castiel swallowed hard...his witch had changed...matured greatly in the last few days. There was something stronger in those bright green eyes...and it made his heart flutter.

“Cas...” Dean whispered, his hand cupping the side of his face. Castiel couldn't help himself, he pressed into it and sighed softly before meeting Dean's eyes again. His witch smiled and Castiel held his breath as he leaned in, brushing their lips together.

“Is...is this ok?” Dean asked chewing on his bottom lip. Castiel grinned and nodded, his thumb pulling Dean's lip out between his teeth. He grabbed the sides of his face to pull him in for a sweet kiss, their lips moving along the others chastely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has faved and followed this story! 
> 
> Warnings: Homophobic slurs, slight bashing, BAMF Mary Winchester....John's a bit of a douche!
> 
> Thanks to swlfangirl for helping me out with the John parts!!!!

* * *

Dean snuggled into the warmth wrapped around him, pulling strong arms tighter against his chest. There was a soft breath on his neck and a little humming sound that made Dean smile. It had been a week since Cas had finally woken up from his injury. Nearly two since he almost lost his familiar....the thought still made his chest tighten and a lump form in his throat. The entire time Cas was asleep...all he kept seeing was that beautiful smile on the dragon's face when he saw Dean. He had to focus on that...because if he didn't, it would be overrun with the complete drowning of loss in those blue eyes when he realized that he'd been shot.

 

He couldn't explain how he knew what to do or where it even came from. All he did understand was that he couldn't loose Cas. It had nothing to do with not having a familiar anymore or having that sense of belonging....but essentially just the mere thought of Cas not being in his life anymore. It made him so angry, it filled him with a white hot sharp pain and he remembered sucking every bit of energy he could into himself. Luc later told him that he had nearly collapsed because of Dean's siphoning. If it hadn't been for the huge grin on the Morning Star's face, Dean would have felt incredibly guilty.

 

Dean knew his feelings for Cas went much deeper than friendship the moment he watched him fly off. He never wanted to admit it to anyone much less himself. It made the pain so much more unbearable knowing he was being left again. He truly did understand and even agreed but he just couldn't handle it.

 

But now he had Cas back and as the dragon promised over and over again, he was never going to lose him again. His herd was settling close by and Gabriel even agreed to join them to help keep them safe. Dean had been extremely wary when he met the older dragon and even jealous when he learned that he had been meant to mate Castiel. The honey eyed Dragon had smirked and reassured him he hadn't touched Castiel unless it was to comfort or protect him. For that, Dean had been grateful. He found he actually enjoyed the older man's personality and loved to hear the loud peals of laughter from the entire house because of his antics.

 

Sammy was growing close to him and Gabe loved teaching him about his history. Gabe looked about 21 but he was actually nearing 60 years. Castiel explained later that Dragon's age very slowly once they hit puberty. It made him a little anxious but he stored that information to dwell on later.

 

There was a soft humming in his ear again and he pulled the blanket that was Cas around him even more until his familiar was pretty much wrapped around him like a freaking octopus. Both arms were around his chest and legs were a tangle of limbs. It was still summer but his room was the coldest of the house....Dean wasn't ashamed to admit he would cast a spell to keep it that way but before it was too snuggle in his huge comforter. But now it was so Cas would subconsciously feel the need to keep his witch warm.

 

He admitted it to Cas and he only smiled at him before hugging him closer, pressing a small kiss to the back of his shoulder.

 

That was something he was still trying to get used to. He had kissed Cas in desperation when he healed him...and then out of relief when he saw his dragon awake. But after that...it was just to feel those lips against his own. Anna explained to him that it was natural, especially when the witch wasn't romantically involved with someone. Some felt it was wrong but Dean didn't feel that way at all, if anything it felt like it should have happened from the beginning.

 

“You two have the strongest bond I have ever seen between a familiar and witch...including mine and your mom's,” she said after he had come to her slightly panicking. He returned to Cas once he felt better and less like a freak. His familiar had rolled his eyes and pulled him into a warm hug.

 

His mom and brother never said anything negative about the little touches or very small kisses they would share outside of their room. Which Cas had moved into the day he woke up. His mom never said anything about them sleeping in the same bed either, only giving Dean a smile to let him know it was all OK

 

Things never escalated from snuggling or little kisses and for that Dean was a little relieved. He had no experience in these things what so ever, hell even his little brother had kissed someone before he did. Cas never pushed for more, always stopping when Dean would get anxious or his heart beat would become too erratic and not in a good way. It made things easier because it seemed to make Cas content to make Dean as comfortable as he could.

 

Cas made that rumbling purring deep in his chest and Dean grinned, rolling over slowly to not jostle the dragon awake so he could lay his head against his chest. The cotton of his shirt was incredibly soft it nearly put him back to sleep but fingers began to card through his short hair.

 

“You awake?” Cas asked softly, his voice deep and sleepy. Dean looked up at him and smiled when Cas hugged him to his chest. They stayed that way for a really long time and Dean couldn't complain one bit. He had another 2 weeks before school started and his mom was never one to push too much for chores during vacations.

 

There was a soft knock on their door before it was slightly pushed open, Sammy's face peering inside, “Hey, you guys up yet?”

 

“Yeah Sammy...what's up?” Dean asked with a groan as he regretfully pulled himself out Cas's arms. The dragon pouted up at him before sitting up as well, his fingers instantly trying to tame the mess that was his hair.

 

It made Dean's chest swell with pride and affection for his little brother when he came into the room and sat down in his computer chair. He was accepting this new thing about his older brother so easily, never once making a fuss about it. Well...except for the time he got angry with Dean for not calling and telling him about Cas to begin with.

 

“Well, I was wondering if we could go to the lake today? Can you swim Castiel?” Sam asked biting his lip. Cas let out a laugh and nodded eagerly.

 

“I love swimming. Can we go Dean?” he asked giving Dean his best impression of Sam's usual puppy dog eyes. Sam grinned and turned his on as well. Dean never stood a chance.

 

“Sure...do you mind if invite my friends?” Dean asked. Sam just shrugged and bounced out of the room to get ready. Cas rubbed his back and rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

“You don't even need to ask Dean...I'm gonna make some breakfast...you call them,” Cas said before brushing his lips along his cheek. Dean watched him make his way across the room and out the door. He chewed on his lip and couldn't help smiling as he reached out for his newly acquired cell phone.

 

 

 

* * *

About 20 minutes later Dean was joining everyone else in the kitchen, smiling warmly when Cas handed him a plate full of food. It was still warm thanks to his dragon friend and he dug in with a groan. Cas was washing the dishes while Sam talked eagerly to Anna about going to the lake and finally getting to swim. Dean listened quietly but stilled when Cas placed a cloth bundle about the size of his hand next to his arm. He glanced up at his familiar but only got a little nod from him before he was heading upstairs to get dressed.

 

He bit his lip and gently opened the cloth, gasping at the beautiful gem sitting in the middle. It was a raw chunk of a crystal that Dean recognized as Tanzanite. It was a glorious dark blue with streaks of purple underneath the surface. He'd never seen one like this before...then again all of his gems and crystals were very small...this was the length of his hand and had a solid weight to it.

 

“Holy...is that what I think it is?” Anna breathed moving closer to look at it. Dean licked his lips and nodded, his finger tracing along one of the sharp ridges tentatively. Anna hummed her approval and squeezed his shoulder. He hugged the crystal to his chest and hurried up to their room only to freeze when he realized Cas was shirtless.

 

He'd seen Cas without a shirt before, plenty of times but something new was stirring in his belly and it wasn't a bad feeling at all. He bit on his lip until Cas turned around; the dragon gave him a little smile before pulling on a light gray shirt.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked gesturing to the crystal still clutched to his chest.

 

“I love it...thank you so much...where did you find it?” Dean asked gently placing it on his altar. He'd find a better place for it when they got back from the lake. Cas moved closer to him, Dean stilled when fingers traced around his waist and arms wrapped around him.

 

“It's been in my collection for a long time,” he purred nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. The witch took in a shaky breath and let his eyes fall closed, this was more than Dean was used too but it felt really good. Cas had just started kissing at his skin when there was a knock on his door again. His dragon grumbled in his ear and only moved closer so that their bodies were flushed together.

 

“You guys ready?” Sam called from the hall.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked with a slight tremble of his voice. Cas kissed at his skin again and slowly pulled away, Dean turned to stare at him with wide eyes. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy that but it was just a little surprising...and different. Cas tilted his head to the side and bit on his lip, silently asking if he went too far. Dean shook his head quickly, reaching out to cup Cas's jaw, bringing him closer to share a soft kiss. Cas let out a little sigh and replied in kind, his arms wrapping back around Dean's waist.

 

“You-You wanna head out now?” Dean stammered, knowing full well that his face was turning a lovely shade of pink. Cas nodded with a little grin and took his hand, leading him out of the room.

 

* * *

They arrived at the lake and Dean couldn't help the huge smile when he saw everyone already there. Garth called out to them before doing a canon ball off a tree branch. He laughed and tugged Cas along to set their towels down next to Charlie's. Even Kevin was there but it didn't seem like he was going to swim, he was hunched over some little contraption, face scrunched up concentration. Jo and Ash were already in the water while Charlie sat on a rock with her feet dangling in the water.

 

Sam and his friends Jessica and Andy all threw their stuff to the ground before taking off running to the water. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down to take his shoes off. Cas was already pulling his shirt over his head when he winked down at Dean; he bounded up a boulder and launched into the air, shifting into his dragon skin.

 

“Cas you show off!” Sam called out with a laugh. Dean grinned, deciding to keep his shirt on and made his way to the water. Cas flew around above them for a few minutes before diving into the cool water. He surfaced with a huge relaxed smile and started splashing at Sam when he got teased again.

 

“How are you doin Dean-o?” Charlie asked when he swam closer to her.

 

“Better...I wanted to call...”

 

“You don't have to explain Dean...I understand. What you and Cas went through...you two needed time to reconnect. I'm just thankful you two are OK,” she interrupted with a warm smile. Dean nodded and moved to sit up on the rock with Charlie, laughing at the others as they splashed around.

 

A few hours later and Dean was laying out on his towel, sighing softly as the warm sun dried his skin. Something much warmer settled next to him and he opened his eyes to meet electric blue. Cas leaned over him, his fingers carding through Dean's hair.

 

“You having fun?” Cas asked quietly. Dean nodded slowly, his eyes slowly closing at the gentle scrapes of nails along his scalp. Cas hummed softly and nuzzled at his neck with his face, his fingers never leaving his hair. Dean felt that stirring in his belly this time but it was lower this time, right in his gut. It spiked when Cas pressed their bodies together. Dean had a fleeting image of Cas lying on top of him as they kissed, hips moving in slow thrusts against each other. He sucked in a breath and Cas instantly pulled away with a frown.

 

“Dean...am I rushing you?” Cas asked cupping the side of his face. Dean shook his head and held his breath for a second before letting it out slowly.

 

“No...I'm just...I've never done anything like this. It's a little overwhelming,” Dean whispered. Cas nodded and moved in cautiously, pressing their lips together in a very chaste kiss. It was in that moment Dean knew he wanted more than these little innocent kisses...and being touched like he was made of glass. He moved his hand up Cas's arm to grip the back of his neck gently, flicking his tongue out to graze at his lips. Cas stilled for a second before parting his mouth, his own tongue flicking out with some hesitation. Dean shuddered when they finally touched, moaning softly when Cas move closer, licking into his mouth eagerly. His arms wrapped around Cas almost a bit clingy and rolled their tongues together, gently tracing his familiar's teeth.  
  


“Careful,” Cas panted, his breath warm against Dean's wet lips, “They're very sharp.”

 

Dean bit his lip before leaning up to flick his tongue out at Cas's teeth, loving how the sharp edges grazed at him. He didn't have fangs....but they were extremely sharp. Cas growled low in his throat and attacked his lips, sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth; one of his hands cupping his neck while the other gripping at his waist. Dean moaned softly and pulled Cas closer, wanting more of his weight on him. Cas was just about to crawl on top of him when they both froze at the loud cat calls.

 

“Get a room jeez!” Jo laughed. Cas pulled away sheepishly, giving him one more peck on the lips before sitting up. Dean took a moment to collect himself and sat up as well, his heart still thudding in his chest.

 

“Are you OK?” Cas asked looking back at him. Dean nodded and moved to rest his head on Cas's shoulder, smiling when his familiar wrapped his arm around Dean's bent knees.

 

“Hey Dean?” Sam asked making his way out of the water. His fingers were all pruney and Dean chuckled at the grimace on his little brother's face.

 

“What's up Sam?”

 

“I'm gonna go over to Andy's to play video games...is that OK?”

 

“Sure...just call mom and let her know OK?” Dean said. Sam nodded and gave an excited wave to both of them before scurrying off with his friends.

 

They stayed sitting around the lake for another hour or so before Charlie offered to drive them home, Dean agreed with a huge yawn making Cas snicker. After cleaning up around them and piling up into their cars, Dean was rubbing his eyes sleepily as they walked up to the house.

 

“Whose car is that?” Cas asked. Dean froze and snapped his head up to stare at the shiny black Impala sitting in their driveway. The color drained from his face and he clung onto Cas's hand a little bit.

 

“Dean...what is it?” Cas inquired worriedly. Dean didn't answer, only pulled Cas through the front door. He held his breath at the obvious tension floating around in the house. He knew his parents loved each other...they were college sweethearts but...over time they did not see eye to eye on much. Especially when it came to Dean.

 

There were hushed voices and by the spikes in their tones, he knew they were arguing again. He followed the sounds to the kitchen. Anna was sitting on a bar stool, her face pressed into her hands as John and Mary continued to snip at each other.

 

“He's my son Mary!”

 

“And you think that makes you God over him? He's finally happy John...I will not have you ruining that!” his mother said through clenched teeth. Dean swallowed hard and felt Cas's hand rest on his waist, squeezing a little. John opened his mouth to argue when his eyes caught Dean's, his face scrunching up in confusion when his eyes moved behind him, starring at Castiel.

 

“Who the hell are you? And why are your hands on my boy?” John snarled taking a few steps closer. Before he could answer, Castiel growled low in his throat and yanked Dean behind him.

 

“John! That's Dean's familiar!” Mary cried out incredulously. John was a mere few feet away from them and was glaring hard at Cas; he shook his head and spun on his heel to increase the space between them. Dean swallowed hard, his fingers twisting into the back of Cas's shirt.

 

“You...you're his familiar?” John barked out a laugh with another shake of his head.

 

“Yes...I am. Is that a problem?” Cas grumbled, slowly moving them closer to where Anna was sitting. The redhead grabbed for his arm once he was near enough.

 

“Well...when I heard that Dean's familiar was supposedly a dragon...I expected a little more. My apologies,” John chastised with a little smirk on his face. Dean frowned but stay quiet. Cas bristled at the underlying insult and Dean could feel the heat radiating off of his kin.

 

“John! You watch your mouth! Maybe you should go back to your precious Men of Letters...and forget all about your family again,” Mary practically snarled. John rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

 

“Not until I talk to my son...” John said, his eyes sliding over to him. Dean shrank back and couldn't help reaching out for Cas again, John's eyes narrowed and the color in his face began to darken. He clenched his hands into fists and Anna yanked Dean closer to her, putting both herself and Cas between the eldest Winchester.

 

“Back off John! You leave us for weeks at a time and you have the audacity to come into this house demanding things of us? Dean is finally happy...he does not need to become a Man of Letters to learn to be a man or a 'Winchester' as you so kindly put it. He's doing just fine on his own!” Mary yelled. John tried to storm forward but Mary shoved her hands forward, an invisible pulse erupted through her fingers shoving his father back.

 

Dean gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. His father had come here to take him away? His head was spinning so fast he had to grip onto the counter to keep himself upright.

 

“He's a legacy Mary! One of my son's needs to take my place!”

 

“What about Sam? I-I thought he was in training to be one?” Dean spoke up. John turned his heated glare at him.

 

“Sam changed his mind...he wants to do his own thing...be his own person. Follow his own rules instead of being pushed and prodded into a mold he can't possibly fit into! You've been pushing both our boys for this when neither of them clearly wants to!”

 

“Hush Mary! It's part of who they are!” John bellowed. Mary laughed and pushed her long hair over her shoulder.

 

“And what gives you the right to say you know who they are? Because you don't! You couldn't even get your beloved group to help us on that raid! You didn't see your son be the amazing witch that he is! He brought his familiar back! You couldn’t even accept him for who he was...and now all of the sudden he’s important to you….I know what’s really going on here John.  Dean has something shiny and new...and your group wants to be apart of it and study him,” Mary shook her head and placed her hands on the counter, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.  Dean wanted to get in between them, make them stop but Anna’s firm grip on his arm kept him from doing it.  Cas seemed on edge, the air around him vibrating and pulsing, like he was aching to shift.

  
  


“Mary I don’t care if he has a dragon, owl or a fucking little cat bitch like you do. I need him to be what he’s always been destined for. He's a Winchester...so he'll be a Man of Letters...not a damn hunter! I am taking him with me, they’re expecting us.” John seethed his body rigid with a sense of superiority floating around him.  

 

“ You leave Anna out of this John Winchester, she has done nothing but protect this family.  And Dean is not leaving unless he and Castiel want to!  It’s his choice!  Not mine, and it sure as hell is not yours! He's not just a Winchester or a Campbell...he's his own person!” Mary yelled taking a few steps to get right in John’s face.  Dean winced and couldn’t help it, he reached out for Cas, needing the touch of his familiar.  Sure enough it made his dragon completely rear back, turning to face Dean instead of watching the fight going on in the room.

  
  


John turned towards Dean, his face softening with more affection in his eyes than he’d ever shown his eldest son, “Dean, I know I’ve made mistakes son... but I think you’ll really like being there. It’s a great place to learn and master even more of your craft,” His father’s eyes locked onto him, made something inside him go cold. He wanted more than anything for this to be real, this his father was really going to accept him. But years and years of experience had taught him one thing, John Winchester was a fraud and knew it well. It was one of his many “talents” to get what he wanted. 

 

Dean opened his mouth to answer but promptly shut it.  On one hand, he knew and understood that he would finally be accepted by his father and others like him.  But where would it get him in the end?  He would never truly be himself..and not only would he be putting Cas in danger, his entire herd as well  He chewed on his lip and took a step forward, away from Cas and his mother gasped. Anna made a noise but otherwise kept quiet.

  
  


“Dean...don’t…” Cas begged, grabbing at his arm, and gently pulling him back closer to his chest.  Dean glanced up at him and smiled; his dragon looked so stricken with worry, his usual bright eyes were being clouded over. Dean gave a quick shake of his head and squeezed Cas's upper arm reassuringly. 

  
  


“No...I’m staying here,” Dean said firmly casting his eyes over at John.

  
  


He could visibly see the anger lighting up inside of John, it was just as tangible as the electric surrounding Castiel. John moved closer until he was nearly face to face with the dragon who defensively stood in front of his son. 

 

“How dare you! You ungrateful little shit, I’ve fed and clothed you for seventeen years and this is the thanks I get? I’m your father, and you’re choosing some fucking animal over your own flesh and blood? What the fuck is going on between you two anyway?” Dean flinched as his father got closer, the heat rising up his neck with every slur flying from his mouth.

  
  


There was a dark menacing growl slowly slipping through Castiel's lips as he took a step back with Dean, “It is none of your business what is going on between the two of us.  And I am not some fucking animal...I am his familiar and a dragon!”   
  
Anna got out of her stool and circled around them, putting herself in between John and Mary; her eyes already glowing and claws out.  Dean stood stock still, his own eyes wide and staring at John over Castiel’s shoulder.

  
  


“I’m not blind Dean, I can see what’s happening here. Even I’ll admit he’s got a pretty mouth, but that ain’t no reason to hop on the faggot train. I won’t have my son being some sort of cock sucker you hear me boy?” he watched his father falter back just a few inches. Dean bit his lip hard to keep the smirk off his face when he realized just how scared the infamous John Winchester was of the dragon...and he hadn't even seen Cas in his true form yet.

  
  


“You shut your foul mouth John!” Mary seethed.

  
  


“You’re probably the reason why he's like this in the first place! You and that damn bitch have always been a little too close for my comfort. How long you been screwing her behind my back, huh? We been married all these years and don’t think I don’t see how she looks at you… like she’s just eager for me to leave so she can dig her claws into you again!” John was furious, he was stalking back towards his mother and Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Cas reached back for his hand and squeezed his fingers.

  
  


“Well what the hell did you expect John? You were never around and she's a passionate woman who needs companionship...I always did love her more than you ever could you son of a bitch!” Anna yowled.  John cursed and tried to launch at the familiar but Mary jumped forward, slamming her fist in his face before he could lay a hand on her.

  
  


“Get the fuck out of my house John Winchester...you are no longer welcome here,” Mary said taking in deep breaths, John opened his mouth to shout but she shoved that invisible pulse at him. “Don’t even try it...it won’t work this time.  Get out!” she screamed.  John looked at all of them and hesitated for only a second before he stormed out of the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

  
  


Dean felt the air rush out of him and he had to lean on Cas for support...that was the worse he had ever seen between his parents.  Unless they chose to fight when he and Sam weren’t in the house….the thought of his little brother made him so grateful he was at his friend’s house and not here.  

  
  


“Baby...are you OK?” Dean looked up into his mom’s eyes and nodded, letting her pull him away from Cas to hug him tightly.  “Shhh...it’s gonna be OK now.”

  
  


“So…was that true?” Castiel asked.  Dean glanced up and turned wide eyes towards the familiar who was still seething...even her cute little orange tabby ears had shifted on top of her head.  They were flat against her hair and she gave a real small nod, her dark amber eyes meeting Mary's over Dean's head.   
  
“Mom?” Dean asked pulling away. Mary gave him a small smile and cupped the side of his face. 

 

“Yes...it's true. Do you hate me?” Mary laughed a little bitterly. Dean stared at her and then looked over at Cas.

 

“No...I never could.”

 

It took a while but Dean finally calmed enough to talk things out with his mom, Anna and Castiel. Mary was going to divorce John as soon as possible and Dean was actually relieved for that. And now that Sam declared that he didn't want to go into training for becoming a MOL, John would most likely be denied custody over his baby brother.. They all decided to wait and talk to Sam when he came back from sleeping over at Andy's house, not wanting to upset the kid when he was trying hard to have fun. 

 

“So does that mean you two are going to be openly together?” Dean asked gesturing between the two women. Mary sighed and glanced over at Anna before smiling...and it was the most relaxed he had ever seen his mother. He knew how it felt to have that huge boulder of weight lifted from your shoulders...it had been the same feeling he got when he connected with Cas for the first time. 

 

“Will that be OK with you Dean?” Anna asked softly. Dean clasped his hands together and watched his fingers move around nervously. In every ounce of honesty he could muster, he came to one conclusion...he even wondered about his mom and Anna as well. He saw the way the two women looked at each other...how much longing had been in both of their eyes when John was home. The fact that his mother was unfaithful tore at him...but he couldn't really judge her for that. His father was never home...he only saw him maybe once or twice every other week? And even then it was only to hear his John criticize him or be insulting towards his mom. His mom had a chance to be happy with someone she loved and who was he to keep that from her?

 

He said as much and found two pairs of arms wrapped around him, his face being covered in kisses from both his mom and Anna. Cas sat back chuckling, watching with deep affection for them all. Dean was blushing and tried to wave them off. 

 

“Alright you two...things will get better around here...I promise. Here,” Mary said placing a huge bowl of ice cream with two spoons on the counter as well as two glass bottles of soda, “Now go upstairs and relax. We'll talk more in the morning.”

 

He and Cas grabbed up their snack and raced each other up the stairs, falling on his bed breathless and laughing softly. The ice cream and two bottles were safely on the desk as Cas hovered over him, a hand on each side of Dean's head.

 

“Tell me honestly Dean....are you OK?” Cas asked softly one hand moving to cup the right side of his face, his thumb tracing along his cheekbone. Dean bit his lip and nodded...he was upset sure but he knew he'd be OK Things could only get better for them...he had to believe that. Cas smiled and leaned in, his eyes locked on Dean's as he brushed their lips together, giving a gentle nibble to his bottom lip. He sighed and shyly wrapped his arms around Cas's back, pulling him in closer until his body was half on top of him. The familiar's left leg moved between his as they tangled together, Cas's face pressed into the crook of Dean's neck. He was so comfortable and content, Dean didn't even care that their ice cream was completely melted by the time they got around to it.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 and dear lord it was perfection.
> 
> Just a slight warning for this and upcoming chapters...we will be diving more into the physical relationship between Dean and Castiel.

* * *

Dean sighed softly to himself and let his eyes closer as the soft music flowed around him, easing his muscles and mind into a calm state. The violin and hard bass pulsated into his veins and he hummed along with the music, feeling himself centered and in tune with the buzzing of power. It had always been there...but so mute and buried Dean never tried to bring it out.

 

But after that day...it was stronger, constantly pulsing just beneath the surface. Something warm wrapped around his leg and he smiled, Cas had shifted into his dragon skin. He was curled up at his feet but with every pulse of energy, his tail would wrap around his leg to help center him. Dean opened his eyes and held his arms out in front of him, palms up; gasping a little at the electric pulses emanating from his fingers. It was going to take practice and a lot of control to create it from his whole hand like his mom.

 

Taking in a deep breath he slowly pushed his hands together, the air becoming tight around him like a giant bubble. When his palms were a mere inch apart, he clapped them together and then yanked them back apart, laughing at the huge energy ball that had formed. Cas made a happy grumbling noise and moved around to look at it. Dean couldn't help but giggle when his dragon coughed at it, shooting sparks right into the ball.

 

“Wow....” Dean whispered, his eyes widening. The sphere came to life like lightening and he could feel the shocks against his skin. He swallowed hard when he realized he had no clue what to do with it. He was still in his room and he doubted anything good would come out of just letting the ball of lightening hit the ground. He felt a weight at his back and he calmed again when Cas's human hands slid down his shoulders to his arms.

 

“Do you trust me?” Cas whispered in his ear. Dean nodded and bit his lip when Cas moved to stand in front of him again, his fingers still wrapped around his wrists. Dean watched in awe as Cas replaced one of his hands that still framed the ball with one of his own. Cas let out a groan and laughed when the electricity became more active, seeming as if they wanted to be with the dragon.

 

The hand still on his wrist gently pulled his hand to the side, stretching the ball until it was much wider. Dean grinned and took the hint, drawing his hand down to where the ball hovered just above the carpet. Cas had done the same on the other side...and now the once small melon sized sphere was giant and could easily fit the both of them inside.

 

He raised eager eyes to Cas when he realized that this was the point. The dragon grinned at him and stepped inside the sphere, his eyes flashing that bright neon blue that his dragon side had. He held a hand out to Dean and he took it with a little hesitation. It was pure energy he and his familiar had created...it wouldn't hurt him. The second he stepped through he gasped; it was like being tickled when each bolt would graze his skin.

 

“You are amazing Dean,” Cas said with a huge grin, placing his hand on Dean's chest right above his heart. The witch gasped again and couldn't help the sigh as he melted forward against his dragon. The little shocks got stronger once they were touching and Dean felt that familiar tightening in his gut, warmth flooding through his entire body. Cas cupped the sides of his face and made him focus heavy lidded eyes at him. The dragon smirked and pressed their lips together, Dean shuddered when something wet traced the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth slightly, moaning at the feel of Cas's tongue gliding between his lips.

 

The sphere was pulsing around them, growing stronger with every thud of Dean's heart. But instead of bigger, it was closing around them, making the air around them harder to breathe. Dean couldn't care, his arms wrapped around Cas's neck and molded his body against the familiar as the kiss got hungrier. He had no idea where his reservations went but he was soon licking his way into Cas's mouth, tracing at those sharp teeth again. Cas moaned against his lips, his hands trailing down his sides to grab at his lower back, pressing them even closer. Dean mewled at the first press of something hard against his own suddenly throbbing flesh.

 

“Dean,” Cas growled in his ear and his fingers delved lower, grabbing handfuls of Dean's ass to press their groins together, creating a slow grind between them. Dean had no idea what he was doing but it all felt too good and the bolts of lightening were speeding up, warming his skin and the temptation to roll his hips against his familiar was too great. Cas kissed, nipped and tugged at his lips with his teeth eagerly as they moved together.

 

“Cas!” he shouted as the sphere sucked in skin tight and Dean cried out, something white hot exploding through his skin and the sphere erupted. The bolts turning into little star like snowflakes, twinkling as they floated around them. Cas was breathing heavily against his neck, his hands gripping at his sides almost a little desperately. Slowly they pulled away just enough to see the others eyes and both let out loud peals of laughter. Dean had no clue what the hell just happened but something changed...shifted between them. Cas now had swirls of silver and green dancing around in his eyes. And if Dean could guess...he probably had the same thing but with that glorious cerulean blue.

 

“...what...what just happened?” Dean said breathlessly. Cas smiled softly at him and kissed his lips gently.

 

“We connected again...but on a more physical level,” Cas blushed slightly and Dean swallowed hard, suddenly becoming very aware of the wet patch in his pants. He blushed dark and tried to pull away from Cas in embarrassment but his dragon held onto him firmly.

 

“There's nothing to be ashamed of Dean...” Cas whispered, hugging him close to his chest. Dean nodded and clung to him, trying to bury the confused and sudden awkward feeling down. Once he was calmer and the little twinkling snowflakes finally faded away Dean pulled away to glance around the room. It was still the same...but he felt different...like the room was much too small now.

 

“You OK?” Cas asked and Dean nodded, tilting his head up to accept the kiss Cas gave him.

 

“I'll be downstairs....oh...and I meant to give this to you earlier,” Cas grinned pushing a jar into his hand before hurrying out of the room. Dean bit his lip and looked down at the clear glass jar, a huge smile breaking out on his face. Inside was what appeared to be water but Dean knew better. He opened it up and sniffed at the liquid. They were tears...they had a very sweet scent to them and Dean's eyes widened....they couldn't be...could they?

 

 _Dean raced over to his Grimoire and flipped to an entry that his grandmother had written...Mermaids_...they were tears of an actual mermaid. How...how did Cas even get this? Dean held the jar to his chest for a moment before hiding it in one of the drawers of his altar. Mermaid tears were insanely rare, worth a fortune if ever sold and if anyone found out about them...Dean took the jar back out. Instead he pulled the alter away from the wall to reveal a secret compartment in the back that could only be unlocked by Dean. He placed the jar next to the Tanzanite crystal and pushed the altar back into place.

 

* * *

Dean bounded down the stairs, heading straight into the kitchen only to freeze when Gabriel raised his face to give him a sneaky little grin. Cas handed Dean a glass of OJ without being asked and the witch found himself blushing.

 

“So I take things are going well?” Gabriel asked wiggling is eyebrows. Cas slapped his arm with a towel and made an exasperated sound. Dean stayed quiet and slunk down on a stool, keeping his eyes locked on his juice.

 

“I'm just messing with you Dean-O,” Gabriel chuckled. Dean looked at him and bit his lip, the older dragon did look sincere with a soft smile on his face. He nodded and sipped at his drink, watching as Cas bustled around the kitchen...and that was when he noticed he was packing up food.

 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked with a frown.

 

“I'm bringing some lunch to the herd...I need to check in with them. That's why Gabriel's here...he's going to travel with me. I'll only be gone for a few hours,” Cas explained softly. Dean frowned deeper but didn't argue, his hands wrung together on his lap and his chest was growing tight. The image of Cas leaving him the first time and then falling playing over and over again.

 

“Gabe, leave us for a minute please,” he heard Cas ask and there was a rustling sound as Gabe left the room. There was a hand under his chin raising his face to meet concerned blue eyes.

 

“Dean...I'm not leaving you...and Metatron's been captured...we'll be safe,” Cas said softly, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek. Dean swallowed hard and nodded wanting to look away but his familiar wouldn't let him. He touched their foreheads together and Dean relaxed, sighing softly.

 

“I know it still terrifies you...and I have my own nightmares about what happened but we'll be OK Now that we can't trust Inias...the herd is restless and scared. Samandriel is doing his best to keep them calm but he's just a baby compared to them. I need to help them grow comfortable around Gabe so that he can take over. You understand right?” Cas asked pleadingly. Dean nodded and opened his eyes, giving his familiar a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah...I do. I'm sorry Cas...”

 

“You don't need to be...I'm hoping we can find a more...permanent home for everyone,” Cas said with a little sigh. He went to move away but Dean held him fast, pulling him in even closer. They hugged tightly and Cas hummed as he nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. It made Dean feel so comfortable and cherished....so many things it was all kind of overwhelming. What they had shared upstairs had been different...but it was piled in there too and Dean felt a snarl of confusion twist in his head.

 

“Cassie...we need to get going,” Gabriel called out from the other room. Castiel humphed and slid away, brushing his lips along Dean's cheek on the way.

 

“I'll be back soon...if you get worried...” Castiel said and ran his fingers over the fire stone that was settled on Dean's chest. After everything had happened, Dean turned it into a necklace...now he never took it off. He and Cas realized that it linked them together and that Dean could even communicate with him through it. Dean nodded and bit his lip, silently asking for a goodbye kiss, his eyes shyly looking up at Cas. The dragon grinned and cupped his face with his hands, pressing their lips together firmly. Dean moaned softly, chasing after him when he pulled away.

 

Castiel gathered up the bag of food and gave him a little wave before disappearing out of the kitchen, then the house. Dean swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair. He was already missing him...he grabbed a muffin out of the bread box and ran back upstairs to his room. It still smelled like the incense he had been burning and his cheeks flushed.

 

That had been his first orgasm....he was 17 sure but he never felt the need to pleasure himself. Too scared to look up porn or even be caught by his little brother. God forbid if his father ever found out. Dean swallowed hard and cleaned up the room, making sure to get all their dirty clothes in the hamper before his mom returned from her usual patrols around the city. Sam was over at Andy's house again...his little brother still didn't know how to take the news of their parents getting a divorce. Or how he had treated Dean...Sam never got along with their dad but he did try. Dean had a feeling that Sam felt more upset about not being here than anything.

 

Dean was grateful that he hadn't...it was something he'd love to just forget. Sighing heavily to himself he snatched up one of Cas's shirts and was about to throw it in with the other laundry when he paused. Cas always smelled amazing...like he had just rolled around in fresh turned dirt and recently cut grass. There was also something sweeter underneath, and until just recently, he could never place it. Then Anna had brought home some fresh Orange Blossoms...and it kicked him square in the gut.

 

His cheeks burned as he brought the shirt closer to his face and he moaned softly, the mixture of those scents made his skin tingle. Taking in a deep breath he finally dropped the shirt onto the pile and berated himself for being so creepy. He had no idea what he was doing or how far things were going to go between he and Cas...and he really needed someone to talk to.

 

But who could he go to and not become a stuttering embarrassed mess?

 

Dean shook his head and continued cleaning the room until he felt calmer. He left his altar last and took his time, making sure everything was clean, cleansed and recharged before it was returned to it's home. Having his work space orderly made him feel like everything would click into place. He glanced outside and bit his lip again, grabbing up his backpack he hurried out of the house. The woods behind his home kept his stock of fresh herbs in abundance and he was running low on a few things.

 

He had been wandering around for about an hour and digging into the earth when he heard twigs snapping behind him. Crying out when something clamped on his shoulder he spun around to face someone he hadn't seen in years.

 

“Benny?! Oh my god!” Dean gasped hurrying to wrap his arms around the vampire's neck. Benny laughed heartily and hugged him back, picking him up off the ground for good measure. Once he was settled back on the ground he pulled away laughing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, his fingers running over the stone still hanging from the now very used chord. He went to to his bag and rifled through it until he found his wound up leather chords. Benny grinned at him and settled against a tree, quietly watching him until Dean was content with the stone securely wrapped up again.

 

“Haven't seen you in a while kiddo...wanted to check up on ya...make sure you were doin alright,” he drawled draping the necklace over his head. Dean smiled up at him and moved over to a fallen over log in the shade so Benny could join him. His friend patted his knee and waited.

 

“I'm good Benny...real good. I...I um...have a familiar now,” Dean said with a beaming smile. Benny scrunched up his face in thought for a second before it dissolved into a huge smile. He barked out a laughed and nodded.

 

“I knew one would find ya cher...you're too damn special. I just think ya weren't really ready for it yet,” Benny said in awe. Dean felt his throat tighten up and he nodded...Benny understood him better than anyone ever had....well before Cas anyway. The vampire always had so much faith in him and it never faltered...not even when he was crying on the man's shoulder in despair. Benny had just cooed at him, telling him over and over again that Dean just had to be patient.

 

“Thank you...it...it was amazing. I never thought...Benny he's a dragon,” Dean laughed as he rambled on. Benny jerked his head to look at him and blinked a few times before giving a low whistle.

 

“Holy shit Dean...a dragon? I bet all them stupid kids are falling over themselves to be friends with ya now. Including that little shit...Victor was it?” Benny said with some venom. Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. It had taken a lot of convincing but he managed to talk the vampire down from scaring his ex best friend.

 

“Yeah...but...I do have some friends now. They liked me before Cas...and accepted me regardless of how worth...” Dean started but gasped when Benny grabbed at his chin, giving him a stern look.

 

“Dean...if I hear that word come out of your mouth ever again...” Benny threatened, his eyes going a bit dark. Dean nodded jerkily, staring up at him even after he was released. There was nothing in the world that would ever make him scared of Benny...his friend would never hurt him. But he couldn't be responsible for someone else getting hurt...

 

“You are not _worthless_ cher,” Benny spat shaking his head angrily, “Never were...one of these days you will see that,” he said a bit softer. Dean smiled and nodded, glancing down at the ground. Benny sighed and patted his shoulder.

 

“What else 's been goin on? I heard something went down not too far from here,” Benny asked and Dean laughed a little, going into the whole story starting off with how he met Castiel only to stammer and blush his way through what they experienced this morning.

 

“Oh...darlin...if I could blush, I'd do so for you,” Benny chuckled only to bellow out when Dean glared up at him.

 

“Cher...what are you so worried about? From everything I have heard about familiars and witches...this is all normal,” Benny said. Dean sighed heavily and covered his face.

 

“I've never...been with anyone Benny. I'm so confused and...ugh!” Dean grumbled through his fingers. Benny took his hands away and held them in his own, giving him a few moments to relax.

 

“What are you confused about darlin?” Benny asked softly. Dean glanced up at him and blushed trying to move away but Benny just quirked up a brow.

 

“You...you remember I told you that...”

 

“You're gay...I remember.”

 

“I don't...know what I'm doing....and Cas is extremely patient with me but...part of me doesn't want to be patient and the other is so scared and I'm so tired of being scared!” Dean said with exasperation. Benny gently smiled at him and rubbed his thumbs over his wrists soothingly.

 

“Kiddo...I know there ain't a whole lotta people you can turn to about this kind of stuff. But I'm right here cher,” Benny said and Dean felt his chest unfurl if only just a little bit. He scooted a bit closer to Benny and the words just started flying out of his mouth.

 

* * *

Castiel entered the cave and nuzzled at the other members of his herd in a familial way. Gabriel stayed close to him and only nodded at them...he hadn't been really accepted into their herd just yet and it was frustrating Castiel to no end. The Alpha dragon had protected him...that should be enough. He passed the bag of food to one of the females and walked over to Samandriel who was staring through one of the holes in the wall. The younger dragon turned and smiled, reaching out to give him a warm hug. Breeders...or Omegas had a stronger bond with each other than anyone else in a herd.

 

“How are you?” Castiel asked softly. Samandriel glanced around and nodded with a shrug.

 

“I'm just fine...how are you Castiel? And your witch?”

 

“Better...I'm healed and he's becoming more and more in tune with his magic,” Castiel said with a bright smile. Samandriel nodded again and moved further into the cave, away from the others. Castiel instantly grew wary and eyed the smaller dragon.

 

“Castiel...the others...they want to move on...they're still frightened they will be captured,” Samandriel whispered softly. Castiel felt his heart thud hard in his chest and he sighed heavily. No matter what, he couldn't leave Dean...that was just not even remotely possible. But he didn't want to lose his herd, or little Samandriel. He was sure Gabriel would stay...he was much more a loner than anything and he was bonding with the youngest Winchester. He doubted he'd become a familiar to him...but there was definitely something there.

 

“And what about you?” Castiel asked. Samandriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I wish to stay...but Virgil believes I don't have a say in that matter...I'm just a breeder and must stay with the herd,” Samandriel said petulantly. Castiel growled low in his throat and threw a glance over his shoulder at the mentioned Alpha. He was getting older and still hadn't been able to breed any of them up. Castiel never gave him a chance...he was a romantic at heart...he didn't want to be breed...he wanted a mate for life. And the only one he would ever consider if he didn't have Dean would have been Gabriel. He felt safe with him...but even then...he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He knew Samandriel was starting to feel the same as him...he was growing closer to his first heat and still hadn't chosen who he wanted to be with first. 

 

“You're not the only breeder here...there's Hester and Rachel as well,” Castiel hissed.

 

“Hester went into heat while we were gone...and chose Ezekiel...she wants to be mated with him and he agreed. Rachel...I don't know. I think she's wanting a mate as well...Virgil has been circling me at night...I don't think he's going to give me much of a choice,” Samandriel whispered. Castiel bristled and instantly wrapped his arm around him. Samandriel was his to protect...and by the gods he was not going to let him be taken by force.

 

“You're coming with us then...if the herd wishes to leave then so be it...Gabriel will help us if Virgil tries anything,” Castiel stated.

 

“Could...could we start our own?” Samandriel asked raising hopeful eyes at him. Castiel chuckled and shrugged.

 

“I-I don't know....with just the three of us?”

 

“Well yeah...and your witch of course. I know you've been with him...I can scent him on your skin,” Samandriel said. Castiel choked on his spit and turned a little red as the younger dragon giggled at him.

 

“We'll...we'll speak of this later. Grab your things,” Castiel said pushing him away playfully. Gabriel sauntered over with a grin but Castiel could see the alertness in his eyes. He felt the urge to protect wafting through his aura and Castiel instinctively moved closer to him.

 

“The little one coming with us?” Gabe asked, the sly grin never fading. If he had been anyone else, it would have been suggestive but Castiel knew this man...he wanted to get Samandriel out of here just as badly.

 

“Yes...would you...he's about to go into heat,” Castiel whispered. Gabriel sucked in a breath and nodded, his fingers carding through his hair.

 

“He can stay with me...I won't touch him Cassie...you know that,” he said in a hushed tone. Castiel nodded and started saying his goodbyes. Virgil tried to stop them but Gabriel, being the much stronger Alpha between the two of them, made him shrink back almost instantly. They quickly left the cave and once they were far enough away, shifted into their true skins and disappeared into the clouds.

 

They got to Gabriel's apartment that wasn't far from the Winchester's and helped the younger one get settled. He caught something starting to flare up between Gabriel and Samandriel and had to blink a few times. He took Samandriel to the side he made sure he was OK..and to call him if he needed anything. After saying goodbye to Gabriel, he headed back home. He felt a buzz of excitement growing in his chest as he got closer, touching ground in the woods that stood behind the house.

 

He'd been gone for awhile and just need to be near his witch again...he stilled when he caught his scent close by. It was mixed with something else and it him made growl low in his throat. He ran through the trees and felt as if something slammed into him when he saw Dean sitting close to the undead creature, talking softly with him. The thing smiled warmly at him and something ugly reared in Cas's chest, opening his mouth he let out a loud roar making both of them jump. 

 

“Cas! No!” Dean cried trying to stand between them. Cas ignored him, and leaped into the air to attack the dead creature when Dean pushed that pulse at him, not hurting him but just stopping him in his tracks. He shifted back and stared at his witch with wide eyes.

 

“Dean...”

 

“Cas...he's my friend. This...this is Benny,” Dean said gasping for air. Castiel stared at the creature and blinked...he had heard Dean speak of this man before but was never told what he was. How could Dean put his faith in a vampire?!

 

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked and Cas instantly relaxed as his face softened.

 

“Of course I do...but Dean...he's a vampire...” Cas said turning wary eyes back at the man. Benny sighed and ran a hand over his face.

 

“Yeah...he is. But he's also the only person that would be my friend...and helped me feel less of a freak,” Dean countered. Cas opened his mouth to speak but closed it back up at the expression on Dean's face. He hadn't been there when Dean was younger...Benny was...he had protected Dean from those vile children. For that alone Cas could give the man a chance. He tapped a finger at the force holding him back and Dean instantly lowered his hands, his face blooming a dark red.

 

“I'm sorry...I just...didn't know what to think,” Cas said slowly walking closer. Benny shrugged and held his hand out.

 

“It's alright...I'm just grateful Dean's a little bad ass now,” Benny chuckled, looking down at him with a proud smile. Cas bit his lip and took his hand.

 

“I've gotta get goin now Kiddo...just remember what I said OK?” Benny said and held his arms out. Dean hurled himself forward and hugged him tightly. It made Cas's chest grow tight and he had to fight the urge to knock them apart.

 

“I will...visit soon please?” Dean asked softly. Benny ruffled up his hair and smiled as he pulled away.

 

“I'll try cher...be safe,” Benny said and winked over at Cas before slipping through the trees. Dean sighed heavily and slumped down on the log. Cas moved closer, not knowing if his company was even welcome at this point. He had nearly attacked the only person Dean could have relied on when he was younger...Cas turned to leave when a hand caught his wrist, yanking him to sit down.

 

“I'm not mad Cas...I only get to see Benny when he can break away from his coven. And that's not much...” he said. Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around him tightly, relaxing when Dean clung to him, hiding his face in his neck.

 

After a while, it turned from Cas comforting him to just snuggling each other and Cas was perfectly fine with that, even settling his head on Dean's.

 

“Dean...what were you and Benny talking about?” Cas asked cautiously. Dean jerked up and blushed crimson, Cas couldn't help grinning at how embarrassed he looked.

 

“Um...nothing...” Dean said and hurried towards the house. Cas tilted his head to the side and blinked before chasing after him.

 

“Dean!”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really long wait for this update lol. My depression spiked up and I just needed to step away for a bit. But I'm back!
> 
> This might be a little short!

* * *

“So...the herd's moving on then?” Dean asked watching Castiel busy himself around the kitchen. Cas paused and nodded slowly, turning slightly sad eyes at him.

 

“Yes...they want to leave and it seems that Virgil is pushing himself into the...I guess Alpha role? Anyway, Gabriel and Samandriel are both staying...and close by so I won't be alone,” Cas said softly. Dean frowned and moved off his stool to hug his familiar from behind, his cheek resting on his shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry Cas...”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Dean. I have my own special little herd now,” Cas said and Dean could hear the smile in his voice. Dean moved his arms to loop around Cas's waist and stayed there while he continued to cut up vegetables. Every once and awhile, Cas would feed him something over his shoulder.

 

“Hello boys,” Anna called out entering the kitchen. Dean smiled at her and went to pull away from Cas but the dragon just yanked him back, grumbling deep in his throat.

 

“How's mom?” Dean asked peering over Cas's shoulder. Anna sighed before opening the fridge, her eyes staring inside for a moment.

 

“She's OK...I mean it's gonna take some time. She loved your dad, even with him...turning into whatever the hell you want to call it,” Anna answered pouring herself a glass of juice, gesturing it up for Dean. He shook his head, biting his lip as he watched her.

 

“What...what about you two? Are you you guys ok” Dean asked. Cas let him slip away this time; Dean leaned up on the counter and snatched up a few carrots. Anna sighed again, slumping down on one of the stools.

 

“Honestly...I think we are but it'll take some getting used to actually...being together without hiding,” she said with a little smile. Dean bit his lip as an uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Cas raised his eyes up to watch him and Dean smiled a little, glad that their relationship wasn't strained.

 

“Everyone alright in here?' Mary asked, her voice breaking into the silence like glass shattering. They all jerked at the sudden sound and Anna jumped so hard she knocked over her glass.

 

“Shit,” she grumbled moving to pick up the pieces of glass when it cut into her skin, “Dammit!”

 

“Anna! Are you alright?” Mary asked rushing over to her. The familiar went to yank her hand away but the hurt look on Mary's face stopped her. Dean watched them intently...not noticing that Cas was gently trying to pull him out of the room.

 

“Dean...come on,” there was a tickle of breath on his ear and he allowed the tug on his arm. He found himself back in his room still trying to decipher what was going to happen now between his mom and Anna.

 

Cas moved around the room with ease, leaning back on the bed with his bowl of fruit and veggies. Dean smiled, thanking whoever was listening at the moment. He made a move to follow him but stopped when he saw yet another present on his desk. He frowned and gingerly picked it up, it was a very old leather bound journal. Much like his Grimoire but felt so much more...ancient.

 

“Cas...what's this?” Dean asked holding it up. Cas blushed very slightly and smiled.

 

“Open it...”

 

Dean bit his lip, carefully opening the cover of the book. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the name “Campbell” written in a very pretty calligraphy. There was a warmth at his back as hands slowly slid around his waist. Dean tilted his head a little to allow Cas to nuzzle at his neck, his skin raising in goosebumps.

 

“Winchesters may have a very long and old history...but so do the Campbells...and you're apart of them, just as much as you are with the Winchesters,” Cas said, his voice dropping an octave with a slight purr edging his words. Dean swallowed hard and ran his fingers over the markings, the back of his eyes burning just a little bit.

 

“Cas...thank you...I...” Dean looked over his shoulder and was cut off with the press of lips against his own. A warm hand cupped the side of his neck and he felt a flutter in his tummy when Cas licked at his bottom lip. He nearly dropped the book but thankfully Cas caught it with his free hand, gently putting it back on his desk. Dean's breathing became a little heavy as Cas lead him over to the bed, pulling him down to lay next to him.

 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair as they lay side by side, leaning in to capture his lips again.

 

* * *

Sam sighed heavily as he closed Andy's door behind him, his hands shoving into his pockets. The summer had been going so well, why did it have to end with all this crap? Why did his dad have to make such a big deal about Dean? Was it really that hard to be happy for him?

 

Yes, he could easily blame his usual normal summer turning into a drama fest on his older brother...but he was so happy for Dean, he just couldn't. He had never seen Dean this happy before...and so comfortable in his own skin. If that meant Dean was gay or bisexual or just in love with Castiel....then Sam welcomed it with open arms.

 

Too long he listened to John belittle Dean, constantly comparing the two of them and always saying really rude things. Sam didn't think he himself was all that special. Yeah he was hella smart and understood new things rather quickly...but better than Dean? No way!

 

He was part witch too and didn't have a familiar...but for some reason, that was OK And the second his older brother got one...and not just a cat, or wolf...but a DRAGON...his father was still not happy. It made his blood boil!

 

To be honest, he didn't even care that his mother had cheated on John...especially since it was with Anna. He spent more time with her and knew the familiar way better than he ever had with John. It didn't even phase him when Dean explained what happened. Subconscious, he might have actually expected something like that. He may be young, but he wasn't stupid.

 

Though it killed him that he turned down being a MOL...he knew it was for the best. He could get the same training and education as a hunter. Just with less politics.

 

“Hey there Sammy!” a nasally voice called out. Sam froze and looked up, his cheeks instantly burning. Meg Masters was sitting up in one of the trees, grinning widely. She was an older girl, Dean's grade, and always loved to tease Sam. Meg was “trouble” as everyone liked to call her, even Mary winced whenever the last name was uttered around the house. Dean didn't mind her, she'd even stuck up for him at school a few times.

 

“Hey Meg...how's your summer?” Sam said moving a little closer. Meg jumped from the tree with a loud thump and dusted off her tight black jeans. Sam swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, not like Jessica...but there was something about her that made his pulse quicken. Jess was all light and graceful where Meg was dark and had a sharp wit about her.

 

“It's going swell little man...heard your bro got himself a nice big familiar on his camping trip,” Meg smirked reaching up to ruffle his long hair. Sam huffed out a breath and dodged her other hand.

 

“Yeah...Castiel's cool...Meg...what are you?” Sam asked, grinning as the girl paused, the smile fading from her face. He'd been trying to get it out of her all summer long. She was always a grinning, sarcastic type of person but Sam noticed right away that something was different. He always pegged her for a witch...she did spend some time with the other girl's but at the end of of their school year, something had changed.

 

“Oooh, Sammy boy, you're not ready for that just yet. Can't sully that innocent mind of yours,” Meg grinned. Sam frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“And what if I am ready to know?” he countered. She let out a dark laugh and took a few steps closer.

 

“Fair enough...though I will miss our strange little friendship,” she said. Sam opened his mouth to argue but she blinked, her eyes turning completely black. He cried out and scrambled back, tripping over his own feet. A hand clutched at the front of his shirt and yanked him forward before he could crash against the pavement.

 

“You're...you're a demon?” Sam gasped. Meg gave him a tight smile before releasing him, taking a few steps away as her eyes flicked back to their normal chocolate brown. “But how? You're...you're still in school and Dean's age!”

 

“Sammy boy...you'll come to learn that some things aren't all just black and white...see you around kid,” Meg said, literally disappearing into the tree's shadow. Sam stood there for a few more minutes before running the rest of the way home.

 

* * *

Dean stretched out and sighed contentedly as Cas's fingers dragged through his hair. They'd spent the entire day up in his room catching up on movies...Cas's education as they liked to call it. They were on his favorite Indiana Jones movie, The Last Crusade when Cas's hand stilled.

 

“Dean...what...what did you and that...Benny...talk about?” Cas asked. Dean bit his lip and rolled over, looking up at the conflicted looking familiar.

 

“You really want to know?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, the hand that had been petting his hair moved to settle on his chest. Dean took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“You might have noticed that I don't...have a whole of experience. I really like the kissing and well, the touching but what we did this morning...freaked me out a little,” Dean explained. He opened his eyes to see Cas growing distraught, his mouth dropping open to say something. Dean quickly sat up and kissed his bottom lip hushing whatever words that were about to come out.

 

“Let me finish. Besides you, I don't have anyone to talk to about any of this. I was so confused and frustrated with myself...but he helped me understand that what we did was OK, that what I'm feeling is normal. That...me wanting to do more...is natural,” Dean said, his voice steadily going into a whisper, his lips brushing along Cas's.

 

“Dean...” Cas growled softly, his body lurching forward to kiss him. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. The hungry kisses steadily slowed down until they were just grazing their lips along the other, soft hums escaping their mouths as they moved to lay back down on the bed. Dean was used to being cuddled...or the “little spoon” as Sam loved to tease him with. But this time, he curled around Cas, his face pressing into the back of his neck.

 

It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep...but it seemed to take even less time for him to jerk awake. He frowned trying to figure out what woke him when a loud clap of thunder sounded around the house. A soft moaning noise following its wake. Dean blinked a few times, sitting up to gaze down at his friend, his sleepy brain finally connecting the moan to Cas's slightly parted lips. He went to wake him up when a groan was punched right out of him. Their bodies were pressed flushed together and Cas's ass was slowly pushing back against him. Dean swallowed hard and closed his eyes, his cock growing hard at Cas's rolling hips.

 

“C-Cas...come on...w-wake up,” he stammered, a shaky moan leaving his mouth. Cas hummed in his sleep, his head moving to nuzzle against him. It caused the dragon to arch his back, his ass pressing even firmer into his crotch. Dean whimpered softly and couldn’t help gripping at his hip, his own jutting forward to grind against Cas.

 

He knew the instant Cas was awake, his entire body froze as he sucked in a sharp breath. Dean licked his lips and quickly decided...either make this awkward...or keep doing what felt good. He licked his lips again before rolling his hips forward, his hand moving under Cas's shirt to touch his skin. Cas's head lolled back, letting out a long sigh.

 

“Dean...” Cas moaned moving his hips again to add to the already heated friction. Dean shoved his face into Cas's neck stifling the loud moan that almost flew from his lips. He sucked on Cas's damp skin and couldn't help grinning when Cas shuddered in his arms.

 

“Dean...please,” Cas whispered, his hips jerking back almost desperately. Dean swallowed hard and let Cas direct his hand down into his pjs, his own cock swelling even more when his fingers grazed Cas's. He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the base of the pulsing flesh, slowly dragging his fist up to gently squeeze at the head. Cas shivered and had to bite his hand to keep from crying out. Dean grinned, his fingers scooping up the pre cum before he started to move his hand in earnest. Cas was bucking hard up in to his hand, his ass grinding back against Dean's cock.

 

“Nngh, God Cas!” Dean moaned into his shoulder, his mind slowly melting to goo. He didn't know if he could cum like this but it sure felt fucking fantastic. He could feel Cas getting close and went to speed up his hand when Cas yanked it away. His heart went into overdrive thinking he did something wrong. Cas rolled over to face him, his eyes wide and needy.

 

“I want you to cum with me,” Cas panted against his lips and kissed him hard, sucking greedily at his bottom lip as his hands yanked down Dean's pjs. He cried out into Cas's mouth; the hot wet slide of Cas's cock dragged along his and Dean bucked up, his hand flying down to grip the both of them. Cas whimpered loudly, his hips thrusting into his hand. It was wet and messy but Dean didn't care, it felt so good and soon he was bucking up against Cas and into his own hand. The mix between the wet slide of their cocks and his fingers squeezing around the heads made them stutter. Fingers clung shoulders and arms as they both cried out their release, hot white spurts of cum shooting up onto their chests as a loud clang of thunder shook the house.

 

“Oh my God,” Dean moaned, his free arm clutching to Cas, sweat dripping down each of their bodies. Cas pulled away slowly, leaning up on trembling arms as he smiled down at him.

 

“I love storms,” Cas chuckled, kissing him chastely.

 

“I noticed,” Dean laughed softly, his throat dry and scratchy. Cas stumbled off the bed to grab up a towel from the hamper and cleaned both of their stomachs.

 

“Dean...I'm...I hope I didn't pressure...”

 

“Shhhh Cas...you didn't. And it felt amazing,” Dean grinned lazily. Cas beamed at him, giving him a quick kiss before snuggling into his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I have several projects going on right now and I'm trying to manage them lol.
> 
> And, here we go hehe.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean took in a deep breath, a wave of calm settling through his body. Sam and his friends had already crawled out of the car but he continued to sit there taking in slow breaths. It was the first day of school and his nerves were wreaking havoc in his body. His fingers closed over the fire stone around his neck, a soft smile gracing his lips. The both of them had decided it would be easier and less distracting if Cas stayed at home for the first couple of days. Then he would join Dean at school for his magic appropriate classes. The teachers were ill equipped to handle a student with a dragon familiar, it still made him laugh when they started to call and confirm that it was in fact real.

 

He pulled himself from his mother's car, his hand gripping at his backpack a little too tightly. Dean heard a loud whistle and spun around to find his new friends hurrying up to him. His small smile turned bigger as Charlie charged at him, giving him a warm hug. He laughed and went to wrap his arms around her when he found another set of arms hugging him. This time it was Garth. He barked out a laugh as Kevin even joined in.

 

“Fags! Get a room!” someone called out and this time, Dean didn't even flinch. They could say whatever the hell they wanted, Dean chose to not even acknowledge it. Charlie gave him an extra squeeze and his friends finally pulled away. They chatted excitedly along the way towards their lockers, Dean thanked whoever was listening that he was only about 5 away from Charlie and Kevin. Garth was on the other side but still within talking distance.

 

“Heads up Dean,” Garth called out. Dean's head snapped to his right and swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat. Victor was striding down the hall with a set determination look on his face as he got closer to Dean.

 

“Hey Dean...how was the rest of your summer,” his once best friend asked quietly. Dean only stared at him, his mouth dropping open.

 

“Um...good? How...how was yours?” Dean asked. Victor shrugged, gave him a half smile before heading further down the hall. Dean watched him go, his heart stammering in his chest a few times. Why was he suddenly being so nice to him? The bell sounded through the hall and Dean shook his head, getting any thought of Victor out of his mind before heading to his homeroom.

 

Thankfully Garth was in the class with him, both of them weaving through the desks towards the back. Once the final bell rang, the kids in the room glanced at each other with the same question in their minds. Where was the teacher? The blinds suddenly started to close making several kids jump in their seats. The room was darkened and the door near the desk slowly opened.

 

Dean frowned only to feel his lips raise up into a huge smile when the familiar scruffy face came into view. How could he not say anything about this! Dean wanted to run out of his seat to him but he refrained, his fingers closing around the edge of his desk tightly. Benny smiled at the other kids, his steely blue eyes landing on Dean to give him a subtle wink.

 

“Hello class, sorry for the theatrics...but my name is Benny Lafitte...I'll be your history teacher for the year,” Benny drawled moving to lean up against his desk. Garth sucked in a breath and Dean saw him completely go still in his seat. Some of the other creatures in the room were slowly realizing exactly what Benny was. The old man waited, gauging their reactions to finally figuring it out.

 

“You're a vampire...aren't you?” one of them asked. A girl who Dean was still trying to figure out what she was. Benny nodded and let his fangs slowly slide out before pulling them back in.

 

“Yes...any other questions?” Benny asked and everyone's hands shot up into the air. Well...all but Dean of course. He smiled up at his friend and couldn't wait until the end of class to talk to him. The hour went by rather quickly and his classmates groaned loudly when the bell finally rung. Garth tried to hang back with Dean but he just pushed his friend towards the door, too eager to talk to Benny alone.

 

Once it was just the two of them, Dean attacked the bear of a man, hugging him tightly before the next round of kids found their way in. Benny cooed at him in french pulling away to smile down at him.

 

“How are you kiddo?” Benny asked patting the side of his face before leaning against the desk again. Dean beamed up at him, shrugging a little as he pulled the strap to his bag higher on his shoulder.

 

“I'm good. What are you doing here? And how come you never said anything when you came to visit?” Dean asked quickly. Benny grinned, his hand smoothing down his trimmed up beard. Dean took a step back to take in the vampire's neater appearance. Whenever he came to see him, he was always disheveled in his very worn clothes, nearly rags. But now, he had nice dress pants, a crisp white button up the front shirt and his usual pea coat draped over. Dean could still see the suspenders under the coat and it made him smile. He looked like a very high class sailor...and Dean just knew his old fisherman's hat was somewhere in here too, Benny was too fond of that thing.

 

“Well cher, when I saw ya, I didn't exactly have all the details. They needed a history teacher here and...I applied. They didn't wanna hire me at first because of my...well, because I'm a vamp of course. I didn't want to tell you and have us both be disappointed if they said no. You ok with this?” Benny asked with a little worried frown. Dean smiled brightly and shook his head; Benny grinned and reached up to ruffle his hair.

 

“Good...go on and get before you're late to your next class. We'll talk later ok darlin?” Benny said a little quieter now that kids were slowly starting to pile in. Dean nodded and gave him a little wave before he hurried out and down the hall towards his next class.

 

Maybe this year wouldn't be so horrible?

 

 

* * *

Dean closed his locker with a soft contented sigh, biting his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cool metal.

 

First days of school never, ever went well for him. But this time...it did. Benny was not only his History teacher but was also teaching Astronomy. Dean was pleasantly surprised, he had already come to believe he would hate the class and hope it would be easy to just pass it. Benny made the class so much fun and Dean loved every second of it.

 

Before that though, Dean had walked into the lunch room expecting to find himself sitting alone when his new friends along with his little brother and his own friend's yanked him into the line. The biggest surprise (even though Dean was convinced it was his familiar's way of showing off), was when Cas landed into the middle of the courtyard with a loud thud. His dragon had grown over the past couple of weeks. Cas's other form had gone from 6 ft to at least 9 now. It was impressive and Dean playfully rolled his eyes at Cas as he shifted back, a bag slung around his shoulder. They all sat together eating and laughing...curious looks constantly finding their way to them. Dean could only find it in him to smile. His face hurt from doing it so much...it wasn't something he was used to.

 

“Dude, so, if you get any bigger, will Dean be able to ride you?” Ash asked. Cas chewed on his apple and thought for a second before nodding slowly.

 

“I should grow to be probably...15 feet? So, yes, it is possible,” Cas said with a wink, knowing way too well that Dean was horrified with heights.

 

Dean was sad to see Cas leave at the bell but the gentle kiss he got before he flew off made him blush and feel a tad bit better about it. And now, he was going to go home happy for the first time.

 

“Hey Dean...” a familiar voice said behind him. He stilled and slowly turned to find Victor smiling a bit sheepishly at him.

 

“Um...hi,” Dean replied cautiously.

 

“So uh...I was wondering if we could talk? In private?” Victor asked, his eyes sliding to the side. Dean took a quick glance to see not only Sammy but Charlie with their arms crossed staring. He smiled softly and shrugged.

 

“Maybe some other time. I've gotta get home,” Dean said and turned without another word. He joined his friends, hurrying out the door to get home.

 

* * *

Castiel was going stir crazy....he hadn't been apart from Dean for weeks and it was making his skin itch. It wasn't like last time but it still made him feel uneasy. He knew he shouldn't have gone but he couldn't help it, he had to make sure Dean was ok. When he found the vampire there at the school, it surprised him that he actually felt better. Benny would protect Dean if anything happened.

 

Seeing Dean and feeling that wave of content through their bond was amazing. Dean always had this...tight nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach when it came to anything in his life. Today at lunch had been the first time Castiel hadn't felt it. Whatever caused it, Castiel couldn't complain. As selfish as it may be, Castiel's tummy had fluttered when he felt that warmth of happiness when Dean had seen him. He loved helping his witch feel content...and safe.

 

Castiel checked the clock on the computer and sighed with relief. The boys would be home soon. He had no idea how many more days he could handle being in the house alone. Anna was off with Mary on a hunt, so the two of them wouldn't even be home for a few days, if not the rest of the week.

 

He nearly jumped out of the seat when the front door slammed shut. His skin erupted into his animal form out of excitement as he barreled through the door and practically rolled down the steps in a ball.

 

“Cas! Oh my god you dork!” Sam cried with a loud laugh. Dean was holding his stomach as he guffawed loudly. Castiel blinked up at them and grumbled before slinking around Dean, his tail wrapping around his leg.

 

“Hey Cas...I missed you too,” Dean said, a little giggle here and there as he calmed down. He bent down and hugged around his neck tightly. Castiel purred loudly, nuzzling his face against Dean's to bury into his neck, a happy little grumble vibrating through his chest.

 

“Dean, I'm gonna go in the study and play Gears of War with Andy,” Sam said heading down the hall.

 

“K, I'll let you know when dinner's here,” Dean called after his little brother. Sam just raised up his hand in a small wave and disappeared into the room at the end of the hall. Now that John was officially no longer apart of this family, Mary offered the study to Sam who took it greedily. The MOL books were still there and many of the journals. It was Sam's new hideout and even got Dean to help him move all his game stations into the room.

 

Cas slowly shifted back and smiled when Dean instantly wrapped around him, a soft sigh brushing along his skin. Castiel pulled him in tighter, his lips tracing up the side of Dean's neck to his ear; kissing the space behind it. He couldn't help the little whine as Dean gently pulled back, their hands closing around each other as his witch led him up the stairs. Castiel was expecting Dean to jump right into his homework or studies but instead he got warm lips pressed to his own, eager hands gripping on his hips.

 

“I missed you today Cas,” Dean whispered, his mouth devouring his soft moan. Cas smoothed his hands up Dean's arms and wrapped around his neck to press their bodies flush together.

 

“Dean...” Castiel sighed, a high pitched yelp flying out of his mouth as Dean picked him up, plopping them both down on the bed. He laughed, his fingers tracing the freckles on Dean's cheeks as his witch grinned down at him.

 

“Cas...can...can I ask you a question?” Dean stammered, his cheeks flaming under Castiel's finger tips.

 

“Of course...what is it Dean?” Cas replied leaning up to give him a soft kiss. Dean chased after him, both of them sighing at the little nibble on Cas's bottom lip. His hands made their way down Dean's broadening chest down to a slim waist, tugging on his pants to get his body to press against his own.

 

“You...you said you were...a breeder...what, exactly does that mean?” Dean asked, swallowing so hard Castiel could hear the click. This time he couldn't escape the blush that so often could be found on his witch.

 

He licked his lips and tried to think of the best way to explain it, “Well...usually in herds, when the breeders go into a heat the Alphas...help them through it until they catch with young,” Castiel said. He saw Dean's eyes widen slowly and Castiel quickly covered his mouth with a few fingers to silence the next question he knew was coming.

 

“No...I've never been with anyone else. I've had a few heats but was not interested in mating...I wanted to wait until I found someone who I could...soul bond with. It's basically claiming to mate for life with that dragon or well...person,” Castiel said and bit his lip, his eyes moving to the side. He was hoping this conversation would have come much later but...he knew without a doubt he wanted this with Dean. This beautiful shy boy was his true mate...whether he be human or dragon Castiel didn't care.

 

A warm hand touched the side of his face to make him look into Dean's shining green eyes; he leaned down and brushed their lips together almost teasingly. It made Castiel shiver, his fingers clinging into the back of Dean's dark blue henley. The flannel Dean wore over it was pushed down his arms and tossed aside, Cas's hands swooping down his back to dig into the material of his shirt once again.

 

“What else Cas?” Dean whispered, his tongue licking at the seam of Cas's lips daringly. Castiel moaned and flicked his own out, gasping when Dean surged forward, their tongues devouring each others mouth. Dean settled his hips along Castiel's and both let out a muffled moan; the witch's body lowering until they were pressed together in one long line. Dean's arms cradled his head and Castiel's legs naturally wrapped around his waist.

 

“Tell me Cas?” Dean groaned, his hips thrusting slowly against Castiel's. The familiar could barely form a thought or catch a breath past the heady moans leaving his mouth.

 

“I-If I were to find a true mate...and we chose to have children...I'd be able to carry them,” Castiel whimpered, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Dean smiled warmly, nibbling his way along his jaw.

 

“So I would get to make love to you?” Dean whispered into his ear and Castiel did cry out, his hips jerking up hard, getting a guttural moan in response. They clung together as they rutted but it wasn't enough. Hands were fumbling with belts and buttons until they were blissfully naked, every inch of hot flesh pressing feverishly along the other. Ever since their relationship had become sexual...Dean had been getting more and more comfortable and actually initiating things.

 

“Y-Yes...Dean...w-would you want too?” Castiel panted, his back arching off the bed when Dean grabbed up their cocks tightly in his hand, creating a slow torturous rhythm. Dean kissed and sucked at his neck, teeth very gently grazing his skin.

 

“More than anything Castiel,” Dean moaned sucking hard on his ear lobe. Castiel came with a cry of his witch's name, his cum coating Dean's fingers. It took a few breaths but he finally had enough coherence to reach down and take Dean's cock into his hand. Dean moaned loudly and rutted into his fist, his face pressing firmly into his shoulder.

 

“Soon Dean,” he said and Dean shuddered, his hips jerking almost roughly as he orgasmed, soft whimpers muffled along his skin. They clung to each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal and Dean gently rolled off and onto his side, keeping their bodies close. Cas smiled and reached over to grab up his shirt to clean up their chests and stomachs.

 

“Did you mean it Cas?” Dean asked almost shyly. It was so endearing how bashful Dean would get every time they had sex. Castiel bit his lip and nodded, his fingers carding through Dean's hair. He crawled closer until his head was resting on Castiel's chest.

 

“Dean...I know we are both still very young...but...I know what I'm feeling is real. I want you to be my mate...for life,” Castiel said a little hesitantly. It took only a second for him to almost start regretting it when Dean rose up, staring down at him. Castiel was confused when he saw the terror there in those green eyes and it broke his heart when he truly realized why.

 

“You...you want me? But I'm...”

 

“I know exactly who you are Dean Winchester...you not only saved my life but brought me back. No one else could have done that. You are so strong, brave, smart, funny...truly amazing. I love you,” Castiel said cupping the side of Dean's face. Tears filled those beautiful eyes, a few them slowly spilling over.

 

“Cas...” Dean gasped out, swallowing hard against the knot in his throat, “I love you too and...I would be honored to be your mate.”

 

Castiel beamed up at him, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. Dean reached down to yank the blanket over their cooling bodies, arms and legs tangling as they cuddled close.

 

* * *

“So did you hear about that chick Meg?” Andy asked. Sam glanced over at his second monitor and frowned at his friend. They were on a video chat as they got the game set up, Jess would be joining later once her chores were done.

 

“No?” Sam replied feigning innocence easily.  His friend may be the dorkiest kid in his grade but somehow, he always had the latest gossip.  And if he knew anything about Meg, Sam had to know about it.  Andy wiped at his face and settled back in his chair.

 

“She dropped out of school...something happened to her family but no one knows exactly what. But I heard that it's just her now...even her little sister is gone,” Andy said quietly. Sam froze and held his breath. Meg...a girl who had always been strong willed and cocky...cherished her little sister. And now she was a demon and her entire family was missing? Something was definitely not adding up.

 

He wanted to ask more about what Andy knew but the notification for Jess requesting to join popped up on his screen. Chewing on his lip he clicked ok, forcing a smile at his friend. He would just have to wait until later to talk with Andy about Meg. He doubted he even knew that much but Sam had no idea who Meg even hung out with...Andy always paid attention to things like that.

 

“Alright boys, ready to get your butts kicked again?” Jess grinned pulling her long blond hair up into a pony tail. Sam sighed softly, burying the thoughts of Meg deep down.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few warnings: bullying, sexual harassment, and smut! Oh and Angst. Sorry?
> 
> For clarification: I'm using Meg V.2 and Ruby v.1.

 

* * *

 

Sam paused in opening his locker to gaze at his older brother and Castiel down the hall. Castiel stood next to him saying something, a little amused glint in his eyes. Dean threw back his head, barking out a laugh that echoed along the rows of metal. Sam could feel himself smiling watching them, they grabbed for the others hand and turned to walk towards class. It made him so happy too see his brother relaxed...and open.

 

He shook his head with a fond smile and opened his locker, switching out for the books he needed for the second half of the day. He was just zipping up his backpack when his locker slammed shut, almost catching his cheek.

 

“What the...” he gasped turning his head to see Ruby grinning at him. Her long blonde hair draped over shoulders.

 

“Um...hi,” Sam said with a clipped tone. She just grinned, not saying anything. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his bag up higher and turned to leave but a hand clamped around his elbow.

 

“What's the matter Sam? Even I'm not good enough to talk to you?” she snickered. Sam glared at her for a moment, shaking her hand off his arm before crossing his over his chest.

 

“With how well you treat my brother? No...you're not,” Sam grumbled. He felt the anger rise in his chest when Ruby simply smiled wider.

 

“And now look at him, the big bad witch on campus...even more powerful than Lilith...I doubt anything I've ever said to him even registers in his brain. See ya around Sammy,” Ruby said and pressed past him, her hand gliding across his stomach. Sam felt the nausea rise in his throat and he fought to swallow it down before he hurried off to his own class.   
  


* * *

“I wish they would let you stay all day instead of just for one class,” Dean complained, his fingers clutching onto Cas's just a bit tighter. Their magic class that was geared for just witches always stressed him out...and he thought, maybe with Cas around it would be easier. Nope. The teacher just wanted to use him and his dragon for every demonstration. And it really didn't help that she refused to let any of the familiars into their human forms while class was in session.

 

Today they had practiced with transferring energy, which he and Cas could do with their eyes closed now. So of course, Ms. Mosley wanted to see them in action. It still amazed him how many elements his dragon could actually control, fire had been their first, then tangible air, then earth...this time, they tried water. It was all fine and dandy until a certain nasty hell hound bumped into him on “accident” that caused the bubble to burst right as it was over Dean's head.

 

Ms. Mosley ordered for Lilith to control her familiar as Dean sputtered, the ice cold water making him shiver all the way down to his bones. Castiel chirped at him, snagging his pant leg with his teeth, dragging him over to sit down. Then his familiar did something he had no idea he could do...he shrank in size. When he was about the same as a house cat, he crawled in Dean's lap and purred loudly.

 

“You're amazing,” Dean whispered with a huge smile, his fingers tracing over the scales along Castiel's back.

 

“Alright, all of you. Practice with your familiars...the first one to successfully create an energy ball gets out of the test on Monday,” their teacher called out. She winked over at Dean and he had relaxed a bit.

 

They got to sit and watch the others, Cas slowly drying his clothes with his natural heat. When the bell rang, he was nearly dry but he didn't want Cas to leave. He never did.

 

“I know...but I'll be waiting outside for you when schools over. Maybe we can go to the lake again this weekend?” Castiel suggested. Dean nodded, pulling him in for a hug. Castiel hummed softly, kissing his jaw before pulling away, walking down the hall towards the entrance of the school. Dean watched him go, trudging towards his second to last class when the warning bell sounded off.

 

His last two classes went by slowly, his heart leaping when his final period was dismissed. He only had a few assignments that he had to do before he could enjoy his weekend with Cas. His mom and Anna were still out on a hunt on the west coast and hopefully they would be home by the end of the weekend.

 

“Heya Dean...we doin anything this weekend?” Garth asked with a little smile, his arm wrapping around Dean's neck.

 

“Cas wants to to go the lake, you wanna do that?” Dean asked stopping at his friend's locker first. Garth nodded, unloading anything uneeded from his bag.

 

“Yeah, definitely. Oh crap I gotta get going, my dad wants to go over our plans for this months full moon, I think he wants to go some where secluded? I'll catch ya later,” Garth laughed, clapping him on the back before hurrying down the hall. Dean smiled, walking to his own locker to switch out his stuff, he had just closed the metal door and began walking towards the entrance when he was yanked into a deserted classroom. He cried out in a mixture of pain and shock as his back slammed into a wall.

 

“Well hello there Winchester,” Alastair said, his nasty breath washing over his face. Dean winced and tried to push him away but an arm shoved against his chest, trapping him. The guy was scrawny but he was strong, really strong.

 

“What do you want?” Dean grunted, his fingers digging into the familiar's arm. Alastair chuckled, his face coming within an inch from Dean's.

 

“Many things Winchester...but first, I just want to hear you beg,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Dean frowned and tried to push away again; Alastair's fingers wound in his hair, jerking his head back hard enough to smack against the wall. His vision swam a bit and he sucked in a quick breath.

 

“What...what are you talking about?”

 

“You think you're some big shot now, don't you? That, just because you have this new pet...that you're something bigger than what you are?” He sneered, a dark smile growing on his face. Dean struggled against his hold, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

 

“You're wrong Dean...because I know, deep down? You're still this...worthless little boy, screaming for someone to just hold your hand the entire time. I can help you Dean...I can help you let all that go,” Alastair whispered. Dean held his breath and felt the prickle of tears forming in the back of his eyes when the familiar leaned in, brushing chapped lips along his ear, “All you have to do is beg for it little boy.”

 

Dean's eyes squeezed tight when he felt the hell hounds teeth graze his skin when suddenly the weight on his chest was yanked back, his body sliding down the wall. He gasped out, blinking his eyes open to see Victor slam Alistair into the chalkboard. There was a muffled crack that was nearly drowned out by Alastair's shout.

 

“What the hell man?”

 

“Don't ever lay another one of your filthy hands on him again,” Victor growled out. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed into the wall as far as he could. He was so confused...Victor had spent nearly over three years torturing him...why the hell was he protecting him now? Dean hugged his knees in close preparing for something even worse from his ex best friend.

 

“Greedy greedy...you just want him all to yourself don't you Victor?” Alastair wheezed. There was a loud slap and grunt but Dean kept his face down. A heat was settling in his chest and he pulled it all around him, knowing that Castiel was close by.

 

“If I see you anywhere near him I'll kill you myself...ya got that?”

 

“Whatever you say man...just leave some for the rest of us,” Alastair laughed. Dean whimpered as footsteps got closer to him but they rushed by, the door clicking open and closed. He jerked when a hand touched his knee, his eyes raising to meet soft brown ones. Dean didn't recognize them...he remembered them sure but he almost forgot how just how kind they could look.

 

“You alright Dean?” Victor asked him softly. Dean frowned at him, not knowing what exactly to say. Alistair had just assaulted him...and it wasn't the usual bullying he was used too...this seemed way far out there. And then to be saved by Victor? His head swam and he let it drop back to hit the wall.

 

“I-I don't know,” Dean whispered. Victor sighed, his fingers squeezed his knee before he stood up. Dean instantly cowered away, instantly regretting it at the squeezed pain in Victor's face.

 

“I'm...shit....I'm not going to hurt you Dean...” Victor said gently, holding out his hand to help him up. Dean stared up at him for a moment, his hand reaching up tentatively. He was pulled up to his feet and he quickly put some space between them in case this really was a trick. The door next to them was pulled open roughly and suddenly he was engulfed in strong arms. He clung to his familiar and gasped for breath, the anxiety searing right through his chest.

 

“What did you do to him?” Castiel hissed.

 

“Nothing...I found Alastair in here with him. That guy is dangerous...be careful around him,” Victor said softly. Dean raised his face enough to see Victor looking at him with worry before he sauntered out of the room.

 

“Dean...hey...are you ok?” Castiel asked cupping his face.

 

“Just...take me home please,” Dean said burying his face back into Castiel's neck. His familiar nodded and wrapped his arms around him, leading him out of the room.

 

* * *

Dean winced, his hands trembling as he shoved some clothes into an overnight bag. There were voices down stairs, loud ones. Castiel and Benny were shouting trying to place the blame on the other. He hated it...it reminded him too much of how his parents would fight. Sammy would always run into his room and hide with him under the covers just to escape the noise.

 

“You were supposed to be with him! You're his familiar!” Benny shouted. There was a loud growl and something smashed. Dean was running before he could even realized he had moved. Castiel and Benny were wrestling around, his dragon on top and about to throw a punch when Dean shouted, his hands flying out from his sides. The both of them flew from each other, pinned to a wall by an invisible force. Why the hell couldn't he have done this to Alistair? Fear...he had been so scared of what he was going to do...now he was just pissed off.

 

“Enough...I'm not some damsel in distress...I'm not made of glass that will shatter. I know you two are worried...and care about me and want to protect me but...I've been dealing with this shit for a long time. Yeah it was...different this time but...neither of you can be with me every single second of the day! Stop fighting...please,” Dean said, his chest heaving. He swallowed hard and waited...the two creatures looked at each other and finally nodded. Dean lowered his hands and fell back onto the couch.

 

“Dean...what Alastair did...” Castiel started but Dean held his hand up to stop him.

 

“I know Cas...I called my mom and told her. She's going to the school on Monday to talk to the principal...she wants it be okay-ed for you to be with me for every class,” Dean explained. Castiel visibly relaxed, moving to sit down next to him.

 

“We know you're not made of glass Cher...but these people have gotten away with trying to take advantage of you for so long...and now they want more. It's not really our fault for wanting to protect you...now that we can,” Benny said softly. Dean glanced up at him and smiled. Benny sat down on the other couch and rubbed at his beard.

 

“I know...and...it means so much to me that both of your are here but, I don't want you fighting with each other. Please?” Dean asked.

 

“I'll do my best Darlin,” Benny smiled. Castiel snorted but the roll of his eyes was playful.

 

“As will I. Are you sure you still want to go camping?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded vigorously, reaching over to grip Castiel's hand.

 

“Yes...somehow I actually managed to get what little homework I had finished. And I just want to forget about this right now. It's just going to be brought up again and again on Monday...so yes. Camping...” Dean said. Castiel laughed with a nod.

 

“I'll go pack...Benny,” Castiel said offering his hand out. The vampire stared up at him for a moment before taking it, a silent truce forming between them. Dean breathed a bit easier and watched his familiar disappear upstairs. He squinted at the little velvet bag that had somehow found it's way on his lap.

 

“Oh wow,” he gasped when he poured the very small crystals into his hand. They were pure and gleamed in the light. He'd have to look them up to know which one was which but they were beautiful.

 

“Fucking Dragons...” Benny laughed. Dean looked up at him and the confusion must of have shown on his face, “That's not the first present he's given you...is it?”

 

“No...first was a Tanzanite crystal, then mermaid tears, a book of my family history...and now these,” Dean answered. Benny chuckled sitting up to rest his elbows on his knees.

 

“Darlin...that's all from his hoard...it's their way of courtship,” Benny grinned. Dean blushed, gazing back down at the glittering gems. It made sense but it was also insanely adorable. He always thought Dragons hoarded gold or jewels...not magic components.

 

“I'll leave ya to it Dean. I have a cell now...call me if you need anything ok sweet heart?” Benny said getting up from the couch. Dean followed him to the door and hugged him tightly.

 

“I will...thank you,” Dean said after he pulled away. Benny gave him a small smile, his hand clapping his face affectionately. Dean watched him go for a moment before he was running up the stairs, tackling his familiar to the bed as his thank you for the new present.

 

* * *

“Dean! Oh my god stop!” Charlie cried running through the trees to hide. Castiel barked out a laugh as he watched Dean chase after her, the squirt gun poised to spray her if she showed herself. Castiel leaned back on their blanket and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the pinch in his chest. He was trying...but that panic he had felt from Dean earlier was still wedged deep.

 

He hoped that Mary could convince the school to let him be with Dean. Now that he knew how to make his dragon self smaller, he didn't think it would be that big of a deal. He knew it would be silly to worry and fret over this the whole weekend, but he couldn't help it. Every cell in his body was ready to search out Alistair and kill him for ever touching Dean.

 

“Cas! Aren't you gonna come play?” Garth called out, a huge smile on his face. Castiel bit his lip and decided to push all the negative thoughts away. If Dean could this...so could he. Jumping up to his feet he grabbed a water gun out of the pile and started chasing after Garth.

 

It was a few hours later that all of them collapsed onto their blankets completely exhausted. Castiel kissed Dean's sun kissed shoulder and grinned when Dean shuddered. His cold breath probably felt good on his warm skin. In the middle of the fight Castiel had run out of water, resorting to the energy balls he and Dean could create. The others had complained at first until they felt how cold the water was...it was even cooler then the lake.

 

“Man...this was such a good idea...thanks Cas!” Jo said tiredly but a huge grin stretched on her lips. Castiel smiled at her and shrugged, laying down to gaze up at the darkening sky above them. Dean snuggled up to him, their arms instantly wrapping around the other. A silence settled over them and it was peaceful. He must have fallen asleep at some point; Dean was looming over him the next time he opened his eyes.

 

“Come on, lets go inside,” Dean whispered. Castiel yawned and helped him fold up the blanket before following him over to their shabby looking tent. It was an amazing little thing that Dean had gotten from his grandfather Samuel Campbell. It wasn't like any ordinary tent...it wasn't huge but once inside, it transformed into an actual small room. Complete with an actual bed and bathroom. Castiel stripped off his clothes until he was just in his underwear, crawling onto the matress. He caught the sudden heated look in Dean's eyes and swallowed hard against the abrupt drop in his stomach.

 

Dean had only his jeans on when he crawled onto the bed, slowly moving to straddle his legs. No words passed between them as Dean leaned in, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Castiel moaned softly, his hands moving up Dean's legs to dip his fingers into the back of his jeans, pulling him closer.

 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, the warm air cool on his spit slicked lips. Castiel gazed up into those blown green eyes and grinned. They wrestled around a bit until he was sitting firmly on Dean's lap, the hard bulge in his jeans pressing right against his ass perfectly. His eyes fluttered closed, rocking his body back just a bit. Dean groaned as fingers found purchase on his waist.

 

Dean sat up and flipped them over quickly, a little mischievous grin spreading out on his face as he gripped onto Cas's wrists, slowly moving them above his head. Cas's breath caught in his throat at the first thrust of Dean's hips against his own, the rough material rubbing against his throbbing cock. He planted his feet on the bed and raised up, the friction between them growing.

 

“Dean...wait..did...did you use,” Cas gasped, swallowing down a particularly loud moan. Dean laughed breathlessly, kissing along his jaw only to peck teasingly at his lips.

 

“Yes..I used three different silence charms and a block on the entrance...no once come in or hear us,” Dean answered. Cas relaxed only to moan loud when Dean rolled his hips, his hands still above his head. Dean cupped the side of his face with his free hand, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him. Their bodies melted as tongues collided, slowly tracing and mapping out the others mouth.

 

“Cas...” Dean said his name like a prayer but there was also something else...a request. Cas pulled a hand out of Dean's grip easily and guided it down between them. He cupped Dean's arousal in his hand, grinning wide when Dean shuddered pressing into him almost desperately.

 

“What do you want Dean?” Cas asked softly. His hand undoing Dean's jeans to slip into them, both of them shuddering as deft fingers touched his heated flesh.

 

“I-I want you Cas,” Dean stammered, a moan escaping between his lips. Castiel smiled, rolling them over again so that he was straddling his legs.

 

“Are you sure Dean?” Castiel asked seriously, taking his hand out of his pants to help him think just a little clearer. Dean swallowed hard and sat up, cupping the back of his neck to pull him forward, crashing their lips together.

 

“Yes...I just...don't know what to do,” Dean said, a bright blush gracing his cheeks. Cas laughed softly stroking the sides of his face.

 

“Don't worry, I'll help you,” Cas said against his lips, flicking is tongue out to taste them. Dean groaned and pulled him tighter against his chest.

 

* * *

Dean threw his head back with a loud moan, one hand pulling at his own hair while the other gripped at the head between his legs. His lips parted in a silent cry as his back arched off the bed, the pure pleasure flowing through his veins almost sending him over the edge. Castiel looked up at him, his usual clear blue eyes dark and blown out. Dean panted, his legs shaking a bit as Cas gave a long powerful suck on his cock.

 

“Oh god Cas!” Dean cried out, digging his fingers into the sheets. Cas pulled off with an obscene pop and crawled up, hovering over him. Dean swallowed hard and reached out, moaning as their lips slowly touched. He couldn’t help running his tongue over Cas's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Touch me Dean,” Cas mewled, his hand guiding his own down between them. Dean held his breath as he lead further past the throbbing flesh. Cas pressed their fingers against his hole and Dean gasped, biting his lip hard when he felt wetness.

 

“I self lubricate,” Cas said with a blush. Dean grinned, slowly dipping the tip of his finger into him. Cas whimpered, his fingers digging into Dean's chest as his finger slipped further in. It was so warm and tight, it made his cock jerk. They'd done a lot since the summer but this...this was by far the best. Knowing that he could make Cas feel good...he wanted to see him completely break apart. He wiggled his finger, thrusting it in and out. Castiel was becoming more and more slick, making it easy to press in a second finger.

 

“Dean...yes just like that,” Cas gasped, rocking his body back against his hand. Dean licked his lips and sped up his hand a bit, not hesitating this time with adding a third finger. A sharp cry left Cas's mouth when he brushed along something deep inside of him and Dean froze, thinking he did something wrong. Cas's eyes were shining down at him, his face flushed red...he looked absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Cas...” Dean moaned. Cas smiled down at him, leaning down to brush their lips together just before he was moving Dean's hand away.

 

“Are your ready Dean?” Cas asked. Dean swallowed against he dryness in his throat and nodded. Cas raised up and Dean held his breath as his cock was guided into his lover. His heart sped up until it was thundering in his ears...he was so hot and tight, it was almost too much. He tried to calm down but it took Cas petting his chest to finally get him to breathe normally.

 

“Do...does it feel good Cas?” Dean panted, trying to stay still. He had to remember that this was Cas's first time too...not just his. Castiel beamed down at him and very slowly rolled his hips, taking Dean even deeper. Dean's eyes rolled up and he fought off the urge to thrust up.

 

“It feels wonderful Dean, just breathe,” Cas moaned, his hands gently rubbing all along Dean's chest, nails catching on his nipples. He jerked up at the sensation, making Cas cry out. Slowly, their bodies started to move, gaining confidence with each thrust. Their skin was slick with sweat, the sweet smell of Castiel's slick making Dean's gut curl tight, ready to burst. Castiel rolled his hips, clenching around him tightly and Dean was gone. His back bowed as he came, fingers clinging to Cas's thighs.

 

“Cas! Oh...god...I'm sorry,” Dean panted. Cas draped over him, kissing up his jaw.

 

“Don't be...you have nothing to be sorry for...it felt amazing,” Cas said reassuringly. Dean let out a slow breath, feeling even more guilty when he felt Cas's hard cock smooshed between them. He rolled them over, his body trembling with the after shocks. He'd never done this either...but he'd dreamed about it. He shuddered as he slipped free from Cas's body only to shimmy down.

 

“Dean..you don't have too,” Cas gasped. Dean gazed up at him and gave him a timid smile, his fingers wrapping around Cas's length. It was smooth and long...slender where his own was a bit thicker. He licked his lips at the drop of pre cum dripping down, his tongue flicking out to catch it. It wasn't the best tasting thing in the world but it wasn't horrible. Something he could quickly grow to like.

 

“Cas...you always take care of me...make me feel good. I want to do the same,” Dean said, his lips wrapping around the head of his cock before Cas could say anything. He licked around the crown, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit to coax more pre cum out. Cas cried out loudly above him, fingers curling into his hair. Dean grinned and slowly moved his lips around his shaft, guiding his head down until he hit the back of his throat. He had expected to gag, like he usually did when brushing his teeth. But this was different and he was grateful that he didn't. If anything, it made him shudder and his cock made a valiant effort to get hard again. Cas's hips jerked up and his cock slid into his throat, making him pull back coughing.

 

“Dean...oh my god I'm sorry,” Cas panicked. Dean laughed and kissed him, pushing him back down on the bed.

 

“I'm ok...just wasn't ready for it,” Dean said. He gripped the base of Cas's cock and returned his mouth back around him, this time opening his throat to allow him to slide in. Cas whimpered, his body shaking with the need to move. Dean dragged his lips and tongue along the veins, very very gently using teeth. Cas was writhing, moaning and crying out his name while his fingers were nearly ripping the sheets with his nails. Dean licked the taste of Cas off his lips, giving his lover a sneaky smile before going down on him again, hollowing out his cheeks. His hands slipped under Cas's ass, guiding him up and down, giving him the ok to thrust into his mouth.

 

“Dean...feels so good...I'm going to cum!” Cas cried out, fingers pulling at his hair as his familiar fucked his mouth. Dean's eyes rolled back, pushing Cas's hips to go faster. He heard the sheets rip and he moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. Cas nearly screamed out his name, his cock exploding into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed at him greedily, sucking every drop he was offered. Cas pulled him away shakily and he couldn't help but pout.

 

“It was...was getting too much...oh my god,” Cas moaned, his body shaking with tremors. Dean grinned, extremely proud of himself. He crawled up and hesitated in kissing him, knowing he still had Cas's taste on his tongue. Castiel didn't seem to care, yanking him down to crash their lips together, the kiss hungry and greedy.

 

“Dean...was...did you like that?” Cas asked once they broke apart, their breathing still heavy. Dean waited a moment, allowing for his heart to calm down a bit.

 

“I loved it...did it feel ok for you though?” Dean answered, his brow furrowing as he gazed down. He could see his cum on Cas's thighs.

 

“It was amazing Dean...I promise. It may take a few times for you to last long enough for us to orgasm together...while you're still inside of me,” Cas answered softly, leaning in to brush their lips together. Dean nodded, a grin forming on his face at the thought of next time.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry for the hiatus of this story. I had some issues to deal with but here we are! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for fave/following and reviewing this story!
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see more of just let me know and I'll try to work it in!

 

* * *

Castiel woke up the next morning with a slight hum, stretching out his body until all the bones in his back cracked. There was a slight chuckle from behind him; he turned to find Dean looking at him sleepily. The green in his eyes barely visible. Dean reached for him with grabby hands, gently pulling him into the warm circle of his arms. Castiel smiled, nuzzling his face into his witch's shoulder, their legs becoming a tangle of limbs.

 

“Did you sleep ok?” Dean murmured, lips moving against his hair. Cas hummed a yes as his eyes began to close, his body melting into the bed and Dean's body. They were on the very edge of sleep when someone started calling out their names from outside their tent. Cas groaned, rolling even more into Dean, wanting nothing more than to just stay there especially when Dean wrapped tighter around him.

 

“Go away!” Dean called out. There was a laugh that he quickly recognized as Jo, she called out again for them to get up. Cas sighed heavily, rolling reluctantly away from Dean's too tempting warmth.

 

“We're up! Sheesh...” Dean grumbled sitting up, his hands raising to rub the last dregs of sleep away. Cas smiled, crawling over to kiss him, ignoring the nastiness of their morning breath. Dean hummed, cupping the sides of his face with both hands. He started to lay back down, pulling Cas right on top of him.

 

“Dean,” he laughed pressing his hands flat against Dean's chest. His little protest was ignored as Dean rolled them over, Cas's knees instantly hugging his hips.

 

“What? I can't help it,” Dean grinned, brushing his lips along his jaw then followed his cheek down to his mouth, slowly kissing and nipping at him. Cas moaned softly allowing for Dean to lick into his mouth while his hands went up his arms to circle around his neck. There was not a breath of space between their warm bodies, the feeling of all that glorious skin making him shudder deep into his core. Just before he could really enjoy it though a chorus of their names being called interrupted them.

 

“I'm going to kill them,” Dean grumbled pecking his mouth. Cas let his head fall back and swallowed hard as Dean very slowly crawled off of him. There was a moment of awkward staring until both of them just laughed, tackling the other back into the bed.

 

“Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?” Dean sighed, pulling him in close. Cas nodded eagerly, his arm slipping around Dean's middle almost to the point of being clingy. Suddenly their tent was being unzipped and a red head was walking inside.

 

“Wow....totally smells like someone got lucky in here,” Charlie made a face. Cas blushed, pulling the blankets completely over his head as Dean chuckled softly. Ever since he presented as a breeder, he'd been extremely self conscious of his scent...Virgil had always commented on how sweet it was...but that was good for another dragon...but for a human? He had no idea if it was even appealing.

 

“Yeah well...what do you want Charlie?” Dean asked, his hand rubbing soothing circles onto his back. Cas sighed softly, his back arching into the touch.

 

“Wellll...if you two wold come out for some fresh air, we were gonna go swimming. But, if you two would much rather stay in here then meet up with us later that's cool,” Charlie said a grin evident in her voice. He felt Dean chuckle slightly, his voice a murmur as he a answered her. There was a zipping noise and when he poked his head out, Charlie was gone and the tent was closed again. Dean looked down at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

“I told her we could meet up later...is that ok?” Dean asked a little shyly. Castiel pounced on Dean, straddling his waist.

 

“That's more than ok Dean...” Cas answered, his cheeks flaming up when the familiar scent of his slick permeated the air. He watched Dean's face go from confusion to almost hungry as he yanked him down for an eager kiss.

 

“God...what is that?” Dean growled against his lips, his hands smoothing up his legs to grab at his ass, pushing their groins together. Cas gasped, a mewl escaping his lips as a finger grazed at his hole.

 

“It's...it's me...does it...” Castiel stammered trying to duck away shyly but Dean held his face still with a gentle hand on his chin.

 

“You mean this?” Dean asked softly, his fingers grazing right over his hole. Castiel shuddered, quickly nodding while his body eagerly tried to thrust back onto his fingers.

 

“It's so sweet...like cherries and almonds...” Dean said pecking Castiel's jaw until he could suck on his neck.

 

“I'm...I'm glad you're not...disgusted by it,” Castiel moaned, his fingers diving right into Dean's short hair. Dean pulled back a little, the fingers of his dry hand cupping the side of his face.

 

“Why on earth would I be?” he asked. Castiel licked at his dry lips and shrugged, giggling slightly as Dean pivoted their bodies so that he was hovering over him.

 

“Well I'm not...I think it's kinda hot,” Dean laughed. Cas rolled his eyes, his arms stretching out to wrap around Dean's neck, pulling him down.

 

“Good,” Cas hummed just before kissing him.

 

* * *

It was about an hour later when they emerged from their tent, the shouts of their friends could be heard in the distance. Dean grinned at Castiel before taking his hand and running through the trees to find them. He watched his familiar take in a deep breath of the clean air, his skin slowly erupting into the black and dark blue scales.

 

“Whoa...Cas...you got bigger!” Dean gasped brushing his hands along the flank of the dragon...he was about the size of a Clydesdale horse now. Castiel grumbled at him, lowering down his upper body in suggestion. Dean coughed out a laugh, backing away slowly with his hands held out.

 

“Nah...I..I don't do heights...you go have fun...” Dean swallowed hard, a slight pinch in his chest as Cas did just that. He watched with pride as his dragon flitted in the air, making little intricate patterns in the sky.

 

“He's grown so much since we first saw him,” Jo said stepping up next to him. He nodded, his eyes barely flicking to her before finding Castiel in the sky again.

 

“I don't think he's gonna grow anymore...” Dean murmured, finally letting his eyes fall to his friend. She smiled brightly at him before grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the water. He let out a squeak when his friends all surprised him with water guns, spraying his warm skin with the ice cold water.

 

He was just about to retaliate when a huge spray of water shot at his friends, making them scramble for anything to hide behind. Dean glanced behind him with a huge grin, his familiar was shooting water from his mouth like a huge canon.

 

“Let's get em Cas!” Dean called out, chasing after the others. Cas grumbled happily trotting after him.

 

* * *

Dean was lounging back on his towel, the sun slowly setting behind the trees and just about to doze off when Cas's cell phone went off inside the tent. His dragon was still in his true form, curled up next to him. Huge blue eyes pealed open and snorted towards the door of their tent.

 

_Dean....phone_

 

Dean glared at Cas, the small throb in the back of his skull as a result to their thought projecting. It was definitely something new and something they had discovered rather recently....and completely unpleasant. He flicked his dragon's ear, giggling when he got a disgruntled growl in return.

 

“Stop being lazy Cas...get your own phone,” Dean complained, playfully pushing the dragon away from him. Cas glared at him, blinking a few times before he trudged into the tent, the strap of his bag in his mouth as he yanked it out. Dean watched him only to yelp when the bag was dropped onto his stomach.

 

“Oh my god jerk,” Dean coughed, digging through his clothes to finally snatch up the stupid thing. He hardly ever used it, only when he needed to reach Dean or Samandriel. And even though the herd had moved on, Cas tried to stay in touch with them as much as possible. He briefly glimpsed at the screen before pressing it up to his ear. He frowned when all he could hear was someone whining loudly...and it sounded pretty sexual too.

 

“Hello?” he asked timidly. Castiel's head snapped to him, his scales quickly melting into human skin.

 

“Dean? Oh thank god...please tell me you're with Castiel right now?” Gabriel's voice was panicky...he heard, who he was now assuming was Samandriel whimpering in the background.

 

“Y-yeah, he's right here,” Dean said handing Castiel the phone.

 

“Gabriel? What is....oh...yes, I'll be right there. Gabe it's ok...just don't get too close to him or you'll be driven to breed him...he'll be fine I promise,” Castiel talked softly, his words creating a low hum that even calmed Dean's slowly unsettling nerves. He got up quickly, knowing they were going to have to leave rather fast. Their friends ventured over, asking if all was well as he packed up their stuff. He answered the best he could, not really knowing what was going on himself.

 

Castiel shoved the phone into his back pocket and said his goodbyes rather hurriedly, snatching up a few of their bags before trotting over to their borrowed car.

 

“You're sure everything is ok?” Charlie asked helping him put the tent in the back. Dean nodded with a tight smile, pulling her into a warm hug.

 

“I think so...I don't really know what's going on so...yeah. I'll keep you posted though...see you at school Monday,” Dean said with a little groan. She smiled at him, flicking his nose before hurrying back to the others. He slipped in behind the wheel and started the car, listening to Cas's directions towards Gabriel's apartment.

 

It took maybe 20 minutes to get there, Castiel getting more and more anxious as they got closer to the building. They hurried out and just before he knocked on the door, Castiel gripped his wrist. There was a strange expression on his familiar's face...he definitely looked nervous but there was something else there.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked softly. Castiel swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment before rising them up to meet Dean's.

 

“Dean...I'm worried....no...scared that once you see how Samandriel is...that...you might not want to be with me anymore...my scent was one thing but this...” Cas said quickly, the color in his cheeks turning an almost bruising shade of red. Dean blew out a breath, rolling his eyes as his hand cupped the back of his familiar's neck, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

 

“We'll deal with that when it comes...but stop worrying ok? I won't be easily chased away...” Dean rebuked with a little smile. Castiel nodded, pecking his lips one more time. He raised his hand, knocking steadily. The scent that hit Dean in the face when the door opened nearly made him gag. Where Castiel smelled sweet and utterly delicious...whatever this was made his stomach churn. He was about to worry when he realized that it was coming from Gabriel.

 

“Finally, come in...he's in my bedroom...it's cooler in there,” Gabe said ushering them inside. Castiel barely nodded at him, rushing down the hall. Underneath the sickly cough medicine smell was something a little more pleasant that got stronger once the bedroom door opened. Dean faintly heard a whimpered calling of Cas's name then the door slammed shut.

 

“Sorry...it must reek in here for you...” Gabe growled out, rushing around the apartment to open the windows. Dean chewed on his lip, trying to not gag at the intensifying scent.

 

“What...why....is this you?” Dean stammered, his cheeks flaming. Gabriel gave him a jerky nod, his fingers running through his hair.

 

“It's...his heat has been growing stronger over the past few days and just slammed into him a few hours ago. I thought...he'd be ok but then he started begging me to mate him....I couldn't do it. He doesn't really want me...it's the heat talking,” Gabriel was rambling, his own cheeks growing a bit red. Dean took in a slow breath, relieved that it didn't smell as bad as before. He moved into the kitchen with his friend, keeping a close eye on him.

 

“Do...do you want him?” Dean asked softly. Gabe looked up at him, a little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

“As an alpha...I would have been proud to have a breeder like Samandriel...or even Castiel. But I do not take breeders against their will. They may change their mind while impaired with heat...but they made their choice while lucid...other Alpha's will but...I just can't,” Gabriel sighed, moving around to lean up against the counter. There was a muffled moan and Dean could almost hear Cas's cooing coming from down the hall.

 

“Gabe...I need...I need some advice and you're probably the only one I can really...get the right information about it,” Dean said, his voice barely above a whisper. Gabe gave him a calculating look until a sly grin broke out on his face.

 

“Sure Dean...what do you need to know?” Gabe asked, trying but failing to keep his grin from growing bigger. Dean huffed and tried to leave the kitchen but Gabe stopped him with a hand on his wrist. The dragon led him outside on the patio. Dean took in a deep breath to cleanse out the medicine like scent from his nose.

 

“I'm sorry...please ask away,” Gabriel said a bit more serious this time. Dean leaned up on the railing, his chest rest on his arms as he thought of the best way to ask. The sex between him and his familiar was amazing...and he hoped that Castiel had been right that soon he'd be able to last long enough for them both to orgasm at the same time. At this rate he'd just be happy if he could get Castiel to come before himself. But that was normal...humanish sex.

 

This heat thing complicated things and made his head spin a bit. He tried asking Benny about it but his friend only got red in the face not knowing how to explain it himself. There wasn't much on the internet except for some very...detailed fan fiction but he couldn't put any merit to that. Who knows if those people actually knew what they were talking about?

 

“What...I don't really understand what's going on? I mean Cas kind of explained it....” Dean asked nervously. Gabriel barked out a laugh shaking his head a bit.

 

“Oh man...um. For us...there's generally three classifications. Alpha's...non-breeders and breeders. The majority of us dragons travel in herds...with one head Alpha and the rest. Breeders were pretty hard to come by as it was when there were thousands of us...now they are so rare...the remaining Alpha's will jump at the chance to breed one. But...as I've seen in Castiel's herd...the breeders that are left are wanting life mates instead of just being bred out. Like your Castiel...and Samandriel. I think that's why Cas took him away from Virgil...anyway. When a breeder reaches a heat, it means they are ready to reproduce...they're body is screaming to be mated with until they catch. Now...usually only the Alpha of the herd will breed with them...but as it is and our numbers dwindling...anyone will lay with them to get a fledgling,” Gabriel sighed. Something painful flashed in his eyes and Dean bit his lip hard. It was the first time any of this awns explained to him...and now he knew why Castiel tried to keep these little details from him. Just the mere though of someone else touching his familiar made his blood boil.

 

“Gabe...you weren't part of a herd when you were caught by Metatron...did...did you have a mate?” Dean asked carefully. The pain in his eyes grew and Dean felt incredibly guilty for even asking that question. Gabe rubbed at his face, keeping his eyes closed as he continued.

 

“I met Kali just before we started being hunted down...a herd was offering us to be with them...but since Kali was a breeder...they wanted her full consent before they would allow us to join. I couldn't stand the idea of it...but I left that choice to her. I was so relieved when she declined and we tried to stay hidden by ourselves. Just before I was captured...she was shot down by Metatron's men. When she found out what the man's intentions were...she forced the guards to kill her before I was brought to the cage. She was already my mate...so there was no way I would have been able to deny her when they would make her go into a heat with that drug he had...” Gabriel explained. He turned away from Dean to catch his breath, his shoulders rising and falling with each inhale. Dean stayed quiet...mulling over every word he had said. His heart broke for the dragon...and he so badly wanted to comfort him but he had no idea what to even do for him.

 

“I apologize Dean...you came to me for information...not my sad story,” Gabe forced a laugh, his eyes a little red from holding back his tears. Dean shook his head, reaching out to grab the man's arm.

 

“Don't apologize...I asked...I just wish there was something I could do,” Dean said softly. Gabe's forced smile turned genuine, his hand raising to clap him on the shoulder.

 

“You listening is enough my friend....was there anything else you needed to know?” Gabe asked. Dean caught the hint...he cleared his throat and chewed on his lip again.

 

“I'm human...will I be able to see Castiel through a heat?” Dean asked. Gabe laughed softly.

 

“I believe so...I'm not too acquainted with human and dragon relationships...but seeing as how you're not 100% human...and not only his witch but his true mate...it shouldn't be too different. But I will warn you...when they are in heat, they are insatiable. Gatorade is your friend,” Gabe grinned with a wink. Dean blushed, his eyes growing comically wide.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few gentle reminders. Because Samandriel is a breeder, he may seem “weak” but he's not. He's just not built to fight off certain things. And yes, he is younger than Castiel but in this dragon society, breeders are adults once they hit their first heat.
> 
> Warnings: slight non-con, vampire feeding, a little violence
> 
> This is gonna be a short little chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

Samandriel's eyes fluttered open as a cool breeze calmed his flaming skin. It was 4 days into his first heat and he honestly didn't know if he could do this again. Not alone anyway. The first day had been horrible and he would have to find a way to show his gratitude for Gabriel ignoring his frantic begging. He was more lucid now, his senses becoming his own and it was disgusting in the room he was staying in. Castiel had tried to make him comfortable but his scent just irritated him to no end.

 

“I think he's on the tail end of it...he should be OK tomorrow. Call me if he needs anything,” he could hear Castiel talking softly outside the bedroom. He fought the very human gesture of rolling his eyes. Though he was thankful that his friend had come to keep him company and help him stay calm during some of the more difficult parts...he couldn’t help but be insanely jealous. Castiel had a mate, Dean's scent was all over his skin. He wanted that so badly his heart lurched every time he got to witness that soft little smile on Castiel's face when Dean was around or just mentioned.

 

Samandriel pulled himself out of the bed with a groan...he was starving and needed fresh air. Castiel had warned him about going outside while still in full swing of his heat...but their herd had flown off a while ago. And no other creature would be drawn to him. They didn't react to a dragon's heat the same as an Alpha would. He sighed heavily as he stood near the window...the sky was darkening and the air was growing cooler.

 

He chewed on his lip before deciding to go against every warning his older friend had said. Slipping from the room he took a very hot shower, scrubbing at his skin until he was pink. He pulled on a pair of sweats and the large sweater Gabriel had given him. Though he wasn't sexually drawn to the Alpha, his scent was still comforting. He made his way down the hall towards the front door, slipping out quickly. The air was so much better once he was wrapped up in it, it was crisp and inviting. The seasons were changing and he loved it, fall being one of his absolute favorite times of the year.

 

There was some temptation to spread out his wings but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. He walked barefoot through the grass of the small apartment complex towards the little grouping of trees in the back. His eyes closed as the scents of fresh cut grass and trees filled his nose, making him tilt his head back and sigh softly.

 

He walked around slowly, his fingers grazing over the trunks of trees, a little smile on his face as he finally felt calm in his own skin. He was just about to turn and head back to the apartment complex when he heard the sound of wings near him. He froze, turning this way and that to see what had landed near him. Was it Gabriel trying to find him? There was a new scent in the air...and it wasn't Gabriel's.

 

“Stupid...” he hissed at himself. Why did he have to act like a petulant child now? Wanting to disobey his older brother and wanting to do what he wanted. Maybe he could get back to the apartment without whatever this creature was could find him. He held his breath, taking a moment to collect his snarling thoughts before dashing off.

 

It had been another, very stupid idea.

 

Dragon's chased, usually catching their breeder's in the air and taking them before crashing to the earth. He should have known better. But he panicked.

 

A solid weight crashed into him, pinning him face first into the damp grass.

 

“Hello Samandriel,” a growl rumbled at his ear. His eyes widened as he struggled to get himself free.

 

“I-I thought you left!” he cried as Virgil press his entire body on top of him. He thanked his own body for being disgusted with the Alpha's scent and being so close to the end of his heat. If this had happened a few days earlier...he'd be in even worse trouble.

 

“We did...but I had to come back and try to get my little breeder,” he replied, one hand tangling into his hair as the other trailed down his side. He bit back a gag, staying very still to not excite the Alpha.

 

“I am not your breeder!” he gritted out only to wince when the Alpha snarled, pressing his very obvious arousal against his ass.

 

“Then I'll just take you...”

 

Samandriel gasped as the weight was suddenly yanked off of him; he spun around to see a very large man growling at the now infuriated dragon. His scent wasn't something he had ever come across before...but it wasn't horrible. Not like Virgil's...if anything it reminded him of something that human's liked to gorge out on. Chocolate. His eyes grew wider as the man dipped down a bit before launching at Virgil, teeth snapping at the Alpha's neck. Samandriel scrambled to his feet and backed away to stand behind a tree, trying to stifle down his scent. But it was near impossible, not while that scent pulled at his insides, tickling at the last traces of his heat.

 

The man was knocked off but only stumbled back, never once loosing his footing. For a very large man, he had a grace about him, especially when a dark grin pulled at his lips. Virgil puffed up, growling deep in his throat.

 

“This does not concern you!” he barked. The man guffawed loudly, turning glowing blue eyes towards Samandriel. He felt his breath quicken as his body responded; he dug his nails into the tree to keep from moving towards them. It only took a second of seeing the man's face...and teeth to realize what he was. A vampire...and whether it was the heat talking or not...that little fact did not hinder Samandriel's lust for him.

 

“It does when you try and force someone against their will,” the man said, his voice deep with a heavy southern drawl. Just one more thing to make Samandriel squirm. He was fighting his heat, frantically holding onto the last bits of his restraint.

 

“Do you even know what we are?”

 

“I don't give a rat's ass what you are buddy,” he laughed. Virgil roared, flying at his new protector. Samandriel cried out as the man lost his footing, falling to the ground with a loud grunt. Virgil closed his teeth around the vampire's throat, ready to rip it out. Samandriel had no idea he had moved until he was slamming a tree branch into the side of the Alpha's head. Virgil slid to the side, knocked out only if momentarily. He took in a few shaky breaths before rushing forward, gently moving the vampire's head into his lap. There was blood gushing out of the deep wound in his throat. Quickly he clamped a hand on it, his eyes burning with tears of frustration.

 

“Shhh...it's OK darlin,” the vampire rasped out, his teeth sliding out as he gritted against the pain. Samandriel swallowed hard, his body starting to tremble in fear of seeing this man die before he could even get to know his name. He had protected him...Samandriel pulled at his sleeve clumsily, getting it to his elbow before pressing his skin to the vampire's lips.

 

“No...no...” he grumbled, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Please...” Samandriel gasped out, gently shaking him to keep his eyes open. He shifted his other hand and dragged a claw against his skin, whining at the sting as blood started to bead out. The vampire in his lap moaned as a drop landed on his lip.

 

“So sweet...” he grumbled again, his eyes flashing. Samandriel felt his heat flare up, his entire body shuddering as lips met his skin taking a strong pull from his wrist. It was almost a direct line to the most sensitive spots in his body. With each draw, he felt it pull that much tighter and he couldn't help moaning, the fingers of his free hand clinging to the vampire's shirt sleeve. He had no idea this was even possible. He knew they could have relations with humans...but a vampire?

 

Before he could dwell too long on it, the man growled hungrily, taking an eager suck at his wrist. It was enough to make him cry out, his head thrown back as he floated too close to the edge. Things were becoming blurry and he didn't know if it was from blood loss or the beginnings to a release. He got his answer with another suck, this time slower...almost sensual. His eyes found the vampire staring at him, the color glowing in the darkness. He whimpered, pressing his forehead down against the man and felt his body release, shaking as it hummed along his skin.

 

“W-Who are you?” the man growled out, his tongue licking at the slowly closing wound on his wrist. It felt almost too good, sending shocks of pleasure right into his groin. He fought to catch his breath while the man licked up the blood that had trailed down his forearm.

 

“Sam...Samandriel...” he panted, chewing on his bottom lip as the vampire smiled up at him sweetly.

 

“Name's Benny,” he said in response. Samandriel smiled brightly, a little laugh bubbling out of his chest, “I can see what that little fuss was about...” he moaned deep in his throat.

 

Samandriel swallowed hard, a little heat warming up his cheeks, “What do you mean?”

 

“You're beautiful...and taste so damn sweet. Thank you for that by the way,” he laughed. Samandriel blushed even harder, looking over towards a very still Virgil.

 

“I should be thanking you actually...you didn't have to do that,” he said softly. Benny shook his head, slowly sitting up to be eye level with him. A strong warm hand cupped the side of his face to make him look up in Benny's face.

 

“It don't matter what anyone is...being forced into something you don't want is wrong. Now...can I ask exactly what that was just now?” Benny asked with a quirked brow. Samandriel pressed his lips together tightly, trying to look anywhere but in Benny's face. He didn't last long before his chin was being tipped up gently.

 

“I'm a dragon...and in my first heat. I think...you smell really good to me,” he stammered. Benny grinned wide, a soft chuckle escaping past his lips.

 

“Well I'll be damned...” he said with a little shake of his head. There was a rustle and both of them turned to see Virgil moving around. Benny helped him to his feet and refused to let go of his hand until they were standing in front of Gabriel's building.

 

“C-Can...” Samandriel sighed heavily, hating how badly he was stammering. His hands wrung together in front of him, his eyes falling to stare at the ground. Benny stayed quiet, giving him a moment to collect himself.

 

“Can you stay close?” he finally managed to get out. He looked up in time to see a gentle smile on Benny's face, his head slightly nodding.

 

“I will...and once your heat has finally left you...come find me. I grew up in these parts so I usually roam in the woods around here. Maybe...once you're 100% yourself...we can talk more about what just happened,” he said. Samandriel nodded eagerly, wanting to wrap himself up in this man's scent. Benny bit his lip a little, pausing as if to mull something over in his mind before finally deciding on something. Samandriel gasped as he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against his own. When he pulled away he couldn't help but chase him, a steadying hand at the base of his throat to keep him still.

 

“I'll see you soon Samandriel,” he whispered close to his ear. Samandriel licked at his lips, nodding a little, his eyes opening to see Benny disappear into the shadows. He rushed into the apartment, ignoring the very disgruntled look on Gabriel's face as he passed him in the hallway.

 

* * *

Castiel looked over at Dean as the car pulled up to Gabriel's apartment, leaning over to give him a little kiss before crawling out.

 

“Sure you don't want me to stay?” Dean asked once he was standing next to his window. Castiel leaned down on the door and smiled at him. Dean was slowly growing into his own, getting stronger and just a tad bit protective over his familiar. Castiel traced Dean's forehead with a finger and couldn't help the squeeze in his chest. He was so proud of his witch and this was just the beginning.

 

“I'll be fine...just need to find out why Gabriel's frantic...I'll call you,” Cas replied leaning in to kiss Dean on the lips, laughing when Dean's hand clamped onto the back of his head. There was a hushed whisper of I love you before he cold turn and head into the building.

 

Gabriel's face was scrunched with worry when he opened his door, the scales around his face more sickly green then their usual vibrant emerald coloring. Castiel instantly frowned, staring up into the Alpha's face as he waited for the door to close.

 

“What's going on Gabe?” Castiel asked, looking around for Samandriel. He couldn't smell any traces of heat left in the room...all he could scent was Gabriel's anxiety.

 

“He snuck out of the apartment Castiel...last night after you left. He's not a prisoner....but...something happened and he won't talk to me. When he got back I could smell that bastard Virgil...it wasn't strong though...not like he actually got to him,” Gabe said in a rush. Castiel frowned even deeper. Virgil? He thought their herd was long gone by now.

 

“I'll talk to him...do you mind making some tea? He's probably not feeling well,” he said before heading down the hall. He didn't even knock, just pushed the door open slowly to find Samandriel sitting up in the bed. His knees hugged to his chest. After what Gabriel had said, he thought maybe he'd find Samandriel panicked or upset. Not a light smile on his face.

 

“Samandriel?” Castiel said softly. The younger dragon looked up and blinked a few times.

 

“Castiel...what are you doing here?” he asked gesturing to the space next to him. Castiel closed the door and then made his way across the room. Scooting up on the bed he faced Samandriel, still completely confused. He caught the scent of Virgil...but it was too light to be anything really...but there was something else. Leaning in he took he took a deeper pull off the other one, his face scrunching up at the familiarity of it.

 

“Gabe was worried about you...what happened last night?” he asked. Samandriel shrugged, letting his legs fall into an Indian position.

 

“I um, went against what you told me. I couldn't stand being in here...the smell...so I went for a walk. Thought I was OK until Virgil somehow found me,” Samandriel explained with a groan. Castiel rubbed at his face.

 

“This was why I told you to stay inside...he's not the only creature out there that would be attracted to some thing in heat...even a were wolf would have been interested,” Castiel scolded. Samandriel flinched, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

“Someone else did show up...stopped Virgil before he could even do anything,” he said quietly. Castiel waited though every pore in his body was screaming with worry. Samandriel noticed and smiled at him, reaching over to grab at Castiel's hand.

 

“He was good...protected me...almost got himself killed in the process.”

 

“What happened?” Castiel asked, his thumb rubbing over his friend's wrist. He felt something and frowned turning his hand over, sucking in a quick breath when he saw the teeth marks.

 

“Castiel wait...it's not...”

 

“You let a vampire feed off of you? Are you insane?” Castiel hissed. He bit onto his own thumb, letting his blood drip onto Samandriel's mangled looking wrist. Their blood had some healing properties to it, but only when it was towards a fellow dragon.

 

“He was different! He...smelled, different. Fuck Castiel, he smelled like a mate!” Samandriel cried, yanking his hand away from him. Castiel sat there frozen, his eyes wide as he stared at him.

 

“Mate?”

 

“Yes...mate. I'm sorry...but you'd never understand. You were always different from us...a breeder sure but you had magic. Castiel, we were told those stories since we were young...the only dragons who carried just an ounce of it were meant to be familiars...and you...you could control the damn elements! Once you found your witch..you'd have your mate. That's just how it is...the rest of us? We either get bred out or hope to find someone who wanted us for life. This man...he's my mate and I don't give a damn what he is!” Samandriel said raising up from the bed. Castiel sighed and grabbed his friend's shoulders, keeping him from pacing.

 

“Samandriel...calm down..please. I understand, I really do. Who was it?” Castiel asked softly. Samandriel bit his lip again but the anger faded from his face slowly.

 

“He lives around here...said his name was Benny.”

 

Castiel felt a laugh bubble out of his chest before he could stop it. He should have known...now he knew why he had recognized that scent on Samandriel's skin.

 

“Don't make fun of me Castiel,” Samandriel growled out.

 

“I'm not, I swear. But...I know him. He's one of Dean's dearest friends...and teaches at the high school,” Castiel explained. Samandriel's face brightened, a huge smile growing on his lips.

 

“Then he can't be that bad...right?”

 

“He's a very good guy...I promise you that,” Castiel said hugging Samandriel close.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Sincerely apologize for my lack of updates. There are a ton of excuses I could give you but, I'm too annoyed/tired to list them lol.
> 
> Anyway, here we go. This is mainly a short/filler chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Talk of physical/verbal abuse. Bashing.

 

* * *

That next Monday morning found Dean at his locker, slowly loading his books with a huge yawn. The weekend had been a long one, but he had never felt more alive. With each passing hour, day, week and now months...he could feel that once numb ball of energy in the pit of his stomach growing stronger. He had always felt awkward, uncomfortable with his magic. He knew he owed the majority of it to finally being connected with a familiar...but some of it...he had to thank his new friends. He had a fleeting fear that they would desert him during the first few days of school...and much to his genuine surprise...they were still there. He still felt closest to Garth and Charlie but he still considered Jo, Ash and Kevin his good friends.

 

He wasn't even scared to walk down the hall by himself anymore, the threat of his fellow witches didn't even phase him. Well, with the exception of Alistair, who still watched him like a hawk. He had no idea what he even did to the familiar except piss Lilith off. He hadn't even seen the girl around school all that much...but he did see Ruby and Tammi often enough.

 

In fact he was starting to see too much of Ruby...he caught her trying to talk to Sam last Friday...and now she was trailing after him, trying to tell him something. He frowned and shoved his book a little harder against the metal of his locker, sending a resounding clang into the hall. It was enough to startle Ruby to glance at him. She bristled and hurried off away from Sam. He thought maybe his brother would be relieved but all he got in return was that signature bitch face of his. Dean was about to walk over and figure out what the hell that was even about when someone cleared their throat behind him.

 

“Hey Dean....” he turned slowly to find Victor standing with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Dean flinched instinctively but managed to face him with a straight back.

 

“Hi...” he replied, making sure to keep his eyes on him when he closed his locker. Victor bit his lip with a sigh, his arms dropping to his sides.

 

“Look man...can we talk please?” he said quietly. Dean glanced around and noticed a few of Victor's “friends” staring over at them with wide eyes. They had no idea why Victor was over here either. He didn't want to trust him...but he had stopped Alistair before he did anything...and that was something.

 

“Um, sure...” he said leading the way to a less trafficked hallway. Victor paced in front of him a few times before his hands raised to rub at his face almost angrily.

 

“Dean...I can't even....I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I know you'll never forgive me...not truly and I doubt you'll even want to accept my apology or be my friend ever again. Hell, I wouldn't blame you for telling me to fuck off right now,” he groused. Dean frowned, pulling his lip between his teeth as he watched Victor completely melt....and he finally saw his old best friend raise up to the surface. He had to keep his guard up though...he couldn't just let it come down that easily.

 

“Why now?” he asked softly. Victor looked at him and Dean swallowed hard...he had never seen that much guilt or shame in someones face before.

 

“I never...I never wanted to stop being your friend Dean...as sadistic as it seems...I was trying to protect myself...and you,” he said almost too quietly. Dean couldn't help but snort, his head shaking furiously.

 

“How dare...how can you even say that! Protect me? Were you protecting me by punching me in the face? Or pushing me down and kicking my books so hard that they broke? Were you protecting me by telling the whole fucking school I was gay!” Dean was shouting and he didn't care that there were some students staring at them. He heard a few laughs and he spun on them, throwing his hands out to make their lockers slam shut.

 

“Dean stop! Man, don't do that! You're not like them assholes OK? Don't take it out....”

 

“You don't even know me anymore! Just because I have a familiar and worth something doesn't mean you can come around and pretend to be my friend!” Dean shouted shoving Victor hard. His ex best friend stared at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. Victor snatched up his hand, pulling him into one of the supply rooms. The adrenaline rush quickly disappeared and he shrank away from Victor, his back pressed against a wall.

 

“You listen to me....I know exactly who you are and you're not like that! And I always thought you were worth something....even without the damn familiar. But....my dad...he threatened you...” he said, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean froze, his heart stammering hard in his chest. Victor's dad was a very scary, dangerous man. He was a retired Navy SEAL and now was some kind of government official. Randall had never approved of their friendship...always referring to Dean as being too “pretty” or useless.

 

“What...what do you mean threatened me?” Dean gasped, his fingers closing around the stone. Victor saw it and sighed, moving away to sit down on one of the several milk crates in the small room. He heard the first bell ring out but he didn't dare move away...he needed to hear this...needed to know what the hell happened to his...friend.

 

“He always knew you were gay...I don't know why or even how when I didn't even know. He'd always make...really crass comments about you and anytime I tried to stick up for you....he'd slap me. Call me a little bitch for good measure,” he said. Dean swallowed hard against the rapidly growing lump in his throat, the backs of his eyes burning with the swarm of tears ready to pour over.

 

“So...when you came out to me...I freaked. We had so much in common that...I thought well if you were gay...then I might be as well. And it took just a split second for me to remember that my dad.... _hates_ homosexuals...God I can still remember that look in my dad's eyes when he caught me actually looking at some dude...” he whispered.

 

“Wait...what?” Dean asked, his mind was spinning so fast.

 

“After I pushed you...I felt so guilty. I wanted to come over so many times and ask if you'd forgive me but...my dad thought it was a good thing. Said I didn't need a 'faggot' as my best friend. Man, he even took me out to fucking celebrate. While he was talking about something...I caught myself looking at our waiter...just trying to see what you saw in other dudes. My dad got so....disgusted. I didn't....I didn't come to school for a few days because of how bad he beat my face.”

 

Dean didn't realize he had moved until his arms were wrapped around Victor in a tight hug. All this time he thought he had it bad...that his ex best friend hated him. But he was seeing it a bit clearer now...if Victor hadn't stepped up and become his main “bully” someone else would have....and it could have been so much worse. It didn’t excuse it...and he couldn't forgive Victor for all of it anytime soon but...it lessened the bitterness in his chest.

 

Victor pushed him away gently, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks, “He said...if you and I stayed friends, he'd make your life miserable...that he'd somehow find a way to your parents....and even little Sammy,” he said thickly. Dean groaned, slumping down on one of the other crates. He covered his face and tried to calm his breathing.

 

“Like I said...I doubt we could ever really...be friends again....not like how it used to be anyway. But...that second I saw how strong your bond was with Castiel...I knew my father wouldn't be able to touch you,” Victor said. Dean uncovered his face and met Victor's bloodshot eyes, sharing a small smile with him.

 

“We...we can work on it,” Dean said softly. Victor beamed at him, standing to pull him into a tight hug, almost clinging. When it got desperate, he pulled away to meet frantic, scared eyes.

 

“Vic...what's wrong?” he asked.

 

“Dean...I...I'm a bi-sexual....” Victor stammered, his fingers digging into his shirt, “How the fuck....what if my dad finds out?” he hissed. Dean shushed him, pulling him back into a hug.

 

“Am I the only you have told?” he asked, he felt Victor nod and he sighed with relief, “Then he won't find out...I promise. And...even if he does...you run. Get the fuck out of that house...you can come to mine and we'll protect you OK?” Dean said quickly. Victor nodded again, pulling away shakily.

 

“It wasn't me Dean...I...I didn't tell anyone about you being gay. My dad...I think he might suspect about me already... he was talking with Lilith's dad at church...and he brought it up right in front of her,” Victor said. Dean sighed heavily with a nod.

 

“It's OK..I don't even care about that anymore...my family...and my friends don't see it as a hindrance...and to quote one of my favorite shows....my sexuality isn't the most interesting thing about me,” Dean replied with a smug smile. Victor barked out a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“It definitely isn't...” Victor laughed for a moment, it growing softer until he was just smiling warmly at him. “Thanks Dean...for...for actually talking to me.”

 

“Thanks for finally telling me what was really going on,” Dean countered. Victor nodded and before they left the room, gave Dean another hug.

 

“Dean...you can't become like those assholes....you can't use your magic to scare anyone...or take your anger out with it against people,” Victor whispered against his ear. Dean closed his eyes and nodded, instantly feeling the wave of guilt for doing what he had with the lockers.

 

“If Castiel ain't here...you tell me if someone's giving you shit....OK?” Victor asked. Dean bit his lip, backing away to smile up at his friend. Victor patted the side of his face, turning to go for the door only to pause with a laugh.

 

“Um...I think we should stay in here until second hour?” Victor said almost sheepishly. Dean glanced at his phone and laughed, turning to sit back down on the crate.

 

“So...what do you think of Michael Andretti?” Victor asked, his eyes growing wide with excitement. Dean stared at him, nearly falling off the crate as he laughed hard.

 

* * *

Sam flipped through his book, the soft sounds of the paper rustling being the only thing making noise in a very quiet library. He loved the solitude of it, letting his mind relax so he could study for his test next hour. Usually he spent his lunch at their table with friends, but he sort of forgot about the test....and really didn't want to hear it from Dean.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a backpack slammed down next o him on the table. Frowning, he glanced up, instantly frowning deeper when he watched Ruby sit down next to him while sporting an easy grin.

 

“Finally get to talk to you alone Sammy,” she said. Her voice was pretty loud and he winced, shushing her with a hiss. She smirked, leaning back against the chair.

 

“What do you want Ruby?” Sam asked shaking his head. He tried to turn his attention back to his book but couldn't help glancing back at the girl. It was annoying, he needed to keep studying. Ruby scooted her chair closer and he could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“You know...having the parents that you have....I'm surprised you weren't born with any magic,” she said, her eyes trailing along his body in a calculating stare.  He fidgeted a bit, clearing his throat and trying to ignore her again.  She gave a throaty laugh and leaned closer, whispering right against his ear.

 

“I bet you do Sam...underneath all those rules and Dean’s shadow….”

 

“I’m not in Dean’s shadow….”

 

“ _ I  _ know you’re not….never have been,” she smirked, half her plump bottom lip caught between white teeth, “If you’re interested...I can help you bring it out.” 

  
Sam fidgeted again, his eyes constantly glancing over at her and then back down at his book, the words suddenly becoming a blur. He didn't trust Ruby, didn't like her....but what if he did have an ounce of magic in him?

 

“I-I don't know...” he stammered. Ruby grinned wider, standing up and ruffling his hair as she grabbed something from her back pocket.

 

“Well...when you're ready...give me a call,” she said before grabbing up her back and sauntering off. Sam sat back in his chair staring down at the numbers. He should just throw it away, forget what Ruby even said. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head....the question of what if. He folded the piece of paper up and shoved it into his pocket, a nervous kind of excitement buzzing along his skin.

 

He just barely started to read again when the bell sounded, making him curse rather loudly as he scrambled to pack up all his things.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~cracks knuckles~ Alright...I apologize for the late update but here we go...this is gonna be long and hopefully by the end...you'll end up saying whoa....wtf is going on?
> 
> Reviews = food for the writer!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> P.S. I know it's not canon but Sam(15) and Dean(17) are only 2 years apart.

 

* * *

“John Winchester...it's been awhile,” John winced as Josie Sand's sultry voice smoothed over him like satin. He would never be more grateful than he was now that he didn't act on his crush on her back in the day. Years before he met Mary and fell in love with her strong willed nature. Just thinking about her made his heart clench but he forced it down. There were more pressing matters at hand.

 

“Yes, it has Josie,” he answered. She moved into his view and he swallowed hard, she was still beautiful with that dark fiery red hair sweeping past her shoulders in loose curls. She was the very image of a 50's pin up girl with that bright red lipstick and heavy eye liner. He knew that she was even more breath taking without the make up as well.

 

“Now now John, you know better than to call me Josie,” she chastised with a little smile. John shuddered when her eyes blinked black for just a brief second.

 

“You'll always be Josie to me....Abaddon is the parasite you....allowed to share your body with,” he spat. She threw back her head and laughed, the sound sending a chill down his spine. It was echoed with that...monster residing within her.

 

“I've accepted this John...it was my choice and my gift to our cause...something you have still yet to produce. Which is why you're here John,” she said and sat down on the edge of her desk. John grumbled under his breath and refused to look at her. He knew exactly where this conversation was going to go...and he still didn't have an answer for them.

 

“I'm sure you're well aware of the three conditions of becoming a Man of Letters,” she said folding her hands onto her lap. John jerked his head in a nod, flicking his eyes up for a second.

 

“You've only completed one John...and that was committing your life and soul to this. The next one is so simple yet you still haven't produced an heir to follow in your footsteps. You come from a very long line of members...to see it end with you would be devastating. The third one...well...that one is a bit more difficult but you have something that the MOL have never been able to get their hands on...until now,” she said. John raised his face and glared hard at the woman before him.

 

“I tried Josie...but Sam refuses to join and I can't get anywhere close to that dragon,” John spat. Josie laughed and slipped off her desk to slide down into John's lap. He stilled, keeping his eyes firmly from making contact with hers.

 

“We don't want Samuel...he'd only be good at reading the books. We want your oldest John....Dean,” she purred in his ear. He fought the urge to throw her off but she was so much stronger...powerful than he was.

 

“I can't...Dean doesn't want any part of this and you even said he was worthless...” John hissed. Josie gripped his chin hard and forced him to look at her.

 

“That was before a dragon became his familiar....we want Dean...and we want that dragon. You bring them both and all will be forgiven....fail....well...you'll meet the same fate as your father Henry,” Josie whispered into his ear. John shuddered with disgust, this time unseating Josie from his lap as he stood rather abruptly.

 

“You may as well kill me now then...Castiel will kill me the second I get anywhere near my son...” John said. He shouted as he was suddenly shoved against the wall, the deep black pits where Josie's eyes were usually a greenish blue stared at him.

 

“Maybe I should...but then again, you'll never learn your place and manners,” she hissed. The blackness slowly evaporated and Josie was smiling at him once again.

 

“Then find one of the others. Dragon’s may be powerful but they have a weakness for their own kind. Where there is one, there will always be another...they can never stray too far from their nest,” Josie said patting the side of his face. John nodded woodenly, scrambling from the room once Josie gave her dismissal. He had to move and get out of the compound, the very air he was breathing was poison and stung at his skin. He didn't know what he was going to do...he had hoped to have more time. He was so stupid.

 

The stupid facade he was living was going to come crashing down and he couldn't even stop it. He prayed that in the long run, his sons would forgive him....and maybe even Mary.

 

* * *

 

Dean hummed softly to himself as he walked down the halls of the school, a carefree smile gracing his lips. A few weeks had passed and for now, things were calm. He and Cas were still growing closer with not only their magic but in their relationship. Dean had been surprised when his familiar confessed that he knew his heat would be soon. The only indication that Dean got was that Cas's scent...the sweet flowery part was getting stronger. It made Castiel blush and stammer his way through one of their study sessions.

 

Anna and his mom were better, the strange tension between them finally dissipating into nothing. The house was warmer now, more welcoming to come home to. The two of them often left on weekends for jobs but other than that, he felt closer to his mom. He even found himself in her study pouring over old Grimoires with her. It was fun and something he never thought would be possible.

 

The only thing troubling him lately...was Sammy. He and his little brother had always been close, often times Sam would be the one to stand up to him against their father. Lately though he felt as if his brother was pulling away, putting a steadily growing wedge in between them. Dean tried talking to him only to get a brush off before Sam would hurry to his room.

 

Dean pushed away the negative thoughts, focusing on the now. He quickened his pace through the back entrance to the school. Excitement flooded his veins as he hurried across the lot towards the auto shop building. He had been waiting for this moment since the day school started. Bobby Singer was a renowned spell caster and researcher...and one of the last few Druids left in the world. It was an ancient profession and faith, one of which Dean had studied secretly for a while. It also helped that Mr. Singer was also his “Uncle”. Bobby had been gone all summer and the first part of the semester with his wife Jody, visiting Ireland and Scotland. Dean hadn't gotten to see him when he returned but Bobby didn't waste anytime in starting up his class again, the school not even hesitating with their decision.

 

He had been so overwhelmed when he had been pulled into the counselors office last week at the request of the man himself. Since he had a familiar now, he was able to sign up for the more advance classes and that included Bobby's. He liked Mrs. Mosley’s class but he gladly switched the two. Dean could feel the smile stretch as he looked up, seeing Castiel circling the school. He let out a low whistle and bit his lip when Castiel dipped, landing gracefully on the ground a few feet away.

 

Dean would never get over how glorious his familiar looked in his dragon's skin. The deep ebony in his scales shown brightly in the sun, the glow of the blue tints making him that more ethereal. Those huge cerulean eyes turned to him and Castiel made a happy grumbling noise, nearly tackling him to the ground. Dean giggled and rubbed the underneath of his jaw, a deep purring vibrating along his fingertips.

 

“Come on Cas...” Dean said with a smile, leading the way over to where only a handful of students were standing with their own familiars. Bobby was insanely picky when it came to choosing his students...and thankfully none of the witches Dean had qualms with were there.

 

“Welcome everyone, if you don't know me yet, I'm Bobby Singer...but you idjits can call me Mr. Singer,” the gruff old man started. A few of the students chuckled but Dean could only smile. There was no assuming when it came to Bobby. From outside appearances he looked like a drunk trucker with his dirty ripped jeans, an even more stained shirt and some kind of plaid vest or hunting jacket. The usual worn blue and white baseball cap sat on top of his head. No one on the outside would ever be able to venture a guess that the man knew everything about everything.

 

The hour went by too quickly, mostly Bobby introducing himself and what he expected out of each of them. He couldn't wait to get started, knowing full well he'd keep this class well into his second semester. He dismissed the class a bit early but gave him a little nod towards the garage. Dean packed up his stuff and followed him, Castiel changing back to his human form behind him.

 

Without another word he was engulfed tightly only giving Dean a second to hug back before he was pushed away at arm's length, “It's good to see you boy,” Bobby grinned clapping the side of his face. Dean nodded turning a bit to let Cas get closer.

 

“Uncle Bobby...this is Castiel....Cas, this is an old family friend Bobby Singer,” Dean said moving out of the way for the two of them to shake hands. Castiel's face was warm and open with a friendly smile as he clasped the other man's hand in a firm grip, Bobby grinned back before pulling away.

 

“You treating my boy good?” Bobby grumbled. Castiel nodded, his attention swayed as a screech echoed through the air. Dean frowned and glanced up as well. Above them was an outline of wings so white they were nearly invisible against the clouds in the sky. He caught the barely there smile as Bobby clicked his tongue raising his hand up. The winged creature that Dean now could see was a barn owl swooped down, landing gracefully on Bobby's wrist.

 

“Bobby...I thought your familiar..”

 

“She did...no one can ever replace a familiar Dean...not even with a spark as strong as this little girl's. I found her while we were in Ireland...all tangled up in a rose bush, thorns completely tangled in her feathers. Come to find out she's an orphan so me and Jody adopted her,” Bobby said proudly. Dean bit his lip hard to keep from smiling. Castiel raised his eyes in question but Dean shook his head, silently promising to explain later.

 

“Change back Krissy,” Bobby said and pushed his hand up so the young owl could catch the breeze. She fluttered around them a bit before landing on the ground on two human legs. She was younger, probably about 14, her long brown hair brushed up into a messy braid with even darker eyes lit up with a smirk.

 

“So this is _the_ DeanI've heard so much about?” she teased, her head cocking to the side. Dean opened his mouth to stick up for himself when Krissy punched him in the arm, the smile still on her face. He couldn't help laughing, his head nodding a bit.

 

“Yeah...welcome to the family I guess,” he replied gently pushing her back.

 

“So...are you a familiar then?” Castiel asked stepping closer to them. Dean reached back to lace their fingers together, bringing him to press against his side. A soft rumble emitted from his familiar's chest, making a warmth of content spread through him.

 

“Not really? I mean I guess it's possible but I don't have any magic...just the ability to change,” Krissy said with a shrug. Bobby tsked at them, turning to lean against the wall of the garage.

 

“Not all shifters or skin walkers are familiars...many of them just have an animal spirit. Like were wolves. They were once regarded as the most powerful...the first to attune to their animal sides...but they got such a bad rap that they became tainted...an entire sub species onto their own. Constantly brushed aside as the evil and dirtier side of the animal spirits,” Bobby groused, his usual frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. Dean huffed out a laugh.

 

“Bobby...you're doing it again,” Dean chuckled. Krissy covered her mouth to stifle her own and Bobby glared at both of them.

 

“Hush boy...you're already late to your next class. Here, I'm sure Benny won't care that you're late but take this just in case. Come visit me after school's over,” Bobby said handing him a piece of paper to excuse his tardiness. Dean gave him a nod and took Castiel's hand to lead the way towards one of the separate buildings behind the school. Castiel's fingers tugged at his hand once they were close enough to hear Benny's deep southern drawl.

 

“I have to go...they still haven't okayed me being here with you full time,” Castiel grunted and Dean watched in amusement as his familiar's nostrils flared. Dean nodded a bit sadly reaching up to cup Castiel's face, bringing him in for a chase kiss.

 

“I'll be waiting by Bobby's classroom after school,” Castiel said softly with their foreheads pressed together. Dean took in a deep breath, allowing himself to nod before hurrying towards the others.

 

 

* * *

Castiel watched Dean hand the piece of paper to Benny with a sheepish smile only to be ushered off with a playful shove of his shoulder. He still didn't understand that connection between Benny and Samandriel, but he had accepted it none the less. How could he even begrudge his friend and nest mate of it anyway? He himself was mated to a human. Benny had been nothing but a gentleman when it came to the younger dragon, Castiel had been there to supervise when the two met again. Though he kept his distance it was clear to Castiel that it was more than just a mere attraction.

 

Once Dean was seated Castiel made his way back towards the garage. He looked around for the old man, finding him bent over under the hood of a very broken down car. He hesitated in coming closer, not wanting to disrupt the man's work but couldn't turn away for some reason.

 

“You gonna come over here or what boy?” Bobby called out, his voice a bit muffled. Castiel took in a breath and walked over, sitting down on one of the bar stools next to the car. Bobby straightened with a huff, his eyes glancing around before stopping on Castiel.

 

“A dragon...I always knew Dean was destined for something bigger than this damn town...but I gotta say I was pleasantly surprised,” Bobby said with a grin. Castiel relaxed a bit and nodded, his bottom lip catching on his sharp teeth.

 

“It's strange...everyone who I have spoken to thinks so highly of him...except for himself...” Castiel said watching Bobby clean up the tools laying about on the floor and work bench. Bobby stopped, turning a calculating stare at him before huffing out a groan.

 

“That's because he hears John's voice above all others. Except for maybe yours now...I've never seen that boy walk around with his head held up so high. So whatever you're doin, keep it up.”

 

“I've only shown him the respect he deserves...”

 

“You've also shown him love...whatever holes that bastard ripped out of him...you're repairing that damage,” Bobby argued pointing a wrench at him. Castiel couldn't fight the smile and nodded. Dean had gotten so much better since he first met him. He hated to think that it was just him coming into Dean's life that did it...but he knew within his soul that being linked together gave his witch the much needed strength.

 

“John wasn't always like this....believe it or not. He used to be fun, daring. Took risk over being careful and loved Mary with every fiber of his being. Loved his boys too....then something changed. I know it has a lot to do with that...'Men of Letters'. Bunch of hacks they are thinking they're better than all of us. They sit comfortably in their stronghold while the rest of us do the dirty work, not wanting to sully their clean manicured hands,” Bobby growled out tossing the took into the box. Castiel frowned deeply.

 

He only knew as much as Dean told him about the Men of Letters. That they were scholars and were deeply disappointed that Dean never joined their so called club. Even the younger Winchester denied joining his father. The man he had seen at the house was all he knew of John, to hear that he had been a more gentle and loving father before was impossible to him.

 

A silence grew around them as Bobby cleaned up the garage, Castiel watching him with curious eyes. None of his new family ever talked about John anymore but he did hear quite a lot about Bobby, he was glad that Dean had someone to look up to even if the man was constantly cranky. Bobby looked around and deemed the room clean enough, turning to plop down on the stool next to Castiel.

 

“I don't know what is in store for Dean...but I need you to swear to me that you'll protect him at all costs?” Bobby said quietly. Castiel gaped at him, not knowing what to say at first. It was such a redundant thing for him to say...of course he would protect his witch. Their relationship came second so it wouldn't matter if they were fighting or happy, Dean's safety would always come first.

 

“That's a really stupid question to ask me,” Castiel growled out. He didn't know this man and he surely didn't like his loyalty being questioned. Before he could voice it Bobby slapped him on the back and sighed heavily.

 

“Good. Jody and I...were never able to have kids of our own...Dean and Sam are my boys. It don't matter if they not blood...family never ends with just blood anyway,” Bobby said squeezing his shoulder. Castiel chewed on his lip as he went over Bobby's words. He understood them and could even relate to it.

 

“I'll keep him safe Bobby, I promise,” Castiel said softly. Bobby nodded at him with a forced smile before getting back to his feet, quickly finding a mess to clean up.

 

* * *

Dean closed his locker with a little too much force and winced at the loud bang. He was eager to get home, Bobby was going to be coming over with Ellen and Krissy. His uncle had some surprise to tell him about and he had an idea what it was. The old man was well known to hold a huge Sabbat on Samhain night. Witches from all over always came and until now, Dean wasn't allowed to go. Only fully fledged ones got to attend.

 

With a smile he turned on his heel to hurry out to the garage only to stop dead in his tracks once he turned the corner. Sam was standing next to Ruby, Tammi and a few others talking excitedly. Dean's blood boiled thinking for a split second they were trying to hurt his brother but Sam threw his head back laughing at something Ruby said. His blood burned for a whole other reason. He stalked right up to them, wrenching his brother away and down the hall.

 

“Dean! What the hell!” Sam exclaimed ripping his arm out of his grip. Dean spun on him, his voice lost in his throat.

 

“You...you have the nerve to ask me that? What are you doing with them!” Dean cried flinging his arm out towards the group now staring at them.

 

“We're just talking! You know, what normal people do when they hang out...”

 

“....you're _hanging_ out with them now? Do you even remember what they did to me? Not even 4 months ago?” Dean hissed, his voice dropping in volume. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to move around him but Dean caught his arm again.

 

“Dean, look, I'm sorry that they treated you badly but once you get to know them they aren't as horrid as you think. They're actually pretty cool and know a lot!” Sam argued his signature puppy dog eyes going full force. Usually it would break Dean's resolve pretty damn quick but he was too upset this time. These people had tortured him for years, he wasn't just going to show them his neck in submission just because they chose to be nice now.

 

“Sammy...whatever they are telling you are lies...”

 

“No they're not! God, I knew you'd act like this...I'm going to walk home,” Sam said with another eye roll. Dean tried to grab at him again but Sam was too quick. He sidled up to Ruby's side and Dean watched helplessly as the girl grinned wide at him, the group heading off toward the door.

 

Dean felt his fingers twitch and suddenly the lockers were exploding open, surprised cries echoing off into the hallway

 

* * *

Sam kicked at a rock on the sidewalk a little angrily, his feet stomping down on the pavement as he continued towards his house. Part of him was a bit regretful for walking home but Dean was being stupid. Yeah so maybe they were a little mean to his brother ...but they liked him! And Ruby was teaching him to find that link to his witch heritage. Dean wouldn't understand...he couldn't. Especially not when he had Castiel now.

 

Don't get him wrong, Sam was thrilled for his brother in more ways than one but he hated that he never go to actually hang out with him anymore. Castiel was ALWAYS there and if he wasn't Dean was an anxious mess. It went from kinda cute to annoying pretty quick. He had his own friends sure but he wanted to spend time with his brother!

 

Sam stopped suddenly. The air was a little tighter and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He spun around and cried out. Meg was standing a foot away with her usual smirk.

 

“Don't do that!” Sam gasped, his hand pressing against his chest.

 

“Sorry Sammy...” she laughed, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Sam couldn't stop his eyes wandering down the expanse of her body. Her dark skinny jeans clung to her like a second skin as her purple top flowed like water around her torso. He slightly recognized her black leather jacket that she always wore no matter what the weather was. Meg pushed some of her dark brown hair behind her ear and quirked a brow.

 

“You finished?” she teased. Sam blushed, turning to continue on his way home. Meg grabbed his arm, clearly laughing at him.

 

“Where you been?” Sam asked once she was done giggling. Her eyes grew a little dark and she straightened up a bit.

 

“Taking care of some things...”

 

“Demon things?” Sam ventured. Meg stared up at him for a moment and made to leave but Sam stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Meg...why did you take their deal?” Sam asked. Meg huffed out a laugh, pushing his hand off her shoulder.

 

“Why do you need to know so badly?” she asked. Sam chewed on his lip and shrugged. He didn't know but there was something deep inside of him that needed to know for some reason. The rumors spreading around the school weren't enough and they were lies anyway.

 

Meg sighed, moving to lean up against a tree, “I doubt you know this but...my family got into a car accident when I was 5...I was the only one who didn't have to be rushed to the ICU. I was in a room with another little girl...and we talked for hours. When I saw a rush of doctors, I knew it was my family...I broke down and the little girl tried to console me. I don't remember much of our conversation but her voice asking me if I could save them...what would I give rings clearly. She explained exactly what would happen and I agreed. My family is safe and happy now...” she explained. Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat, his fingers running through his hair.

 

“Your contract....”

 

“Ended when I turned 15 and the hounds came for me. Been downstairs since well...since when you last saw me,” she laughed bitterly.

 

“You spent 2 years in hell?” he said softly. Meg barked out a laugh shaking her head ruefully.

 

“More like 240 but hey, who's counting?” she pushed away from the tree, moving a bit closer to him, “As fun as this little trip down memory lane is...I actually do have a reason for being here...I need to talk to you Sam.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About this dangerous road you're on....”

 

“Oh come on not you too! I'm not doing anything wrong!” Sam shot out rolling his eyes. Meg stayed still barely blinking.

 

“Not yet you're not...but you're close. Sam...Ruby's not who you think she is. You may think she's sweet but I'm tellin ya, there's plenty of darkness with that girl,” Meg said. Sam ran his fingers through his hair again and grumbled out a curse.

 

“And how would you know?”

 

“Hi I'm Meg...I'm a demon remember?” she laughed blinking her eyes. Sam flinched as they changed to the pitch black. She blinked again making them disappear quickly.

 

“So is Ruby a demon then?” Sam stammered hugging his arms around his torso. Meg sighed and shook her head.

 

“No...but where angels can see the light in someone...we see the darkness. Ruby's drowning in it...and Sam...you're starting to show up on my radar,” Meg said, her words dropping down into a whisper. Sam's breath hitched in his chest and he stared hard at her. She was wrong...demon's were the epitome of evil...they couldn't tell the truth even if they tried.

 

“I don't believe you...demons lie...”

 

“Believe what you want Sam...but I have nothing to gain from lying to you. Nothing...I'm not a cross roads demon and I have no desire for your soul. I excel in creating chaos and mischief...but not where you're concerned. You're good Sam...the light in you is so strong. She is right though, you do have magic...I can see it in you aura...but she'll only destroy it,” Meg said. Sam stared down at her, his breathing hitching in his chest. He didn't know who to trust...who to believe. Confusion was snarling at his brain and he couldn't catch a breath. Meg opened her mouth to speak but gasped instead, her eyes going wide as she spun around as if listening for something.

 

“Meg?”

 

“Sam!” she cried before she was suddenly gone. Sam blinked a few times, backing away from the spot where Meg had been. He shook his head turning to run towards his house.

 

* * *

Meg growled as she materialized in a dark room, her eyes blinking furiously as she tried to adjust. There were others in the room, she could feel and hear their breathing. She made a move forward only to jerk back with a frown. Something pushed back against her anytime she tried to move.

 

“Hello there Meg...nice of you to join us,” a chipper voice called out. Meg froze, her eyes scanning the room once more to find a silhouette in the shadows, slowly becoming clearer.

 

“Why did you summon me? And who the hell are you?” she shouted.

 

“Oh I think you know me very well Meg,” the voice laughed. Meg roared as Ruby came into view, the little smirk pulling at the edges of her lips. The others stepped into the light as well...they were all there. Tammi, Lilith, Alistair and a few others she never cared to learn the names of.

 

“We summoned you because we knew even though you try so hard to be good...you'd actually help us,” Lilith grinned stepping forward. Before Meg could utter another sound she was being sprayed with holy water, making her scream as it burned like acid on her skin. Something else was jabbing into the vein of her neck and she tried to fight only to be sprayed again. Once the onslaught was finished she lay crouched on the floor in heap, breathing heavily as she watched the vial of her blood handed to Lilith.

 

“What do you plan on doing with that?” Meg gasped An older man stepped out of the shadows this time, his eyes unnaturally tinted yellow it made her stomach churn.

 

“Nothing to worry your little head about,” the man said with an devious grin. Lilith handed him the vile and he chuckled.

 

“Let it begin.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst...and Angst....oh did I mention Angst?
> 
> Warnings: I'm taking precautions and saying dub-con and underage sex.

 

* * *

 

The front door slammed shut and Dean was up like a shot, stomping his way towards the door from the kitchen. He'd gotten home about 10 minutes ago, his worry over riding his anger towards Sam only slightly. He was still so confused about what was going on and why his little brother had the need to actually get to know those jerks. Dean stopped a few feet away from Sam, his eyes widening at the wild look about him, his eyes wide, breathing coming in gasps. Dean almost forgot how angry he was, just almost.

 

“Sam, we need to talk...” Dean said blocking the way into the hall. Sam glared at him, rolling his eyes before trying to move around him. Dean only blocked his way even more, knowing full well that if Sam hid himself in the library he would never get to talk to him. He reached out to place his hands on the younger boy's shoulders only to have them slapped away.

 

“Dean, just drop it, I'm going into my room to do homework,” Sam groused as his face pulled into one of his many bitch faces. He started forward and Dean tried to stop him once again only to find himself being pushed hard enough to make him stumble, tripping over his feet on his way down. Dean stared at him, the pain in his backside resonating in a deep throb as his heart sped up. Sam's jaw clenched a few times before his face melted a bit when he took a step towards him but Dean couldn't help it, he flinched away. After years of being bullied, chastised and broken down to now seeing his little brother being friends with those same people as if none of it had happened...it was ripping his insides apart.

 

“Dean...”

 

“No...you wanna be friends with them fine. Just...stay away from me,” Dean said tightly, the burning behind his eyes intensifying. He swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and hurried towards the stairs, not once looking back even as Sam called out to him. He was beyond angry, hurt and just devastated. Things between him and his brother were always good, they always had each others backs.

 

Once he got to his room he slammed the door shut a little too hard, a few things fell from the shelves of his altar but in his state, he didn't care at the moment. He ripped off his clothes, pulling on some loose fitting sweats and his faded hoodie. A soft smile pulled at his lips at the all too familiar scent of his familiar hidden in the cotton.

 

“Oh shit...” Dean groaned. How could he have forgotten?! He scrambled for his jeans digging for his phone when he felt a little breeze from the open window.

 

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel's voice was soft and the tension in Dean's shoulders instantly relaxed. Turning slowly to face his familiar he half expected Castiel to be angry for being left behind but all he saw in those bright eyes was concern. He opened his mouth to speak but only deflated, shuffling forward until he was hugging Castiel tightly, his face hiding in the crook of his shoulder.

 

Without another word he felt Castiel pulling him towards the bed. Castiel crawled up first, covering them both under the blanket once Dean was tucked back into his side. Dean sighed softly, turning his head up to press a gentle kiss to the pulse point in Castiel's neck.

 

They laid there in silence, the only sounds coming from Castiel's deep breathing. Dean scooted even closer, draping his leg over Castiel's as arms hugged him tighter. His eyes were drooping and any second he would fall asleep, but Castiel sighed heavily, his hand raising to dip Dean's head back.

 

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Castiel asked softly. Dean groaned, moving to sit up against the headboard, Castiel shuffled around so they were sitting side by side. It took Dean a moment to gather himself, images of the past couple of hours swirling around in his mind. He finally took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Am I jerk for not wanting my little brother to be friends with Ruby?” Dean asked softly. There was an audible gasp and a hand raised to touch his chin, lifting up his face.

 

“Sam wants to be friends with her? With _them_? ” Castiel questioned, a look of something between disgust and disbelief written all over his face. Dean blew out a breath of relief, so he wasn't the only one who was having trouble with this. He nodded and watched Castiel roll his eyes, groaning as he settled back against the headboard.

 

“I don't...I refuse to understand why Sam would even want too. Especially after everything they have done to you...but you can't control him Dean. And maybe I don’t' understand too much about human reactions but I think the harder you try to keep him away, the harder he'll fight you.”

 

“You actually nailed that one Cas...I'm just scared that they're doing something to him. He...actually pushed me. I know it's not much but Sam's never raised a hand towards me, never. We've wrestled before when we were younger but this was so different. And I know it has to do with him spending time with that...Ruby,” Dean spat out her name. Castiel sighed softly, his fingers threading through Dean's.

 

“Do you want me to try and talk to him?” Cas asked. Dean swallowed around the firmly rooted lump in his throat and shook his head.

 

“Nah...I think it'll only piss him off more. I know I’ve been neglecting him a little...but it's hard not to get overwhelmed by all of this you know?” Dean said biting his lip a little too hard. Castiel only smiled, reaching up with his free hand to pull his lip free before he broke the skin.

 

“Yes, I do know. If you want some time for you and just Sam...all you have to do is ask. I've been neglecting my own brother's as well,” Castiel blushed, his lips quirking up into a shy smile. Dean barked out a laugh and nodded, wrapping his arm around his familiar's shoulders.

 

“I'll talk to him a bit later...for now I need this...just me and you,” Dean said softly. Castiel let out a deep purr as he wrapped himself more firmly around Dean's side.

 

* * *

Sam threw his back pack angrily at his computer chair before collapsing face down onto his bed. He was so unbearably confused. Part of him wanted to see what Ruby could teach him where the other parts of him were the voices of Meg and Dean screaming at him to stay away. Even Jess and Andy were starting to stare at him differently. Andy a little more judgy then Jess. At lunch when he decided to sit with Ruby again, Jess made it very plain that she disapproved and was upset with him.

 

Why couldn't they see that Ruby wasn't that bad? Maybe Tammi was....but not Ruby. She saw something in him that no one else was even remotely taking the time too. Rolling over on to his back he took in a deep cleansing breath and closed his eyes, instantly cringing at the image of that look in his older brother's face. Dean actually looked scared of him...even flinching away from him. Never in his life did he ever think that would happen...oh god was he turning into John?

 

Sam shot up and tried to calm his now thudding heart. He had pushed Dean down...just like their father had several times. How could he do that? To his amazing brother who wanted nothing but the best for Sam? He scrambled off the bed and just reached for the handle of his door when his phone beeped at him. Hesitating a brief second, he heard another alert go off.

 

“He's probably with Cas anyway...” Sam grumbled reaching over for his phone that was still in his jacket pocket. He bit his lip when he saw that he had a few from Ruby. But none from Meg. After her impromptu vanishing, he had shot her several texts but still got no answers in return.

 

_Dude are you ok?_

 

_We're goin to be meeting by the lake tonight._

 

_You should definitely come...I'd like to see you._

 

Sam read through Ruby's messages and bit his lip even harder. What would it hurt if he went to hang out for a little bit? Sam shot her back a message before settling down to start his homework.

 

_I'll be there._

 

* * *

A few hours later Sam found himself trotting down the path towards the lake, the same one where he had camped with his brother and friends. It had only really been a week ago but it felt so much longer than that. He shook his head, pulling his jacket around himself a bit tighter as he made his way through the trees. In the distance he could see a fire and start to hear music and voices.

 

“Hey! He made it!” he heard someone shout and he forced a timid smile, raising up his hand to wave. He didn't recognize about half the people standing around, most of them with red solo cups in their hands while the others danced. His eyes caught on the slowly grinding bodies, hands touching in places that made his cheeks burn. He quickly turned away from them to find Ruby smiling up at him. She had her long blonde hair curled and flowing freely around her face. He was instantly reminded of Jess and he had to swallow the guilt that was quickly rising. Once again he had lied to his best friend about why he wasn't meeting them in their game. He could hear the disappointment in her voice but she let it slide, telling him to call her later.

 

“About time you got here Winchester, was staring to think you were standing me up,” She grinned handing him a cup. Sam forced out a nervous laugh, giving her a shrug before taking up the cup. It smelled strong, like cranberry juice, alcohol and something else. The something else smelled divine...the scent settling deep down into his core.

 

“What is this?” Sam asked, his eyes widening. If it smelled that amazing it probably tasted even better. Ruby's eyes glinted in the firelight as she bit her lip, taking a long sip of her own.

 

“Just something to get the party started,” she said, licking the red liquid from her lips. Sam's eyes followed the movement and swallowed hard, the stirring in his belly going further down. He fought off a groan and raised the cup up to his lips. At the first taste he did groan, tipping the cup back to pull the amazing taste eagerly against his tongue. Every pore of his being exploded and tingled as he felt the drink settle inside of him. It was amazing, his head was buzzing and he couldn't stop the embarrassing giggle like noise leaving his lips.

 

“Want more?” Ruby asked leaning into his space, her finger tips tracing along the edge of the cup. Sam nodded, his body suddenly aching with need for more of whatever the hell was in that drink. Ruby beamed up at him, moving to go refill his cup. He didn't let her get very far, the other need that was battling for a place deep in his groin winning out for a minute. Yanking her back against him, he smashed their lips together, groaning into her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him just as hungrily.

 

“Easy baby...let me get some more...and then I'll take good care of you,” she purred licking at his swollen bottom lip. He nodded, his fingers digging into her sides when she tried to pull away again. She only giggled at him, making him follow her towards one of the trucks. His mouth instantly salivating as he watched her refill the cup, handing it back to him slowly. He tried to savor it this time but couldn't help downing it, gasping at how alive it made him feel. The buzzing only got stronger and he laughed openly, allowing for Ruby to drag him off into the tree line.

 

“God I've wanted this ever since I saw how tall you got this year,” Ruby laughed pushing him roughly against one of the trees. He grinned wickedly, his hands clutching at her sides as he bent down to attack her lips, biting and sucking against them. He didn't know where any of this was coming from but he didn't care, it felt too good and it was making every fiber of his being sing. His eyes widened when Ruby shucked off her shirt, leaving her in very tight pants and a lacy deep colored purple bra.

 

The mere fact that he had never felt a physical attraction to Ruby before should have been his first clue that something was wrong but when that bra came off, his mouth went dry. Forgetting completely any and all rational thought other than the need to get his hands on all that beautiful tanned skin. He dropped the cup to the ground and reached for her, kissing her roughly as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs along her hard nipples. She threw back her head in a gasp, her hands scrambling forward to unfasten his pants. He hadn't felt how hard he was until her fingers grazed at his zipper, tracing along the hard line of his erection.

 

“Fuck...” Sam groaned letting his head hit against the tree with a thud. Was this how he was really going to loose his virginity? In the woods with a whole bunch of people only a few feet away? With a girl he barely knew and never thought twice about sexually before. He was about to say something when his dick was out of his boxers. So lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that Ruby had his pants down to his knees, her fingers wrapped tight around his shaft. He cried out, reaching out to grip onto her arm.

 

“Come on Sam...let me make you feel good,” she purred, her thumb doing something amazing to the tip of his dick. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a high pitch mewl.

 

“Fuck...yes...oh god yes,” he mumbled, his eyes widening as he watched the girl drop to her knees, lips wrapping around the crown of his dick. He gasped loud, his hips jerking at the first powerful suck she gave him.

 

“Mmm, Sam,” she moaned, rolling those gorgeous jade green eyes to stare up at him. He heard himself whimper when she slowly began to slip his dick further into her mouth. Her cheeks hallowed and he felt her throat flutter around the head of his cock turning him into a shuddering mess. This was by far the last thing he had ever expected and in the very far pit of his brain he knew it was wrong. So wrong but felt so amazing and fuck he couldn’t help it. He gripped onto her hair and moaned loud, her fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. He gave a hesitant thrust forward, nearly falling apart when she moaned around him, her hands pulling him forward when he backed away. He took the hint and started fucking her mouth, his other hand digging into the back of the tree that was biting into his back.

 

“Ruby...oh fuck!” he cried out, feeling a deep pull from his groin. He was so close and he wanted to cum so badly. Ruby rolled her eyes up again and he lost it, shouting her name over and over again as he orgasmed, his head slamming back against the tree. He felt her hum along his softening cock, milking him for every drop before she leaned back, licking her lips lewdly.

 

“You should come out here more often,” she grinned standing back up. Sam stared at her, his breathing coming out in pants. There were no words and he was sure even if he wanted too, it would just come out in a jumbled mess. The buzz was still there, lighting up his nerve endings, especially when she leaned up to kiss him, the taste of himself still lingering there on her lips. He wasn't sure if he should be repulsed but he found himself pulling her closer, sliding his tongue into her inviting mouth.

 

She pulled away, reaching down to snatch up her shirt. She started to head back to the others but he grabbed up her hand, a little more gently this time. He had to clear his throat a few times but he managed a rough “What about you?”

 

Ruby looked genuinely shocked but her usual smirk returned and she bit her lip.

 

“You haven't had enough yet big boy?” she giggled. He shook his head and she barked out a laugh.

 

“If only you know what you do to me...that mountain of a body of yours...your huge cock...mmm Sam. Wanna feel how turned on you get me?' she purred in his ear. Sam groaned, nodding his head eagerly.

 

“Good...I'm gonna get some more,” she said holding up the red cups, “And I'll be right back. You stay right there baby,” she grinned sauntering over towards the fire. Sam stood there watching her, his heart finally slowing as he slid down the length of the tree until his butt met the ground. He should get up, should get home but for the life of him, he couldn't. What the hell was happening to him?

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. So much crap and too big of a wall of writer's block. But never fear, I will never stop writing until this story (and all my others) are finished.
> 
> This is gonna be short....cause all hell is gonna break loose next chapter. *rubs hands together mischievously*
> 
> Warnings: Talks of abuse...whether it is subtle or obvious, actions can speak louder than words and can sometimes hurt just as badly.

 

* * *

 

Castiel sat up slowly from the bed, his eyes burning with the need to sleep. If only his subconscious mind would shut up, he would be warm and asleep, deep in the covers with Dean. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sam...and where he was. From the scents in the house he knew the younger Winchester still wasn't home. Sam wasn't his charge but he still felt a small obligation to watch over him. He sighed heavily, reaching down to pull on a sweater that had been carelessly tossed to the floor.

 

Lifting his hand towards his lips he blew some flames from his mouth, smiling at the instant warmth it was giving his chilling fingers. He set the little ball near Dean, wanting to keep him warm while he wandered the house. Keeping quiet, he slipped from the room, the hardwood floor cold beneath his feet.

 

He could hear Mary and Anna's soft snoring coming down from their bedroom and smiled enviously, he was exhausted. By the sudden changes in his own body temperature, he knew his heat would be soon. It terrified him even though Dean reassured him over and over again that things between them wouldn't change. He had to constantly force himself to believe that...neither of them would know for sure until it actually happened.

 

Castiel sighed again as he entered the kitchen, freezing when he caught sight of a slumped over form against the counter. He let out a threatening growl only to deflate instantly when Sam's head popped up. Castiel opened his mouth to start demanding to know where he had been but got interrupted at Sam's uncontrollable giggles spewing from his mouth.

 

“Sam? Are you alright?” he asked softly, reaching over to turn on the light. He gasped at how bloodshot Sam's eyes were, the swaying of his motions. Castiel's nose scrunched when an awful pungent bitter smell wafted towards him. He didn't really recognize it but had an inkling at what it could be.

 

“Are...are you inebriated?” Castiel asked incredulously. Sam barked out a laugh, his hand rubbing at his face clumsily.

 

“Inebriated...god you are so fucking pretentious...” Sam snorted, trying to stumble past him. Castiel reached out to grab his arm when he felt himself being shoved back....and not by Sam's arm. His eyes widened, staring hard at Sam's open palm directed at him.

 

“Whoa...” Sam whispered, a huge smile stretching his lips.

 

“Sam...what have you done?” Castiel hissed trying to take a step closer but was pushed back again though it was much weaker than the first time.

 

“Mmm....none of your damn business. Hell at this rate...I'll be getting a familiar...and I hope, it'll kick your ass,” Sam grinned with another snorting laugh. This time Castiel let him leave, his eyes staring wide at the younger boy.

 

 

* * *

Dean clambered out of the shower the next morning, a painful pulsing behind his eyes. This whole thing with Sam was eating away at him, making him feel uncomfortable and nauseous. He'd just confront him...try and reach out to his brother that them fighting was just wrong. He quickly pulled on his clothes and made his way towards his bedroom, smiling when he saw Cas sitting up. His familiar was too adorable in the morning, hair tousled and incredibly grumpy as he blinked the last dregs of sleep from his eyes.

 

“Mornin Cas,” Dean said, bending down to brush a kiss to his temple. A hand closed around his wrist, keeping him in place as Cas wrapped around him, pushing his face against his stomach. Dean grinned, running his fingers through his hair slowly as his dragon continued to try and wake up. Cas's chest began to rumble almost lazily, his face nuzzling into his shirt. Dean couldn't help chuckling, backing away a bit to lift Cas's face with a finger and pecked his lips.

 

“I gotta get some breakfast before school...did you wanna stay here and catch up on some sleep?” Dean asked. Castiel blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head.

 

“No...I'll ride with you to school. I need to go see Samandriel before I meet up with you for Bobby's class,” Castiel said roughly. Dean nodded, giving him another kiss before grabbing up his shoes and book bag. Castiel was up and throwing on some clothes as Dean slipped out of the room, making his way down to the kitchen. Anna was glaring down at her coffee mug, her hair a complete tangled mess. Dean snorted, dropping his things down on the floor by the back door.

 

“What are you so giggly about?” Anna groused, her angry glare settling on Dean. The heat turned into something of affection but the annoyance was still there. Dean laughed again, trying to keep it quiet as he pulled out the orange juice from the fridge.

 

“You and Cas are so damn grumpy in the mornings...is it a familiar thing?” Dean asked drinking straight from the bottle. There was a smack on the back of his head and he winced harder than normal, the headache that had subsided in the presence of his dragon was back full force. Mary moved around him easily, her hand brushing along Anna's arm on her way towards the coffee pot.

 

“Well, I'm a cat...and Castiel is very feline like so...yeah,” Anna said with a shrug of her shoulders. Dean forced a weak smile, his eyes squinting at the pain radiating in his head.

 

“Are you alright sweetheart?' Mary asked her brow furrowing in concern. Dean tried to nod his head but only whined instead. He nearly fainted at the overwhelming warmth at the back of his neck, soothing the headache almost instantly. Fingers kneaded at his tensed up muscles and he really couldn't help the guttural groan leaving his mouth.

 

“He's had a headache all morning,” Cas answered for him and Dean had no choice but to melt back against his familiar.

 

“Oh god Dean I'm so sorry!” Mary hissed, guilt washing over her face. Dean held up a heavy hand and shook his head slowly.

 

“It's ok Mom, you didn't know,” Dean said softly, allowing Castiel to move him gently to sink down onto a stool. Castiel pressed his lips to his temple and Dean sighed, leaning into the touch. There was a loud obnoxious groan and Dean slowly turned his head to see Sam standing in the entry way. He felt more than saw Castiel tense next to him and he'd ask him about it later but right then he couldn't tear his eyes off his little brother. He looked utterly wrecked, eyes bloodshot, hair a mess and wearing yesterday's clothes. Even Mary stilled, scrunching her eyes down at her youngest son.

 

“Um... I hope you're not planning on going to school like that son,” Mary playfully teased, though underneath she meant every word. Sam regarded his clothes and shrugged, moving over to the fridge. Mary rolled her eyes, muttering _teenagers_ under her breath as she sauntered out of the kitchen. The tension in the room grew as the silence almost became almost overwhelming. Anna kept looking between the brother's, knowing instantly that something was up...like she always did.

 

“Hey...Sammy?” Dean began, having to clear his throat a few times, “About yesterday....”

 

“I think you were pretty damn clear yesterday Dean...don't worry, I heard ya just fine,” Sam gibed with a smirk. Dean flinched a little, watching as Sam shoved whatever he had been grabbing back into the fridge. 

 

“Sam!” Anna called when he headed straight for the back door, ignoring her as he slammed the door shut.

 

“Is he really going to school like that? What the hell has gotten into him?” she said shaking her head. Dean bit his lip hard, fingers twisting together as he kept his head down. Castiel's hand rubbed at his shoulders and for the first time he didn't know whether it made him feel better or worse.

 

* * *

Castiel took in a deep breath, raising up his hand to knock steadily on Mary's office door. He heard a short call for him to enter and he pushed his way in. Mary was sitting at her desk, fingers typing away quickly at her keyboard. She looked over at him and smiled warmly, gesturing for him to come closer.

 

“What can I do for you Castiel?” she asked as he moved away from the door, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

 

“I need to speak with you....about Sam,” Castiel said softly. The clicking instantly stopped and he was met with a calculating blue stare. She forced a tight smile, moving to face him more.

 

“Ok....” she said slowly. Castiel took in a calming breath before telling her of the events of the day before, and the fact of Sam starting a friendship with Ruby. Mary stayed quiet during the whole thing, her breath catching at Sam pushing Dean down and his sudden appearance of having magic.

 

“I...I don't really know what to say...I mean...Sam and Dean have always played roughly with each other...”

 

“Mary....this was different. It wasn't playful or even teasing...”

 

“Maybe Sam was just upset, he's free to make friends with whoever he wants to Castiel. Just because Dean didn't get along with them, doesn't really mean Sam won't. And if he's showing abilities with magic, maybe it's a good thing he's friends with people of his own...” Mary said, her eyes growing wide with what she just said. Castiel felt his chest tighten and a low growl emanating from his throat.

 

“And what of Dean? Shouldn't he be able to feel safe away from his bullies especially in his own home? To feel acceptance from the very people he so desperately wants to be loved by? Last I checked Mary, you had TWO sons, not just the one!” Castiel bellowed. Mary shrank back, her hand raising up instantly when the door behind him slammed open.

 

“It's...it's ok Anna...”

 

“No...it is FAR from ok. You think you are better than John, that you don't abuse your son like he had...but you do and you don't even realize it! The mere fact that you are defending Sam in his actions is testament to that! When will you finally realize that Dean can't just be thrown to the side anymore? He'll become one of the most powerful witches you'll ever see...and you'll regret that you were one of the many who tried to tear him down...” Castiel growled, his entire body shaking. Anna moved slowly around him, her eyes glowing and feral. He stared at them for a moment before stomping over towards the door.

 

“Just remember that I did warn you...something is wrong with Sam...” Castiel barked, slamming the door hard behind him. 

 

* * *

 

Anna stared wide eyed at the space where Castiel had been...the infuriated anger was still in the air and it was hard to even breathe. Mary was clutching at her chest, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She tried to comfort her charge but Mary slapped her hands away, raising up from her chair.

 

“He...he was wrong...wasn't he? I don't...Anna oh god...am I just as bad as John?” Mary gasped, the threat of a sob just on the edge of her voice. Anna swallowed hard and wanted to lie, to tell her that Castiel was a liar but she couldn't. Over the years even she had noticed it. Mary wasn't so obvious...it was more in her chiding remarks and subtle dismissals of her son's feelings. Sam was their “golden” child...but yet he had not managed to even manifest any kind of magic. Dean was spinning inanimate objects with his fingers since he was an infant.

 

“Mary...I'm sorry...” she said softly, shrinking back at the angry shout from her witch. Mary covered her face, trying to control the explosion of feelings in her head and chest. Anna tried her best to soothe her through their link but it was up to Mary to calm herself. 

 

“I've been so wrapped up in everything else...I never...what should I do?” she asked finally looking at Anna. The familiar sighed, moving to take the other woman's hands, squeezing her fingers.

 

“Honestly? I think you need to find out what Castiel was talking about...I mean if Sam is manifesting magic....that's great. But...I don't think it's natural....and I agree with Castiel. The fact that he's...becoming friends with Dean's bullies isn't right...it feels so wrong,” Anna said softly. Mary nodded, taking in a deep breath before walking around her desk.

 

“I'm putting other hunter's on our cases for the time being...” she said, her fingers clicking furiously through her computer. Anna nodded, the tightness in her chest unfurling slowly.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention all hell breaks loose in this chapter?
> 
> Warnings: blood drinking, dub con and violence

 

* * *

~A few days later...~

 

Sam stared down at the words on his page and for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he tried to get them to register in his brain. Everything was spinning and he was having a hard time catching his breath as his leg jumped up and down anxiously. He'd been pinned up in this house for way too long, ever since his mom decided to stay home lately. Normally, he'd be totally happy about that but now she was watching him like a hawk, thanks to his wonderful brother and he felt like he was walking on egg shells. Every small move he made he could see her sorting it out in her brain, trying to find a clue if there was something really wrong with him.

 

Why couldn't they just see that there was NOTHING? That the things happening to him were wonderful and amazing? That Dean wasn't going to be the only powerful witch in the family? It was like the few people that truly saw that in himself were the ones his family were trying so hard to keep him from. Even his so called friends Jessica and Andy were pretending to be worried about him. Were they really his friends if they couldn't support his decisions?

 

He was so confused and every time he tried to talk about this with his mom, he'd end up just walking back out of her office. She wouldn't listen to him anyway, all she saw was what Dean had told her. That he was hanging out with the wrong people that he wasn't acting like himself. Dean used to be his best friend but now anytime he was around him, his gut would twist unpleasantly. He could just feel the judgment pouring off of him in waves, almost drowning him.

 

Swallowing hard he slammed the book hard and started to pace his small room, the open floor space not big enough for how much he really needed to move. There was a subtle buzzing noise and he froze, his head turning slowly to see his phone glowing brightly. He snatched it up and the tight pressure in his chest seemed to lessen when he saw a message from Ruby. Once again asking if was alright. He took a deep breath before answering, telling her the same thing he had the night before.

 

_Feels like I”m about to crawl out of my skin Ruby..._

 

It took a few minutes for her to reply but his breath came out in a rush when it finally did... _Open your window Sammy._

 

The phone fell the floor completely forgotten as he rushed over, yanking up the window to reveal a grinning Ruby. Sam couldn't help staring at her, usually when he saw her she had a calm and collected look about her. Dressed in a leather jacket and tight jeans with a ton of make up decorating her face. But now, her hair was in a loose braid and all the tight clothes had been traded in for loose sweats and a large hoodie. She actually looked better but Sam didn't say this...his brain was buzzing too much for him to even think clearly.

 

“Ruby...what's wrong with me?” Sam asked pacing the room again. She didn't say anything but walked over to his door to lock it before returning back to him, pushing him gently to sit down on his bed. He opened his mouth to say something but froze when she crawled into his lap, straddling his legs.

 

“Shhh...you just need a little pick me up Sammy...that's all,” she whispered softly, her hands smoothing down the front of his shirt.

 

“Pick me up?” he asked almost in a whisper, eyes watching carefully as she reached into her pocket to pull out a vial. The question was right there on the tip of his tongue but his mouth refused to work. The thick dark liquid had him mesmerized and the second she unscrewed the cap...the scent sent his nerve endings into hyper drive. Whatever the hell it was, it was the same stuff that had been in his drink that night and he needed it badly. He tried to reach for it only to whine pathetically when she held it away from him with a snicker.

 

“So eager baby...patience,” she purred, leaning in to brush their lips together. Sam wanted more but she kept him at bay, only deepening the kiss once he was begging eagerly for it. His eyes were beginning to glass over and his pants were so tight it was on the edge of becoming painful. Ruby only grinned at him again as she pulled away; she let a few drops hit her tongue and Sam surged forward, attacking her mouth hungrily. The vial almost fell to the floor but he snatched at it, tipping the rest of it into his mouth.

 

“Oh god,” he groaned, the liquid burning through him, setting every nerve on fire. Ruby moaned beneath him and it took him a minute to realize his hips were grinding down hard against her. He almost started to apologize when she yanked him back down, sharing the taste of that... _fire_ on their tongues. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he couldn't help rutting against her again, his body shaking hard as he got closer and closer to euphoria.

 

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

 

Dean stared down at the mush that was his lunch, his fork smashing and forming it into senseless shapes while his friends talked excitedly amongst themselves. Halloween would soon be here and he was trying to be excited...he had been invited to Bobby's gathering after all. But he couldn't get passed whatever was happening to his brother. Sam had changed, he could feel it deep in his soul every time he would look at him.

 

No one in his family...except for Castiel, believed him. It was right there, set deep in his usual light hazel eyes...they were so dark now...almost black. His mother was pretending to stay home to keep an eye on Sam...but it was useless. Sam hadn't done anything to make her suspicious and the need to go back to work was settling back in his mother. She would be leaving soon, Dean knew it. Anna tried to tell him Mary was serious this time and that they wouldn't be leaving until this matter with Sam was taken care of. But all they were doing was watching him...they didn't follow him when he left. They didn't see how he acted at school...they never caught the icy, disgusted looks Sam would throw towards him each time they were in the same room.

 

All they allowed themselves to see was Sam acting like a rebellious teenager. And Dean was sick of it...because right in his chest, something dull and painful sat. A warning that something was going to happen...and soon.

 

“Dean? Hey...you okay?” Garth asked softly. He blinked a few times before turning to look at his friend. Garth was watching him carefully, his brows knit with worry. Out of all his friends, Garth had been the one to believe him without any doubts. It was nice but sometimes he wondered if the guy just did it out of loyalty.

 

“Yeah....just...thinking,” Dean replied with a forced smile. Garth stared at him for a moment before giving up, his attention going back to Jo's retelling of a past hunt. Dean sighed inwardly, his fingers closing around the elemental stones hanging around his neck. Once he and Cas realized that they could forge each and every element, they worked on turning it into a tangible object that connected them together. Dean already had the fire stone but now he had air, water, light and earth. When he was older, and braver, he'd trade in the stones for tattoo’s of the elemental symbols like his familiar. Dean had nearly fainted when Castiel branded himself with the runes along his rib cage. They looked wonderful against his dark skin and scales...and gave Dean all sorts of non innocent ideas.

 

He felt a pressure on the back of his neck and for a split second, really hoped it was Castiel but was a little disappointed when he turned to see Jessica staring at him across the cafeteria. Sam was no where in sight and that really shouldn't have surprised him. Ever since he started hanging out with his new friends, Jessica and Andy were shoved to the back burner. It was one of the several signs that told Dean his brother was no longer himself. He watched as she made her way closer, her usual confident blue eyes were wide and flicking around almost anxiously. It set Dean's heart a bit faster and he stood up to meet her.

 

“Dean...can I talk to you?” she asked. Dean nodded, snatching up his book back to follow her out of the building. They found a secluded spot away from all the noise and he watched her close in on herself. Dean hated it....it set his teeth on edge to see her like this.

 

“Jess...what's wrong?”

 

“It's Sam...there's...there's something wrong with him Dean. And I know you know it too,” she said raising up her face to stare at him dead on. Dean swallowed hard with a nod. Though it should make him feel better that he wasn't the only one now...it made his gut twist painfully.

 

“I know...I've tried talking to him...and I've tried getting our mom involved but it's not helping,” Dean said softly. Jessica nodded with jerky movements and started to pace in front of him.

 

“He pushed Andy earlier. He was just trying to talk to him and Sam shoved him like he meant nothing at all to him,” Jessica spat. Dean froze, reaching out to grab her gently by the shoulders.

 

“Is Andy okay? Did Sam hurt you?”

 

“Andy's fine...really upset and no...Sam hasn't hurt me,” Jessica trailed off and Dean swallowed, knowing the word _yet_ hung around them like a bad smell.

 

* * *

“Alright boys...I know I told you that I would be staying home a lot more now but there's a huge case a few cities over that I've been called to help out on. Will you two promise to behave if I go?” Mary asked. Dean didn't even look up from his book, rage and betrayal swirling in his chest. Castiel stilled next to him on the couch but he could feel the heat of his familiar's own anger pouring out of his skin.

 

“Of course mom,” Sam said sweetly from his spot at the table. Dean spared his little brother a glance and winced...the fake smile was plastered on his face but Dean could see right through it. How could his mother not?

 

“Dean?” his mother asked. Dean frowned deep and stared at her, not even hiding the displeasure of her decision. She flinched a little but brushed it away as she stepped closer to Sam.

 

“You're brother's in charge...you hear me Samuel?” she said low, almost challenging. Sam nodded, giving her that devious smile once again.

 

“I hear you mom...like I would ever do anything against Dean anyway,” Sam said. Dean slowly looked over at him and felt the pressure on his chest once again. Sam was sneering at him, the unnatural darkness swimming to the fore front of his eyes. His mom prompted him once again and he gave her a cut nod before rushing to his feet and hurrying off to his room. Castiel hot on his heels.

 

“I can't believe her!” Dean cried once they were back in his room, the door locked and the silencing spells in place. Castiel didn't say a word, instead his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him still against his chest. Dean let out a long sigh before letting his eyes flutter close, his head falling back against Castiel's shoulder.

 

“Just breathe...” Castiel soothed, his words lilted with a slight purr. Dean felt the tension begin to melt away as Castiel gently moved them over to the bed, laying them down so that Dean was being spooned from behind. It was comfortable and warm but his world was off kilter, like he was teetering at the edge and couldn't find his balance.

 

“Cas....” Dean whispered shakily. Hands gently grasped his shoulder, turning him to face Castiel instead. Those same hands soothed down the edges of his face, down his arms and sides to pull him in closer. Once Dean was practically on top of Castiel, their legs tangled and his face hiding in the dragon's neck, he finally felt comfortable...and safe.

 

* * *

“What the hell was that Mary? I thought we were staying here? No more out of town hunts?” Anna asked incredulously. They were back in the library, Anna staring at her charge with wide eyes as the woman stalked around, shoving random things into her duffel. Most of which had nothing to do with this measly case they were suddenly on. Anna couldn't help being incredibly frustrated...she had hoped that Mary was actually going to try...to listen to Dean for once and pay attention. Even Anna had noticed the sudden changes in the youngest Winchester...Mary was still blind to it. She didn't want to believe that her baby was going dark. The last time she tried to fight Mary on this...it ended extremely bad, concluding with her being shunned from the house.

 

Which the boys didn't know of course. All that they did know was that Anna “accidentally” got locked outside. Mary had apologized profusely later...but it still didn’t' change the fact that nothing was being done about Sam. And now this?

 

“Anna, please, do not fight me on this. I'm a hunter...there are cases out there that need to be taken care of,” Mary said with a heavy sigh. Anna stepped closer, stopping the witch from grabbing some other needless thing.

 

“And what about Sam?”

 

“Sam's fine! He's a teenager! And it's not like we're going that far...if anything happens we'll be back home in no time,” Mary groused, moving out of reach from Anna.

 

“I hope you're right,” Anna whispered mostly to herself.

 

* * *

The next couple of days were unusually quiet, even at school. His mother had left that morning with Anna, the familiar had gripped his arm so tightly...trying to tell him something with just her eyes. Whatever it was, was lost on Dean. He watched the car drive off...the edges of his vision becoming darker and darker until Castiel had to remind him how to breathe.

 

“It's Friday...why don't we go camping this weekend...just you and me?” Castiel offered, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Dean smiled warmly at him, tracing his fingers slowly along Castiel's jawline. They were standing outside the school, Charlie and the others waiting down the walk way to give them a bit of space.

 

“I'd like that...it's not like Sam's dumb enough to do something in the house...not with my mom's wards in every room,” Dean joked bitterly. The corners of Castiel's eyes pinched and he tried to smile but it was too forced for Dean.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Dean....I hate that I can't do more,” Castiel said softly. Dean cupped his face and brought their lips together. It was a mere press but it calmed him greatly and it was definitely something both of them needed. Castiel's hand moved up the back of his shirt, his sharp nails dragging along his spine.

 

“Can't wait to see you at lunch..Miss you already,” Castiel whispered against his lips. Dean grinned and kissed him again before hugging him tightly, taking in a deep pull of his familiar's scent.

 

“Love you Cas....”

 

“I love you too Dean,” Castiel purred happily, peppering his shoulder and neck with little kisses. Dean laughed and finally pulled away, squeezing Castiel's fingers before hurrying off to join his friends.

 

It wasn't until after lunch when he felt the stirring in his chest. At first he tried to ignore it, but after a few minutes of it steadily building, he had to excuse himself from class. He hurried into the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet a few times. No matter how hard he tried to expell the sickness, the pressure on his sternum was there, pressing down more and more with each breath. Something was wrong and he couldn't get past the pounding of his heart behind his eyes. He had just turned the water on when there was a loud bang from outside the bathroom.

 

“Sam!” someone shouted. He recognized that voice...and that scared him more than that his brother was involved. The second he crashed through the door, his entire world shifted and spun he nearly threw up again. Sam had Jessica pinned to the lockers with a hand at the base of her throat, not really choking but holding her still. There were tears streaking down her cheeks as she struggled to get away from him. At Sam's back stood Ruby and Lilith, both girls sneering and giggling with every aborted movement from Jess.

 

“What's the matter with you? We used to be friends!” Jess cried. Sam tilted his head, bellowing out a laugh. It was dark and sent chills down Dean's back. He wanted to do something but he was so scared he'd accidentally hurt Jessica.

 

“Friends? Why the fuck would I be friends with a pathetic human? You're not even worth my time,” Sam growled out, his hand slowly moving to close around Jess's neck. The darkness from earlier settled around Dean's eyes and he cried out, shoving his hand forward to send not only Sam, but Ruby and Lilith flying back a few feet.

 

“Jess!” Dean called out, pulling her behind him once she grabbed onto his hand. Sam got back to his feet, his lips curled up in a snarl.

 

“You seem to be making it a habit to get in my way,” Sam growled. Dean flinched at the power emanating from his voice, the vibration cold and sick feeling along his skin.

 

“Sammy...please. This isn't you...you would never hurt anyone...” Dean said softly, slowly backing he and Jess away. Sam shook his head teasingly, his longish hair falling in front of his eyes as he stalked them like some wild animal. Lilith and Ruby were visibly vibrating with their own power, a shadowy haze swirling around them.

 

“You're my little brother Sam...I know you better than anyone...”

 

“You don't know jack shit Dean! You pretend to still care about me but you've left me in your dust! Not anymore though...I'm more powerful than you now! Even WITOUT a familiar!” Sam bellowed, the lockers next to them clanged loudly as they flew open. Dean shoved Jess towards a door and breathed a bit easier when she disappeared behind it.

 

“Whatever it is they are telling you...whatever this is INSIDE of you...it's not natural. It isn't real!”

 

“This? This isn't real enough for you big brother?” Sam laughed, shoving an open palm in Dean's direction. He staggered back at the invisible force but pushed back with his own pulse. Sam heaved a breath, pacing a few times as he stared hard at him.

 

“You think you're so much stronger than me Sam? Fine...bring it,” Dean challenged before summoning up the elements of wind and fire to his hands, shouting out as he thrust them forward towards his little brother.

 

* * *

Castiel smiled over at Bobby as the older man tinkered around with a run down classic vehicle. Bobby had given him every little tidbit he knew about it but Castiel just smiled, helping around the garage the best he could. It was nice to stay on the campus but not hover over Dean the entire time he was in class.

 

“Heya Cas...wanna heat this up for me?” Bobby asked with a small smile. Castiel grinned, tossing the rag onto the counter before crossing the garage. He leaned into the car and followed where Bobby was pointing. It was two pieces of metal that had snapped in half. Castiel felt the tell tale tingle in his fingers and the tips began to glow a dark reddish orange. His hands closed over the two pieces of metal and brought them close until they were touching, welding them together.

 

“I could get used to having you around, you're pretty handy kiddo,” Bobby said with a fond smile. Castiel laughed softly, patching up things here and there for the old man. Once Bobby deemed his work finished Castiel moved towards the stool to sit down but froze when there was a deep pull from the center of his chest. He coughed a few times to try and loosen up the pressure, instead it only made it worse.

 

The elemental tattoos decorating his sides began to burn and he swallowed hard before he was bolting from the garage. Something was wrong...Dean was instinctively reaching out for him...the panic his witch was feeling settled down on him like a huge rock. There was a hum of excitement when he burst through the doors of the main school building, the kids milling around the hallway spreading apart like the sea to make way for him.

 

As he got closer to the next set of open double doors, his vision swam and he couldn't understand at first what he was even seeing. Sam had his hands thrust forward, sparks of blue and white electric bolts were spreading out through his fingers. Castiel pivoted to look around Sam and stumbled, nearly falling on his face. Dean was only a few yards away, his own magic spurting out in defense. He could see the flames emanating around his fingers to keep Sam's magic at bay.

 

He opened his mouth to cry out but found himself being flung backwards and this time he did fall, landing hard onto the floor. Ruby and Lilith stood before him with twin grins, Ruby's hand raising and with a flick of her wrist, the doors slammed shut.

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out rushing to his feet. He tried to push the doors open, the metal stinging his skin every time he pushed on them. Castiel pounded with his fists a few times before he was off, going the long way around through the building to get to the other doors at Dean's back. He was almost there, only a few feet away when those doors slammed closed on him too. Castiel let out a roar, his hands phasing into his dragon self as he tried to claw his way through.

 

“Castiel! What the hell is going on?” Benny cried grabbing at his wrists to stop him. Castiel snarled at him, slicing his claws down the vampire's arms to get him off. He'd apologize later when his brain was able to focus on anything other than his witch in danger.

 

“Dean..he's trapped in there!” Castiel cried turning to pull at the doors again. He hissed as the metal stung sharper, cutting even through his scales like acid.

 

“What?!” Benny shouted moving to look through the small windows. The vampire's breath caught and as much as Castiel didn't want to look he did. Dean had all five elements rushing around his arms and even his entire body, tears streaming down his face as Sam continued to fight him. The younger brother was loosing but it was plain he was refusing to back down...not unless Dean threw the final blow. Castiel roared long and loud, pushing Benny away as his entire body exploded almost painfully into his dragon self. Things were much simpler this way, all human emotions were bottled down to the most crucial.

 

His witch. His sole purpose for existing at the moment. Spinning fast, he slammed his tail against the doors only to hiss pitifully. They were not budging.

 

“Oh god...Cas! Whatever you're planning do it now!” Benny shouted backing away even further only to charge at the doors to slam his shoulder against them. Castiel grumbled deep in his chest and looked, screaming out in agony as Dean's arms slowly started to lower.

 

* * *

“ _You think you're so much stronger than me Sam? Fine...bring it.”_

 

Dean's stomach was twisting in the most unpleasant ways as he pushed not one but two elements towards his brother. He had hoped it would have scared him, sent Sam into backing off realizing what the hell he was doing. But no...Sam fought back, nearly sending Dean straight into a wall if hadn't been for the earth element surging through his aura, grounding him firmly. Now rushes of water and light swam around him, protecting and fighting for him.

 

He was so in-tuned on his brother he could see every haggard breath he pulled into his lungs, the beads of sweat starting to trail down the sides of his neck. The worst...was when those eyes turned to a pitch black. That was when Dean knew this had to end, he couldn't let his brother continue down this path...

 

“ _He'll crash and burn without us Dean...”_ Jessica's voice fluttered around inside his head and his throat burned, closing up around the knot swelling there. There was another voice, calling out to him...screaming his name over and over again. He didn't have to look behind him to know who it was, his familiar's warm presence was soothing along his now fever warm skin. As much as Castiel wanted to help...this was one thing he had to do himself.

 

“Sammy...don't make me do this little brother,” Dean called out, a single tear tracking down his cheek as Sam laughed darkly at him.

 

“You can try to take me down Dean...but you can't!” Sam bellowed. Dean shook his head slowly...Sam thought he was going to overpower him. If he did that how would he know for certain that his little brother would stop? That he wouldn't just keep continuing down this dangerous dark road? He had no answers...only a gut wrenching feeling that made his limbs start to shake. Sam's eyes lit up in triumph and pushed at him harder but his powers were unnatural, born from something else.

 

Dean's were in his soul, he could feel all of them around him and deep inside his core. Sam would never overpower him, not now and not ever.

 

“Sammy...please,” Dean said in a whisper. Sam shook his head and with a shout, he pushed harder. A thick line of blood dripped from his nose, coating his lips and chin. Dean felt his stomach twist again and this time, he did look back at his familiar. He saw Benny charging at the door and Castiel, in his dragon form, trying in vain to get them open. Lilith and Ruby were still circling around them, eyes completely clouded with lust for the power rushing between he and his brother.

 

“I'm sorry Sammy,” Dean said once he was looking at the ruined image of his little brother.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Dean held his ground and took in a deep breath before lowering his hands down, allowing for Sam's magic to slam straight into his chest.

 

* * *

“Shut up!” Sam screamed, the fear and uncontrollable need to prove himself to his brother pushed and pulled inside his mind. He couldn't catch a breath and he didn't know how to stop. He never meant to hurt Jess...he just needed her to stop bugging him, nagging at the dark thoughts that had planted themselves into the back of his mind. As long as he kept them at bay, he could cope and still manage to keep his magic growing.

 

For just a split second, he thought he won....he could see the armor that his brother had put up shimmer and sway a bit. He shoved harder, ignoring the pulsing pain growing between his eyes and the blood that now stained his chin and shirt. He could do this...he could prove to everyone that he was just as good as Dean!

 

_What is he doing?_ His own voice screamed inside his head. He tried to pull his arms down to cut off his magic but he couldn't, something was holding him still and he attempted a scream to get Dean out of the way. 

 

It was too late. Dean's arms fell to his sides...and the magic he had been desperately trying to prove his worth with, slammed into his older brother's chest, sending him flying back against the row of lockers behind him. There was a sickening thump and he watched in horror as Dean slumped lifelessly to the floor.

 

“D-Dean?” Sam whimpered, taking a few steps forward. His vision was going hazy, blurring around the edges the longer Dean didn't move. There was a roar, a noise so loud and resounding it shook the walls and made his heart skip a beat. Sam looked up in time to see Castiel rip the doors off their hinges, his usual cerulean eyes now a dull blue. 

 

“Cas....I...I didn't...”

 

Castiel reared back and roared again, the vibrations forcing Sam to fall to the floor and scramble back. Once he was far enough away, Castiel shifted back to his human self and collapsed next to Dean's still form. One of their teachers...Mr. Lafitte slowly stepped next to them, his breathing hallow and his hands shook tremendously as he reached out towards his brother.

 

“He's...he's not breathing! Benny, he's not fucking breathing!” Castiel screamed, his hands swooping over Dean's torso frantically, little aborted sobs rushing out of his chest. 

 

Sam was dreaming, he had to be dreaming. This wasn't supposed to have happened! He slowly turned his head towards his friends and felt the bile racing towards his throat. Both girls were smiling proudly at him, their skin slightly glowing with all the power and energy floating around in the hallway. 

 

“You did so well Sammy...” Ruby purred kneeling down next to him. He reeled back from her outstretched hand and shook his head vigorously.

 

“No...you said...you told me Dean wouldn't get hurt!” Sam cried backing away.

 

“We tried to warn you Sam...but that's what happens when you drink demon blood,” Lilith grinned. Sam couldn't stop, he rolled over and threw up, his back constricting against the violent movement.

 

Demon blood. All this time, they had fed that poison to him! 

 

_And you took it willingly....knowing something was wrong._

 

He couldn't ignore that voice anymore, no matter how he tried, those words swirled around him until he was grabbing at his hair screaming.

 

* * *

“Dean...please...you can't do this to me,” Castiel sobbed, his fingers clutched into Dean's shirt. He numbly shook him, willing his eyes open and to breathe. There was a hand on his shoulder and he almost shook it off but it was slightly comforting.

 

“Cas...” Benny started but he only growled at him, not once taking his eyes off Dean's face. There was a noise behind him, a scream. He managed to tear his eyes away long enough to catch Sam completely falling apart. The two girls crowded him, feeding off his despair and tendrils of fading magic. As much as he wanted to hate Sam...his rage flared and he was suddenly shoving his hands out towards the girls, sending them flying out of the hall with a shriek.

 

“Oh my god...Cas...give me your hands now!” Benny cried, he ripped open Dean's shirt then reached for Castiel, his fingers closing around his wrists. Castiel held his breath as his skin met with Dean's slowly cooling flesh.

 

“He brought you back with just his magic...you can do the same,” Benny growled out, pushing his palms flat. Castiel's entire body was shaking, the overwhelming fear that he couldn't do this clouding over him and making him tense up. Benny said something soft in his ear and he let out a wail, his power seeming to explode right out of his chest into Dean. Somehow Benny turned into an anchor for him. Maybe it was his bond with Samandriel, or his will to protect Dean, either way, Castiel felt the flow of warmth spewing from his arms direct itself, surrounding and nudging at Dean's heart.

 

It was cold and the warmth wanted to recede from it, to recoil back towards Castiel. No longer recognizing the cold, still form of his witch.

 

_He needs you Castiel....and we can't survive without him._

 

Castiel closed his eyes and let out a long cry, using every ounce of magic and energy around him, forcing it to hug around Dean's heart, willing it to beat. It was a breath, a single second of stillness when it finally did. Slowly, it beat once, then twice...soon it was racing, not needing the coil of warmth around it to help.

 

“Dean!” Castiel screamed, feeling utterly exhausted but he would not rest until Dean opened his eyes to look at him. His witch stirred, his head lolling from one side to the other before those beautiful moss green eyes blinked open, settling on Castiel's face.

 

“Heya Cas...what happened?” Dean asked gruffly. Castiel opened his mouth to answer but only a little whimper left him as he surged forward, wrapping himself around his witch urgently. Dean groaned a bit but attempted to wrap his arms around him as well.

 

“It's okay Cas...shhh...I'm here...I'm here,” Dean said softly.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Where is he? Where is my son?” Castiel heard Mary call out as she ran through the automatic doors of the hospital. He watched her talk to the nurse at the desk, pointing Mary in the direction of where Castiel was sitting. Benny sat next to him chewing nervously at his thumb nail. Castiel gripped onto the chair arm and only Benny's hand on his wrist made him stop before he bent the metal.

 

“Castiel! What the hell happened? Where is he?” Mary demanded, her hair flowing wildly around her face. She went to grab for the door handle to Dean's room but Castiel snatched up her wrist, pushing her away.

 

“No...” he growled, moving to stand in front of her. Anna stood behind Mary, her eyes glowing and a low growl was rumbling out of her chest. Castiel felt his own eyes shift and he made himself stand a bit taller.

 

“That's enough...” Benny growled, clamping a heavy hand down on Castiel's shoulder. Mary blinked a few times before doing a double take at Benny. Castiel saw her go for the knife that was always strapped at her waist and he moved before he even realized it. His fingers grabbed the front of her shirt and jacket, shoving her hard against the wall.

 

“He's a blood sucker Castiel!” Mary cried, her eyes wide in disbelief. Castiel's eyes narrowed, pressing her even further against the wall.

 

“Castiel!” Anna warned but Castiel refused to let go. Mary gasped loudly, her fingers trying in vain to pull his hands away.

 

“You try that again and I will hurl you out of this hospital, damn the consequences,” Castiel whispered with a snarl. He waited for her to give him a little timid nod before letting her go, his fingers carding through his hair as he started to pace again. Anna instantly went to comfort Mary, her hands rubbing up and down the witch's back as they stared at Castiel nervously.

 

“Can someone please explain to me what's going? And why there is a  vampire  here?” Anna hissed. Benny snorted out a laugh as he slumped down into a chair.

 

“That  vampire's  name is Benny Lafitte and not only is he a teacher at the high school... at one point he was the only person Dean had to call as a friend. He protected him where his parents chose to turn a blind eye towards their very lonely son. And he deserves your respect,” Castiel grumbled. The two women just continued to stare, relaxing only just a bit.

 

“Castiel...please. What happened to Dean?” Mary asked softly.

 

“Exactly what we tried to warn you about Mary. Sam has gone dark...he attacked a girl...Jessica Moore and when Dean went to stop him, Sam attacked him. Dean could have easily overpowered him but...at the last moment he...” Castiel swallowed hard and pushed down the rising bile. It was not an image he wanted repeated in his brain.

 

“Dean let Sam's unnatural magic overpower him,” Benny piped in. Castiel rolled his eyes in annoyance as Mary gasped, covering her mouth. Anna's eyes were wide but she chose to not say a word.

 

“Is Dean alright?” Mary asked.

 

“He died Mary...he hit his head against the lockers and by the time I got to him, his heart wasn't beating,” Castiel seethed through clenched teeth, slowly closing the space between them, “But I brought him back...and now he's...he's in some kind of coma. He passed out a few moments after he started breathing again. So no...Dean is not alright. He is  far from being alright.”

 

“Don't even try to pass this blame on me Castiel! Where were you! You're his familiar, you're supposed to be protecting him!” Mary shouted. Castiel roared, backing her up against the wall again.

 

“I was there Mary...I haven't left his side since I was betrayed. You're his mother...and he even tried to warn you. Where were you?” He growled low tearing away from Mary before he did any harm to her. He was so angry with her but he knew Dean would hate him if he acted out on any of those feelings. Mary closed her eyes and he didn't need to look at her to know she was crying. There was a small twinge of pity but all he had to do was see Dean fall...to remember how cold and unresponsive he was for that wash away.

 

“Where's Sam?” Anna asked quietly. Castiel glared at her for a moment before shaking his head. He honestly had no idea what Bobby did with the youngest Winchester. He had been so wrapped up in Dean being alive that he barely heard Bobby talking behind him, pulling Sam away from the hall. He didn't even remember crawling into Benny's truck with an unconscious Dean in his lap.

 

“I think he's with Singer,” Benny answered for him, his eyes still glued to the ground. Mary opened her mouth to speak when the doctor who had been treating Dean came out of his room.

 

“Are you my son's doctor?” Mary asked with a touch of desperation. The doctor, Harris, glanced at her before pursing his lips, turning towards Castiel instead.

 

“You're Dean's familiar right?” he asked.

 

“Yes? Is he alright?” Castiel asked softly, his arms crossing over his stomach. The doctor reviewed the chart in his hands with a deep sigh.

 

“He woke up for a moment and asked for you. I think it'd be best and could help with his healing if you were in the room with him,” he replied before tucking the chart under his arm.

 

“Excuse me...I need to see my son,” Mary said moving to stand in front of Castiel. Harris forced a small smile before clearing his throat, his arms crossing over his chest.

 

“Well, I'm terribly sorry ma'am but I can't let you in that room...Dean was very clear that he does not want to see his mother, or her familiar. At the moment, the only people he has permitted is his familiar, Benny and uh...an Uncle Bobby. Come with me please Castiel,” he said turning on his heel. Castiel spared Mary a glance before hurrying after the man, his breath catching when he caught sight of Dean hooked up to several monitors.

 

“It looks a lot worse than it really is, I promise. The danger has passed and the swelling in his brain has gone down immensely. If you ever need a job, I could use a dragon's healing abilities around here,” he said with a smile. Castiel nodded his thanks before hurrying over to the empty chair, his fingers quickly weaving through Dean's.

 

“Dean...” he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek as he brought their hands to his lips. There was a small groan, Castiel's eyes flew to Dean's face and couldn't help the huge smile. Though those beautiful green eyes were a little unfocused, it was still a miracle to Castiel.

 

“Hey...glad you're here,” Dean mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut as he fell back asleep. Castiel laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Dean's slightly parted lips. In his sleep, Dean tugged at his hand until the familiar was curled around him, nose pressed into the side of his neck.

 

 

* * *

Bobby huffed in annoyance, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end when someone passed through one of his wards. He already knew who it was, there was no need to even look to feel all that anger washing over him. Shaking his head he picked up his shotgun and pulled himself up to sit on one of the cabinets.

 

Sure enough, the garage door was yanked up to reveal a very angry Mary Winchester, followed closely by her familiar. He barely glanced up as he ran a cloth over his gun. She stopped a few feet from him and stared, the air between them becoming extremely tense. There was a push from her end and he quirked up a brow, chuckling softly.

 

“I don't think you want to start any of that girl,” Bobby chided raising his face to finally look at her. She pushed again and Bobby raised his hand, getting a heavy gasp from both women.

 

“Don't forget who you're dealing with Mary Winchester,” he warned quietly, smiling as he went back to cleaning his gun. He was a full blown Druid, one of the oldest and rarest breeds of witches out there. Hunters and the MOL always underestimated him, thinking he really wasn't as smart as he played to be. It always brought a smile to his face when he knocked that gilded stool right out from under them.

 

He had always prayed Mary would be an exception. She was smarter and way more wittier than any of those bastards. Though he used to be John's best friend, he actually knew Mary first and for far much longer. Hell he'd even gladly admit he used to have a crush on the younger woman. Now she was like a sister to him...even more so since John abandoned his family. It was making his chest squeeze uncomfortably when he saw the hunter part of Mary take precedence, it was almost as if she was pushing down the other part of her soul.

 

“Where's my son Bobby?” Mary demanded, her voice giving off a slight tremor. Bobby sighed, fingers gripping at the cloth in his hand.

 

“The one in the hospital or the one detoxing in my panic room?” he asked. Mary's mouth dropped open a bit and she bristled. She went to take a few steps closer but he stopped her with a warning look.

 

“He's staying right where he is,” he stated.

 

“He's my son Bobby! You have no right...”

 

“Oh little bird, I have every right. You and John named me their god father...I even blessed them on their first birthdays. I watched from the sidelines as things progressively got worse...hoping one day that the both of you would get your heads out your asses! Now you listen here...and listen good sweetheart...those  friends of Sammy's...they were feeding him demon blood,” Bobby grumbled.

 

“How...where the hell did they even get their hands on something like that!” Mary demanded. Bobby frowned a bit watching the woman slowly start to crumble before him. She was trembling and her entire composure was breaking apart. He shook his head, putting the gun to his side before slipping off the cabinet. Mary went to back away but Bobby grabbed her arm, yanking her into a hug. She was so rigid against him that it took a few breaths for her to relax.

 

“I'm gonna find out little bird, I promise,” He whispered into her hair. Mary nodded, hiding her face against his chest as she silently cried. He met Anna's stare across Mary's head and he smiled, thankful for the look of complete relief on the familiar's face.

 

 

* * *

Dean felt like absolute crap. His entire body ached and felt as if weighed a ton, even opening his eyes took effort. There was a solid steady weight on his chest and his eyes fluttered open, his lips curling into a smile when he saw a mop of unruly hair. Castiel mumbled something, his body snuggling closer to Dean's.

 

“Cas,” he said, his voice rough and thick. He cleared his throat and winced. Castiel raised his face, sleepy blue eyes blinking up at him. Once he realized that Dean was awake he lifted up on his arm, his hand raising to trace the freckles over Dean's nose.

 

“You're awake...” he said, even his voice sounded gruff. Dean grinned, the arm that Cas was laying on raised up to run his fingers through Cas's hair. The familiar purred, nudging his head into his palm.

 

“Yeah...how long was I out?” Dean asked clearing his throat again. Castiel sighed laying his head back on Dean's chest, arms wrapping around him him tightly.

 

“Almost a day now...” Castiel whispered softly. Dean groaned, his free hand rubbing at his burning eyes. His lids felt so heavy but he didn't want to sleep anymore, not with Castiel warm against his side.

 

“Mmhmm...Benny is still outside if you want to see him,” Castiel said. Dean smiled at the mention of his friend but shook his head, pulling Castiel even closer.

 

“In a bit,” Dean said. Castiel nodded, staying silent as they snuggled. He was just about to fall asleep again when Sam's face flashed in his head. The black eyes and blood dripping from his nose. That sneer on his face when Dean began to lower his shields. He didn't remember anything after that...only waking up in the hospital and talking with his doctor.

 

“Dean? Dean, what's wrong?” Castiel's voice was worried and Dean finally opened his eyes to see his familiar hovering over him, eyebrows knit together.

 

“Cas...what, what happened to Sammy?” Dean asked, his throat burning. Castiel's face tightened as he sat up, looking away. Dean bit his lip and tried to sit up as well only to just collapse weakly. Castiel helped him get comfortable and tried to pull away but Dean wouldn't let him get far.

 

“He...he tried to kill you Dean...” Castiel whispered, turning watery blue eyes up at him. Dean swallowed hard and nodded, cupping his familiar's face.

 

“I know...but he's still my brother Cas. Whatever is going on with him...that's not him. That's not Sam,” Dean wasn't so sure who he was trying to convince more. Castiel nodded minutely, fingers playing with the hem of Dean's hospital gown.

 

“Last I heard...Bobby is taking care of him,” Castiel finally answered. Dean let out a long breath and nodded, allowing his eyes to close again. Uncle Bobby would know what to do...he would know how to get answers and to fix this mess. His Uncle was scary awesome that way. As a young witch he could still choose to apprentice with someone and the more time went by, the more he wanted it to be the old man.

 

“D-Did my mom...?” Dean hesitated to ask.

 

“She was here...but I sent her away,” Castiel answered, his face turning down a bit guiltily. Dean laughed softly though his chest twisted. It made him happy that his mother had come but he still didn't want to see her. He gripped at Castiel's arm, his body buzzing when his familiar just seemed to know what he needed. Castiel curled around him again, fingers finding their way through Dean's short hair. It felt so good and helped him feel calmer.

 

“I can't live there anymore Cas...” Dean whispered against his chest. He felt more than heard Castiel sigh.

 

“I know...we'll talk more about it when you're feeling better,” Castiel said, lips pressed against Dean's forehead. Dean nodded, carefully turning on his side to bury his face into Castiel's chest.

 

 

* * *

John swallowed the huge lump in his throat, his fingers twitching with the need to grab the 13 year old boy next to him and run. It wasn't fair but he couldn't let these bastards have Dean...he'd gone through way too much already. The little boy looked up at him with those soul searing blue eyes and John had to look away before he lost his resolve. The door to the office opened and he flinched as Abbadon clucked her tongue, circling them slowly.

 

“My, my Johnny boy....you have been a naughty boy haven't you?” she laughed, her voice doubling for a slight moment. It made his skin crawl. She reached out a hand to run her sharp red nails along the side of the kid's face. It surprised John that he didn't flinch, or even try to run away, he just stared up at her almost in awe.

 

“This completes my second condition...” John barked out. Abaddon raised a brow and chuckled.

 

“What's your name?” she asked.

 

“Adam...” the kid said softly. There was a hum on the edge of his voice that made Abbadon shiver. She grinned wide, tracing the line of his jaw again.

 

“You bore a child with a Siren John? What would your dear Mary say?” she laughed. John frowned a surge of hate flowing through his veins. It had been a mistake, years ago. He'd been on a case and didn't even realize that the thing he was trying to procure was standing right next to him, pretending to be a WOL. He hadn't even known about Adam until last year when he got a letter from the state claiming that the mother had been killed...and if he wanted to relinquish parental rights. He never signed the damn thing and didn't know what happened to the kid. But he was John's son all the same and would fit the bill...the kid had wanted out of his foster family so badly, he agreed without even really listening to John.

 

“You'll leave Dean out of this now...” John said with a glare. Abaddon crossed her arms and licked over her bottom lip.

 

“Adam fulfills your requirement...” she said, looking towards a door just as it opened revealing one of their brother's. He took Adam by the arm and lead him from the room, the little boy casting an almost betrayed look at him. John cursed under his breath and turned from him, fingers going through his hair several times.

 

“Though Dean is still our main goal here John. He performed beautifully today...he passed all of our tests,” she said proudly. Before she could reach out to touch John's arm he jerked away from her.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded. She laughed darkly, the sound alone making him back up.

 

“Your darling little boy Dean overcame one of the darkest powers thrown at him...a demon blood infused witch,” she answered. John staggered, his eyes wide.

 

“What...what did you do?”

 

“Well, not me anyway. One of my brothers and his little, fledglings. It wasn't exactly hard to lure poor little Sammy out from Dean's shadow,” she laughed gleefully.

 

“You...you poisoned Sam?” he cried out.

 

“You would have been so proud of Dean! He could have easily killed little Sammy...but he refrained. He's going to be one of most powerful witches of our time...and he's going to stand at my side. I don't need you to get him...but before I kill you John...you still have one more thing to do for us,” she said, eyes flicking black. John fought the urge to attack her, to ram the knife at his back straight into her heart. He waited until she turned to rush her, shoving the demon knife he had stolen from their archives through her ribs. She cried out, the demon inside her roaring as he was flung back against the nearest wall.

 

“You stay away from my son you bitch!” John growled. Abaddon laughed, her hand raising as she flexed out her fingers. John shouted, the pain in his chest ripping through him.

 

“You're disgusting John...acting the father to protect one son while you so easily hand off your bastard. It's no matter...because you'll get us what we want...or all three of your sons will die. Goodbye John,” she said before sauntering out of the room, the fabric of her skirt swishing.

 

He crumpled to the floor, pulling on his hair as he tried in vain to regain his composure and sanity.

  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, as I've said in my others stories, I will be joining DCBB this year! So as that kick starts I will be putting my stories on a hiatus.
> 
> Just a quick update...right now I'm still heavily debating where exactly I want this story to go. I have a few ideas rambling up in my head so hopefully after the next few filler chaps...things will finally click in place. I have also decided that after this “climax” I will be ending this part to the story. There will be another for when they go into college and what not.
> 
> Warning this gets a bit angsty.

 

* * *

 

It took a few more days for Dean to finally be released from the hospital. Every test they took of him came out clear, no lasting damage...only a minor concussion. Castiel had gotten pretty scary when he felt as if the doctor was keeping something from them, but he only laughed trying to reassure them both. During those days and the times that Dean had slept, Castiel's curiosity got the best of him. Following around the nurses and sneaking into the childrens ward. Dean had woken up to a grumbling familiar in one of his smaller dragon forms as a security guard chased him to the room.

 

But the kids had loved him, some even perking up for the first time in months. So naturally, the head of the pediatrics floor practically begged for Castiel to make regular visits. Which the dragon was happy to oblige. Dean missed him when he woke up but he couldn't be too selfish with his familiar. The day he was released, Castiel made a promise to the director that he would infact come back once a week to spend time with the kids.

 

Not surprisingly, Garth was the one who picked them up, a guilty smile on the wolf's face as they crawled into his jeep. Dean wanted to ask what it was about but he was just too tired and wanted a real bed. It was then the realization slammed into him...he didn't have a home. Well, he did but he couldn't return to it. He didn't want too. Castiel must have felt something in their bond and tried to comfort him with a warm hand on his shoulder. Dean sighed heavily and directed Garth to drive towards Bobby's house. It was about 30 minutes away from the high school on the other side of town. It was a secluded property surrounded by trees and a long winding lake. Dean loved the place, as a kid he and Sam would run around in the woods, getting lost in the labyrinth of caves.

 

It was only Monday but school had already let out and thankfully the old man was home...he could hear the pounding of metal coming from his workshop in the back of the property. There was an even smaller building at the tree line that Dean assumed used to be a guest house. He hoped it was anyway, especially with what he was going to ask of his uncle. He and Castiel waved to Garth before Dean took his hand, nervously leading him closer to the loud noises. He couldn't help smiling at the site of Krissy bent over the hood of a car as Bobby scowled, pointing things out here and there. The young girl was covered in grease and grime but seemed to be at home with it.

 

“Hey,” Dean called out when there was a lull in the noise. The two flinched and spun to face him, a huge smile spreading on Bobby's face just before he hurried over. Dean was engulfed in his arms and Dean hugged him back, taking in a deep calming breath.

 

“It's good to see ya boy. How ya feelin?” he asked as Krissy turned off the radio. She gave them a small wave and jogged over to the house. Castiel moved around easily, his attention mostly to the swaying trees to give he and his uncle some space.

 

“I'm alright, still kinda foggy but I'm guessing it was the pain meds they gave me,” Dean said shoving his hands into his pockets. Bobby eyed him and then Castiel, cursing under his breath as he turned to slump down in a chair. Dean didn't move from his spot, just kept his eyes fixed on Bobby.

 

“I know why you're here Dean...are you sure about this?” Bobby asked softly. Dean crossed his arms over his stomach and nodded minutely, his eyes glancing over at his familiar.

 

“Yeah I'm sure. It would only be until me and Cas can get on our feet...”

 

“Nonsense kid...you can stay for however long you want...or need. Hell you can pay rent if you end up living here permanently,” Bobby grinned reaching over to clap Dean on the shoulder. He brightened up a bit, chewing on his bottom lip as he smiled.

 

“Thanks Uncle Bobby, I was thinking we could use that building maybe?” Dean asked. Bobby's eyes widened, thinking on it for a moment before glancing at Castiel, then nodding.

 

“Yeah, don't think I could handle hearing you two,” Bobby teased. Dean choked on his own spit, his hands flailing to shut Bobby up before he could continue. Castiel chose that moment to come closer, his eyes narrowing playfully at Bobby.

 

“Alright...well. I guess you two can clean up the place...and since you're on my land...there are no limits to the magic you choose to use Dean. But...I will ask that you come to me if you want to try and do more...advanced castings,” Bobby said with a warm smile.

 

“Thanks and I will. I was wondering if you'd want to be my mentor?” Dean asked almost shyly. He hated feeling bashful, especially around his uncle but this was something serious. Bobby's smile faltered before turning into a look of awe as he swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly.

 

“I'd be honored kiddo...um...let me uh...let me go get the keys,” Bobby stammered, a flustered warmth spreading on his cheeks. Dean laughed a little, moving out of the way just as something caught his eyes. There was an old tattered backpack sitting on the floor near one of the work benches. Dean knew what it was without getting closer to it.

 

“H-How is he?” Dean asked in a hushed whisper. He watched as Bobby's body stiffened, a large hand smoothing down his face.

 

“Better...it'll be a few more days before I'd say he's completely clear of it but...he seems like himself mostly,” Bobby answered not making eye contact with him. Dean nodded, turning to walk out of the garage without saying another word. He was aware of Bobby's heavy footsteps and Castiel watching him, keeping just out of reach to not overwhelm him. The almost forgotten gnawing of his gut came back full force, making him feel nauseas. Sammy was always on his mind but he had been able to push it to the back...but seeing that bag. He really wanted to see his little brother, wanted to hug him and tell him that it wasn't his fault...that those evil selfish assholes had done this to him. But then a cold reminder willed him to see that argument in the kitchen with Sam over and over again.

 

He still loved his brother and wanted what was best for him...and maybe, hopefully he'd be able to actually be in the same room with him again without flinching.

 

“Dean...you're shaking,” Castiel's warm breath blew across his neck and cheek as arms slid around his waist. Dean hadn't even realized it but now he could feel himself shivering, his teeth chattering against his will. Castiel nuzzled at him, his face pressing into his neck as a hand slid up the front of Dean's shirt. The skin contact had Dean shivering again but not from the cold this time. Within moments he was warm again, his personal heater grumbling and purring against his back.

 

“Sorry Cas...” he said softly. He turned slowly, smiling at the grumpy look of concern pulling down the corners of Castiel's lips. Dean slid his hands up Castiel's arms, wrapping them around his neck to lean even more into the dragon until there was not breath of space between them. Castiel seemed to settle, blowing out a warm breath as he clung to Dean, nails slightly biting into his back.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Castiel asked, pulling back just enough to look up at him. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes before deciding.

 

“I want to get my stuff...then come back here and take a look at that place. We can...make a list or whatever of what needs to be done. Then I just want to lay down with you...is that okay?” Dean asked, knowing good and well that Castiel would never deny him. Sure enough the dragon was smiling brightly, his hands moving up to brush along the sides of Dean's face.

 

“Of course...let me call Gabriel and maybe he and Samandriel can help us?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded, dropping his head onto Castiel's shoulder in a silent thank you. He had no idea what he was going to be walking into...but the more people who were 100% on his side that were around him...the safer he would feel.

 

His mother would never intentionally hurt him but he wasn't sure that she wouldn't at least try to talk him into staying. Castiel held him tighter, his hands rubbing up and down Dean's back until he was more relaxed, the shivering completely gone and the haze in his mind dimmed. Castiel cupped his face once more and kissed him. It was a mere press of lips but Dean felt his chest stir, tightening at the need to feel his familiar even closer. He wanted more...they hadn't really touched or been intimate with each other in awhile. His fingers brushed over the scales along the side of his dragon's face, his body shuddering a bit when Castiel mewled against his mouth. Before Dean could deepen the kiss Castiel pulled away with a regretful smile.

 

“Cas...” Dean was breathless and felt warm all over...too warm. His fingers were clinging onto Castiel and the urge to throw them both to the ground was dizzying. Castiel's overly hot body wrenched from him and Dean felt the emptiness slam into his chest.

 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked roughly. Castiel looked like he was running a fever, sweat dribbling down the side of his neck even though it was still freezing outside. Dean made a move to get closer...to hold his familiar or to maybe lick at his neck, he wasn't too sure yet. But Castiel held up a hand, keeping him just out of reach.

 

“It's...it's my heat. I'm sorry Dean...I-I thought the dose was strong enough,” he gasped. Dean frowned, feeling the need to touch his familiar course through his skin again. He went to grab for Castiel's arm when the dragon hissed, scurrying away from him. The further away he got, the easier it was for Dean to breathe...the intensity of his need for his familiar simmering down.

 

“What do you mean by dose?” Dean asked when his mind finally cleared though his mouth was incredibly dry. Castiel blushed, his eyes avoiding Dean's as he wrung his finger's together. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brows at him.

 

“With everything going on and you getting hurt...it would have been so inappropriate for me to even ask of you...”

 

“Cas...what did you do?” Dean asked taking a hesitant step closer. The wave of pheromones was still present but not as strong...there was something else there too that made Dean almost ashamed for not noticing just how badly his familiar had been feeling.

 

“Gabriel knows of a tonic that can...suppress our heats,” Castiel finally answered. Dean sighed heavily and before he could stop himself he was closing the distance between them, holding his familiar tight to his chest. Castiel tried to pull away but ended up melting against him instead.

 

“How long?”

 

“Couple of weeks...”

 

“Cas!” Dean growled, pulling away only to regret it immediately. Castiel flinched at the reprimand and tried to close in on himself but Dean wouldn't let him. His arms slid around Castiel's waist and pulled him in close so he could rest his head on that unruly hair of his. Castiel relaxed immediately and snuggled into him making Dean smile.

 

“If you would have told me...”

 

“I couldn't. Dean...with your brother going awol and now you getting hurt. I'll be fine...I promise,” Castiel said and even though he was trying to be reassuring, Dean could hear the waver in his voice. He cupped the side of his familiar's face again and thumbed over the scales...he was afraid for a moment that it would have the same effect as before but it only made Castiel purr.

 

“What happens if you stop taking the tonic?” he asked softly. Castiel's eyes snapped open and he went to back away but Dean held him close.

 

“My heat will take over...and could possibly be even stronger since I've been suppressing it with no...relief,” Castiel answered with a pretty blush. Dean couldn't help smirking, getting his familiar to blush even harder.

 

“So? Stop taking it then...I'm okay Cas. I promise,” he said and Castiel sighed, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck.

 

“It's not that simple Dean. You've never done this before...it'll go on for hours...days even. Since you're more than just a bed partner...you'd be tied to it as well. And because you're human...it may cause you pain after awhile,” he said softly. Dean waited for the nerves or even the awkward feeling that he wasn't ready to hit him but it never did.

 

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel yanked away off his chest and blinked widely at him, “Of course I do...Dean...”

 

“Then trust me when I say I'm fine okay? We've been waiting for your heat and Gabriel's been....it's been incredibly embarrassing but he's been talking me through some stuff to prepare for,” Dean said in a rush. That conversation, as humiliating as it had been, had felt like forever ago...but he still remembered how the older Alpha dragon had quickly gone quite serious. Dean was just thankful he had someone to go to for all of this.

 

“He has?” Castiel asked with a huge smile. It was beautiful and Dean felt his chest warm at the sight of it, he couldn't help leaning into kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

“Yes...I don't know when things will ever be normal or just calm again...but let me take care of you...please?” Dean asked. Castiel swallowed hard before nodding slowly.

 

“Okay...but not yet...I want to wait for Halloween, it’s only a few days away,” Castiel whispered, his eyes suddenly glowing and becoming dilated. Dean groaned at the sudden scent of his dragon, almost getting overwhelmed with the need pulsating off his skin. He didn't even need to ask why...Samhain was a powerful night and there was going to be a huge harvest moon as well. The image of taking Castiel outside, underneath the glow of the moon had his knees weak and he panted against Castiel's cheek.

 

“O-Okay,” Dean stammered, fighting the intense urge to kiss his familiar right then and there. If he did, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from trying to do more. Castiel pulled himself together, gasping a little as he forced his way out of Dean's embrace.

 

“Are we going to be able to touch each other at all until then?” Dean asked almost pathetically. Castiel laughed softly and nodded, his hands trembling as they fished his cell phone out.

 

“Yes...I just need to get a stronger dose for at least today...then I'll start weaning myself off of it,” Castiel answered before whispering a few things into the phone. Dean could barely make out Gabriel's voice when he heard an uncomfortable clearing of someone's throat. He turned and felt the color drain from his face. Bobby looked traumatized, his eyes huge and mouth gaping open. Dean covered his face and wanted to curl into a ball on the ground.

 

“I'm uh....here's the keys. Jody’s making dinner tonight so...” Bobby made eye contact with Dean for a brief second before the old man was shuffling back into the house. Dean made a low whine and covered his face again. Castiel snickered next to him, moving to nuzzle at his shoulder.

 

“Come on...Gabriel should be here in a minute,” Castiel laughed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the front of the house.

 

 

* * *

 

“You sure you want to do this right now man? I mean, the three of us could just go in, grab some clothes for you and Cas...then later...” Gabriel started but promptly snapped his mouth shut when Castiel jabbed him in the ribs from the back seat. Dean smiled a little, warmed by the offer but he had to at least face this. Part of him felt like a coward...running away from the home he grew up in just because he couldn't face his mother. The other part well...he was glad to be leaving this house. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth it brought him. Castiel was home and no matter what they went through, Castiel would never leave him again.

 

“Nah...let's just get this over with,” Dean grumbled climbing out of the jeep. The three dragons followed him up to the house and he swallowed hard. His mom's car wasn't in the driveway but that didn't mean that Anna wasn't lurking nearby.  It felt so strange being back here...like it was too small or too cramped. He shook his head, looking around to see if there were any signs of anyone else roaming around. It was utterly quiet, not even the squeaking that came from walking around upstairs. He took Castiel's hand and bounded up the stairs, pushing his door open slowly. It was still in the same state from before they had gone to school that day.  Clothes strewn across the floor, bed still unmade. 

 

God that felt like years ago...Castiel touched his side and he felt grounded to the earth once more. He gave them a nod and they worked quickly. Castiel packed up their clothes while Samandriel went to their bathroom to start throwing some stuff into another bag. Gabriel stood in the hallway to listen for anyone who did come inside the house. Dean made sure everything he would need was packed up tightly on his altar before shrinking it down to the box. He hugged it close to his chest for a moment, feeling that strange fluttering in his chest subside. When they would return to Bobby’s he had to reconnect with his most basic of magic...had to restore the link to his altar.

 

“Dean...what else do you wish to take?” Castiel asked after zipping up a second duffel bag. Dean glanced around and swallowed hard, his chest aching for a brief moment of having to leave. It was what he knew...did he really want to change everything? The front door slammed from downstairs and his stomach lurched. An answer screamed at him inside his head and he moved over towards his dresser. There was a picture of him and Sam as kids that he snatched up.

 

“My music....and...” Dean spun around and groaned. It didn't dawn on him until just now that they would need some kind of furniture. They couldn't just sleep on the floor. Castiel chuckled behind him and he felt lips press to the back of his neck.

 

“You know how to shrink your altar...I'm sure you can do the same to our bed,” Castiel said softly. Dean shivered at the words and smiled, helping Castiel to first make it and then proceeded to shrink it down to a doll house size.

 

“Well then...do you want to just take your whole room?” Castiel grinned, gently putting the bed into a box. Dean glanced around and nodded, quickly making work of the rest of his furniture.

 

“Someone's coming up,” Gabriel whispered softly, moving to block the door. Dean froze and turned his back just as he could hear someone shuffling closer. There was a subtle gasp and he knew it was his mom without having to even look.

 

“Dean? What...sweetheart what are you doing?” she asked in a hushed whisper. He shrugged and handed Castiel the miniature of his desk. He had to freeze the items on it so they wouldn't fall off but Castiel was careful with it anyway.

 

“Dean...can we please talk?” Mary asked warily. Dean could hear a faint rumbling noise and he did turn this time, Gabriel refused to move from the door and Mary was glaring at him. Samandriel had moved into the hall and he was staring hard at Anna who stood behind Mary.

 

“You don't have too Dean. But if you wish too...we'll be just outside the door,” Castiel whispered against his ear. He swallowed hard and nodded, watching as Castiel very lightly touched Gabriel's shoulder, allowing for just Mary to enter the room. Anna hissed at being blocked but Dean was glad for them keeping her out. He could only handle one of them at the moment. Castiel promptly shut the door and the silence was overwhelming. They stood staring at each other for a really long minute, Mary fumbling with her hands while Dean slowly continued to place things into the box.

 

“Do you really think leaving is best?” Mary finally asked. Dean nodded, looking around the room to make sure they grabbed everything. He didn't want to have to come back.

 

“Will you please just talk to me Dean?”

 

“I tried that...remember?” he asked bitterly finally looking at her again. Her mouth gaped open and there were tears welling up in her eyes. He felt guilty for a split second before shaking his head angrily.

 

“You don't get to do that...you don't get to try and make ME feel guilty. I tried to warn you...Cas even tried talking to you. But you refused to even...you fucking left! After promising me that you would stay around...your job still became first,” Dean shouted, taking a few steps back to increase the distance between them.

 

“I know...and I am so sorry sweetheart....”

 

“Stop calling me that! You being sweet and all the sudden caring isn't going to make up for all of this! You never stood by me mom...not even when I was little. I thought...” Dean swallowed hard and took in a deep breath to calm his crashing emotions, “I thought that Sammy was at least on my side but no...the only people who are aren't even blood related to me. So I'm leaving. I can't live here anymore...I'm sorry that makes you sad but honestly...I don't care.”

 

“Will you at least tell me where you're going?” Mary asked, carefully keeping her tone level.

 

“Uncle Bobby's...I asked him to mentor me as well,” he said and watched Mary's face fall but she quickly masked it up again.

 

“Okay...Dean...I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'll never forgive myself that you got hurt and for not being here,” she said.

 

“You do realize that this...me leaving isn't  just about Sam flipping his shit and hurting me right?” Dean asked pointedly. Mary blinked, looking away from him before nodding slowly. Dean sighed softly, feeling a little better that she could actually finally admit it.

 

“I am sorry Dean...for everything. If you need anything...you know where to find me,” she said. Dean wanted to shout at her that he wasn't done yelling at her but he felt so exhausted. He was done and all he wanted to do was get back to Bobby's and lay down. After giving her a short nod, she slipped out of his room and Castiel's arms were suddenly around his waist. He groaned in relief at the warmth, turning to bury his face into his familiar's neck.

 

“It's okay Dean...you did so well,” Castiel cooed into his ear. He squeezed his eyes tight and held on even more. There was movement around him but he didn't look up, not until Castiel was gently prying him off his shoulder.

 

“You ready to leave?” Castiel asked softly. Dean nodded, taking one more quick glance around the room to make sure they got everything before grabbing Castiel's hand, letting himself be pulled from the room. He could feel eyes on him as they made for the door and for a split second he did look back, seeing Anna watching them with tears trickling down her cheeks. He gave her a small smile and left, crawling into the back seat with Castiel while Samandriel took the front. He sent up a prayer of thanks that he finally had friends that were willing to help him...and for the familiar who held him close as he finally let go and cried into his shoulder.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

 

Bobby pressed his forehead against the iron door to his panic room slowly counting to twenty before hauling it open. The last time he checked on Sam, it'd been two days ago...and the poor kid had still been having hallucinations. He glanced down at the licked clean plate by the door and heaved a relieved breath. Sam was sitting on the bed with his legs tucked up to his chest. His long shaggy hair was a mess and his eyes were still hollow but Bobby could finally see the fight there. The stubbornness that made Sammy Sam.

 

Bobby leaned up against the wall and stared at the youngest Winchester, quirking up a brow. Sam scoffed but there was a smile underneath it. Bobby felt his chest swell at the success that was his very makeshift detox session.

 

“If I come closer you gonna snarl at me?” Bobby asked, grinning when Sam chuckled.

 

“Nah...I'm okay now. Promise...” the kid answered chewing on his bottom lip. Bobby nodded and dragged the only chair in the room closer to his god son. He sunk down with a sigh and crossed his arms across his chest again.

 

“You gonna tell me about it now?”

 

“I don't...I don't really know what happened Uncle bobby...I mean. I remember everything just...not how it got this bad,” he answered softly, his face turning down. Bobby nodded, reaching out to grasp at the kids ankle. It was a grounding touch and it got the desired effect. Sam took in a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall.

 

“Those...girls...the ones that Dean had warned me about...gave me something. I drank it by my own choice but they never once told me what it was. It was such an out of body thing...I did things that I really don't think I was ready for,” Sam said as his cheeks turned a very bright scarlet. Bobby felt his brows raise even higher and Sam groaned, covering his face before tilting over to fall onto his pillow.

 

“Did you uh...did you have sex?” Bobby asked, his own face turning a lovely shade of red. He was still trying to burn the image of Dean and Castiel practically dry humping each other in his yard.

 

“No! No...I just...” Sam groaned again, a pained expression scrunching his face up. Bobby nodded, clapping his hand on Sam's leg.

 

“It's okay Sam...you don't need to talk about it if you don't feel ready too,” Bobby said and Sam nodded eagerly, “But kiddo...you gotta tell me the truth here okay? What did those girls say to you? Did they ever tell you about a plan or anything?”

 

“Not really. Just that...they wanted me to be strong and able to show Dean that I was just as capable as he is. Bobby...I never meant to hurt him like that. I just couldn't stop...I tried but Dean lowered his shields before I could get a handle on it,” Sam said sitting up with tears in his eyes. Bobby rubbed at his eyes with his fingers before scooting forward in his seat, both his hands reaching out to hold onto Sam's wrists.

 

“You did hurt him Sammy. You nearly killed your brother, hey don't close up on me...you need to hear this. You need to remember all of this in case you choose to take this path again,”

 

“I won't!”

 

“I wish I could believe that...but you did it once. Even after Dean begged you...you still chose those people over your brother. It's a horrible lesson that you unfortunately need to learn from...do you understand?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes,” Sam answered with a little glare. Bobby nodded, clapping the kid on the side of his face. Sam relaxed a bit, his free hand rubbing almost furiously over his face.

 

“I think you're ready to go home Sam,” Bobby said softly, smiling when Sam's head snapped up with a huge grin.

 

“Really? C-Can I see Dean?” Sam whispered, his eyes wide and scared. Bobby swallowed hard and frowned.

 

“I don't know bud. Dean's still...he's still trying to come to terms of what happened. He's not living at your house anymore.”

 

“Wait...he moved out? M-Maybe if I talk to him he'll come back!” Sam said, eyes wide and glassed over with unshed tears. Bobby felt his heart break a little for the kid and held him still.

 

“If it was only for that reason then maybe ya could. But, I have a feeling that it was a whole string of things that made Dean pack up. I'll message Dean and see if he wants to talk...if not you have to give him space, ya hear me Sam?” Bobby held his breath until Sam slowly nodded, his shoulders slumping forward. He got up from the chair and gestured for the kid to follow him up from the basement. Jody was waiting for them upstairs, a hesitant smile on her face when they appeared through the door. He gave her a nod and she relaxed, hurrying over to hug Sam tightly.

 

“You hungry sweetie?” she asked and Sam nodded, forcing a little smile for his aunt. Bobby watched them disappear into the kitchen before slipping into his study. He knew Dean wasn't ready to see his brother, even if Dean missed him, he wasn't ready. Quickly he sent a text to Castiel, letting him know that Sam was out and to keep Dean from the main house. The reply was instant and Bobby sunk down into his chair, the list in his head swirling around annoyingly in his head.

 

Getting Sam on his feet....check. Get the kid to realize how bad this choice was....check. Find out who the fuck got their hands on demon blood and fed it to him...still working on it.

 

Get the entire place ready for the Samhain Sabbath tomorrow...Balls.

 

 

* * *

Castiel shoved his phone into his back pocket, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Sam was out of the panic room, which meant his sessions with Bobby were successful. He was so relieved and happy, wanting nothing more than to tell Dean but he refrained. He'd wait until bobby said something...or just wait until after Samhain. The bubble of comfort that surrounded Dean at the moment was too fragile and he really didn't want to be the one to burst it.

 

Speaking of, Dean came into the bedroom with a huge goofy grin on his face and Castiel felt his entire body burn. He had nothing but low hanging ripped up jeans on and he was soaked. The bathroom in the guest house was beyond repair (according to the old man) but Dean had been stubborn, wanting to work on it with his own hands. Going by the smile and the light in his witch's eyes, he'd gotten the stupid thing to work.

 

“We have hot water! And not only that...look,” Dean said happily, nearly skipping over to the light switch to flick it on. Castiel snickered when the bulb flickered but actually remained lit. Castiel clapped a few times, giggling when Dean nearly tackled him to their unmade bed.

 

“I am gonna miss your little light shows at night though,” Dean said with a huge smile. Castiel rolled his eyes and poked at Dean's tummy, loving how he squirmed away. Dean threw him a flirtatious smile before he was sauntering out of the room once again. Castiel sunk down on the bed and bit his bottom lip, not able to keep the smile off his face. Dean was nothing of the boy he first met...he was stronger now in every sense of the word. He knew the more intune Dean became with his magic the more his physical appearance would embrace the internal change.

 

And by god he looked amazing. He'd been lanky, pale and so cowed into himself he seemed so tiny. Now he practically shined, his eyes were brighter and the left over tan from the summer gave his skin that gorgeous glow. Castiel couldn't wait until Dean could get tanned all over again...then he'd be able to kiss all the constellations that his freckles made along his back. It pleased him so much to see his witch standing up straight, chest puffed out and smiling.

 

It was almost unbelievable to even think that it was only maybe 4 months ago that he fell. Four months ago when he had seen bright green eyes peering at him under the bush, cooing at him to come out. He almost didn't, he'd been so scared of the strange human boy but something urged him forward. Maybe it was softness in his voice or the burning need for a friend deep in those eyes. All the same...it had been the best and most important decision of his life.

 

“Cas? Hey...are you okay?” Dean's voice fluttered around him and he blinked a few times to find Dean kneeling in front of him. When had he gotten there? A hand touched the side of his face and he mewled softly, pressing into it as he turned a little to kiss Dean's palm.

 

“You were really spaced out there for a second...thinking of me?” Dean said playfully and Castiel laughed, feeling his cheeks burn a little.

 

“Of course,” he answered. Dean gave him a grin and went to move but Castiel yanked on his hand until he was straddling his legs.

 

“I was reminiscing of how we met....and how I almost didn't come to you,” Castiel said softly cupping the side of Dean's face. Dean's mouth dropped open as he scooted closer until their foreheads were touching.

 

“You didn't?”

 

“Almost. I was frightened...but there was something in your voice that helped me be a bit more trusting,” Castiel explained. Dean sighed softly, his breath tickling Castiel's lips. It was too tempting, having Dean this close and not touch him, not kiss the very breath out of his lungs. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and tilted his face up to catch his bottom lip between his. Dean groaned as he sucked on it, Castiel's hands moving up his back to grab at his shoulders.

 

“Cas...” Dean groaned closing whatever small space that was between them, kissing him hungrily. Castiel groaned, a rumbling noise that started deep down in his chest. Dean teasingly traced at his lips with his tongue and Castiel slowly parted them, loving the feeling of Dean's tongue tracing at his sharp teeth. No matter how many times he tried to warn Dean of them, his witch ignored him, always daring him with eager little licks to his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

 

“Off,” Castiel growled trying to tear off his own shirt. Dean chuckled and helped him, both of them groaning when they pressed together. Castiel skin was hot, feverish and Dean's body felt so cool against him. All the sudden, Dean was pulling away with a bashful smile, quickly crawling off his lap. Castiel growled low in his throat but Dean only smiled, moving to stand near the door.

 

“Samhain's tomorrow Cas...the tonic should be out of your system entirely by tonight so we have to be careful,” Dean said with a warm smile. Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, falling back against the bed to calm himself down. Once he felt like didn't want to pounce on Dean anymore, his witch crawled onto the bed to lay next to him, his fingers reaching out to trace the scales along his face.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured, letting his eyes drift. Dean pressed a kiss into his hair and hummed softly.

 

“You're welcome. Take a cool shower...bobby just texted me asking if we could help set the place up for tomorrow,” he said. Castiel nodded slowly, opening his eyes to peer into Dean's. There was so much light and love there Castiel felt dizzy, he pulled Dean closer to kiss him but kept it chaste.

 

“I'll make some lunch...got the stupid microwave working too,” Dean said with a huge grin. He pecked Castiel on the lips and hurried out of the room. Castiel laid there for a minute just breathing before he too got out of the bed to take a shower.

 

 

* * *

Dean knew something was up the moment they left the house and were ushered to the clearing where the covens would be gathering. There was a nervous tension rising along Cas and bobby's skin but Dean was determined to ignore it. Whatever it was, it wasn't important enough for either of them to tell him so he didn't care.

 

This was going to be his first Samhain with other witches and he'd be damned if anything was going to spoil it. And he had so much to show off...not only his amazing familiar but himself. He had a moment to feel a little weird about being conceited but he shook it off. This was going to be his moment to finally shine and shove it in everyone's face how wrong about him they were. Dean took in a deep breath to focus, lifting his hands to let the constant flow of energy flow into his fingers, the voice of his uncle grounding him as he explained what he needed done.

 

They worked all through the afternoon until the moon hung high up in the sky. The place was cleared and looked amazing. Castiel had filled the air above them with little flames that made Dean's excitement nearly brim to the top. Bobby glanced around and grinned wide, slinging an arm around Dean's shoulder to give him a side hug.

 

“Tomorrow is going to be a special night for you Dean-o...in more ways than just one. This place has a magnetic pull for all kinds of energies...and when the moon is that full and this close...it is intensified ten fold. Reign it in and don't hide away for a second...let everyone see what you and your familiar are capable of,” bobby said and Dean shivered at the low hum of magic dancing around his uncle's words. He nodded eagerly and felt the warmth at his back before Castiel settled his hands on his hips.

 

 

* * *

Samhain

 

Dean was fidgeting, his hands wringing together as he paced their little family room. The place still needed a lot of work done to it but it was theirs. It was no bigger than a standard two bedroom apartment where nothing worked. His uncle had tried to warn him but Dean just grabbed the tools and went to work. He had made a bigger mess then when he started and probably broke a few cardinal rules but he got not only the water working...but the electricity. All on his own.

 

The only thing they had unpacked was their bed but now that they had running water and lights that worked, Castiel had worked on getting their little place livable. Dean hadn't gone back to school yet so he was put on task to get everything from the store that they would need for the Sabbath. When he got back he was surprised to walk into his house and see not only furniture but paint on the walls. Castiel looked so cute when he shyly smiled at him, asking him softly if the color was okay. Dean had kissed him but the both of them had to quickly pull apart before it got too heated again.

 

They even had to sleep apart last night which only made Dean even more restless, a nervous energy racing through him like a tornado. A hand touched his shoulder and he nearly groaned at the contact from his familiar. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's ear and hummed low.

 

“Can you feel it Dean?” Castiel purred, his hands snaking around Dean's waist. Dean nodded, his breath catching in his throat when he glanced out one of the open windows. The sun was slowly fading down below the horizon. He knew the second the Moon started rise, there was a pull down in his gut and he couldn't help gasping, his head lolling back against Castiel's shoulder. The softness of Castiel's skin felt amazing against his warm cheek. He pulled away a bit to take in his familiar. There wasn't exactly a dress code but Bobby had said to wear something comfortable but not pajamas. So Castiel was literally wearing nothing but dark washed jeans that hung almost too low on his hips. The tattoos along his ribs stood out and Dean couldn't help licking his very dry lips. He reached out and grazed a finger over them, loving how they slightly glowed under his touch. Castiel hummed softly, taking Dean's hand to weave their fingers together.

 

“Come on,” Castiel said pulling away. Dean swallowed down his thudding pulse and nodded, toeing off his shoes and socks. He still had on the pants from earlier but he wasn't as brave as Castiel. The worn dark green henley that smelled like his familiar made him feel a bit calmer. Castiel lead him through the door and he could already hear the low murmur of people starting to arrive. When they got to the clearing Dean's eyes widened, a huge smile stretching his lips. There was a huge bon fire in the middle that danced high and shifted colors as other witches threw some offerings into it. The large table was covered in food, a wall of magick hovering over it to keep out bugs and other little critters.

 

Torches lined the pathway while a circle of little flames of all different colors outlined the circle. Dean looked up into his familiar's face and didn't know if he could smile any wider. Castiel turned glowing blue eyes at him and Dean shivered at the green starting to swirl around his irises. Dean threaded their fingers together and continued walking until they crossed the threshold, an even deeper shudder starting at the base of his spine.

 

There were about twenty people in the circle already, people he had never met before. But there was a familiar tug coming from his link to his familiar. He turned to see Gabriel, Samandriel and Benny all making their way closer. Castiel grinned, opening his arms to engulf Gabriel in a tight hug.

 

“I didn't know you guys were going to be here?” Dean asked giving Samandriel a hug before practically tackling Benny. The vampire chuckled deep, patting the side of his face before pulling away.

 

“And miss you getting a chance to show off? Nah,” Benny laughed, his arm casually draping around Samandriel's waist. Dean beamed at them, his mouth opening to say something when Castiel tugged at his hand.

 

“Dean...look who else is here,” Castiel said, his eyes wide. Dean spun around and nearly fell when he saw the huge ebony wings fluttering out.

 

“Luc...” Dean whispered, not knowing whether to move or stay put. The others in the circle stared at the Morning Star, giving him a wide berth as he sauntered his way across. Dean didn't even see the other figure behind Luc, he couldn't take his eyes off the winged creature. It'd been so long since he'd seen him.

 

“My friend...how are you Dean?” Luc said with a bright smile. Dean swallowed trying to find his voice and smiled back.

 

“I'm good...I wasn't expecting you to be here,” Dean said. Luc reached out to take his forearm and Dean quickly met him.

 

“Usually I don't come this close to the city but Bobby Singer is a friend and I knew you'd be here since you have your dragon. Both of you look very well, your coloring is very becoming Castiel,” Luc said with a hum. Dean looked over his shoulder to gaze at his Dragon. The scales along the sides of his face were very bright, almost luminous in the fire light. Castiel blushed a little and Dean gave a pointed look to the Morning Star.

 

“Are you flirting with him?” Dean asked with a snort. Luc threw his head back and bellowed out a laugh.

 

“My apologies Dean, I meant no offense but he is very beautiful and we are not ones to be subtle,” Luc grinned. Dean's jaw dropped, not really knowing what to say accept just agreeing with him. Castiel blushed even more, hiding his face into Dean's shoulder. He knew the Morning Star had no intentions towards Castiel...and even if he did...there was no way he could even start to come between them.

 

“Luc...” a soft voice called out from behind the dark wings. The Morning Star bristled, pulling his wings closer to his body to reveal a very beautiful young woman. There was a quick intake of breath behind him and it took a moment to realize that it had been Gabriel.

 

“This is one of my sisters...Hannah,” Luc said gesturing to the girl. Dean looked between the two and had to quickly remember that they weren't actually related. Her wings were softer, lighter than Lucs, almost a deep mahogany that seemed to have a bit of gold when they fluttered. The horns on her head weren't as prominent as Luc's nor did they curve at the top of her head. The curl was tighter and seemed to frame the temples of her head. Her hair was long, almost longer than Luc's but where his was light, hers was a dark chocolate brown that flowed down to her waist in loose curls. The only thing the two had similar were their wide eyes but Hannah's were a bright crystal blue. Though if Dean saw correctly there were other colors there...lavender, teal and maybe even pink.

 

“I thought you were the only Morning Star in this area?” Castiel asked softly. Luc hummed with a nod, his eyes glancing around the open area as more and more people started to show up. Dean could just make out Bobby's voice.

 

“I am, Hannah is only just visiting for a few days...well until she can find her own home that is,” Luc answered.

 

Before another word could be said, Bobby made his presence known, entering the circle to stand before the bon fire. Castiel took Dean's hand, moving them to stand in a better place to watch. Dean glanced around him and bit his lip, watching as the other familiars began to shift. Nerves wracked up his spine and he had to swallow hard to control his beating heart. Castiel brushed his lips along his cheekbone and Dean stepped back to watch as human skin melted into ebony and blue scales. There was a collective gasp, Castiel was huge now in this form, easily towering over them. Dean couldn't help reaching up, brushing his fingers along his long neck and flank. Castiel let out a loud resounding purr, his head dipping to nuzzle at him. Dean took a step back to give Castiel a huge smile, nodding his head just as he craned up his neck in a stretch before letting out a billow of fire. Dean laughed brightly, watching the others stare at them in awe, some ducking away with a laugh from the little fire balls.

 

Dean merely raised his fingers up for one, knowing it wouldn't burn his skin. It was so warm against his fingertips, becoming brighter and growing into the size of a basketball as it slid down into his palm. There was a nudge on his shoulder and he didn't need to look to know it was Castiel nuzzling him, prompting him to show off. Dean bit his lip and caught his uncles eye who was giving him that look that always made Dean feel actually worth his salt. He closed his eyes and felt the warm rush of calm enter him before he moved his hand away from the ball of fire, letting it float before him.

 

A soft hum left his lips, his fingers tingling with his connection with the elements. He grazed his fingertips over the ball and watched happily as it shifted, swirling with colors of blue, green, red, orange and now even purple. Everyone around them sucked in a breath as the sphere grew wider, pregnant with all the elements within it. He felt the pull between he and his familiar and threw the ball up, letting it combust above them. Little shimmers exploded from it, brilliant sprays of electric bolts of every color dancing around them. A chorus of excited noises fluttered around him and he couldn't help laughing, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat. Bobby was smiling so brightly at him Dean's chest almost swelled too big. Castiel nuzzled him again and Dean turned his head to press a kiss to his dragon's muzzle.

 

“Everyone...I'm very proud and honored to introduce to you...my god son, Dean Winchester and his familiar, Castiel!” Bobby called out with a sweeping hand in their direction. Dean blushed bright at the applause and cheers he was given.

 

“Merry Meet everyone and welcome to my home and welcome to our annual Samhain celebrations! Let us begin,” Bobby called out, giving Dean an extra proud smile.

 

 

* * *

Jody watched from the kitchen window as her nephew continued to show off for the others in the circle and she could only smile, a warmth of fondness and pride settling deep within her. It had been too long watching from the sidelines as Dean was pushed and kicked around. Now he was a force to be reckoned with and even though she wasn't a witch...she was so damn proud of that kid. Krissy stood next to her with a whimsical look on her face, a sigh leaving her lips as she helped Jody clean up the kitchen.

 

“You do know you can go out there right? You belong with them...I'm just a mere human,” Jody said with a smile, leaning over to brush the girl's long hair off her shoulder. Krissy gave her one of her usual stubborn looks, the corner of her mouth pulling up in a smirk.

 

“I'd rather keep you company,” she answered simply. Jody pressed a quick kiss to the top of the girl's head before grabbing up some of the extra food to put back in the fridge. The plate nearly dropped out of her hands when she saw Mary freaking Winchester standing in the threshold of her kitchen.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jody asked, dropping the plate on the table a little too roughly. Mary had enough grace to flinch if only a little bit. She stepped closer into the room, her mouth opening to answer but Jody raised her hand to silence her.

 

“Krissy...why don't you go outside,” she said. Krissy raised a brow at her but did as she was told, slowly making her way to the door. Once the door was closed Jody turned back to Mary.

 

“It's Samhain Jody,” Mary answered. Jody rolled her eyes with a gruff laugh.

 

“Is it? I thought it was Mabon...or Brighid,” she snapped crossing her arms across her stomach. Mary shook her head but said nothing.

 

“I'm sure you got Bobby's message...that you aren't welcome here tonight,” Jody said moving to lean up against the counter. Mary bristled at that, her eyes flicking towards the window when a loud shout filtered into the house.

 

“He has no right to ban me...I'm a witch!”

 

“A poor excuse of one if you ask me. I swear, you only claim your witchiness when it's awfully convenient for you. And besides...where's Anna?”

 

“Oh screw you Jody. I'm sorry it bothers you that where you have only a human quality...I have two. And it's none of your business where my familiar is,” Mary laughed bitterly.

 

Jody shook her head, “It is true that I never liked you. For more reasons than I have fingers to count off with but me being  jealous was never one of them. And it is OUR business to know...you can't step foot into the circle without her. Hell I'm not a witch and even I know that. So let me guess, Anna's home babysitting your son who probably desperately needs his mother right now.”

 

The two woman glared at each other but Jody refused to back down. She was so sick and tired of Mary Winchester's self righteousness. How dare this woman come into her home and try to belittle her. She had tried so very hard to find at least one quality in this woman that she liked. Bobby loved her like family and Jody really did try but after losing her first and only son, it left a bitterness on her tongue whenever Mary was around.

 

“Sam was sleeping when I left. I came here to see Dean...”

 

“Well you're shit out of luck lady. Because that's not happening,” Jody spat, clearly moving in front of the door to stop her if she even tried.

 

“You can't keep me from seeing him...”

 

“You wanna try me Mary? That kid's been through enough and on the one night he can truly be himself and be free you want to come into MY home and ruin that for him? I don't think so...I'll get one of those Morning Star's to ban your ass before you even dare trying,” Jody nearly growled out. Mary jerked at the mention of the winged beasts and that alone made Jody grin wide.

 

“You have this habit of not paying attention to which son of yours needs you the most. Right now, that's Sam. So stop trying to make this all about you. When Dean is ready to talk to you, he'll call. No one but him gets to make that decision,” Jody said. Mary glared at her for a few more minutes, her eyes constantly looking through the window to try and catch a glimpse. Finally she seemed to come to a decision and backed out of the house without so much another word. Jody wiped at her face with a frustrated groan.

 

“So that was Dean's mom?” Krissy asked slipping back into the room, “No wonder he left.”

 

“Shut it kiddo, come on lets go watch a movie,” Jody said over her shoulder as she headed into the family room.

  
  


 

* * *

 

Castiel slowly shifted back to his human skin, a huge smile almost breaking his face as he watched other witches practically fawn over Dean. The Sabbath was well under way and the moon would soon be at it's peak. Castiel could feel it in every inch of his skin, the power, his heat...Dean. Everything was humming around him and he didn't know how long he could take much more of it.

 

The initial ceremony was over, the offerings made and a group prayer was said. Now, it was the feast and dancing. The drums were so loud but his heart seemed to match the pace. He felt a warmth at his side and he blinked open his eyes slowly to see Dean staring at him.

 

“Dance with me?” he asked shyly. Castiel bit down on his lip and nodded, allowing for his witch to pull him towards the drums. There were others already there, their hips and bodies swaying to the music but it seemed they stopped as they began. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and started to sway, taking it slow. Dean peered up at him and Castiel shivered at the small devious grin growing. Hands were gripping at his waist and he laughed when he was spun around, his back pressing against Dean's chest. Their bodies moved as one with the pounding drums, their hips rolling against the other as the moon grew higher. He was aware of the fever racing through his blood and when the others started to crowd around them it was almost too much for him to draw a breath.

 

Dean's hands trailed up his sides to trace at his tattoos again, his fingers almost feeling like ice against his skin. He felt a deep tug on his gut and he gasped, looking up with the others just as the moon hit it's apex. Everyone was buzzing from it, drinking in the overflow of magick pouring into the circle. Dean was gasping behind him, his fingers digging into Castiel's waist as he rode the magickal high. Castiel slowly turned, allowing Dean to crowd him, pressing their bodies impossibly close. He couldn't take his eyes off Dean's face, his mouth had dropped open with a soft “oh” and his eyes were slightly glazed over. When the initial rush began to taper, Dean bit his lip, giving him almost a wolfish smile.

 

“Come on...” Dean whispered into his ear and Castiel shuddered, the heat that had ebbed away slammed into him. He plastered himself to Dean's body and allowed his witch to drag him away. Castiel wasn't aware of where they were going, just that he was in Dean's arms and the flow of magick surrounding the circle seemed to follow them out.

 

 

* * *

Dean felt giddy and probably drunk if he knew what that even felt like. His skin was tingling and he couldn't wait to get Castiel to the little cave he and Sam used to hide in when they were younger. While he'd been helping bobby setup, Dean had snuck out here to clean it up...make it suitable for Castiel. He hadn't realized how perfect the place was until he saw the hole in the roof, knowing full well that the moon would be visible.

 

“Cas...hey were here,” Dean whispered, trying to get the heavily breathing dragon off his shoulder. Castiel mewled but pulled away only to grin up at him. They moved into the cave and Castiel instantly dropped onto the mountain of blankets. Dean licked his suddenly dry lips and watched as his dragon stripped out of his jeans before rolling around languidly.

 

“Dean...come here,” he growled and Dean swallowed hard, lowering down to his knees to shuffle closer. He was beyond nervous but when the moonlight touched his skin it flew away. He surged forward and attacked Castiel's lips as his hips were braced between his knees. Dean scrambled to pull his shirt off, scowling at Castiel as he merely laid back watching. His shirt finally came free and he threw it somewhere to the side.

 

Castiel pulled him back down to seal their lips together, his hips bucking up to find some friction against his aching groin. Dean moaned, flicking his tongue out to trace the line of Castiel's lips, asking for permission. When they parted Dean sighed, instantly licking along the sharp teeth that always made him shudder. He couldn't explain why he loved it so much but the sting settled right into his groin everytime he pressed a little too hard. Castiel's hands were everywhere, scrambling to find somewhere to settle. Dean laughed almost breathlessly when they just grabbed at his ass, yanking him that much closer.

 

“Why do you still have these stupid things on,” Castiel growled, spinning Dean's world a bit when he quickly flipped them. He couldn't even protest when the dragon practically ripped them off his legs, tossing the shreds along with his boxers in the same direction as his shirt. Dean waited for the shyness or even the embarrassment to sear through him but he was so eager for this that it only made him grin at how hungry Castiel looked at him.

 

“Oh fuck Cas!” Dean cried out, his head hitting the pillows as his back arched up. Castiel's lips wrapped around his length, sucking him completely into his mouth in one smooth motion. He was already so hard it was almost painful. Castiel's tongue swirled all around him, his lips descending down even further until they were brushing his groin. Dean gasped when the tip of his cock slipped into something even tighter and it only took a moment for him to realize it was Castiel's throat. He tried to keep his hips still but when Castiel swallowed he cried out again, his hips bucking up when he fell back against the pillows.

 

“Cas...you gotta stop or I'm g-gonna...oh fuck yes!” Dean whimpered, fingers finding their way into Castiel's hair, yanking on it just a bit. There was a vibration surrounding his shaft turning Dean into a babbling shuddering mess. He was just on the edge, his breathing ragged and hoarse when Castiel suddenly pulled off, his fingers squeezing the base of his dick.

 

Dean growled up at him, surging forward to tackle his familiar back into the blankets. Castiel wrapped his arms around him, holding their bodies close as Dean attacked his lips. He pushed his hips forward, moaning into Castiel's mouth as their cocks lined up, rubbing wetly against the other. It was then he could smell it, the overly sweetness that was Castiel's slick. Dean pulled away gasping, rutting even harder against the mewling dragon under him. He grinned deviously before dragging himself off, flipping Castiel onto his stomach before he could start to protest. There was something he'd wanted to try from their first time together and never found the nerve afterwards.

 

“Dean...what...” Castiel started only to whine loudly as Dean spread his cheeks, shuddering hard and damn near coming on the spot at how wet his familiar was for him. He leaned in and dragged his tongue along his hole.

 

“Dean! Again...oh please do that again,” Castiel cried out, quickly raising up to his knees to open himself up more. Dean happily obliged, giving him long languid strokes of his tongue before kissing his hole. More of his slick dribbled out and Dean licked it up, shuddering how sweet it was. Dean gently teased his rim with the tip of his tongue, watching with pleasure as it fluttered obviously needing more. His hands wrapped around the outside of Castiel's thighs and slowly pushed his tongue in, loving the loud cry leaving Castiel's mouth. The taste of his familiar was stronger here, the heat inside nearly searing his tongue but he loved it. Castiel bucked back against him, quickly stuttering out an apology. Dean petted his hands up and down his legs and lower back, silently telling him that it was okay. He pressed his tongue in as deep as he could go, licking all along his walls when Castiel bucked back against him again.

 

“Dean...I can't...please...” Castiel panted with a whine. Dean could spend forever licking into his familiar but he couldn't ignore those needy little whines. He pulled away with one final suck on his hole and got up on his knees, making sure to touch as much of Castiel's skin as he could. The breath he didn't realize he'd been holding punched out of him when Castiel lowered, touching his chest to the blankets, leaving him incredibly vulnerable to Dean.

 

He couldn't wait anymore and with how loud Castiel was keening, neither could his familiar. Taking in a calming breath he finally started to push into that searing heat, a loud gasping moan escaping his lips once they were pressed flush together.

 

“Oh god yes!” Castiel cried out, Dean watching with hazy eyes as his hands shifted into claws. Castiel pulled the blankets out of the way to sink his hands into the earth and Dean felt the pull from his core, connecting them in every way body, soul and elements. He started off slow, pulling out and sliding back in getting them both adjusted to this way too intense feeling. Dean had never felt this good, every move of his hips sent electricity along his spine. The almost tangible elements starting to swirl around them, feeding into their already bulging magick. The tattoos on Castiel's torso grew brighter, glowing under his hands as he picked up his rhythm until he was slamming into his familiar. Castiel arched his back crying out with sobs with every thrust into him, rocking his body forward hard. Dean had a split moment where he thought he was being too rough but when he tried to slow down Castiel growled at him.

 

Dean was getting close again and with the way Castiel couldn't even hold himself up anymore he was too. That's when he heard a crackling sound and when he blinked, Castiel's wings appeared, fanning out and flapping slightly. Dean cried out a curse, his hips bucking sharply. He reached out and touched them, gripping the base to help keep himself steady.

 

“Dean!” Castiel practically screamed, rising up on his hands to fuck himself back onto Dean, the sounds of their bodies slapping together was almost too obscene to be real. It was all too much, the hot wet slide of Castiel's body, the magick pulsing around him...he could help yanking Castiel up by his hair. He sucked long and hard on his neck, using his teeth to mark up his skin. Castiel's wings fluttered around them, shooting straight out when a sharp cry left his familiar. He clenched so tight around Dean he fell forward, pushing them both down until Dean was hovering over him, his body still fucking into Castiel at a maddening pace.

 

“Dean...I'm so close...please...oh please don't stop,” Castiel sobbed widening his legs and rutting forward to get some friction onto his own cock. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's spine, reaching under him to wrap his fingers tightly around his cock, giving him something to thrust into. They were both drenched in sweat, the sounds of their bodies and cries echoing into the cave as Castiel finally spasmed under him. Dean kept going until Castiel started twitching and came long and hard into his familiar. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, shaking him right down to his core and whiting out his vision. He didn't come back to himself for a long moment, his eyes blinking rapidly to find himself plastered against the back of his familiar. The wings were gone and Dean frowned, leaning in to kiss the space where they had sprouted out of Castiel's back.

 

He pressed more kisses into Castiel's skin as he slowly pulled out, shuddering deep when he saw not only Castiel's slick but his cum leaking out of his body. He had a sudden urge to push it back into him, needing to plug him up so he wouldn't lose anything. Dean shook the need away, gently rolling off Castiel to lay on his back.

 

“You okay?” Castiel panted crawling over to him weakly. Dean reached out, touching his cheek and helping him to lay over his body. Castiel curled into him, pressing his face into the hollow of Dean's shoulder.

 

“I should be asking you that...but I'm good...that was...fucking intense,” Dean laughed. Castiel hummed with a nod, wrapping his legs and arms around him like an octopus.

 

“I never knew it could be that amazing...my heats were always unbearable...especially since I wouldn't mate with the other Alphas. Their stench was disgusting...it was horrible,” Castiel said with a sigh. Dean bit his lip, rolling them gently so he could hover over Castiel, his thumb tracing the scales. His dragon gave him one his beautiful smiles, all gummy and cute.

 

“Do...do I smell better to you?” Dean asked suddenly shy. He blushed at the little snicker but couldn't stop smiling as Castiel leaned up to brush their lips together.

 

“You smell like home,” he said softly. Dean smiled brightly, kissing him slowly as they squirmed around until Dean was laying on his side, Castiel wrapped all around him and his face hiding into Dean's neck again.

 

“I love you so much Dean,” Castiel whispered. Dean flicked his fingers, moving the blankets to cover their quickly cooling bodies. Castiel was still warm and Dean knew this night was far from being over. He snuggled them closer and pressed a kiss to Castiel's shoulder, keeping his lips their as he murmured the words right back to him.

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna start right where we left off with Castiel's heat.
> 
> A huge warning from the get go, I got a prompt from someone on tumblr to see Dean exploring the dragon side of Castiel sexually so there will be that. I will be putting a note before and after the scene if that is something that makes you uncomfortable. Also a wee bit of an accidental foot thing happened....
> 
> This chapter is long and took a totally different turn at the end than what I expected or planned....so....major angst and maybe some trigger warnings for the end.

Dean stretched out his body with a low groan as his back popped. The early morning sun was just starting to rise and they were in a lull of Castiel's heat. His familiar was snoring softly next to him, his hair just barely visible underneath the covers. Dean nibbled on his lip watching the blankets rise and fall with Castiel's deep breaths before leaning over to snatch up his gatorade bottle. It made him blush a little how much Gabriel had been right about that aspect of Castiel's heat.

 

There were two coolers next to their little bed, filled with drinks and snacks to help them keep their energy up. He tested the ice he had formed around the drink cooler to make sure it was still staying strong, thanking whoever was listening that he had the elements on his side. The blankets shifted next to him and he turned back to see not only more of Castiel's hair, but sleepy blue eyes blinking up at him.

 

“Why are you awake?” Castiel grumbled reaching out with grabby hands towards him. Dean grinned and crawled closer, sighing with content as Castiel wrapped around him again. At first Dean thought he'd have to bring a heater or have a fire going but with his familiar's skin being so hot, it wasn't needed. Dean kissed his forehead, pulling Castiel that much closer.

 

“Mmmm another one is building,” Castiel moaned, his lips brushing against Dean's collar bones. He had learned quickly last night that his own body was reacting to his familiar's heat spikes...that his arousal and refractory time weren't exactly normal for a human. It wasn't until the third time that Dean got a little scared, thinking that his dick would start to chafe or he wouldn't be able to get it up again so soon. All Castiel had to do was kiss him or touch him with fever infused fingertips and he was raring to go.

 

“You need to eat while you're still sane,” Dean chuckled, getting a sharp nip on his shoulder in retaliation. He managed to untangle himself from Castiel long enough to get out some of the food he brought, most of them being pb&j sandwiches. Castiel gobbled down three of them and downed an entire bottle of water before he plastered himself against Dean's back.

 

“Is it sexy time or cuddle the shit out of me time?” Dean snickered. Castiel muttered something but Dean only laughed as Castiel literally wrapped around him like a giant Koala bear, including his legs. Castiel's hands smoothed up and down his sides as Dean readjusted Castiel's feet away from his growing erection.

 

“When will you let me put the runes on you?” Castiel purred sucking at his neck. Dean shuddered and licked his very dry lips, instantly snatching up his almost empty gatorade bottle.

 

“How about now?” Dean asked, grinning as Castiel groaned wantonly, his hips rutting forward to get friction against his dick. Dean tilted his head back allowing for more room for Castiel to nip and mark.

 

“Are you being serious?”

 

“Mmhmm...oh shit Cas,” Dean groaned. Castiel moved his feet again so that arches were framing his dick, creating a tight space to thrust up into. Dean wasn't all that into feet but damn it felt good, especially when the tingling burn started to sting at his sides.

 

“Hold your breath,” Castiel growled into his ear. Dean sucked in a deep breath and leaned back on his hands for leverage, fucking up into Castiel's feet. A painful searing overtook his body as the first two symbols were branded into his sides. The pleasure and pain was almost too much and he almost came too quickly but he was able to hold it off. Castiel soothed his skin getting him calm just before doing it again with the next too. Dean cried out, his hips bucking up until Castiel used the heels of his feet to stave off his orgasm this time.

 

“Cas...please...oh fuck,” Dean whimpered, his entire body shaking with the need to cum and the overwhelming heat burning at his sides.

 

“One more...”

 

“Wait...you only have four...” Dean protested only to be stopped by Castiel's lips on his, sucking slowly at his bottom lip as his fingers danced low, brushing along the coarse hair at the base of his dick.

 

“You're connected to Spirit but I am not. I can only reach that through you...Spirit is the very essence of you...it's what brings you and the elements together. So I can't brand myself with that sigil...but should wear that proudly. No other witch can even begin to claim that right,” Castiel whispered as his other hand pressed over Dean's heart, deepening the kiss just before the heat seared into his skin. Dean cried out into his familiar's mouth as his orgasm finally ripped out of him, the heat, pain and ecstasy rushing through had him keening, fingers gripping tightly on Castiel's forearms to keep him grounded.

 

“Holy shit...did...wait did you cum?” Dean laughed when he felt something wet sliding down his back. Castiel had enough grace to blush but gave him a shy smile anyway. Dean cupped the back of Castiel's head and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as the dragon's skin began to grow hotter.

 

“Cas...the first time...you're wings came out. But not the other two...why?” Dean asked breaking away from Castiel's mouth that was now pouting at him. He couldn't help nipping at the swollen bottom one, sucking on it as Castiel moaned, his erection already poking into Dean's back.

 

“I...when I'm in heat it's...well, it's supposed to be in my dragon form,” Castiel said quickly, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of crimson. Dean felt his own cheeks warm but he licked his lips, his heart kicking into overdrive as he was supplied with that lovely image.

 

“So you've been holding out? You haven't really let go?” Dean asked turning more to face Castiel.

 

“I could seriously hurt you Dean...not that I would be penetrating you or anything, I wouldn't be able too. But...my claws...my teeth? Why do you think I have you take me from behind every time? When my wings came out...it scared me,” Castiel said softly. Dean frowned at the tightness in Castiel's eyes, the way he looked away almost in shame. His chest squeezed and Dean was suddenly moving to straddle Castiel's legs, a hand on either side of Castiel's face.

 

“You can't hurt me Cas. There's no way. Please...at least once, let me have you in that form,” Dean whispered against Castiel's lips, smiling when he shuddered. Fingers gripped into his lower back and Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, tracing the outline of the small horns on the top of his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Just let go,” Dean said softly but it was still a command. The words seemed to hit Castiel right in the gut, he grunted and shoved Dean off him just before he shifted, scales erupting from human skin. Dean's cock throbbed at the site of his dragon looming over him. He had scaled the size, keeping it in comparison to his human form. There was a grumble followed by a deep purr as Castiel started to nuzzle him, rubbing the side of his muzzle against Dean's legs, hips, cock and sternum. Dean fought to keep his eyes open but let out a breathy moan as those giant wings fanned out, shuddering the second Dean touched his flank.

 

“Damn...I will never get over how fucking beautiful you are,” Dean moaned, sitting up enough to continue running his hands over Castiel's' flank and then his under belly. It was so soft in comparison to his scales and Dean loved it, grinning when he found his ticklish spot. The sound of him laughing was so weird but strangely endearing. When Dean reached between Castiel's lower legs, the dragon quickly pulled away, his eyes growing huge and fearful.

 

“Cas...I never noticed but...where's your dick?” Dean asked. There was a annoyed huff but Dean just smiled up at him, waiting for some kind of answer.

 

_Mine's different in this form....I don't want you to be freaked out._

 

Dean waited for the usual pinching pain when Castiel would project to him but he was happy it didn't come this time. He licked his lips again, petting Castiel's belly some more.

 

“I won't be freaked out...I haven't yet have I?”

 

_This is different...._

“Yeah and so is me fucking into your feet while you tattoo the shit out of my skin,” Dean countered with a raised brow. Castiel huffed at him again but didn't jerk away this time when Dean reached lower. There was a slit where his dick should have been and Dean chewed on the side of his mouth as he slipped a finger in. Castiel growled, his wings jerking at the sensation.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped when something very long started to push out. The tip was bulbous while the rest of it was hard...almost too hard. Castiel shifted above him, a long whine leaving his throat when Dean barely touched it.

 

_I'm a breeder so there isn't much I can do with this...but the bulb is meant to lock me with another dragon...so they can't get away too easily._

 

Dean swallowed hard, tentatively wrapping his fingers tightly around the tip and squeezing a bit. Castiel let out a roar before his hips jerked forward, making Dean's hand slide down around his shaft.

 

“And where do I fuck you?” Dean gasped, wrapping both hands around Castiel's dick as the dragon continued to rut into his fists.

 

_L-Lower...there's...oh god Dean tighter! There's another slit_

 

Dean squeezed even tighter, almost just wanting to get Castiel to cum with his hands squeezing his cock but something wet dripped onto his leg, the scent of Castiel's slick overwhelming him. He unwrapped one hand to reach even further, following the trail of wetness to the other slit. It was swollen and fluttering, practically begging to be filled. Dean felt light headed, his own cock throbbing and filling almost too large for his body.

 

“Cas...fuck...you're gonna have to ride me,” Dean moaned, slipping two fingers into Castiel's hole.

 

_N-No...can't..._

 

“Shhh, you won't hurt me,” Dean panted, bending his knees to press his cock up against Castiel's hole, his tail wrapping possively around Dean's calf. The dragon above him whined again but maneuvered to start impaling himself on Dean.

 

“Oh my god,” Dean cried out, his eyes crossing at how impossibly tight the dragon was, his hips instantly thrust up to bury himself to the hilt. Castiel grumbled loudly, his wings batting almost frantically as he started to ride him. Dean could barely catch his breath, Castiel looked glorious, his eyes taking on the ethereal glow as his head bowed back. His hips started to speed up, taking Dean into himself to the hilt each time. All Dean could do was lay there and try to not cum too soon.

 

_Dean...please touch me_

 

Dean swallowed hard, wrapping both hands around Castiel's pulsing shaft, drops of precum sliding over his fingers. Castiel roared and Dean sucked in a quick breath when claws dug into the earth next to his head, his own hips raising up to thrust hard into his familiar. Dean knew that both of them were close, he could feel the hum all along his skin and the deep pull in his gut. He wouldn't let go until he saw this magnificent beast fall apart on top of him.

 

_Dean!_

 

There was another roar that accompanied his projected name and Dean held his breath watching Castiel's body seize up. The dragon's head flew back with a billow of fire exploding from his mouth as thick pearlescent ropes of cum started to coat Dean's chest and hitting him in the chin. Some even landed on Dean's lips and he eagerly licked them clean, shuddering hard at how much sweeter it was. Castiel's orgasm seemed to go on forever, not once slowing down his hips as he clenched almost too tightly around Dean's cock.

 

 _Dean...please...I need it_ Castiel whined inside of his head and Dean finally got with the program. He gripped onto the bend of Castiel's hind legs and started to fuck up into his familiar with quick hard thrusts. Castiel roared out again that made Dean loose it completely. He screamed out Castiel's name over and over again as he filled his familiar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~

 

“Oh shit!” Dean gasped. The orgasm was intense, making his toes curl and go completely numb. Dean's eyes had closed at some point but he was somewhat aware of the weight on top of him listening and when his hands lazily touched Castiel, he felt skin instead of scales.

 

“Wow....” Castiel hummed, curling tightly around Dean. He swallowed hard, almost laughing when he felt Castiel's still hard cock pressed into his lower stomach.

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked lifting up on his arms. Dean nodded, brushing his fingers across Castiel's sweaty face, he was still fever hot.

 

“I'm alright...lets get some food in you before the next round yeah?” Dean asked, smiling when Castiel nodded eagerly.

 

 

* * *

 

Sam sat up quickly when his bedroom slowly pushed open, his mouth dropping open when he saw his best friend Jess peeking in. His throat felt tight and all he wanted was to hug her...but he was scared that she would push him away. The moment he saw that pretty smile he shot off the bed and practically tackled her in a hug.

 

“I'm so sorry Jess...I'm so sorry,” he mumbled into her shoulder. She didn't say anything, just ran her hands up and down his back. He stayed in her arms for a long time and hadn't even realized he'd been crying the entire time.

 

“Hey...come on,” Jess said softly, leading him to the bed to make him sit down on the edge. He watched her with wide eyes as she hurried off to the bathroom, coming back with a roll of tissue.

 

“Jess...”

 

“Shhh,” she gently cleaned up his face and seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning in to press her lips against his forehead. Jess moved them around until they were laying on their sides facing each other on the bed, her fingers brushing his hair off his forehead.

 

“You were an asshole....you treated Andy like crap and you wanted to hurt me...” she said softly. Sam winced, swallowing hard and wanting to say he was sorry all over again but Jess shushed him.

 

“I'm sorry this is hurting you now and your mom explained that it wasn't really you....but you have to understand that we're confused...and angry with you. But we still care about you Sam, you're our best friend. I miss you,” she said. Sam wiped at his face and nodded, curling in and letting Jess hold him.

 

“Sam...what happened?” she asked after a while. Sam shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it. That's all he's done from the moment he was shoved into the panic room, was think. About everything he'd done and said. It made him sick to his stomach.

 

“Please?”

 

“In the beginning it was me...I wanted to hang out with them...they made me truly believe that I could be just as strong as Dean but they were lying....

 

“Of course they were Sam because you ARE just as strong as Dean but not in the same ways he is. You two are so different from the other but neither of you are better than the other!” Jess said with anger. Sam smiled at her, closing his eyes to keep on with his story.

 

“Thank you...but um, they wanted me desperate enough to take whatever they gave me. I didn't even question it even though everything in me told me it was wrong. I didn't know until after that it was demon blood...” Sam explained opening his eyes just as Jess's grew wide, her fingers squeezing Sam's hand tightly.

 

“But how did they get their hands on it Sam? Demons...they stay underground unless they are summoned. They don't make their presence known because the hunters would exorcise them.”

 

Sam stared at her for a moment, something muddled and unclear started to come up into to his mind, something that was niggling for him to remember. Suddenly he sat up and couldn't catch his breath.

 

“Sam? What's wrong?”

 

“Meg....they're using Meg....”

 

“Wait...Meg Masters? She's not a demon....”

 

“How did I not think of this before!” Sam cried tearing out of his room without so much a glance back at Jess. Taking two steps at a time, he bounded down the stairs to find his mom in the kitchen drinking some coffee. He ignored the sudden pull of guilt at how dark the circles under her eyes were and swallowed hard.

 

“I know where the blood came from...I know who...who they used...” Sam stammered, the mug in Mary's hand wavered and she quickly put it down to step closer to him, her hands touching his shoulders gently.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My friend...her name is Meg Masters....she's only 17 but she made a deal back when she was only 7 years old to save her family after they got into a horrible car accident. She tried to warn me...tried to make me see that I was on a really dark path but she...oh God. She disappeared right in front of me and I never even questioned it! Those...bitches...they have her! I know they do!” Sam cried, tears of frustration and shame dribbling down his cheeks. Mary sucked in a breath and wiped them away with her thumbs.

 

“Okay baby...do...God I hate asking this but do you have any of her blood left? I can use it to track her...but you have to understand Sam. If we find her, I am bound to exorcise her. She doesn't belong up here,” she said softly and Sam pulled away from her, his eyes hard.

 

“No! Mom, she's my friend and they USED her. She's not bad! She may be a demon but she's not bad!”

 

“Not yet...but she'll turn just like the rest of them. Many make those deals sacrificing themselves for ones that they love...and they always start off trying so hard to not be evil. But all of them, even the not so bad ones, always change. It's beyond horrible that they took advantage of her when she was so young and I could try to find out who made her deal...and execute it for her. But...you need to understand that this is what I will have to do,” Mary said softly and Sam still didn't want to hear it. He had been a horrible person and most of all a horrible friend, he wanted to make it up with this one thing but even then he was going to screw that up. Deep down, he did understand and knew that this was the way things had to be.

 

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until late in the evening the day after the festival when his heat finally started cool down enough for them to leave the cave. Castiel stepped out into the cool grass and took in a deep breath, reveling in the brisk air stinging his lungs. It had started to get muggy inside the cave and the less his heat became, the more uncomfortable it actually was inside. Dean stepped up behind him and barely kissed his shoulder as his arms wound around his waist. Castiel sighed deeply, letting his head fall back against his chest. Dean had been amazing taking care of him, gentle when he needed and more aggressive when Castiel got impatient. He had been scared at first, not thinking that his human mate would be able to not just satisfy his heat...but able to keep up with him.

 

It was stupid of him to even doubt their connection, and now, their bond was even stronger than ever if that was even possible. Thought projection while he was in his dragon form was hardly difficult anymore and the little headaches it would cause Dean was non existent. Even their magick reached out for eachother just like their physical forms would.

 

“How you feeling?” Dean whispered softly, his lips brushing along the shell of his ear. Castiel almost sighed in relief when it didn't stir the never ending arousal from earlier. It just felt...nice...almost comforting. He pulled Dean closer and hummed at the warmth.

 

“Good...I want to sleep in our bed tonight,” Castiel said, blushing slightly. He could feel a smile press into his neck and Dean nodded, kissing along Castiel's neck to his shoulder.

 

“Me too. We'll probably have to shower at Bobby's house though, the bathroom is still kinda gross,” Dean laughed. Castiel merely shrugged, moving to face Dean instead, pressing their bodies flush together.

 

“I don't care. Let's go home,” Castiel said, raising up on his toes to peck his lips. Dean chuckled, taking his hand to lead him back into the cave. Castiel frowned, he didn't know how they managed to stay in here for so long, it was gross. They quickly cleaned up their mess and Castiel watched with a grin as Dean shrank everything to fit into his backpack. It was so effortless, barely any thought went into it. At one point he even walked away to clean up something else as the cooler shrank. It made Castiel's heart flutter a bit.

 

Once everything was packed and they were redressed in clean warm clothes, they headed back towards Bobby's house. It seemed to take a lot longer than it had when they came out here but Castiel didn't care, just snuggled up closer to Dean's side as they walked.

 

“Wanna go home first or shower?”

 

“Shower because if we go home, I'll just go to sleep....and I need a really long nap,” Castiel laughed and then yawned big. Dean chuckled again pulling him by the hand until they were bounding up the front steps giggling. Dean stopped him from going inside, pushing him against the wall next to the door to kiss him properly. Castiel moaned into his mouth as his arms wrapped around Dean's neck, wanting his witch as close to him as humanly possible.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered against his lips, nibbling on them with his teeth. Castiel smiled brightly, his chest squeezing and fluttering all at the same time. It still took him by surprise just how lucky he was to have Dean not only as his witch, but his mate and best friend. Castiel smoothed his hands up Dean's arms, fingers squeezing the growing muscles there before moving them higher to cup the sides of Dean's neck. He traced the hard line of his jaw with his thumbs, loving the feel of the slight stubble growing in.

 

“I love you,” Castiel answered, his breath catching at the beautiful smile Dean gave him. It always went straight up into his eyes, making the green so bright he could see the magick swirling in the depths, a hint of blue and what he thought could be violet as well. It took his breath away and he couldn't stop staring. He nearly whined at the loss when Dean's eyes fluttered shut before leaning in to kiss him again. Castiel let his lips part and moaned as Dean's tongue slowly slid between his teeth, playfully grazing over them before delving deeper. They kissed slowly, tongues tangling and exploring each others mouth until they were softly swallowing down moans. Dean's hands had found their way into his hair while Castiel's slid up Dean's shirt, the need to feel his skin burning at his fingertips.

 

“Um....ew,” Castiel pulled away with a gasp only to laugh at the pure look of disgust on Krissy's face. He could practically feel the heat of Dean's blush on his face that only made him laugh even harder. Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times before he just smiled bashfully, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Well then...I need some air. It's getting a bit too intense in there...” Krissy said rolling her eyes. Both of them tensed, watching silently as Krissy bounded off the porch, seamlessly shifting into her owl form.

 

“Intense?” Dean whispered, his eyes wide and nervous now. Castiel swallowed hard and squeezed his hand, gently leading him through the front door. Sure enough, the tension in the house was so thick it made his skin almost clammy. There was no one in the front rooms but when Castiel moved to the entryway of the kitchen he froze, Dean crashing into him at his sudden stop.

 

“D-Dad?” Dean gasped, his fingers squeezing almost a little too tight. Sitting at the table was a very battered John Winchester. His face was a mess, blood dripping down his cheeks and chin. The left eye was completely swollen shut and his nose was at a really weird angle. He was almost unrecognizable. Bobby was sitting across from him a mug of hot tea cradled in his hands as Jody gripped the counter at the sink, her shoulders stiff and lips pressed into a grim line.

 

“What...what the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked, thankfully not moving any closer. Castiel didn't know if he'd let him anyway, not after their last encounter with his father. John merely looked up at them and his shoulders slumped forward...he seemed even too exhausted to pull up any of the hatred he had for them from before.

 

“He has something very important to tell you Dean....don't you John?” Bobby spoke softly but Castiel could hear the snarl and bitterness underneath the words. Jody flinched, suddenly turning to wipe at the already dry counter. Dean touched his shoulder and Castiel hesitated for a moment before allowing Dean to slip past him.

 

“Bobby....”

 

“Now....John,” this time it did come out as a snarl. Dean slowly made his way closer to the table, sitting as far away from John as he could. Castiel instantly moved to his side, his fingers rubbing into the nape of his neck. Dean relaxed into the touch and Castiel let out a long breath.

 

“I...I need your help son,” John said finally making eye contact with Dean. Dean tensed as his fingers curled around the table in almost a death grip.

 

“My help? For what?” Dean said through clenched teeth. John blinked a few times, raising up a towel to mop up some of the blood from his face.

 

“The Men of Letters...they're not...Dean, they are not what they seem. Everyone believes that we're here for the knowledge...the search for it...the hoarding of it. But no ones really sure of how exactly we procure this information....and it's the most vile of ways. It is widely known that there are, certain conditions to remain with the MOL. But no one, not even you my son, know what they are,” John said, his voice tight and Castiel held his breath when a tear fell down the older man's face.

 

“My grandfather was murdered because he couldn't force himself to complete one of them, he thought it was monstrous and tried to run away but they caught him in the end...”

 

“Wait...you said he was killed in an accident...” Dean interrupted. John shook his head and let out a humorless laugh.

 

“No...it was made to look like one though. The MOL murdered him...and my father...they killed him too. The Winchester bloodline is a long, twisted but strong one...and the MOL have coveted us for years...always wanting one of us in their ranks no matter the cost. So they changed their tactics with me...instead of threatening me...they hinted of the things they would do to my new bride...Mary. I couldn't risk them doing anything to her...so I joined. But like everyone else....I had no idea what they would even begin to ask of me. From the moment you were born, they began their threats....saying if I didn't train you from the get go, they would take you away from us when you turned 5.”

 

“Fuck....dad....”

 

“Let me finish please....Dean....fuck I am so sorry. I have...I love both you and your brother so god damn much...but I could not let them take either of you. You never knew this but...at merely a week old you were already forming little snowflakes with your fingers...it made me cry not only because it was so beautiful....but I knew they would stop at nothing to have you. So...instead of helping you grow and become the amazing man you are now...I stomped it out. Belittled you...made you feel....worthless so they wouldn't see it either,” John stared at Dean for a moment before wrenching sob tore it's way out of his throat. Dean was trembling under Castiel's hands and it took every ounce of his will to not hold him.

 

“My...fucking beautiful magickally inclined son...I forced you to hate yourself and become so much less than what you were....I told the MOL you were a lost cause...that you were...” John laughed bitterly, wiping furiously at his face, “a disgrace to our family name. I turned you, your mother and even Sam against me....made you all hate me just so they wouldn't fucking touch you. And it worked....until you showed up.” John looked at Castiel but there was no hate....only exhaustion and dare he even say...pride.

 

“My fucking amazing son...a dragon as his familiar. It made me so proud I wanted to scream and hug you and just...revel in the fact that you could obliterate this world if you wanted too but I couldn't. Everything I said that night...to the both of you. It was just...I know you'll never forgive me Dean....I don't ever expect you too. But I hope one day you'll believe that everything...was to keep you from them. To...protect you the best way I could. But now...they want him too...as another one of my conditions....” John said staring up at Castiel.

 

“No...” Dean whispered. Castiel could feel the bubble of energy starting to build from deep inside of Dean, the rage that was quiet up until that very moment beginning to burn.

 

“I told them as much...I don't even know how I made it out of there...” John said. Castiel slumped down into a chair next to his witch. His legs felt incredibly weak...in fact his entire body was starting to shake. Images of being locked back into a cage...being studied overwhelmed him. He cried out when something touched his shoulder.

 

“Hey, it's just me...come here,” Dean said softly, pulling him into his lap. Castiel whined low in his throat as he buried his face into his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean stared hard at his father as he ran his hands soothingly over his trembling familiar. Everything that John had said still playing in his mind. He wanted so badly to believe his father...but he had been played before and he didn't know if he could trust him. Bobby was looking at John with a grim expression but he never once called John out on a lie. That was when he noticed the empty vial next to Bobby's arm.

 

“What did you give him?” Dean asked. Bobby handed him the stopper wordlessly, allowing Dean to sniff at it and come to his own conclusions. At first he didn't catch anything but there was something there...if innocence had a smell...it would be this with the very subtle scent of fresh cut grass.

 

“Primrose?” Dean asked with a raised brow.

 

“Infused with a healthy dose of Goldenseal and Echinacea...John can't lie even if he tried,” Bobby said softly, his eyes never leaving John's face. His father forced a smile and nodded, taking another sip of his tea.

 

“Wait...you took it willingly?” Dean asked his eyes wide. John laughed a little.

 

“I knew neither of you would believe me...so yes, I took it willingly,” John got up and cautiously moved closer to Dean, careful to not startle Castiel who was still clutching at Dean's shoulders.

 

“So that when I told you that I loved you, that I always knew how special and talented you were....how fucking _proud_ I am to have you as my son....you'd know it was the truth,” John said. Dean swallowed against the tightness in his throat and nodded, reaching out with trembling fingers to grip onto John's hand as the tears began to fall. Castiel whined again and hugged around him tighter. Dean could feel the anxiety growing higher but he didn't know what else to do but keep rubbing his back and sending him love and comfort through their bond.

 

“Dad...they....they can't have Castiel. I'll kill them if they even try...” Dean whispered.

 

“I know son...I know. And I won't let them either...but there's...there's some other things I have to tell you,” John said lifting up to sit in a chair. Bobby scooted John's mug to him and all of them watched as John drank down the whole thing.

 

“The three conditions that each of us have to meet are that we have to commit to this body and soul, produce an heir to take our place...and bring something for the MOL to...study. This...this is very hard for me to admit too Dean...but...I, I have another son...Adam,” John said and Dean felt the back of his eyes burn. He wanted to stalk off but he couldn't risk jostling Castiel that much. It made him breathe a little easier when his familiar slowly looked up, a deep growl resonating deep in his chest.

 

“It was an accident...I was on a case and the thing we were chasing was a Siren...and I had no idea my partner was the damn thing the whole time. But she got pregnant...and I only found out about him until last year. But...when I realized they were never going to give up on you, I gave them Adam instead thinking that it would finally meet that second condition,” John explained quickly.

 

“It didn't work...” Dean stated, knowing without a doubt that he was right. John turned regretful eyes up at him and Dean quickly looked away. As gently as he could he moved Castiel off of him, needing the space between him and his father.

 

“No....she told me what she had planned for you...and what they did to...test you,” John spat with disgust. Dean spun on him and glared, not able to stop the strong pulse that emitted from his body. John gasped as he was suddenly thrown out of the chair and into the wall.

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried but Dean ignored him.

 

“Who told you?” Dean seethed closing the distance between him and John. His father swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Josie....she used to be my friend. But as her third condition...she allowed for a monstrous demon to take over her body for the MOL to study. I don't' think they even realize that she holds most of the power now...that they don't do anything without her say so.”

 

“What demon?” Bobby asked stepping up next to them. Dean blinked a few times and released the hold on John, stumbling away a few steps. Castiel was there, grabbing him by the shoulders to steady him. The MOL wanted him so badly, they were willing to destroy his little brother's soul to get him. The bile raised so quickly he had to sprint into the bathroom nearly not making it in time to throw up into the toilet. A sob wrenched out of his throat as he threw up again. All this time he just wanted to be as good as the others, to prove he wasn't worthless....now his little brother...both of them...were being punished for it?

 

No wonder Sammy hated him....and probably Adam too...

 

“Dean....no....” Castiel murmured against his ear, rubbing his hands up and down his back. He felt too hot, his skin burning under his clothes. Quickly he tore them off and scrambled into the tub to turn on the cold water. It still wasn't enough until Castiel pressed up against his back, his skin so cold it chilled him right into his bones. Dean let out a long strangled moan.

 

“Cas...I can't breathe,” Dean gasped. Something was pushing through him and he cried out in relief when he realized it was Castiel's magick touching his own, poking at it to come out of the huge weight Dean felt right now.

 

“Let go Dean...just let it out,” Castiel whispered and Dean let out another sob as he ripped down all his walls and shields, his magick pouring out to mix and dance around with Castiel's. It was amazing...everything seemed to melt away....all he could feel was the amazing vibrations of their combined magick and even their souls becoming almost one. It felt like hours or maybe even days before they slowly came back into themselves, their magick settling happy and sated. Dean expected for his walls to slam back up on instinct but they didn't even budge to repair themselves.

 

“You're okay...” Castiel whispered into his ear and Dean slowly turned, hugging Castiel close.

 

“I'm such a selfish asshole...” Dean said, surprising even himself. But it was true. Castiel just had a full blown panic attack on his lap and all Dean did was pet him....

 

“Dean...it's okay...”

 

“No it's not...I need to do better...I need to be able to take care of you too!”

 

“You do Dean! You did exactly what I needed you to do...and that was to hold me and remind me that you're here and that I'm not still locked up in that cage dying. You did everything right, just because what we need at the moment is different or more intense than the other doesn't mean anything. Just that we know each other very well now,” Castiel said quickly. Dean held his face still, desperately looking for any kind of tell that Castiel was just trying to soothe his ego. When he didn't find anything he laughed softly, letting his head fall down onto Castiel's shoulder.

 

“I need a nap...” Dean said pathetically. Castiel huffed out a laugh, turning his head to kiss at his neck.

  
“You and me both mister....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...the next chap will take up right where John's conversation left off....
> 
> And if you were wondering...there’s a reason why I spell Magick this way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I am back! My DCBB is finished just not time for editing! Thank you so much weedom and swlfangirl for helping me out!
> 
>  This chapter is a bit short but I thought it was a good place to stop.
> 
>  Thank you so much keeping patience with me! 
> 
>  Warnings for this chapter: talk about a possible still-born

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby watched with a deep frown as Dean practically stumbled out of the room.  There was nothing he could do for the poor kid, that was all in Castiel’s hands now.  But what he could do was wring every bit of information out of John while the tea was still in his system.  He grabbed up John’s arm and roughly guided him back to the chair.

 

“You answer me John...which demon?” Bobby growled out.  John stared down at his hands and Bobby just leaned up against the table, arms crossed over his chest while he stared down at the other man.  He could wait all day.  Of course he had much better things to do with his time but he was a very patient man.  John fidgeted for a moment before his hands were going through his hair and down the sides of his face.

 

“She calls herself Abaddon…”

 

“Jesus…” Bobby hissed, his entire world shifting and making him feel nauseas.  He knew of this ‘Abaddon’...had done some extensive reading on her and her special brand of Demon.  They were high class upper level scum.  The bottom feeders went out searching for the damnable souls and ones like Abaddon feasted on them.  

 

“You sons of bitches actually allowed for that thing to surface?  To allow her the fucking power of having a tangible body?  Who in their right fucking mind thought that was a brilliant idea!” Bobby said, his voice growing louder with each word.  He was furious.  There was nothing in his books that even began the process of exorcising something like this.  And what really worried him...was that this thing wanted Dean.  Wanted him so badly they had no care what soul they had to corrupt to get him.

 

“I have no idea...I wasn’t even there when she agreed.  If I had...I would have tried to talk her out of it.  I-I think...I think Abaddon’s brother is involved somehow…” John stammered and Bobby had to fight every urge to punch John in the face.

 

“So not only are we dealing with Abaddon...but Azazel as well?  Balls!” Bobby growled slamming his hands on the table.  

 

“We’re going to have to call everyone in...all the hunters, every witch and druid that I know...and even then, I have no idea if that’s even going to be enough,” Bobby said through clenched teeth.

 

“What about us?”

 

Bobby spun around and swallowed down his furiously beating heart.  Dean looked like he was having a hard time breathing but Castiel was supporting him, his hands keeping in contact with whatever skin he could touch.  Both of them looked haggard, worn out and just...exhausted.  Benny knew what it was like being with someone who had to experience heats, he’d only done it once and couldn’t handle it.  And that wasn’t even his familiar.  

 

“We’ll talk about this later...you two need to get some rest,” Bobby said a little softer this time.  Dean opened his mouth to object but Castiel whispered something in his ear, making Dean deflate a little as he nodded.  Bobby watched the two disappear out the back door towards their little house.  

 

“What about them though Bobby?  Dean’s...he’s got a lot of power…” John said and Bobby damn near slapped him.

 

“And that’s why we’re not putting him anywhere near this.  I’ll lock him up in the panic room if I have to, him and Castiel.  Go upstairs and rest John, I have some phone calls to make,” Bobby said giving the other man a shove towards the stairs.

 

It wasn’t until John was finally out of the room that Jody spoke, nearly scaring the shit out of him.  He’d forgotten that she was there, ever quiet and paying close attention.  She gave him a look and Bobby’s face fell.

 

“Don’t trust him Bobby...I don’t...I really hope I’m wrong and that John’s finally wised up...but don’t trust him around Dean just yet,” she whispered and Bobby found himself nodding.  Jody touched the side of his face with gentle fingers and he smiled when she kissed at his chin.  

 

“What do we do?” she asked.  Bobby gazed into her face and fell in love with the woman all over again.  She was human, a retired sheriff but yet she stayed by his side, supporting him through every crazy thing that walked into his path.

 

“Hope that the witches haven’t left the area yet…” he grumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel nuzzled into the back of Dean’s neck again, smiling softly as Dean made a little noise in his sleep but pulled Castiel closer anyway.  They’d been asleep for a few hours but now Castiel found himself awake, staring at Dean and though he was still exhausted, he couldn’t sleep.  The little reunion with John was still bugging him, making his insides clench every time Dean would shiver in his sleep.  He hadn’t told Dean...but he could just barely make out what the other two men were saying while they were upstairs.  The uttered name Abaddon rang a serious bell though and he couldn't remember why.

 

Something buzzed a few inches from his head and he sighed, rolling just slightly to grab at his phone.  Samandriel had been messaging him constantly since Samhain, begging to see him and demanding to know why he was being ignored.  Castiel loved his nest mates...but he really needed to explain to them once again that Dean was and will always be his priority.  

 

_Castiel, I need you to call me now._

_Please...I really need you to call me._

_Castiel!  I’m freaking out...please...just please text me?_

 

That last one had Castiel sitting up, wincing when Dean made a noise of protest as he rolled over, his arm lazily draping over Castiel’s legs.  Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair a few times and waited until he was fast asleep again before calling the younger dragon.

 

 _“Castiel?  Thank God!  I need you to come over immediately,”_ Samandriel’s voice hissed over the phone.  Castiel frowned, gazing down at Dean and feeling his chest squeeze.

 

“I can’t Samandriel…”

 

_“I need you Castiel...please?  I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important!”_

 

“Fine...where’s Gabriel?” Castiel groaned, gently slipping out of Dean’s hold to start pulling on some clothes.  He noticed Dean’s sweater on the edge of the bed and greedily yanked it on.

 

_“He’s here...but I can’t talk to him about this…”_

 

“I’ll be there soon,” he sighed and hung up.  Castiel ran his fingers through his hair a few times with frustration.  He stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed for a few minutes, wanting nothing more than to curl back around Dean.  They were truly, completely mated and connected to each other in every way and Castiel couldn't bear to pull himself away.  It’d be easier to just wake Dean, bring him with.  Castiel nibbled on his bottom lip before deciding, crawling back on the bed to spoon Dean from behind.

 

“Dean?” he whispered, smiling when Dean made a small noise, hands reaching to grab at him.

 

“Dean...can you wake up for me?” he prompted, brushing his lips along Dean’s neck.  His witch groaned before slowly rolling on to his back to blink up at him.  Castiel had to stop himself from chuckling at how confused Dean looked.

 

“Why?  We’re finally asleep and you want me to wake up?” Dean grumbled, rolling until he was facing Castiel, pressing his face into his chest.  Castiel felt his heart swell and he bit down on his bottom lip.  He succumbed to Dean’s warmth and snuggled with him, allowing for Dean to greedily wrap his limbs around Castiel to keep him close.  After a few more minutes his phone went off again and both of them groaned this time.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Dean’s little growl was muffled against his sweater but he could clearly hear how grumpy his witch was.  It made Castiel grin wide as he leaned in to kiss his hair.

 

“Samandriel...I need to to go see him…”

 

“Seriously?  Tell him you’re trying to sleep...not like it’s a lie or anything,” Dean pouted.  Castiel smiled down at him fondly and gently pulled on the other boy’s hair to get him out of hiding against the sweater.

 

“I have to Dean...he sounded pretty desperate…” Castiel said biting on his bottom lip.  Dean groaned petulantly and sat up enough to be eye level with him.

 

“You want me to come with?” he asked leaning in to press their lips together.  Castiel closed his eyes and cupped the back of Dean’s neck to keep him there.  Dean hummed softly and deepened the kiss just enough to have Castiel breathless.

 

“I always want you with me,” Castiel finally answered when Dean pulled back.  Dean stared at him with a fond smile, his hand caressing the side of Castiel’s face.  Fingers trailed over the scales and down the line of his jaw and it almost, just almost made him forget all about the phone call.

 

“I know...come on then, let’s get going before he calls again,” Dean sighed pulling himself and Castiel out of bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean rubbed at his eyes as he yawned, trying very hard to not fall asleep on the drive over.  He recognized Benny’s truck already parked next to Gabriel’s jeep and Dean felt something poke at his gut.  There was a weird feeling nudging it’s way up his ribs that he didn’t know if he could just ignore and push away to the side.  He crawled out of the car and cautiously glanced around, teeth worrying his bottom lip as Castiel nestled against his side.  His arm pulled his familiar in closer as the sigils on his sides seemed to burn hot, almost as if on instinct.

 

“Dean?  What is it?” Castiel asked, his hands fluttering over his sides.  

 

“Not sure…” Dean answered simply, eyes still scanning the area.  The apartment complex was at the foot of a cluster of trees, an easy hiding spot for anything lurking around them.  Dean was just about to shoot out some light into the shadows that swept through the trees when a small, timid voice called out to Castiel.

 

Dean took one more glance back before gripping Castiel’s hand and following him up to Gabriel’s apartment.  It took a second to even recognize the other dragon.  Samhain had only been a few days ago and Samandriel hadn’t looked so...different?  Dean couldn’t put his finger on it but Castiel seemed to notice right away.

 

“Oh my God…” Castiel hissed pushing into Samandriel’s personal space to sniff up his neck.  Dean felt a slight bit of jealousy but he had to stomp it down quickly.  Castiel stepped back, his hands instantly framing the sides of Samandriel’s face with almost a glare on his face.

 

“You didn’t protect yourself!” Castiel accused turning away as a low growl emanated through his throat.

 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen Castiel!  My second heat came on so suddenly…” Samandriel said, his hands grabbing for Castiel to still his pacing.  Dean frowned as Castiel shook him off, a ferocious sound coming from his familiar when Benny stepped into the room from the hall.  It was then Dean finally understood and he felt sick.

 

“You got him pregnant?” Dean asked.  Benny stared at him, his usual bright blue eyes now dark and Dean could practically feel the self loathing wafting around the vampire.

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel shouted, spinning and pinning the Alpha dragon against the wall when he appeared behind Benny.

 

“How could you let this happen!” Castiel shouted in his face.  Gabriel growled at him, shoving Castiel away roughly.  Dean instantly grabbed for Castiel’s arm, moving himself to stand in front of the fuming dragon.

 

“It’s no one’s fault Castiel!  He’s a breeder...and his fucking mate helped him through a heat!  No one even had a clue that a vampire could even sire a child!  Hell Cas...YOU can even be pregnant right now!” Gabriel yelled, spinning around to pace the room and even out his breathing.  Dean froze, his hand clinging tightly to Castiel’s fingers as he looked over his shoulder at him. .

 

“I taught you to take precautions Samandriel…” Castiel stated, clearly avoiding Gabriel’s accusation.  Dean swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat, his breath locking into his lungs.  Had Castiel taken those same precautions?  Did Dean even give him enough time?  Things had moved so fast once they got to the cave...what if...

 

“Well we didn’t know this could happen...now did we?  Stop being an asshole Castiel...he’s your brother who’s been trying to ask you for help,” Benny growled, interrupting the constant stream of questions going through Dean’s head.  Benny and Castiel glared at eachother until the vampire moved quickly across the room to pull a now crying Samandriel into his arms.  Dean felt sick, a bitter taste rising up the back of his throat.

 

“No...how could we have known any of this...Samandriel I am so sorry I wasn’t here but I was going through my own heat,” Castiel said, his voice much calmer and the tension in the room suddenly dissipated.  Both Dean and Benny moved out of the way to let the two dragon’s embrace each other and Dean found himself damn near running out of the apartment and down the stairs.

 

Once outside he sucked in lung fulls of air as he paced along the sidewalk in front of the parked cars.  His eyes had just closed when he felt a warm hand settling on his shoulder with a squeeze.

 

“Sorry for calling him an asshole…” Benny sighed moving them over to sit on a bench.  

 

“It’s okay...I’m sure I would have done the same…” Dean replied.  Benny ran a hand down his face before leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

 

“We’re not even sure if this...thing is going to survive and if it does…” Benny trailed off.  Dean swallowed hard again and couldn’t keep from shuddering.  It would definitely be a new creature, half vampire half dragon...Dean wasn’t even sure he wanted to be there when it was born.

 

“So how does it even work?” Dean asked feeling the color drain from his face.  There was movement in front of him and he glanced up to see an even paler looking Castiel.  Benny nodded up at him and moved to head back inside while Castiel took his place.  Dean wanted to ask him so many questions or just touch him but he felt frozen.

 

“We don’t have children the same way as humans...it has to be while we’re in dragon form or the child could die,” Castiel said softly keeping his eyes locked onto the grass.

 

“Are...are you?  You know…” Dean asked blushing at how timid his voice sounded.  Castiel didn’t look at him for a long time, when he finally did his eyes were a bit glassed over.

 

“Dean…”

 

“Are you pregnant Cas?” Dean asked again this time a little more firmly.  Castiel shook his head and Dean didn’t know how he felt.  He was relieved because neither of them were close to even being ready to have a child.  But he also felt so...disappointed?  There was an image of a happy Castiel with a swollen belly playing around in his mind and had been the entire time they were in that cave.  It was definitely something he wanted and the more he stared at Castiel, he realized it was something Castiel craved for.

 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel whispered.  His familiar looked so forlorn and dejected it made Dean wince.  He reached out to touch the side of Castiel’s face, both of them gasping at the sharp jolt when they connected.  In the time it took for Dean to blink Castiel had climbed into his lap and both of them were clinging to each other tightly.

 

“Shhh...Cas…” Dean cooed rubbing his hands up and down his back and legs while Castiel nuzzled into his neck.  

 

“I know we’re not ready but the entire time we were in that cave...I kept hoping that the tonic would fail…” Castiel said thickly.  Dean sighed heavily, holding onto Castiel that much tighter until his familiar finally calmed down.

 

“When we are ready though Cas...we’ll have a whole score of kids okay?” Dean said with a little smile.  Castiel huffed out a laugh and pulled away with a nod.  Dean bit his lip as he wiped off the tears from Castiel’s cheeks and kissed his forehead, tip of his nose and then his lips.

 

“If you have to give birth in your dragon form...do they come out in eggs then?” Dean asked suddenly.  Castiel smirked at him with a laugh as he quickly raised from Dean’s lap.

 

“Was that a yes?” Dean asked.  Castiel merely winked at him, cocking his head to the side to lure Dean off the bench as well.  He couldn’t help barking out a laugh as he followed Castiel back up to the apartment, the uneasy feeling from earlier completely forgotten.

 

He never even noticed the dark tendrils of smoke following him within the shadows of the apartment complex.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, sorry about the lack of updates on this one! I know I keep going back and forth saying I have this story figured out but it never sat well with me. But I think I finally did it. So this is a short/filler chapter before everything really starts. And I must warn you, things are going to get dark. Just remember, my stories will always have a happy ending.
> 
> I love you all!

 

* * *

 

 

“Cas!  Come quick!” Castiel’s head snapped up, looking in the direction that his witch was calling from.  There was a crash and Castiel was rushing from the kitchen towards the laundry room, instantly laughing when he saw Dean.  He was covered head to toe in water but he had a huge smile on his face.

 

“I fixed the washer!  We can now wash our own clothes!” Dean laughed dropping the tool into the bag.  Castiel clapped and moved closer, peering in through the door.  When they had first moved in it was probably the second worst room in the entire house.  Castiel couldn’t even go near it without gagging from the musty smell.  But now, the walls were clean, freshly painted with cabinets donated from Mary.  

 

It had been an attempt of an olive branch with Dean but his witch refused to see her though he did take her presents.  She had even offered to buy them brand new machines but that Dean did actually deny.  With the more things he fixed by his own hands, the more Dean was falling in love with tinkering.  He even invited Kevin over a few times to learn some new things.

 

“It looks lovely in here Dean,” Castiel said proudly, leaning in to kiss at Dean’s cheek.  

 

“Thanks Cas...c’mon...take a shower with me,” Dean grinned widely and before Castiel could even reply Dean threw his damp shirt at his face.

 

“Dean...did you forget we promised to be at Charlie’s house in an hour for her birthday celebrations?” Castiel laughed tossing the shirt in the laundry basket.  Dean shrugged, grabbing at Castiel’s belt loops to yank him closer.

 

“I think she’ll forgive us for being a little late,” Dean growled picking him up and giving him no chance to answer.

 

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Castiel was trying to wipe the stupid grin from his face.  Dean kept winking or smacking his ass each time he’d pass and that really didn’t help.  With a roll of his eyes he finished tying his shoes and quickly followed Dean out of their house.

 

The ride over was quiet but it wasn’t uncomfortable, Castiel was leaning against Dean’s side as he fiddled with the radio stations.

 

“We need our own car,” Dean grumbled, his fingers playing idly with the inseam of Castiel’s jeans.

 

“Bobby said we can use this one whenever we needed,” Castiel answered simply and Dean sighed heavily.

 

“It’s old and smells…”

 

“Well, you did an amazing job with the house and it’s nearly finished.  Why don’t you try fixing this car?  Maybe you’ll find another hidden talent,” Castiel smiled.  Dean opened his mouth to probably spit out another argument or complaint but he merely laughed, a tiny blush resting on his cheeks.

 

“I guess...will you help me?”

 

“Of course, if anything I shall serve you drinks and snacks to keep you on your feet,” Castiel grinned.  Dean chuckled softly and squeezed his leg just as he pulled onto Charlie’s street.  Castiel sighed a little and pecked at Dean’s cheek before crawling out, making sure to grab up the presents they had gotten for Charlie a few days ago.

 

Things had been quiet around them for two weeks and Castiel was holding onto it with every claw and tooth he could sink in.  Dean was calming down from the surprise visit from John and barely showed any bitterness towards what his little brother had done.  Castiel was working hard to keep whatever stress that tried to rise away from his witch...if it was important he would discuss with Dean, it it wasn’t well...he handled it on his own.  He knew Dean would get upset with him for it but Castiel didn’t care, his witch had gone through enough.

 

Bobby wanted to plan an attack on the MOL which Castiel very politely excused himself from that heated debate.  He also didn’t even bother bringing that up around Dean.  It didn’t take a genius to know that Dean would jump head first into it, if it meant getting his other little brother out of there.  Castiel didn’t know this other boy, Dean was his priority and he wasn’t about to just hand over the one thing the MOL wanted.

 

The front door opened and Castiel smiled as Charlie squealed, bounding down the remaining steps to land in Dean’s arms.  The two laughed and Dean squeezed her tight.

 

“Hey, sorry we haven’t been around much,” Dean said softly, a little shy smile pulling at his lips.  Charlie rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

 

“It’s okay, I mean it’s not like you died, came back to show off at Samhain then have a quantum amount of heat sex with Castiel,” Charlie laughed and Castiel smirked at how red Dean was growing.  Charlie ushered them in and Castiel waved at the ones he recognized; Kevin, Garth, Jo, Ash and surprisingly, even Victor was there.  There were several others that Castiel got a wave of “otherworldly” from and knew instantly they were other elves.

 

Castiel followed Dean around, talking and joking around with their friends, Dean stopping a few times at the food table to shove something into his mouth.  Castiel watched him fondly, gently reaching up with a napkin to get whatever smeared on his face.  His witch would merely blush and playfully push Castiel away.

 

It wasn’t until maybe an hour later when he felt Dean tense up next to him and the entire room went deathly silent.  He turned from the conversation he was having with Kevin and followed Dean’s stare.  Standing in the doorway was Sam, the color drained from his face and mouth gaping open.

 

“Oh shit...Sam!  Hey!” Charlie laughed nervously struggling a bit on who she should be ushering out of the room when Castiel could hear Dean swallowing a few times.

 

“Heya Sammy…” Dean said with a timid wave.  Sam nodded with a jerk of his head and pressed the present he had clutched in his fingers into Jo’s hands before he was rushing out of the room.  Dean tore away from Castiel and followed after him.  

 

“No...let him go,” Castiel called out when a few of their friends made to go after them.  Charlie looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed.

 

“They have to figure this out on their own...come on, time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Dean quickly chased after his little brother, grabbing at his shoulder to stop him from getting any farther.  Sam stilled, his shoulders high and tight before he slowly turned to face Dean, tears quickly forming in his eyes.

 

“Sammy…”

 

“I’m sorry….Dean I’m so sorry!” Sam said thickly, his fingers digging into Dean’s biceps as he practically begged for forgiveness.  Dean honestly didn’t know if he had completely forgiven him yet...but it wasn’t until he actually saw his little brother that he realized how much he missed him.  Castiel was amazing and he loved him with every fiber of his being, but this was Sam.  His only rock when things had gone bad and he had no one else to turn to.

 

“Dean…” Sam swallowed hard and Dean couldn’t take that look on his face any longer, he yanked him in, hugging him tight.  Sam near collapsed against him and Dean just hummed softly, some random song that he didn’t really have a name for.  It seemed to relax his little brother just enough that they could move over to the curb, sinking down to the pavement.

 

They sat quietly, shoulders and legs pressed against each other but not saying a word.  For one brief second, it was like nothing had changed...that they still had each other’s back no matter the situation.

 

“Bobby told me that you’re doin better now?” Dean asked softly, keeping his eyes locked onto the street in front of them.  He felt more than saw Sam nodding his head.

 

“Yeah...it’s all out of my system now…” Sam said.  Dean turned to look at his little brother and felt himself smile.  That ugly black inky stuff was gone...Dean still had no clue what it had been but whatever it was, it had clung to Sam with a vengeance.  It made him breathe a bit easier.

 

“I don’t know what to say to you Dean...I can’t believe I let it get that far...I am so sorry,” Sam whispered.  Dean took in a deep breath and swallowed before letting it out slowly.  His arm snaked around his little brother’s shoulders and pulled him in close.

 

“I don’t think things could ever be the same again but...I do forgive you.  None of this was your fault Sammy...you were just some fucking pawn to get to me,” Dean growled out.  Sam raised red rimmed eyes up at him and Dean suddenly realized that no one had told him yet.  Hell no one had even thought to tell Dean until only a week ago.

 

“Wh-What do you mean?  A pawn?  Ruby and Lilith said…” Sam stammered.  

 

“They lied to you Sam.  There’s...some high powered demon in the Men of Letters that manipulated you to test me,” Dean grumbled.  Sam’s eyes tightened, his fingers digging into pavement by his knees.

 

“Who told you that?” he asked after a moment.  Dean rubbed at his face and leaned forward to hug his knees close.

 

“Dad...he came back to atone for all the shit he put our family through...I have no idea where he is right now but he told us about Abaddon and her stupid test,” Dean answered.  Sam went practically rigid next to him and Dean turned his head to stare at him.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Abaddon?  Why does that name sound so familiar?” Sam whispered, his eyes flitting back and forth almost nervously.  Dean was just about to ask him when his little brother sucked in a gasp.

 

“They talked about her...mostly just Lilith and Tammi but...they talked about her.  Acted like she was some supreme being or something,” Sam explained.  Dean groaned and nodded, already knowing this much.  

 

“Dean there’s something else...something I tried to talk to mom about but she wouldn’t really listen.  She just wants to exorcise her and send her back to hell,” Sam said talking fast and suddenly he was up on his feet pacing.  Dean shot up and gripped Sam’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, hey...what you talking about?”  Dean said cupping his face to make Sam look at him.

 

“Meg...it was her blood they were using to corrupt me.”

 

“Wait...Meg?  Meg Masters?  She’s a demon?” Dean asked incredulously.  Sam nodded eagerly, digging his fingers into Dean’s arms.

 

“She made a deal when she was only five...but she isn’t like the other demons Dean.  She tried just like you to warn me about them,” Sam said.  Dean stared up at him before pulling away rubbing his hands down his face.  He remembered Meg, she was bright and lively with a wicked sense of humor.  They weren’t exactly friends but she always managed to stand up for him, even punching Victor in the face one time.  Then she disappeared...now he knew why.  It made his stomach curl that demons had no boundaries on who they preyed on.  Especially someone that young who really had no idea what they were even agreeing too.

 

“When was the last time you saw her?” Dean asked.  Sam shrugged, his hand raising to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“A while ago...she was warning me, telling me that I was starting to pop on her radar when she freaked out.  Then she was gone.  I haven’t heard anything since...but I know they were using her.  We have to find her...she can help us find Abaddon and finish this,” Sam declared, his eyes wide and bright.  

 

“How would we even begin to search?  They could have her anywhere,” Dean sighed.  Sam chewed hard on his bottom lip and held his hands out.

 

“I-I don’t know...I’ve tried several tracing spells but none of them have worked but I know with yours and Cas’s help, we can find her,” Sam explained quickly.  Dean’s eyes rose at the color suddenly draining from his brother’s face.  He was lying about something but he chose to worry about that later.  

 

If they could find Meg though, she could lead them straight to Abaddon and the others corrupting the Men of Letters.  But he knew his uncle and he knew the rest of the hunters that were starting to gather at Bobby’s house.  They’d exorcise Meg and then ask questions later.  Meg had been his friend and he owed this much to her.

 

“Okay Sammy...but we need to talk this over with Castiel and our friends.  Maybe they can help us...but for right now?  We have to get back and celebrate Charlie’s birthday.  I promise we’re gonna figure this out okay?”  he said.  Sam nodded eagerly and hugged him tight.

 

“Thank you Dean…”

 

“Anytime Sammy...come on,” Dean said pulling on his brother’s sleeve back towards the house.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one, it was barely edited but I wanted to get it out quick! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading/commenting, they really help inspiring me to keep writing!
> 
> Warnings: child abuse

* * *

 

“Dean...are you alright?” Castiel asked once they were back in their little house.  Something had shifted the moment Dean and Sam came back to the party, whether it was good or bad Castiel still wasn’t sure.  It was nice to see the brother’s side by side again but there was something new underneath.  Dean stood in the middle of their kitchen with a frown, his teeth worrying at his thumbnail.

 

“Sammy...he knows whose blood they were using to drug him,” Dean said, his eyes glued to the countertop.  Castiel sucked in a sharp breath as he took a step closer to his witch.  There was a low thrumming of energy flowing around Dean’s aura that reached out instantly to Castiel, pulling him in even more.  

 

“How did he find out?” Castiel asked slowly, careful to not upset Dean.  His witch blinked a few times and shrugged before rising those bright green eyes up to meet Castiel.

 

“She’s...her name is Meg Masters...she used to go to our school and was kinda my friend.  She stood up for me a few times but all the sudden she disappeared.  Sam told me she popped up during the summer and told him about the deal she made with a crossroads demon when she was just a kid.  She’s a demon now…” Dean said quietly.  Castiel growled low in his throat, his hands aching to reach out and touch Dean’s arm but he refrained.  Dean started pacing a bit, the aura around him growing even brighter and pulsing.

 

“They tricked her and now they’re using her to torture Sam...to get to me.  We have to find her Cas, she doesn’t deserve this!” Dean said through clenched teeth.  Castiel rushed forward and finally did touch Dean, both of them sighing instantly at the contact.

 

“How could we even possibly help her Dean?  She’s a demon like you said and that thing that wants you?  She’s higher level than your friend…” Castiel said, flinching at the glare Dean shot him.

 

“She’s still my friend Cas!  Meg even tried to warn Sam about the shit he was doing...she’s not like the rest of them we can save her!”  Dean cried.  Castiel held onto his shoulders to keep him still and locked their eyes together.

 

“How?  How do you save and cure a demon?” Castiel asked softly.  Dean winced, tears easily forming in his eyes and Castiel regretted the question instantly.  But he had to ask it...what else do you do with a demon other than send it back to the underground?  They couldn’t stay in this realm...they were too dangerous and created utter chaos.  Abaddon was a prime example of just how quickly they could turn things.  

 

“I don’t know Cas...but I have to try…”

 

“We...we have to try Dean.  You know you’re not doing this without me…” Castiel sighed.  Dean chuckled a little and nodded, his hand raising almost hesitantly to grab at Castiel’s.  He pulled his witch in close and hugged around him tightly.

 

“I don’t know what we’ll be able to do but we’ll figure this out…” Castiel whispered kissing the warm skin at Dean’s neck.  His witch relaxed against him and they stayed in each other’s arms in the middle of their kitchen for a long time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean chewed on his lip as he walked down the hall of his high school.  It was so weird to be back here after everything that had happened.  It was even weirder to think about it, it all seemed a really long time ago.  He had winced at Bobby mentioning school and that he needed to get back in the swing of things.  Dean didn’t want to go back.  He was perfectly content staying in bed with his overly warm dragon curled around him.  

 

But he had made a deal with Bobby, if he moved in and stayed, he’d have to finish high school.  Though he did feel a bit better now than he had in the beginning of the year walking down these halls.  For one, people regarded him with a lot more respect and for two the counselors finally agreed to Castiel being with him at all times.  Not only Bobby but Jody and both his parents came demanding it.  And surprisingly, it wasn’t just for Dean’s safety against his bullies but they were mated.  Any lengthy distance between he and Castiel was detrimental to their overall health this early in their bond.  

 

So Dean walked through those doors with a little more confidence, a palm sized version of Castiel curled up on his shoulder.  It made him smile fondly when he had tried to Cas up this morning, his dragon was so sleepy he just snuggled up into the hood of his sweater.  He moved onto his shoulder when the cold had hit his scales.  

 

“Dean!  You’re back!” Garth cried happily, his lanky best friend bounded over and hugged him tightly.  They both cracked up when Castiel spat at him from being disturbed, a little puff of fire stinging Garth’s arm.

 

“Man, that’s so incredible that he can control his size at will now,” Garth said holding out his palm.  Dean wasn’t all too surprised when Castiel jumped into his hand and made that happy grumbly sound.  Since he was so tiny it came out as squeaks.

 

“Yeah, you missed it at Samhain...his full form is bigger than a clydesdale horse now.  He keeps insisting that I try flying with him,” Dean groaned.  Castiel spun in Garth’s hand and blew some ice in Dean’s direction.  Dean laughed and leaned in to press his lips on Castiel’s muzzle.

 

“I really wish I could have seen it...everyone said you two were awesome but ya know...full moon,” Garth laughed with a shrug.  Castiel hopped up and flew around their heads a bit before settling back on Dean’s shoulder, a huge yawn stretching his mouth wide.  Dean rubbed the underneath of his chin and grinned at the purring vibrating along his sweater.

 

“It’s all good, maybe this weekend we’ll go camping or something.  Cas really wanted to before...you know,” Dean said.  Garth nodded with a little sigh.

 

“Yeah...you doin okay with that?” Garth asked softly, moving them closer to the side to keep out of everyone else’s way.  Dean took in a deep breath and really thought about it.  He’d been telling anyone who asked that he was fine, everyone but Cas that is.  He was still really weirded out by it even though he forgave Sam.  It still made him feel...dirty.  The nightmares were a bitch too, he’d wake up in a cold sweat the black eyes shining at him, laughing when he fell.  

 

That thing hadn’t been his brother but there was some darkness in Sam, it was obvious but they knew how to see the signs now.  Dean shook his head as he bit his bottom lip.

 

“I’ll get there...it’s just, so much since the beginning of the summer has happened you know? I mean, I’m grateful for most of it because I have Castiel and you guys now,” Dean answered.  A smile forced it’s way out when Castiel nuzzled him and Dean felt the clench on his heart lessen.

 

“Yeah...I can’t even imagine all that you been through Dean,” Garth replied with that crooked smile of his and Dean felt the rest of the clench dissipate entirely.  Before they could say anything more the bell rung and they grinned at each other.

 

“Well...back to the grind I suppose,” Dean laughed.  Garth nodded, leading the way down towards their first class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time lunch came around Dean was exhausted.  Everyone wanted to know how he was doing or pet Castiel which pissed him off.

 

His familiar was not a fucking pet.  Thankfully after the third time being asked Castiel finally started spitting fire at curious fingers.  Dean collapsed into his seat with a groan, his head instantly dropping down onto his arms.  He was the first one there but he didn’t care.  His sweater moved around and the weight that was on his shoulder disappeared.  It didn’t take long before there was an arm wrapped around his waist and he sighed contently.

 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Castiel whispered softly.  Dean turned his face to peer at his familiar and he smiled for the first time in 2 hours.  

 

“Thanks Cas...for everything,” Dean said sleepily.  He didn’t hear Castiel’s reply, he was suddenly fast asleep.  When he woke up a few minutes later he was aware of his friends talking and laughing together but the arm was still wrapped around him.  He hadn’t noticed before that Castiel was brushing his fingers over the runes at his sides but they were burning slightly in a good way.  It was what had put him to sleep he realized, and he wanted to curl back up and take another nap.  Dean sat up slowly, his body warm and useless.  Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair to get it from being stuck to his head and he heard little snickers.

 

“You were ouuuuut,” Charlie giggled tossing him one of her fruit cups.  He took it eagerly, his stomach rumbling loud.

 

“Want me to get you more?” Castiel asked.  Dean smelled at the air and nodded, they were serving burgers and though they weren’t as good as the diner’s it was something heavier than fruit.  Castiel pecked his cheek and the second he moved away Dean felt the chill instantly.

 

“You know...at first i thought seeing you two being all lovey dovey would make me sick...but it doesn’t,” Jo said with shrug.  Dean rolled his eyes and cracked up when Garth threw a fry at her.  Jo merely took it out of her hair and ate it.

 

The rest of the day went better for Dean, especially being in Bobby’s class for the last two hours.  Castiel showed off a bit, showcasing his full size.  Krissy bobbed around by Castiel’s head and Dean had to laugh when the two took to the air to chase each other.  One of these days maybe Dean would get over his phobia but right now, he was perfectly content with his feet planted to the ground.  

 

“How you doin kiddo?” Bobby asked once the final bell rang and it was just the two of them.  Dean had a bubble of water rolling around his fingers and he shrugged.

 

“I’m alright, tired but I’m okay,” he answered.  Bobby grunted but left it at that which Dean was grateful for.  They were leaning up against the wall of the shop just watching Castiel and Krissy loop around in the sky.  

 

“Dean?” someone called out from his left and when he looked over his heart plummeted into his stomach.  Victor stood off to the side, his face a swollen mess of bruises and cuts.

 

“Jesus...Vic, what the fuck happened?” Dean hissed hurrying over to his friend.  He hadn’t seen much of Vic before Charlie’s birthday, they passed each other in the halls and it was peaceful between them.  He missed his best friend but they had grown apart in so many ways.  Victor winced when Dean reached for him but stayed still so he could inspect the cuts.

 

“Can we talk inside?” Victor pleaded and Dean was nodding before he even finished.  Bobby looked murderous as they passed and Dean knew it wasn’t for Victor being there.  His uncle turned into something dangerous when kids were hurt.

 

“What happened to ya boy?” Bobby asked once they were inside the garage.  Victor swallowed hard and smiled proudly when Dean handed him a round piece of ice he had formed quickly.  Victor dabbed it at his eye, his body nearly deflating when it did more than just chill his swollen skin.

 

“My dad...he uh, he caught me and Michael,” Victor laughed bitterly.  Dean let out a groan as Bobby cursed under his breath.

 

“We were only kissing...I asked Michael out and he actually said yes.  Our date was the night of Charlie’s birthday party...went to a drive in so no one else would be able to see us.  Didn’t realize how close he lived to my house when my dad drove by when I dropped him off,” Victor explained.  Dean shook his head and wrapped his friend up in a hug.  Victor took in a shaky breath but clung onto Dean for a moment before gently pushing away.

 

“He kicked me out…” he whispered, looking away.  Dean looked over at Bobby pleadingly and his uncle grumbled.

 

“You can stay with us for a while kid,” Bobby groused.  Dean smiled over at him, knowing that it wasn’t really putting his uncle out at all.  Bobby was the grumpiest man alive but his heart was soft and his weakness were kids.  Victor thanked him eagerly and Bobby barked out a laugh when Victor hugged him hard.

 

There was a thud from outside and Dean turned to see Castiel slowly transitioning to his human skin, a look of worry etched on his face.  Dean smiled at him, taking his hand to pull him in close.

 

“Tell you later,” Dean whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby watched Dean, Castiel and Victor all trudge out to the small house in the back with a little smile on his face.  The place had been unlivable for such a long time that when Dean mentioned it, Bobby almost told him no.  Every day that they were there, he could see the dump becoming more of a home for the two.  Sighing to himself he turned back towards Jody who was already handing him a beer.  He grinned at his wife, pulling her in for a small kiss.

 

“You’re the best,” Bobby said.  

 

Jody smiled, patting him on the face fondly before saying, “I know...now get goin they’re waitin for you big chief.”

 

Bobby nodded slowly and walked into the family room where the others were sitting around the room.  The energies floating around him teased and pulled at his own aura and he had to take a moment to relax.  The Morning Stars stood close to one of the windows, the cold air from outside ruffling the feathers on their wings.  Luc looked aggravated while his nest sister Hannah just seemed curious about the others.  Ellen and Jo sat on one of the couches talking softly with a few other hunters.  Mary sat on the other side of Ellen and for once, she was extremely quiet, staring hard at her hands in her lap.  Bobby knew he needed to talk to her privately about everything that was going on.  It had only been a few days ago when Bobby explained everything to her about John’s confession.  She had fought him at first, not wanting to accept that John did it out of protection but the more Bobby talked to her, the more she finally let it sink in.  Bobby understood her reasons for not allowing John back home when he tried to come over and see Sam.  But he couldn’t dwell on it too much.  As it was, more people were still trickling in.  Thankfully more than half of the witches from Samhain were still close by.

 

The front door opened again and Bobby felt his heart thud when John carefully trudged in, the bruises on his face still prominent.  The next few seconds were insanely tense as John and Mary regarded each other.  Anna moved closer to her charge, eyes glowing and feral.  Bobby cleared his throat and everyone jumped a little.

 

“Glad you came John,” Bobby groused, gesturing for him to sit several feet away from his soon to be ex wife.  John nodded slowly as he moved to the chair, sinking down quietly.  Bobby nodded at him and was about to start off the meeting when the door opened yet again.  His eyes widened when Gabriel, Benny and someone Bobby didn’t recognize right away, the hood of her cloak hiding the top half of her face.  She was beautiful though...graceful with an almost adorable impish smile on her face.  She pushed back the hood and Bobby gasped loudly.

 

“Rowena?” Bobby questioned.  When she smiled even wider Bobby laughed almost incredulously.

 

“It’s been ages...what are you doin here?” Bobby asked opening his arms to hug the woman.  She hugged him tightly and she smelled just the way he remembered...lilacs and rosemary.

 

“Well Bobby...once your apprenticeship ended I moved back home...I protect the wee ones and all creatures that find their way home.  Including the dragons...Gabriel here summoned me,” she explained.  Gabriel nodded in agreement and Bobby let out a long breath.  Having Rowena here was good...very good.  She was the strongest witch besides himself that Bobby knew and if she stayed...she could help him teach Dean, like she taught Bobby all those years ago.  

 

“It’s really good to have you here Múinteoir,” Bobby grinned, turning to face the others in the room.  His face fell a bit when he saw the cold looks aimed towards them from the hunters...all but John though.  It took him a moment before he realized that it wasn’t really aimed towards him...or Rowena and Gabriel...but at the vampire behind him.

 

“What is he doing here?” Mary asked.  Benny growled a little but Bobby held up his hand to silence both of them.

 

“Benny is here on my request...he is part of my herd,” Gabriel interrupted taking a few steps forward.  There was quite a bit of scoffing and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rowena begin to raise her hands.  Internally Bobby wanted nothing more than for his mentor to shut them up but he had to stop her.

 

“This is not a pissing battle between the hunters and everyone else!  We have a much bigger issue here!  This is my home and anyone is welcome here...if you don’t like it, leave now,” Bobby growled out.  The hunters fidgeted a bit but remained in their spots.  Bobby nodded and moved out of the way to close the door and allow the newcomers closer into the room.

 

“A vampire is a part of your herd now?” Luc asked with a frown.  Hannah hissed lowly at him but Luc ignored her.

 

“Yes...he is mated with Samandriel...which is something I must speak with you about Bobby.  Recently I have scented something lurking in the shadows behind our home...and Benny here has even sensed it.  Both of us fear for Samandriel’s safety and well...his possible offspring,” Gabriel said.  Luc coughed out a laugh, his wings bristling and nearly standing on end.

 

“You allowed this undead creature impregnate your charge?” Luc bellowed.  Gabriel’s wings shot out and Bobby quickly moved out of the way.  

 

“We didn’t mean for this to happen!  Samandriel is my mate, Castiel’s brother and Gabriel’s charge...you have nothing to do with his and have no say in what happens to him, none.  So back the fuck off,” Benny shouted, his fangs slowly slipping out.  Luc’s eyes began to emit a dark glow and surprisingly, it was Hannah who stopped him by gripping Luc’s shoulder.

 

“Leave it brother!” She hissed.  Luc tried to shove her off but Hannah was a lot stronger than she seemed.  She shoved him hard against the wall and her own auburn wings flared out.

 

“You may have a connection with Dean and Castiel but the other dragons are not yours to protect Luc!” She said, keeping him pressed against the wall.  Luc stared down at her and finally nodded, her hand slowly dropping away from his chest.  Luc stayed where he was though and closed his eyes to control his breathing.

 

“If you are finished dear...I do believe Gabriel has more to say,” Rowena said lowering her hands slowly.  Hannah gave a nod but remained in front of Luc.  

 

“Thank you...as I was saying, with Samandriel already at a fragile state...we were hoping that he could come stay here since it is very well protected,” Gabriel said.  Bobby chuckled softly to himself...he should just open up a shelter at this rate.

 

“Of course...until we find out what is lurking around your home...we can’t risk something getting their hands on not only a breeder, but one that is already carrying,” Bobby answered.  Gabriel nodded a few times before moving to sit down on one of the available couches.

 

“Especially not the MOL…” John piped in.  
  


“Speaking of those lovely bastards...I do believe that is why you arranged this meeting Robert?” Rowena inquired.  

 

“Yes...John has informed us that the threat with the MOL is a lot bigger than what we could have ever dreamed.  An upper level demon going by the name Abaddon has taken over...and her attentions have locked on Dean,” Bobby explained.  The others in the room bristled at the name, fidgeting in their seats uncomfortably.  

 

“Abaddon...why does that name sound so familiar…” Gabriel whispered.  Rowena settled on the couch next to him and patted Gabriel’s arm gently.

 

“Because she’s the Knight of Hell...she’s the reason why your race was born my sweet Gabriel.  Her and the filth that follows her raged war on the Angels but they couldn’t take flight.  So they created you...and even though they were born of something so dark, the Angels could still the light in them.  The very first Morning Star was born due to a sacrifice of one brave fallen Angel, he took the dragons in and taught them love, compassion, loyalty.  When Abaddon tried to take them back they fought against her, not wanting to go back to that darkness,” Rowena explained softly.  Gabriel’s eyes widened, his fingers gripping into the couch cushion.  Even Bobby stared at his mentor...he had never heard this before.

 

“Is this true?” Mary asked glancing over at Luc and Hannah.  The two Morning Stars looked grim but it was Luc who nodded slowly.

 

“I am named after the first Morning Star, the father of our race, Lucifer,” Luc said softly.  Hannah placed a hand on his chest and both of them sighed deeply.

 

“So this...this isn’t _just_ about Dean then…” Anna hissed.  Bobby frowned, thoughts and theories flying around his head trying to connect them all.  His stomach recoiled and he had to swallow several times.  

 

“No...she wants control again...she wants her dragons back to finish off her war,” John said slowly sitting up straight, his eyes wide and fearful, “She wants Dean’s control over Castiel….”

 

“But he doesn’t control him though, they are mated and soul bonded…” Gabriel argued but Bobby shook his head.

 

“Gabe...Castiel and Dean are the first witch dragon pair in...centuries.  And no matter how deep their bond is...being a familiar will always come first.  If Dean taps into it and makes a demand...Castiel will have no choice but to follow it…” Bobby explained.

  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve said this before but I must say again, things are going to get dark from here on out. I will be tagging every chapter like usual. If you want even more of a heads up just shoot me a message and I will let you know!
> 
> Oh and I completely forgot to mention that Múinteoir is teacher in Irish.
> 
> Warnings: talk of using blood magick,mentions of violence, non-con situations of a possessed person.

 

* * *

 

“This is insanity...why would Abaddon even attempt at waging another war with the Angels who no one has heard word from in...what hundreds of years?” Mary asked standing up and pacing a little.  John watched her, lips pressed tightly together.  The urge to go to her and hug her was almost too much.  

 

“Because this would be the first time in those hundreds of years that demons are beginning to resurface.  You forget that they were banished to the underworld after the first war, the Angels only descend when the human race is threatened, especially their special ones,” Luc said moving a little closer to her.  John was ready to get up and push him back but was surprised when he put a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulders.

 

“We won’t let anything happen to them, I swear it…” Luc whispered.  Mary nodded slowly and swallowed hard.

 

“Not to be a dark cloud but...if Abaddon has risen so has her brother Azazel.  She may throw her tantrums to get her way...but it is him who is the schemer,” Rowena said tapping a finger along her chin.  

 

“How would you know?” John piped in.  The woman didn’t even look that much older than Bobby but yet she had been his mentor.  Bobby chuckled from across the room, his untouched beer still clutched in his hand.

 

“Oh deary...I’m much, much older than you can even fathom,” she giggled.  John frowned deep and shook his head, fingers digging into his bruised temples.  HIs face hurt so much...his entire body was throbbing.  Before he could even ask a mug was being pressed into his hands.  It was so warm and smelled delicious, the pain in his face was already dimming just from the steam.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking up and jerking a bit when he saw Jody.  She merely nodded at him before returning quickly back into the kitchen.  John wished his best friend’s wife liked him...she was such a strong person and didn’t take shit from Bobby.  Maybe some day when all this was over and he could do his penance without the fear of the MOL coming after him...or his children, he could reach out and make amends.   

 

“John?” a soft voice prodded him from his thoughts.  He was surprised to see Mary so close, her hand hovering over his shoulder.  God did he ache to just touch her, smell the honey that always clung to her hair.  He took in a deep breath and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said, his voice betraying him for a split second.  He had so much to be sorry for almost too much but for right now he needed to pay attention.  Mary gave him a little a smile and it actually didn’t look forced.

 

“Do you know if Josie is still alive?” Bobby asked again, all gruff and annoyed.  John cleared his throat and sat up a little.

 

“Um, I believe so.  I don’t think any bodily harm has happened to her and though it’s very seldom now, Josie does drive sometimes,” John answered.  The others murmured softly and it was Rowena again to speak up.

 

“Well then...we just need to exorcise her and trap the demon.  Then we won’t have to worry about her ever again,” she said sauntering over to Bobby’s cabinets.

 

“Yeah...and how the hell do we do that?” Ellen piped in.  

 

“Oh..it is rather easy if you have the right ingredients.  It may take me some time though, the stone I’ll need is rare, even rarer in it’s raw form,” Rowena replied.  

 

“Alright, while Rowena works on that...we need to work on how to exorcise the bitch but even more...how to lure her out of that damn strong hold,” Ellen said.  John grumbled and sank back into his seat.  This was going to be a long night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam stared out the window, the cool breeze filtering through the screen and tickling his face.  He was all alone in the house and he hated it.  Dean was still living at Bobby’s which he now understood meant his older brother wasn’t going to be coming back.  His mom was there too but for a meeting.  For what it was he had no clue...adult hunter stuff was the only thing she let him know.  He wanted to be there, if not to be included but to see Dean but his mother had given him a stern no.  

 

It wasn’t fair, he was better now and even Dean forgave him!  He missed his brother and he even missed Castiel.  He accepted that he fucked up royally but was his mother never going to let him live it down?  

 

He got up and started pacing his room.  Though the window was open and he could hear, smell and taste the outside he felt trapped.  A throbbing was beginning behind his eye and he groaned, reaching quickly into his desk to grab the pain medication Bobby had made for him.  It was the longest part of the withdrawal process that sometimes left him immobile.  He snatched up his soda and dropped the balled up herbs inside, watching as it fizzled.  It tasted like ass but the soda helped hide it a little.  He was about to take a swig when something in his drawer caught his eye.

 

“What…” he gasped, his fingers shaking as he reached for it.  He had been so sure he’d gotten rid of all of them...but there was a vial staring at him making his heart thud hard in his chest.  All it took was the image of Dean falling to the ground for him to stagger back, bile rising quickly into his throat.  He barely made it to the bathroom but after he wiped his mouth he managed to get his phone from his pocket and hit the first person that came to his mind.

 

Several minutes later there was a hesitant knock on his bathroom and he looked up with bleary eyes, “Jess…” he groaned.

 

“Jesus Sam...what happened?” she hissed easing him from the toilet and against the cool tub.

 

“It’s...it’s in my desk…” he stammered.  She frowned at him but quickly left the bathroom.  He could hear her gasp and then the hard stomps of her feet as she rushed back.

 

“You told me you got rid of it all Samuel!” she cried.  

 

“I-I did!  I don’t know where that came from!  Please...just...keep it away from me…” Sam begged his stomach roiling hard.

 

“Oh I’m dumping it!  You can believe that mister,” she grumbled.  Sam blinked a few times a sudden thought crossing his mind.  

 

‘Wait...we can use it!”

 

“Sam!”

 

“No no not like that...to track down Meg!  It’s her blood...we can find her with it we just need to get over to Dean’s!” Sam said struggling to his feet and nearly falling over in the process.  Jess stared up at him, her fingers gripping at the vial tightly.

 

“I don’t know Sam…”

 

“If Dean’s against it then we can destroy it...I swear I just want to find Meg and help her,” he said quickly.  Jess groaned but nodded her head anyway, reaching out to take his arm in hers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean grinned as he watched Castiel and Vic laugh about something in their small family room.  He was in the kitchen making some sandwiches while the other two talked.  It made his chest swell seeing them laugh so easily with each other.  He took in a long breath and let it out slowly as he put the final slice of bread on top.  

 

“Hey, someone wanna help me?” Dean called out.  Both of them jumped up and eagerly joined him in the kitchen.  Vic grabbed up the sodas while Castiel wrapped his arms around the bags of chips.  Dean cracked up following them and plopped down in the middle of the couch.

 

“Man...this looks amazing Dean,” Vic grinned eying his own plate.  Dean blushed a little but nodded, handing him a bag of chips.  Castiel sat close while they ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, the movie they were watching the only sound in the house.  Their peace was interrupted by a rapid continuous knock on the door.  Dean frowned, giving Castiel a questioning look as his familiar climbed off the couch.  He barely got the door open when not only Sam but Jessica crashed into the house.

 

“Sammy!  Are you alright?” Dean asked shooting up to still his already pacing brother.  He looked pale and smelled weird.  Instantly he flinched back, a cold shiver racing up his spine.  

 

“We need to talk Dean…” Jess said looking around him to eye Victor. Dean kept his eyes on his brother his heart hammering hard in his chest.

 

“What the hell did you do Sam?” Dean demanded taking a step back.  Whatever color that was left in Sam’s face drained away, his eyes growing wide and wet.

 

“Dean no...no I didn’t that!” Sam cried out.  Jess shook her head, moving to stand between them as Castiel slid up next to Dean, his fingers closing around his wrist to settle him.

 

“Then tell me what the fuck is going on...now!” Dean ordered.  Sam flinched looking warily at Jess.  She sighed heavily and pulled something out of her purse.

 

“Is...is that what I think it is?  Sam you told me you got rid of it all!” Dean shouted, wanting nothing but to throw it against the wall.  He went to reach for it but Jess reeled her hand back quickly.

 

“I did!  I don’t know where that came from but it was in my desk!” Sam yelled back.

 

“Stop!  Both of you!  Dean...I know how scary this is for you to see your brother like this but Sam is freaking out just the same.  He called me and asked me to bring this to you...he didn’t touch it, I swear.  He threw up when he found it,” Jess explained.  Dean deflated, tears instantly forming in his eyes when he finally calmed down enough to really see the state his little brother was in.  Sam flinched again when Dean reached for him but he ignored it, pulling Sam into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry Sammy...I’m sorry,” Dean said softly running his hands up and down Sam’s back trying to quiet his shuddering sobs.

 

“Shhh...it’s okay...c’mon sit down.  Cas can you get him some water?” Dean asked softly.  His familiar nodded quickly and hurried into the kitchen.  Dean eased his little brother onto the couch and smiled when Vic wrapped a blanket around Sam’s shoulders.

 

“You did good Sammy...you did real good getting someone,” Dean cooed running his fingers through Sam’s long hair.  His little brother laughed a little, rubbing at his eyes a little roughly.

 

“I wouldn’t have taken it Dean...I can’t even think about it without…” Sam swallowed hard and Dean squeezed his brother’s hands, “Without seeing you fall...every time.  The way Castiel looked when he realized you weren’t breathing...the way he screamed.  Dean, it will never happen again but I do know that we can use it for something else,” Sam explained.  Dean tried to breathe around the lump in his throat, a glass appearing in front of Sam’s face.  Castiel sat down next to Dean on the coffee table, his hand instantly wrapping around Dean’s free one.

 

“What do you mean?  Use it?” Victor asked with a furrowed brow.  Jess sighed heavily, dropping down on the couch.

 

“Meg...you two think that this is her blood correct?” she asked, continuing when both of them nodded slowly, “Then you with your witchy powers can find her...tracking her with the blood.  It’s the last of it...so, you know.  Use it well,” she said placing the vial in Castiel’s hand.  His familiar lurched from it, growling low in his throat.

 

“No...Dean...we can find another way,” Castiel argued.  Dean reached for the vial but Castiel snatched it away before darting off the coffee table.

 

“Cas…”

 

“No!  This!  This is poison...a poison that nearly fucking killed you!  It’s demon blood Dean.  I’m sorry but there is no coming back from this!  A demon can’t be cured!” Castiel shouted, his body shaking with the effort to stay in control.  Dean stood slowly, watching his familiar as he moved closer.

 

“Cas...please…”

 

“I can feel the darkness in just this small amount of blood...you use this and it will taint you Dean.  Casting blood magick will taint your soul...your beautiful bright soul will dim if you touch this…” Castiel rambled, his grip becoming too tight around the glass.  

 

“Then I won’t touch it...Jess,” Dean urged, moving out of the way for the girl to grab the vial from Castiel’s hands.  The dragon was hesitant but he finally released it.  As soon as it left Castiel’s skin he deflated, the tension melting from his shoulders almost roughly.  Dean scooped him up and smiled when Castiel practically wrapped around him, his nose cold as he pressed it into Dean’s neck.

 

“Once we find her...Meg can help us find the other demons that have taken over the MOL headquarters...we just have to make sure the hunters don’t touch her first,” Dean whispered.  Castiel took in a deep breath and pulled away just enough for Dean to peer into his face.  Those big blue eyes were shining and made Dean’s chest swell with how glorious they were.  He couldn't help tracing his thumb along Castiel’s cheek bone as long lashes fanned down on them.  

 

“Dean...if you’re not able to use the blood for magick...how are you going to find her?” Sam asked, wringing his hands together in front of him.  Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel and sighed, bottom lip caught between his teeth.  

 

“The Fey...they can cast with it and it won’t hurt them…” Dean finally said.

 

“Charlie…” Castiel gasped perking up just a bit.  Dean nodded eagerly pressing a kiss to his familiar’s forehead.  

 

“Yes...Elves are huge magick practitioners…” Sam agreed.  Dean grinned, releasing Castiel to hurry towards their bedroom.  It was still a mess from this morning but Dean ignored it to look for his cell phone instead.  He found it on the nightstand but froze when something pulled at him from his altar.  Dean blinked a few times, walking slowly towards the desk.  There was a resounding pulse, pulling and urging him closer.  He swallowed hard as his vision went a bit hazy, his fingertips grazing over the dark wood.  He felt mindless as whatever it was pulled his hand almost numbly towards one of the drawers, his eyes growing wide when he remembered what was inside.  The force pushed his fingers to close around the bundled object and he sucked in a shuddering breath when it suddenly disappeared.  The vibrations, force whatever it was left just as quickly as it appeared leaving Dean with a headache.  

 

“What the…” Dean hissed.  Sam called out his name from the living room and Dean quickly shoved the parcel into his pants before snatching up his phone to call their elven friend Charlie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shh...shhh...Joooosie….shhh...be calm little girl,” Abaddon cooed rocking slowly from side to side, trying to soothe and comfort the screaming woman inside her mind.  The bodies of her host’s fallen comrades were at her feet, their blood drying on her skin and the cotton of her light blue dress.  The door behind her opened and closed, a low hum leaving her lips when her brother’s presence curled around her.

 

“Well?” she asked, keeping her eyes down on the pools of blood.  She tip toed around them, almost dancing to keep the blood from seeping between her toes.  There was a light chuckle and she froze, that voice did not sound like the principal’s from the high school.  She spun around and groaned in disgust.

 

“You can’t be serious?  I thought you were going to try for the little ginger one?” She pouted, her bright red lips quirking up into a sardonic smile as Azazel shrugged.  

 

“I was...but she has some kind of amulet on that kept me out...this was the only other logical one,” he smirked spinning around to show off his new meat suit.  It wasn’t the most flattering but the bruises on the teenager’s face were a nice touch.  She ran a long nail down the dark skin and tsked.

 

“Did they suspect anything?” she asked.  Azazel shook his head, his own grin looking strange but still dangerous.

 

“Of course not dear sister...and it didn’t even take them long to trust this schmuck around what they were planning.  It’s so adorable Abby...they’re actually going to try and find that little traitorous bitch Meg,” Azazel guffawed.  Abaddon covered her mouth as she giggled, the voice inside her head screaming at her.

 

“Mmm Josie...be quiet or I’ll have to muzzle you again,” she groaned softly, smiling when the screaming merely turned to whimpers, “That’s it.  Now little brother...please, do tell...what is my precious Dean and Castiel up to now?”

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting very close to the end of this story!

 

* * *

Dean looked into the kitchen where his friends stood around the room and took in a deep breath to let it out slowly. Not only had they called Charlie for help, but Kevin and Garth as well. Dean had thought of calling Jo for a brief second before dropping that one all together. Jo was their friend but she was training to be a hunter. She wouldn't understand and would most likely run and tell his mother what they were planning on doing. Dean couldn't risk that.

They needed to save Meg. End of story. And if Dean could save her from his hunter mother, then he would.

Charlie stood at the island her hands mixing the herb mixture needed for the spell. There was a glass lasagna pan next to her with a map of their area placed inside. Once everything was ready, she would pour the mixture along with the blood on top of it. Dean was nervous, his heart beating almost frantically in his chest as he watched Charlie work. There was a knot forming in his gut and Dean couldn't figure out if it was because he was terrified in what was going to happen or that Castiel refused to touch him.

The second they had left the house to get to Charlie's, Castiel had grown quiet, silently asking for space between them. All Dean wanted was to touch his familiar, to be in his personal space so he could feel his warmth. But he had to respect Castiel's request. He did understand why his familiar was so cross with him, they were delving into some dark magick. Charlie had no problems with it, she was of the Fae world, they didn't see magick like they did. Even though he'd been pretty quiet about the subject, Castiel was still scared it would taint Dean's soul.

Which was part of the reason why he was standing so far away from Charlie. He didn't want to upset his familiar even more than he already had. Dean wanted this just to be over so badly. To go back to school and be as normal as he could be.

"Are we sure about this?" Charlie asked for probably the hundredth time. Castiel grunted his reply while Dean and Sam both said a curt yes. Charlie looked over at him and nodded slowly before pouring the mixture on top of the map and then her fingers closed over the vial. Dean made sure to watch Sam's body language closely as she popped the top off. Sam just seemed anxious to find Meg, the need to smell or taste the blood didn't even matter to him. For which Dean was incredibly grateful for.

The second the blood touched the herbs it crackled and almost hissed. Charlie lit a match and took a step back before dropping it in as well. There was a loud pop as the fire billowed up and sparked with several different colors. Dean nearly gagged at the sulfuric smell and covered his mouth as the fire slowly dimmed down. Charlie coughed, waving her hands around the smoke to clear it so she could peer down.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she groaned. Dean hurried over, ignoring the grumbling protest of his familiar. He'd expected the map to burn around Men Of Letters stronghold but his eyes widened when he saw that it was actually around their high school. Dean's stomach dropped down to the floor and he sunk down onto one of the stools.

"Wait...she's been at the school the entire time?" Sam cried in frustration. Dean shook his head, fingers running through his hair as his mind raced. Something didn't add up or make sense. Dean had assumed someone else was involved, those girls weren't smart or crafty enough to even begin to understand Demon blood.

"So, we're going right?" Garth asked softly, moving up next to Dean. His hand closed around his shoulder and Dean found himself nodding.

"Yeah, we're going," he replied. Castiel growled low in his throat and Dean turned his head to barely catch a glimpse of his familiar disappearing from the room. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he shot off the stool and chased after him, grabbing his arm and stopping him from going any further. Castiel turned bright and glaring eyes up at him and Dean instantly flinched, dropping his arm immediately.

"Cas…"

"I'm not...I'm sorry Dean. I just don't understand why we can't just tell your mother about this," Castiel whispered.

"She'll kill her and it's not Meg's fault for what happened. If I can save her…"

"You may be able to save her Dean but you can't possibly cure her. Then what? Her sole purpose now is to taint souls so they will make more deals. Why is she so important?" Castiel was almost begging, his fingers curled into the front of Dean's shirt.

"She stood up for me Cas...when no one else would. We weren't exactly friends but she made them stop. And this was before she was a demon. If she doesn't change or if I can't cure her, then I'll hand her over to the hunters. But if I can stop them from torturing her I have to Cas. Please understand?" Dean asked biting hard on his bottom lip. Castiel stared up at him and finally, gave him a small nod though Dean could still see the doubt deep in his eyes.

"You trust me right Cas?"

"Of course, I trust you with my life," Castiel said leaning up to brush their lips together. Dean sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel's waist to hold him close. He didn't care if the kiss grew deeper or if they just stood there hugging. As long as Castiel actually allowed him close he was happy.

There was a noise down the hall and Dean pulled away just enough to see Charlie looking at them with quirked brow.

"We should get over there now before it gets dark," she said. Dean nodded and waiting until she was gone before giving Castiel another small kiss, his fingers tracing over the scales on his face.

"I love you," Dean whispered. Castiel gave him that amazing gummy smile and Dean felt his chest unfurl just a little. He took his familiar's hand and led him back into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later and they were sitting in Charlie's explorer staring up at the quiet school grounds. There were no other cars in the lot but theirs; it didn't make Dean feel any better. His nerves were going haywire and his heart couldn't find a regular speed to stick too. His fingers curled around the bundle in his pocket and felt a tad bit calmer. Charlie, Garth, Sam, Jess, Kevin and Castiel were all waiting for him to take the first step which was hard to do until Castiel touched his arm. Just that little touch nudged him enough to open the door and slip out.

It was eerily quiet as they made their way towards the main building. They figured she had to be in the basement and the only way down there was from the main school building. It didn't take much to get one of the front doors open and soon they were all huddled around the big steel door leading down to the bottom floor. It was like any horror movie starting off with staring down into a deep dark stairwell.

"Kevin, you stay up here and be our lookout in case someone is still here and comes this way," Dean asked. The gnome gave him a curt nod and Dean held his breath before leading the others down. It was dank and nasty smelling down there. But it was like any other basement with boxes and really old memorabilia piled around. There were two different directions to take and Dean was completely against them splitting up.

"Horror films 101," he stated, getting several eye rolls for his effort. He shrugged his shoulders and flicked his fingers for a small flame to sprout out of his palm. They went left and Dean could already feel his anxiety spike with how narrow the hallway was. Thankfully it didn't take long before it opened up again into a wide open space. He was about to tell the others to turn back when he heard movement. Before he could call out Castiel added to his flame but tossed it up above them in little trails. They bounced around and Dean gasped when he saw a slumped figure in the back corner in the shadows.

"Meg?" Dean called out hurrying across the room careful to not trip over anything. There was a figure hunched into a ball on the floor that flinched at his voice. He passed off the ball of flame to Castiel and gave him a thankful smile when his familiar made the ball bigger. The light strong enough now that he could make out long dark hair.

"Meg...it's me Dean," he said softly, his hand touching her shoulder as gently as he could. She flinched again but allowed him to turn her so she was now laying on her back. She was filthy and extremely pale. Her eyes wouldn't even open but there were tears trickling down her cheeks.

"D-Dean...you shouldn't….it's..." she gasped. Dean reached for her hand and she squeezed it as a pained whimper left her throat.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," he said thickly.

"I can't...they...trap," she panted pointing up above her. Dean watched as Castiel split the ball of flame in two and threw one up at the ceiling. Before it collided Dean could see the markings but the flame instantly distorted it enough he could manage to pull Meg out of the circle. She clung to him and Dean didn't have the heart to put her back down.

"You shouldn't be here...Dean," she groaned. Dean ignored her and heaved her up into his arms. Castiel gave him a worried look but Dean just nodded towards the hallway to get out of there. He didn't want to be down in that basement anymore than he had to be. Even though Meg was tiny and weighed barely anything, Dean still had troubles getting up the stairs. The moment they were out of the basement Meg tore herself from Dean and staggered on her feet, her eyes almost feral as she glared at him.

"You fucking idiot! This was a trap!" she screamed, tears steadily falling down her dirty cheeks. Dean swallowed hard, his hand instantly reaching out for Castiel's. His familiar's fingers barely grazed his just as the entire hallway went black.

Dean cried out and swung his arms out as he felt movement around him, the cries of his friends slicing into his chest.

_What have I done?_

His arms instantly covered his face when the light exploded into the hallway. Dean gasped when he saw not only Lilith but Ruby, Tammi, Alistair and a few others in the hallway. Each of them had some form of dagger held to his friends' throats. His heart plummeted into his stomach and he nearly threw up when he saw Vic with a silver one to even his familiar's throat.

"Don't hurt him…" Dean begged. Whatever was inside of Victor forced his head back and barked out a strange laugh. It didn't match Vic's usual deep voice, it was lilited and too sing song.

"You my friend, are no fun," Vic laughed darkly. There was a deep thud in his skull and he nearly sank down to his knees with a groan when something or someone else emerged from the shadows. She was beautiful in that old time way with blazing red hair and red lipstick and Dean instantly knew who this was.

"Abaddon…" he gasped. She giggled and danced around him. His stomach was roiling and though he should be watching her and what she was doing, he couldn't take his eyes off Castiel. His familiar looked so scared but not for himself...for Dean.

"Seems our reputations proceeds us my sweet Dean," she grinned touching the side of his face. He cried out as a white hot pain seared through his brain, forcing him straight down to his knees.

"Dean!" he heard Castiel shout.

"Oh we'll have fun breaking that one," Vic's strange voice sounded so muffled through the pain in his mind. He could hear his friends shouting out his name and there sounds of struggling. Dean's head snapped up when he heard a sharp cry above the rest. Ruby who held Sam's arms behind him had dug the dagger a little too hard into his side and Dean felt the fury spill through him. Before he could fling anything at the dark eyed bitch, Abaddon was suddenly in front of him again making a tsking sound.

He swallowed hard as she traced a very sharp nail down the side of his face, "What do you want?" Dean asked. She grinned wide, her cold hand grabbing his chin almost painfully.

"Why, you my sweet," she said softly, digging her nails in almost hard enough to break the skin. He bit down on his tongue to keep in the whimper and gasped when she suddenly let him go. It was so rough he almost fell down again but he managed to stay on his feet. There was a loud rumbling noise and he forced himself to look at Castiel again.

His dragon was trembling, eyes glowing brightly and he was fighting tooth and nail to keep from phasing. If he did who knew what would happen to them. Dean swallowed hard, his fingers grazing over the lump in his pocket.

"You're all I ever wanted Dean...and it took us so long to finally get you sweetheart. The poor broken boy who had nobody to love him. Look at you now...strong enough to burn out this entire city," Abaddon said reverently, her eyes flicking black. Dean grimaced as she continued to talk. He had to tune her out, his sole focus on his familiar. Castiel blinked a few times but when they made eye contact their connection seared through them both.

It only took a split second. No one else was the wiser but Dean knew his message was delivered and Castiel wouldn't even remember it until it was time. Castiel sucked in a sharp gasp and pressed a hand against his chest as Dean blinked several times to get back into the present. Abaddon was still talking about her plans in case Dean denied coming with them. She was standing in front of Charlie now, her nail cutting into the girl's cheek. Dean shouted, taking a step forward. Instantly he regretted it when he was flung back, his head smacking into wall. His vision went blurry but he managed to stay conscious.

"Now, Now Dean. No rash decisions sweetling," Abaddon chastised. Dean swallowed hard and tried to pull away from the wall with no luck, the pressure on his chest just pushed harder cutting off his air. He coughed and suddenly it was gone, the weight lifting off him so quickly he slumped down to the ground.

Abaddon moved in, kneeling down gracefully so they were eye level. He could just make out his friends over her shoulder and Dean felt his eyes tighten, blurring with tears. He had missed Abaddon's plans for them if Dean chose to fight against her but he wasn't stupid. It was clear as day.

"Don't hurt them," Dean whispered, "Please…"

"Then don't make me hurt them sweetheart," she whispered back, her eyes finally flicking back to blue. She almost looked sweet, a small smile on her lips as she reached out to brush some hair of his forehead. Dean gave her a minute nod and the hall erupted with the sounds of his friends shouting, his dragon growling loudly.

"Castiel stays here," Dean stated vehemently. Abaddon frowned, her fingers pulling at his hair just a tad before she released him with a terse nod. Castiel was struggling against Alistair and with a roar he managed to break free but Dean held out his hand to still him. He needed Castiel to keep his distance from Abaddon, he couldn't let her touch him. He wasn't sure what would happen if she did but something deep in his gut screamed at him every step his familiar took. Castiel finally stopped, his breathing ragged as Dean raised to his feet slowly.

"Dean no! Don't do this!" Sam cried out. Dean couldn't look at him or he would change his mind about everything. He glanced back at Castiel and tried very hard to not break down at the pure anguish on his familiar's face. A few tears managed to escape down his cheek and Abaddon chuckled darkly.

They would eventually understand that he had to do this, he just prayed that Castiel could forgive him once it was over.

"Dean…." Castiel begged reaching out for him.

"It'll be okay Cas…" Dean promised, his voice gentle as he gave him a grim smile just before Abaddon grabbed his shoulder and instantly felt like his insides were being turned inside out.

* * *

Castiel fell to his knees the second the demons vanished and he was released almost roughly. How could he have been so stupid to let this happen? Dean was his charge, his responsibility to keep safe and he practically handed him over to them. He was so angry, it was burning deep in his gut, the growls emiting from his throat becoming louder. There was a hand on his shoulder and he threw them off to stumble away until he was leaning heavily against the wall.

Why did Dean agree to leave with her? It just didn't make sense. None of it did. Castiel's head was pounding and his chest was burning with a pain he'd never felt before.

"Cas? We need to get out of here," Garth prodded softly. Castiel shook his head almost violently. He couldn't handle how not only Mary but everyone else would look at him once they heard how he had failed. The pain in his chest seared and his knees buckled sending him down to the ground with a whimper.

It would only be the truth...he had failed. Failed to protect his witch yet again. How many times was he going to do this? Dean deserved someone better as his familiar, someone who could actually do their duty...Castiel just wasn't good enough.

Someone was suddenly cupping the sides of his face and he almost slashed out when he smelled fresh turned soil and pine. Charlie's voice pierced through his inner turmoil and soothed his raw nerves as she chanted something he couldn't understand. It helped calm not only his frantically beating heart but the pounding in his skull.

"Cas, we need to get back to the house. Mary and the other hunters need to know what happened," she said softly, her eyes wide and wet with fear. Castiel nodded and allowed her to calm him even more before they were practically tearing out of the school. It wasn't until they were at the car when he remembered Meg, he turned on her but she was already guarding herself with raised arms.

"How did you know it was a trap?" he demanded with a hiss.

"Because they talked about it, this whole fucking thing was a trap to get Dean. And eventually his familiar. It started with turning John and Sam against him and then luring him out with me. They even snuck into Sam's room to hide a vial of blood," Meg laughed bitterly. Castiel froze, his eyes flashing over to Sam who looked downright ill.

"Wait...what do you mean they turned John?" Castiel asked taking a few steps closer. Meg rolled her eyes but there were tears there.

"Dean was an extremely magickal child, even when he was a baby. When John had boasted about him to Abaddon's meat suit, he had no idea the evil bitch was already in there. She's been here for a very long time, just waiting in the shadows to emerge like some beast. She managed to get her brother to take over some big wig and made him give John small vague threats, just enough to make John feel like he had to treat Dean the way he did to keep him safe."

"It was all one big fucking plan. And now they have him," Meg spat..

"Okay but...they don't have Castiel yet," Garth said staring hard at the ground. His eyes were flicking from side to side as if he were trying to piece something together. Castiel frowned deep and rubbed at his chest, it still hurt but it was a different kind of pain. A deep sting that resembled the same kind of feeling when he had branded himself with the runes. But why was there one on his chest now? Before he could actually look at it, Garth started pacing in front of him.

"Cas can track Dean. That's why he left with them and without his familiar. He's going to lead us right into that place and Meg can help us identify which ones are actual demons and which ones are just possessed. You can do that right?" Garth asked. Meg quirked up a brow and gave an impressed laughed.

"You are smarter than you look dog boy…"

"Wolf...I am not like Alistair," Garth growled out. Meg bowed a little and grinned.

"My apologies, Wolf boy," she grinned and Garth accepted it. Castiel didn't like this idea anymore than the one of them finding Meg.

"We can't possibly think to infiltrate the Men of Letters…we don't even know that's where they took him!" Castiel gasped out. Something was nudging at the back of his mind and he realized it was Dean trying to reach him. Sam opened his mouth to argue but Castiel quickly held out his hand to stop him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pulse, the connection between he and his familiar opened lazily and he was able to actually see where they were taking him. It was nowhere that he recognized but then Dean's eyes crossed over the MOL emblem on one of the walls. He knew he should have cut off right then and get them back to Bobby's but he wanted to stay connected with Dean. He had been such an idiot pushing him away when he should have suckered himself to Dean's side.

" _Cas…"_ Dean's voice sounded so soft in his mind and he bit back the urge to whine. Suddenly the room shifted and Castiel gasped as Dean was shoved into a windowless room. The only thing in there was a very small bed with restraints that dangled to the floor and a mirror stretched across a wall. Castiel swallowed hard, his body staggering when Dean cut off from him quickly.

"We need to hurry," Castiel gasped.


	30. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

 

I want to apologize a 1000x’s for my severe lack of updates.  I feel horrible and I know you all don’t want excuses but here is one anyway.

 

The last few weeks my depression/anxiety has been steadily rising.  Whether it be stress from work or family, don’t know.  All I know is that it came to a head a few days ago and I had a very debilitating anxiety attack in the shower.  I couldn’t stop crying.

 

I thought I would be okay after I finally got out but ended breaking down after going to the gym and then during work.  I’ve never had one this bad so I’ve been trying to just relax.

 

You have all been so awesome and sticking by me.  So I felt I owed you an explanation.  The last few comments I have gotten have been amazing and every single one of you who have commented, I appreciate it more than you know.  It seriously brightens my day and gives me the will/inspiration to keep going.

 

I will be starting back up my updates starting Thursday, so hopefully I can get something posted this coming weekend (since I am blissfully off from work).

 

Also, a little side note.  My DCBB will be coming out on November 1st!  It’s called Before The Dawn.  I’m super, super excited for you all to read it!

 

Thank you all once again, much love.

 

Sandy

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write and it is super, super long. I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to get this out asap and may feel hurried in some places.
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who have wished me to feel better. Even if I haven't responded to your comment, I have read them all and it definitely helped me.
> 
> Warnings: I'm really not sure how to tag this but I'll try. In my mind, this is a very dark chapter. Mental torture, not sure if this could be considered slight dub-con but I'm putting it in there just in case. Canon death.

 

* * *

"What exactly do you mean they took him? Where is my son?" Mary demanded. Castiel sat on the couch with his head in his hands while the others explained everything. He hadn't been able to say a word, not even after they left the school. He'd been in this haze the entire time. The sharp burn was still aching in his chest and he wasn't so sure that it only had to do with Dean leaving with those demons. That alone was a whole other painful feeling. This was soul deep and the more he thought about it the more it ached with a dull pulse.

"Mom, they came out of nowhere. Dean went with them to protect the rest of us…" Sam tried again but Mary wasn't listening. Castiel could hear her pacing and muttering something under her breath.

"And where were you? Why didn't you stop him? Why did you allow my son to go with them!" Mary demanded, her feet stopping right in front of him. Castiel raised his head to see how close Mary had gotten, her face red and eyes wide with anger. He frowned as he thought over what she said and instantly became angry.

"I don't control Dean, he is my charge and I try to protect him but I don't control him!" Castiel shouted. Mary rolled her eyes and before Castiel realized what he was doing he was out of his chair and Benny had an arm wrapped around his chest.

"Cas don't…" Benny growled in his ear. Mary looked shocked but didn't say anything. Castiel swallowed down the lump in his throat and relaxed, his eyes locked on Mary's as the vampire slowly released him.

"Dean chose to go with them and I was to stay with the others to make sure they were safe," Castiel gritted out.

Mary shook her head, running her fingers through her messy hair, "Why were you even there? What were you doing at the school?"

"Mary, it doesn't matter," Bobby said moving closer to her, his hands held out to try and pacify her. Mary barked out a laugh and shook her head again.

"No, it does matter Bobby."

"It doesn't! What matters now is that we figure out a way to get Dean out of there!" Bobby gently placed his hands on Mary's shoulders and Castiel had to move a little to see both of their faces. It was only a split second but he saw it, Mary's face crumpled and she nearly fell into Bobby's chest.

"Little bird, we have to get him out before they do whatever they're planning for him. Getting to Dean is most important right now," Bobby said softly. Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, needing to calm his frantically beating heart and to try shaking off the cold feeling settling on him. Ever since the moment Dean cut off their connection Castiel felt almost empty, useless. He needed his witch back, he needed his mate. Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, pushing out with his mind once again to try and get Dean to connect. Even if it was just for a split second...Castiel needed it. Deep in his mind he knew why Dean was ignoring him and would continue to do so.

He could hear everyone around him talking softly, spouting out ideas here and there about what they would need to do. Castiel didn't care for it...if he couldn't connect with his witch, he wouldn't be able to find him within that stronghold.

"We can't just shoot every demon we see! Some of them still have human souls inside. Like Victor, we have to exorcise all of them without damaging the bodies," Bobby argued. Castiel heard several arguments from the others but something nagged at him until he gasped.

"Meg can...she can tell them apart," he said staring over at Sam. The youngest Winchester brightened only to pale when Mary all but screeched.

"Meg?! You actually went looking for her!" she cried. Bobby looked around the room utterly confused, turning to silently ask Castiel what was going on.

"That was why we were at the school...they were keeping her there," Castiel explained.

"You mean the demon lured you there for Dean to be taken," Mary scoffed folding her arms across her stomach. Castiel narrowed his eyes and took two steps closer to the woman.

"Meg isn't just a demon. She's a friend to both of your sons. Someone who actually stood up for them and even tried to warn Sam against those vile girls. I didn't understand it either at first but now I do, she wasn't apart of this. She was only used as bait. And now, she can help us determine not only which ones are just hosts but also where Abaddon is," Castiel said calmly, his eyes never once leaving Mary's face. The hard mask she always wore softened and he was incredibly happy when she gave him a small nod.

"Okay...but how do we find Dean?" she asked softly.

Castiel sighed heavily, "I'm working on it…"

* * *

"You know, whatever you're planning on doing or saying to me...can't be much worse than what I've already heard. Or, hear myself saying to well, myself," Dean said with a quirked brow. He had no idea how long he'd been in this room but it was long enough that he was losing feeling in both his legs and arms. The moment after he cut the connection with Castiel he'd been thrown into the chair and bound. For a while he was alone, the only sounds reaching him through the thick walls were shouts here and there.

But now Abaddon was circling around him, occasionally dragging her long finger nail along his neck. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but he could feel the threat of it. She let out a little laugh and stood before him, kneeling down until she was looking up at him.

Once again, he was shocked at how well she could pull off the demure innocent look. If he didn't already know better, he would have fallen for it rather quickly. Her hand patted his knee gently, a soft tsking noise leaving her throat as she slowly stood back up.

"Dean, I only want what's best for you. You deserve so much. So much more than what your horrible parents ever gave you.  _I_  can see your potential,  _I_  can see everything you are capable of. You could tear this world apart if you wanted too," Abaddon said vehemently, her eyes bright as she smiled down at him. Dean swallowed at the knot forming in his throat and threw on his best smirk.

"And what if all I wanted was a little peace and quiet?" he asked. Abaddon chuckled, a small shrug lifting her shoulder.

"And what of your familiar? He loves you, so much Dean." Dean felt his chest squeeze at the mere mention Castiel. He knew they would bring him up and he had tried in the short amount of time to prepare for it. But it wasn't nearly enough.

"I know…"

"And what about you? Don't you love him?" she asked sweetly. Dean frowned at her, his wrists twisting in the rope she had bound his hands with.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I do," he spat out. Abaddon's smile faded slowly, her eyes lowering as she sighed heavily. Dean didn't look away, not wanting to miss a hint of whatever trick she was going to pull out next.

"You say that but I don't think he believes you," she said softly cupping the side of his face. Dean recoiled instantly from her touch and clenched his teeth tight.

"How the hell would you know? He's not…"

"Oh but he is sweetheart. You see, before you disconnected from him, he had been following you. Even after you told him to stay with the others. Of course, he didn't make it inside but we found him wandering around outside. And after a bit of reconditioning, he opened up beautifully," Abaddon sighed. Dean struggled against the ropes, refusing to believe her. Castiel wouldn't have risked it, he would have listened to Dean. Right?

"You're lying," Dean seethed, wincing at the slight break in his voice. He couldn't believe them, that was how they won and he had to be stronger than that. Abaddon snatched at his chin a little too roughly and he gasped when her nails did break the skin this time. Before she could say anything the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was Castiel, his familiar who was growling loudly at Abaddon.

"You promised you wouldn't touch him!" he screeched. Dean winced, trying to shake his head but Abaddon held him still. She released him pretty quickly though and took a step back.

"I didn't meant to Castiel…" she said softly. Dean frowned and looked between them. He was so confused and the swirl of betrayal was rising slowly.

"Leave...I need to talk to him," Castiel snarled, watching with narrowed eyes as Abaddon stepped around him to leave the room. The moment the door closed Castiel rushed over, his hands gently touching his face with trembling fingers.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Castiel asked touching at the scratch marks on his chin. Dean stared at the dragon crouched down in front of him. This couldn't be Castiel. Not his Cas. This had to be some gross trick they were trying to play on him.

It didn't matter that his eyes were the same blue, that the little horns that Dean was utterly in love with were perfect and the scales...Dean shook his head hard as he squeezed his eyes shut, repeating the same words over and over again.

"You're not real, you're not real, you can't be real…"

Warm hands cupped the sides of his face and he fought the urge to gasp at how good it felt. His entire body sung with the touch of his familiar. NO! This was not his familiar, Castiel was not here. He couldn't be!

"Dean...it's really me. I'm here, please," Castiel whispered nuzzling his face against Dean's cheek. A soft mewl left Dean's lips before he could stop it and there it was, the purr rumbling from deep inside his familiar's chest.

"Cas…"

"Yes, it's really me Dean," Castiel whispered pulling away enough so they could look at each other. Dean fought against the ropes again but deflated when they wouldn't budge.

"Get me out of here," Dean hissed. Castiel frowned up at him and Dean felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"I can't Dean."

"What are you talking about? Just burn the ropes!"

"No, you don't understand. I can't…" Castiel dropped his hands down into his lap and took in a shuddering breath, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this. I thought you'd figure this out on your own but you haven't yet and I'm getting so tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Dean asked cautiously. He was on the verge of disbelief when those hands touched his face obliterating it once again. Dean tilted his face into his familiar's palm and damn near whimpered.

"For you," Castiel said simply, a small laugh leaving his throat. Dean blinked a few times, his mind trying to swim through the sludge to pull together what his familiar was talking about.

"I have been waiting for you for so long and Dean, you're nearly there. But if we're going to be able to stay together, you have to let go," Castiel said softly. Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, not even a whisper. Castiel brushed their lips together and this time Dean did whimper. He wanted nothing more than to touch his mate. His skin was screaming for it and it hurt so badly.

"Do you love me Dean?"

"Cas…"

"Do you want us to be together forever?" Castiel purred nuzzling into his neck. Dean gasped, the ropes digging painfully into his skin with the force that he was yanking on them.

"Forever…" Dean groaned.

"Let go Dean. Be the witch that I deserve, the one I was born to be tied to," Castiel growled in his ear. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head almost violently. There was something curling up from the deep pits of his mind and his gut. Something horrible and dark. It was the same thing he felt when Sam had attacked him in the hallway.

"No...Cas...please, don't this to me," Dean begged through a sob. Castiel cupped his face and smiled but there was something horribly wrong with it.

"This is the only way we can be together Dean. Give in to it baby," Castiel purred with that wrong smile. Something clicked within his mind but it was too late, that inky sludge feeling was pooling through his veins.

"Cas…"

"Stay with me Dean, I need you," Castiel panted, sharp teeth sinking into his ear. Dean threw back his head and screamed.

* * *

Castiel clutched at his stomach, it was twisting and clenching so bad it almost had him doubled over. Sam gently touched his shoulder and Castiel gasped, the breeze cool against his damp skin.

"Cas...what's wrong?" Sam whispered, glancing around at the others crouched with them. Castiel swallowed convulsively, trying to keep the bile down. They were on the outskirts of the stronghold, readying themselves to charge inside. Meg was with them, her hand clutched in Sam's other one. Mary had been very against her being with them but Castiel insisted, too scared to leave her alone with Mary.

Their plan was half assed and hurried but they didn't have any more time. Everyone they knew was there, hiding in the shadows to wait for the signal. The hunters, the few Men of Letters who actually stood with John and all the creatures they were friends with. Even several of the witches had joined them, including Rowena. They grouped into twos to stand at each cardinal point of the stronghold with Rowena and Bobby in the North. Luc would give the signal for the barrier to rise up, trapping any demon within it to keep them from escaping.

What that signal was, Castiel hadn't been there to hear. The cramps in his stomach had started fifteen minutes before they had moved out. They only grew worse the closer they got. Something was horribly wrong and his soul was screaming to get to Dean.

He had to wait though, for whatever the Morning Stars were going to do. Whatever it was, they needed to hurry it along. The pain in his stomach along with the sudden roaring in his ears nearly blocked out the sound of something exploding against the entrance. Castiel sat up enough to see smoke billowing out from the front. Another explosion near the back where Castiel and his group were sitting had them rushing to their feet. Sam had to help Castiel to his feet and practically dragged him through the smoke.

Inside, everything was chaos. People were running and screaming, several were fighting while the hunters trapped a few in a hastily thrown salt circle.

"Meg, can you feel Abaddon?" Sam asked. The girl's eyes had gone black but she nodded, leading the way through a hall. The shouts were muffled the further they went and only a few explosions could be heard here and there. They turned another corner when Castiel jolted to a stop, his soul ripping him into the other direction.

Ignoring Sam's shouting, Castiel ran, following his gut feeling. He knew it would lead him to Dean, he just prayed they weren't too late. The hallway ended with a door and Castiel barely hesitated, kicking hard against the wood to get it swinging open. It nearly tore off its hinges but it revealed a strange room. There was a giant window within and Castiel frowned, stepping slowly towards it. He took two more steps when he froze, his heart nearly shattering.

The window revealed another room, the same room he had seen through Dean's eyes. And inside was some strange version of himself pressing up against his witch!

"Dean! Don't listen to it! Dean!" Castiel shouted, pounding his fists against the window. The glass sounded as if it were plastic, not even wavering with the force he was hitting it with. Dean couldn't hear him. The thing inside with his witch was talking and Dean was shaking in the chair. Castiel looked around for something to try and break the window when he saw the little speaker on the wall. He flipped the switch on and instantly regretted it.

" _No...Cas...please, don't this to me,"_  Castiel could hear the sob in Dean's voice and he couldn't take it. His heart was twisting and needing to explode all at the same time. He pounded on the glass even harder, screaming himself hoarse.

" _This is the only way we can be together Dean. Give in to it baby,"_  the thing said, it's voice making Castiel's skin crawl.

"Dean don't listen to it! Please!" Castiel screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched helplessly as his witch, his mate was being broken.

" _Cas…"_

"Dean, no!"

" _Stay with me Dean, I need you,"_ it panted and Castiel tore from the glass as Dean's head tipped back with a guttural scream. The noise so loud and painful it sent Castiel down to his knees with his own scream. It was then the connection between them seared open, Castiel crying out when instead of the warmth he usually felt from his witch there was nothing but cold and inky darkness. His veins tried to reject it but it burned right through him, settling deep into his very core.

Castiel roared, half his body exploding painfully into his dragon form. There were voices...voices he couldn't recognize coming closer to him and he snarled. Everything was muddled and dark, nothing but blacks and greys. The voices from before grew even closer and suddenly hot red figures appeared in his vision. Rearing back he hissed menacingly at them.

"Cas? What...what's gotten into you?" it sounded so muffled and painful to his ears, he hissed again and swiped out with his claws.

"What are you doing!"

"Sam!" Another voice but not so painful as the first. This one's color wasn't so angry but it still urged him to swipe out.

"Don't you see? He's gone dark!"

"But that means…"

"So has Dean."

* * *

Dean took in a sharp breath, the spread of whatever that inky feeling was all over him, making his skin tingle. He growled low in his throat before throwing his arms out, snapping the ropes off his arms and then his legs. Whatever it was in front of him stood and grinned. Dean's arm flew out and grabbed it viciously by it's throat, grinning when it actually struggled.

"Dean!" it cried out, the voice so wrong to his ears.

"You're not my Castiel," Dean growled. It tried to argue with him, to try that pleading thing again but Dean just laughed, swinging his body around to throw whatever it was against a wall. Dean tilted his head to the side watching as it slumped down to the ground.

Rolling his shoulders he crossed the room over to the door, flinging his hand out to send it flying off the hinges. There were muffled shouts and some hissing, which Dean nearly ignored when he actually heard the one voice he needed.

He followed the hallway to find several people cowering away, the looks of pure fear pooling into Dean's belly. He chuckled darkly and grinned when they all turned their heads to stare at him in horror.

"Dean!" one of the younger ones shouted. Dean tilted his head again and blinked. He recognized this one…

"S-Sam...Sammy," Dean stammered, the name strange on his tongue. The boy's face lit up for a brief second only to fall when the snarling creature next to them whined.

"Oh Cas...my beautiful Castiel," Dean cooed opening his arms for his familiar to crash into. He was incredibly gorgeous like this, his scales sprouting out all over the place, his horns were longer and his eyes. They were endless, so black Dean could almost see the universe in them.

"Dean…" Castiel purred nuzzling into him. Dean growled in appreciation and ran his fingers through the dragon's hair, pulling gently on his horns to get him snarling again.

"Ah, ah," Dean tsked cupping the sides of Castiel's face.

"You know what to do," Dean said softly, brushing their lips together. Castiel mewled for something more but Dean pulled back with a smirk. Before his dragon could tempt him further, he spun on his heel...there was something he had to take care of.

* * *

Sam ran down the hall trying to keep up with Castiel. They lost him at some point and it took Meg searching around with whatever it was that connected her to the demons that pointed them down the right hallway. Sam gasped when there was a sudden scream and it wasn't like he had heard from a movie or even as they broke into the stronghold. This was a heart wrenching, painful scream. It made his heart squeeze as they got closer. He was so confused when they found Castiel on his feet, his shoulders rising and falling greatly with each heaving breath he took in.

"Cas?" Sam asked tentatively. They all jumped back with a huge gasp when Castiel spun on them, snarling and hissing. Sam had never seen Castiel like this...he'd seen him in his dragon form sure but this was so different. His arms and legs were shifted and more than half of his visible skin was covered in cerulean colored scales. But what scared Sam the most were his friend's eyes, completely black and endless. Sam tried to reach out to him again when Castiel screeched like some owl and swiped at him again.

"Cas? What...what's gotten into you?" Sam demanded taking a step back and pushing Jess and Meg with him.

"Sam!" Meg gripped his arm to keep from getting closer and he turned to look at Meg who was staring at Castiel with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Don't you see? He's gone dark!" she hissed.

"But that means…" Sam started, already shaking his head not wanting to believe it. Dean couldn't have, he was was stronger than that!

"So has Dean," she said softly. Castiel was staring at them, his brows furrowed as if he was trying to figure out what to do with them. There were footsteps coming down the hall and Sam turned towards it, his chest swelling with hope when he saw his brother coming towards them.

"Dean!" He called out but stopped, Dean looked weird too. He was even holding himself differently. Dean tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"S-Sam...Sammy," His older brother stammered almost in confusion. Sam frowned and that's when he finally saw it, Dean's eyes were black too.

"No, no, no," Sam gasped, pushing himself back when Dean moved closer for Castiel. They watched as the two embraced and Dean was saying something to him.

" _You know what to do."_

What the hell did that even mean! Sam swallowed hard, Dean was leaving and Castiel stayed put, his body turning slowly to face them. His gaze lingered on each of them, staying a bit longer on Meg when Castiel finally went the other direction down the hall. Back to where the others were fighting.

"Sam...what are we gonna do?" Jess whispered, her fingers digging into his arm. Sam had no idea but he knew he couldn't allow Castiel to hurt anyone of their friends. He helped the girls up and tore down the hall after Castiel. He couldn't take him down, that was for sure but maybe if he could get to Luc, he could hold him down or something.

They didn't get very far, skidding to a halt when the saw Castiel fighting something. Sam was just about to interfere when he realized that it wasn't one of their own he was struggling with. It was a demon. Jo was on the ground, staring wide eyed up at Castiel as the familiar slammed the demon into the wall.

"Cas no!" Sam shouted, his entire body freezing when Castiel shoved his hand up against the demon's chest. Sam was sure Castiel meant to kill him but something else, even stranger happened. The hand that held the demon against the wall started to glow, emitting this strange swirl of vibrant colors. Blue, Green, Red, White and lastly, purple. The demon tilted his head back and screamed, a black inky cloud spewing from his throat.

"What the fuck…." Meg gasped, stumbling back until she hit the wall. When the smoke disappeared from the hall, the host crumpled to the floor but was still alive. Sam couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

Castiel just exorcised a demon...Castiel who Sam believed had turned dark. The dragon looked back at him and snarled a bit, a few words grumbling out before Castiel was running down the hall again.

" _Kill all of them…"_

* * *

Dean walked through the stronghold, grinning when anyone who crossed his path would instantly cringe or try to run the other direction. He could easily get rid of them but he had bigger things to take care of. Besides, he had Castiel to do that for him anyway. Dean hummed a little song as he looked around, his gut pulling him in a specific direction. Though he really wanted to see the mess that was going on in the main lobby of this place he headed for the area he knew she would be instead.

There was a balcony that overlooked the lobby, the perfect place to see the chaos happen without being involved. Dean knew that's where he'd find her and possibly even the other one. He was so horrible with names. The door blocking him from entering the balcony was locked but Dean just huffed out a laugh, shoving out a pulse from his hand sent it flying open.

Sure enough that red headed demon and it's brother were standing, looking over the railing. Though they did turn towards him in surprise. When Dean locked eyes with the woman, her name came swirling up to his mind. Abaddon.

"Oh...he's so beautiful," she hissed, gracefully dodging the chairs to move closer to him. Dean snarled at her, not wanting her anywhere near him. The other one was grinning and also moving in.

"That he is sister...he'll make a wonderful weapon," he said reaching out a hand to touch at Dean's head. Dean growled, pushing him back with that force that flowed freely around him. It wasn't tangible but Dean could see it, swirling and tingling along his skin.

"I am no one's weapon," Dean growled out, turning his glare towards Abaddon.

"Of course not sweetheart, we're going to work together, you and I. We'll make this world quake at our feet and we'll put those winged beasts exactly where they belong," she hummed with that sickening sweet smile. Dean grinned wide, his heart fluttering when the woman actually flinched back even if it was small. He released his hold on the other one and started backing the woman towards the banister.

"Oh my god...what is he doing!" the other one cried, his gaze drawn to something happening on the first floor. Dean only grinned maliciously as Abaddon spun around. He already knew what was happening downstairs, he didn't need to see the growing amount of inky swirling clouds to know his familiar was doing exactly as he was told.

"What did you...what have you done!" she roared. Before Dean could react he found himself being flung over the railing and into the waiting chaos below.

* * *

Charlie swung her staff around, connecting the end against one of the demon's stomach. She tried to keep the hits defensive, only trying to keep the demon from getting its claws closer. Any moment now the intercom should be exploding with latin, sending whatever demon they had been able to trap back to hell.

That was the plan anyway. Charlie had no idea why they trusted John with the tape, she didn't. She knew how badly John had treated Dean and she wasn't exactly sorry for not believing his sob story. Especially since they'd been fighting for nearly 10 minutes and still nothing.

"Charlie duck!" someone shouted and she hit the floor just as something flew over her head. The demon she had been fighting stood over her and snarled, just about to surge down when something flung it back hard. Charlie gasped, sitting up quickly to see Castiel standing over it now.

"Cas?" she called out, her breath locking in her throat when her friend cocked his head to the side when he looked at her. This wasn't the same Castiel, not her friend that she had the privilege of watching grow from the small frightened dragon to a magnificent beast….but something much darker. She could feel it clinging around Castiel like something incredibly sticky.

Castiel shoved his hand out at the demon below him and Charlie watched in awe as a swirling form of colors shot out of his hand, practically yanking the demon out of the host's body.

Okay, that was definitely different.

"Dean…" Castiel grumbled his head tilting up. Charlie followed his gaze, her heart thudding deep in her chest when she caught sight of Dean up on the balcony, with Abaddon no less. But it didn't seem like they were getting along, if the look of rage on Abaddon's face was anything to go by.

"No!" Charlie screamed when Dean suddenly flew over the banister, his body twisting to land on his back among the pile of splintered wood. She had expected for Castiel to rush over but all he did was stare, his head doing that strange tilting thing again.

"Dean!" someone else shouted, the fighting ceasing for a moment. There was a loud growl and Charlie gasped when Dean twitched, slowly getting up from the rubble.

"Mary don't!" she heard Bobby shout. The old man had his arms wrapped around Mary's waist, holding her back from running towards Dean. It wasn't until Charlie got a good look of Dean's face that she understood why. His eyes were completely black, like Castiel's...and like a demon's. Charlie stumbled back; they had failed. Dean was now theirs...but yet, why was Castiel burning out demons instead of fighting against the humans?

"We could have worked together to end all of this! You could have lived in peace with your familiar!" Abaddon screeched down at Dean. The witch merely smirked, looking over towards Castiel and then back at her.

"Oh, I plan on ending this...just not the way you thought," Dean snarled out. Castiel moved closer to his witch and Charlie watched as their fingers weaved together, the same colors she had seen before circling around their arms. While they shot back at each other Charlie watched Dean closely, his free hand was digging into his pocket, something clutched in his hands as Abaddon all but screamed.

"End them, now!" she ordered. Even Charlie felt the command slither across her skin. Castiel seemed to have felt it but he shook it off, his hands flying out when several remaining demons tried to rush them. The room exploding in flickering lights and Charlie dove under a table to keep from getting hit by flying debris.

Dean's hand shot out towards Abaddon, pulling her down to their floor with a shrill scream. The object in Dean's hand grew in length, the deep purple of the stone making Charlie gasp. It was very rare, raw Tanzanite. The stone had the ability to bring the conscionness to a higher state...a positive self awakening. Charlie had expected anything from tiger's eye to an amethyst stone to work instead of Tanzanite, mostly since it was so rare to find. But here it was, clutched in Dean's as if he was readying it like a weapon. And honestly, in this case he was.

"No! How...you were supposed to be mine! They were all supposed to be mine!" Abaddon screamed, her arm gesturing wildly towards the other dragon in the room. Gabriel was standing behind the Morning Stars, more than likely to protect him from whatever control Abaddon was trying to overwhelm him with.

"You don't control us," Castiel hissed before spinning around, his hand clamping around Victor's neck. Charlie shouted out but suddenly remembered that there was a demon inside the kid as well. Victor's mouth opened in a silent scream as a black cloud spewed from his throat.

"It ends now...Abaddon. Forever," Dean seethed. Before the she demon could even scream, Dean thrusted his hand out against her chest, the stone in his hand emitting a deep purplish glow. Charlie rose to her feet, moving closer to their group as they all watched in fear and awe as Dean literally sucked Abaddon's clinging soul out and into the stone. It was then, finally, the intercom clicked on. The exorcism chant crackling through the speakers as the remaining demons all screeched. Above them, where the roiling black clouds were started to vibrate violently, erupting into flames as the chant began to repeat itself.

"Dean...they'll only use you...I could have helped you!" Abaddon cried, the last remaining piece of her soul clinging hard to Josie's body. Charlie could just make out the girl's own soul trying so hard to rip herself from Abaddon.

"No one, will ever, use us again. No one," Dean growled out, the tension in the room becoming so thick as Dean ripped the last portion of Abaddon out and into the now pregnant stone. It seemed to pulse in Dean's hand. The room became strangely quiet, the only sound coming from the speaker system and the few groans coming from the hosts on the ground.

"Dean…" Charlie turned to see Sam trying to move closer but Jess was holding him back a bit. Dean turned towards his little brother and tilted his head but he smiled.

"Sammy…" he whispered, reaching out for him. Sam cautiously moved closer, his body freezing for a moment before rushing forward to crash into his brother's arms. Dean blinked several times and glanced over towards her, her heart skipping a beat when the blackness of his eyes melted into green.

"Hey guys," he said with a tired smile.

* * *

Dean clutched onto the stone, feeling that roiling darkness battling his own soul drain right into it, leaving him so tired and aching. He couldn't help sagging against Sam a little, thankful his brother was strong enough to hold him up. There was a sharp gasp and then a snarl, suddenly Dean remembered.

Castiel.

He yanked away from Sam to find his familiar backing Meg up into a corner, his lips pulled back into a snarl. Dean hurried over, ignoring the shouts for him to stay back. Castiel would never hurt him, even like this Dean knew Castiel.

"Cas…" Dean said softly, holding his breath as the dragon shook almost violently, fighting against something deep inside to look at Dean. He hated seeing his familiar like this...this wasn't' his Castiel who he loved and wanted to stay with forever. And Dean had done this to him.

Tentatively he reached out with his free hand and cupped the side of Castiel's face. The breath he had been holding came out in a rush when Castiel whimpered, his body sagging towards Dean.

"She's...she's one of them…" Castiel gasped, trying to look back at Meg. Dean shook his head a little, his thumb tracing over his sharp cheek.

"You remember what I said?" he said softly. Castiel whimpered again but nodded.

"Good. Let it go Cas...come back to me," Dean said softly, allowing one of his hands to slide down to Castiel's chest, pressing his palm firmly over where he knew the brand rested. Castiel gasped sharply, his black eyes filling with tears as Dean shoved his magick through his familiar, pushing out the darkness that clung to him.

"Come back to me Cas," Dean gasped, pushing a little harder until all of it was gone, every last wisp trapped within the bulging stone still clutched in his hand. Castiel let out a cry and Dean tried to hold him only to find himself being shoved back.

"Dean…" Castiel drew in a sob, his eyes tight and glaring. Dean swallowed hard, needing to reach out for his familiar but Castiel jerked away. His heart nearly shattered when Castiel ran past him and the others to get outside.

"What...what did you do Dean?" Sam asked softly. Dean shook his head, not wanting to talk about it right then. He owed Castiel so much and couldn't muster up the strength to deal with the guilt overwhelming him at what he had done.

"Not that I'm not grateful or thrilled...along with being insanely confused about what just happened, but, what do we do about her?" Bobby said nodding towards Meg. Dean instantly stood in front of her, narrowing his eyes at any of the hunters who even looked like they would step closer.

Once everyone seemed to stop moving, Dean turned towards Meg and forced a smile, "I promised I'd try to heal you," he said softly. Meg snorted but he could see the deep hope in her eyes.

"Well, give it your best shot Winchester," Meg said with a forced smirk. Dean clutched the stone in his hand and prayed there was room for one more. Placing his hand at the base of her throat he closed his eyes, letting the energy of each element empower him from within, the last and strongest being Spirit. The one he relied on for helping him battle the darkness inside not only himself but Castiel as well. Meg gasped sharply, her nails digging in his arms as Dean felt the evil syphon right out of Meg's body. The stone was near bursting by the time he was done and he nearly dropped it when Meg sagged against him.

"Hey, hey...Meg?" Dean asked his hope souring into fear when Meg didn't so much as budge. He handed the stone to Bobby and gently eased himself and Meg onto the ground. it wasn't until he had the girl on her back when he saw the wound in her stomach.

"Fuck...Meg, no. Come on...not after everything…" Dean groaned shaking the girl a bit until her eyes fluttered open.

"It's...It's okay now Dean. I can rest now, I've been so tired Dean, so tired," Meg panted a bit, her fingers losing their hold in his shirt as she grew limp. Dean could hardly breathe, he wiped at the tears dripping down her cheeks with trembling fingers and couldn't stop the few that escaped his own eyes.

"Please...no," Dean held Meg a little closer to his chest and tried to breathe slowly, not wanting to become overwhelmed. He allowed for someone to gently lift her off his lap and Dean hastily stood up, his fingers yanking on his hair as he began to pace.

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean couldn't take it. Meg was dead and Castiel hated him. Dean was close to pulling out his hair when he felt his little brother grip his wrists, stilling him enough to keep from actually pulling too much.

* * *

"You're all I ever wanted Dean...and it took us so long to finally get you sweetheart. The poor broken boy who had nobody to love him. Look at you now...strong enough to burn out this entire city." Abaddon said reverently, her eyes flicking black. Castiel snarled as he watched Dean grimace as she continued to talk, her voice too sickly sweet for the dragon's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he felt the overwhelming need to look at his witch. Dean was staring right back at him and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath.

_Something squeezed at his chest, growing tighter and tighter until he nearly buckled from the pain. He let his eyes close again for a split second but when he reopened them, everything had changed. He was looking at himself being held back by Victor and everything seemed frozen. His fingers reached out to poke himself in the arm when there was a chuckle behind him._

" _Hey Cas…" Castiel spun around to find Dean giving him a timid smile. Castiel's head jerked back and forth from their frozen selves to Dean._

" _How, what is this? Where are we?" he whispered taking a few steps closer to his witch. Dean chewed on his lower lip and sighed, reaching his hand out to take Castiel's. Dean's skin was so warm against his and Castiel couldn't help moving closer, pressing his face right into Dean's neck with a hum. Dean sighed again as his free hand dived into Castiel's hair._

" _I needed us to be alone," Dean finally answered against his ear. Castiel swallowed hard, snaking his arms around Dean's waist in case he would be forced to let go too soon._

" _What's going on Dean?" Castiel asked even though, if he thought about it hard enough, he'd know exactly what this all meant. And Castiel didn't like it one bit, his fingers clutched tighter into Dean's back and a small whimper left his lips._

" _Shh, it's gonna be okay Cas," Dean said brushing his lips across Castiel's forehead._

" _You're going with them...aren't you?"_

" _I have too…"_

" _No...no you don't, Dean please don't do this," Castiel begged, mewling softly when Dean pulled him out, his hands cupping the sides of Castiel's face. Dean's eyes were so bright but Castiel could see the fear deep within. Castiel gripped onto Dean's wrists and opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it._

" _If I don't' go with them, they'll hurt our friends. I can't let them do that and if they get their hands on you...they'll do worse than just hurt you to get to me. I will not let that happen either," Dean said vehemently. Castiel shook his head, swallowing back a sob._

" _It won't stop them from using an image of me against you either...they'll break you and we'll still be lost…" Castiel gasped needing to be closer. Dean allowed him back into his space and though he was pressed flushed to his witch, it wasn't enough and the panic was rising steadily in his chest._

" _I know but this will be on our terms...Cas...Castiel I need you to listen to me," Dean stammered pulling at Castiel a bit again so they could lock eyes. Castiel gasped at the sudden change within the green, every color of every element that Dean had control over were right there swirling and mixing together. It was like watching an entire rainbow shift around in his eyes._

" _I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me," Dean gasped, a tear sliding down his cheek as he cupped Castiel's face again. He was about to ask what was going on but Dean started speaking again. His voice vibrating with power and Castiel felt it slide all along his skin until it settled right into his stomach._

" _You will hear my voice and my voice alone. You will follow me and no one else…"_

" _Dean…" Castiel gasped as he felt something deep click. It was a command, the control only a powerful witch had over their familiar. Castiel never thought Dean would ever do this…_

" _Cas please...I am so sorry. You have to believe me that I don't want to do this but it'll be the only way for me to get closer to her. To end all of this so we can finally be free," Dean said._

" _I do believe you...but if you go dark, so will I," Castiel hissed. A knowing look crossed over Dean's face and Castiel tried to tear away from him._

" _That's what you want?!" Castiel couldn't help but shriek._

" _You won't hurt anyone Cas...because I won't allow it. If I don't do this now, Abaddon will use her control over dragons to use you. She only wants me because of you Cas. Like you said, if I go dark, so will you. And then she'll have easier control over you. But not if I do this first...I believe I am stronger than her and I can take her down," Dean explained. Castiel deflated, his head lolling forward against Dean's collarbone. He absolutely hated it but Dean was right...he already felt that connection with Abaddon even from earlier mentionings of just her name alone._

" _Okay Dean…" Castiel whimpered softly. Dean shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around him but still, it wasn't nearly enough._

" _You hear my voice and my voice alone. You will follow me and no one else. Castiel, you are mine as I am yours, do you hear me?" Dean said steadily. Castiel groaned as he felt a numbing pressure expand all throughout his mind._

" _Yes Dean," he whispered._

" _I only have two commands of you, protect our friends and exorcise any demons you come across, all except for Meg."_

" _Dean...I-I can't do that," Castiel stammered jerking away from Dean. His witch merely gave him a small smile, his palm moving up his stomach slowly to press firmly right over his heart. Castiel cried out as a great burning sensation surged through his skin._

" _Wh-what…." Castiel gasped. Dean pulled down his shirt enough for Castiel to see the beginning mark of the spirit rune._

" _You always said you couldn't reach spirit without me, now you can. And through it, you'll be able to burn those demons out without harming the host. I'll be counting on you," Dean said softly. Castiel whined again clutching onto Dean so he couldn't move away._

" _What about you? How are you going to fight this off without me?" Castiel whispered. He could hear the hard swallow but Dean never said anything, only held him closer as the vision around them started to shimmer._

" _Dean no, please. I can't do this...please don't' go," Castiel gasped but Dean just tipped up his face and kissed him._

" _You won't know that any of this happened, only the commands that I've given you. But I hope that you remember that I love you when this is all over," Dean said softly, his lips closing over Castiel's as his vision blacked out._

Castiel gasped, his eyes blurring for a second but he focused in when he heard Dean shout suddenly, his own voice coming out in a roar when Dean was sent flying back against the wall. His chest was burning, every time his shirt moved across his chest it sent a new flare of heat through his skin. He didn't understand but he didn't have time to dwell on that now, he had to focus on Dean.

"Now, Now Dean. No rash decisions sweetling," Abaddon chastised taking a few steps closer to Dean...


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel hugged his arms tightly around himself, the air cold and crisp in his lungs. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be angry with Dean, that it wasn't his fault and he was only doing what he thought was best. But Castiel couldn't help it, he wanted to punch something or take off in flight. He wouldn't do either of them right now. That darkness that had swirled around inside of him left him feeling drained and sick. It had only been for just a short while but it was long enough that Castiel wasn't sure he'd ever get over it.

There were hesitant footsteps behind him and Castiel didn't need to turn around to know who they belonged too. It hurt so badly that Dean was keeping his distance even if Castiel had been the one to push him away. God why did he do that?

"C-Cas?" Dean called out, his voice thick and cracking. Castiel wiped furiously at his eyes and turned, nearly falling apart at the pure anguish on his mate's face.

"Dean…"

"I'm so sorry Castiel...please don't hate me…" Dean forced out in a rush, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks. Castiel closed the distance between them and hugged around Dean tightly, both of them shuddering at the contact.

This felt right, the warmth and constant tingling along his skin where Dean caressed the side of his face or arm. Dean gasped softly, pressing his face into Castiel's neck as they held each other, not wanting to let go just yet.

"I could never hate you," Castiel said, muffled against Dean's shoulder.

"But you're mad at me…" Dean swallowed hard and Castiel just nodded. The truth was, he was mad but probably not for the reason's that Dean understood.

"Cas, I swear to you that I'll never do that again. I'll never take control over you like that…" Dean rambled on. Castiel let him go on, knowing his witch needed to get it out of his system. When he finally drew a breath Castiel pulled away gently.

"I'm angry at you because you put yourself in danger, yet again. I'm angry because I couldn't protect you, yet again. I'm scared that I'll keep failing you," Castiel said. Dean shook his head, reaching up to touch the sides of Castiel's face, fingers eager to drag along the scales there.

"No, you have never failed me Cas. You've been tricked and used over and over again. Even by me," Dean choked back a sob and tried to pull away completely but Castiel refused to let him go, his fingers digging into Dean's waist.

"We can keep going round and around pinning the guilt on ourselves….or we can just let it go,"  
Castiel said, leaning in to nuzzle his face against Dean's jaw line, a deep purr vibrating through his chest. Dean drew in a sharp gasp and clung to him.

"Yes…"

"We're free now Dean," Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck. Dean nodded eagerly, neither of them moving out of each other's space for a very long time.

It wasn't until the others inside the building were coming out that they finally pulled out of their embrace. Castiel traced his thumb across Dean's cheekbone and smiled for the first time in a while. Dean grinned back at him and went to join the others when Castiel suddenly had a thought.

"Dean...did you, you know, realize that it wasn't me in that room at any point?" Castiel asked, a little too timid for his liking. Dean laughed a little, a blush coloring his cheeks a bit.

"Yeah, I mean they were pretty convincing but, yeah, I knew at the end it wasn't really you," he answered.

"How?"

"They didn't say my name nearly as much as you do and it called me baby," Dean chuckled. Castiel felt his own blush but couldn't help smiling wide, allowing for his witch, his mate...the love of his life to weave their fingers together and lead him back towards the others.


	33. Chapter 33

_Epilogue_

Dean drew in a long breath of the slightly warm air of the early summer. The last few months of the school year had been insane and rough for the entire town. Not only was the Men of Letters chapter of Kansas decimated but the high school lost its principal. Yeah, that was a real kicker. No one had even known that Abaddon's brother, Alistair had been their principal the entire time. The moment Dean had stumbled into the building his freshman year they had targeted him.

It took months cleaning up and getting people back on their feet. Many of the hosts had been taken over for years, like Josie. Who strange enough, was a very sweet charming woman. And obviously had the hots for Dean's father. It was gross but Dean quickly decided that if his mom could be happy with Anna, then his dad deserved to be happy as well. It had been a strange turn of events but they even managed to find Adam within the dungeon. Thankfully, they hadn't gotten to the kid yet and was now living with Josie and John.

The head council of the MOL even came to visit and were extremely impressed with how things went. Even offering John a position as chapter leader. Dean was scared at first but the second the ceremony was over, John obliterated two out of the three conditions. The only one remaining that you give yourself freely to the cause.

Now that Dean could live with. Sammy was even rethinking of joining. Dean couldn't help smiling, thinking about his sasquatch of a brother. The kid was going into his junior year with a clear conscious. None of the remaining bullies were there, only one had actually been a host. The others were dead and sent back to the depths of hell.

It had shocked and damn near gave Dean a heart attack when he had first seen "Ruby" again. Even with the dark brown hair and sweet smile. Sam had explained everything even though Dean didn't believe it until the girl herself started to talk.

"My name is actually Christy and after years of her destroying my hair with bleach...it's nice to finally be a brunette again," she sighed. Dean had grinned, talking with the two of them for a really long time. The girl was spunky, sweet and definitely could handle Sam at his horrible moments. Jess had been insanely wary of Christy too but even she had been won over. Dean was happy for his little brother, he had a good group to go into this new year with.

Everyone else just seemed to...settle around them. All of his friends graduated with top marks and it had been an amazing sight to see Castiel flying over them lighting the sky with colorful bursts of flame to celebrate.

And though this year had been insanely rocky to start with and horibble things had happened, Dean wouldn't change any of it. Not even the worst moments. It helped make who he was right here and now. He also wouldn't have the relationship he did with his parents now either. They no longer treated him like a special case or different, they regarded him with respect. Dean was so happy to finally start over and get to know them again.

Warm hands skimmed around his bare waist and Dean smiled, leaning back as Castiel kissed at his shoulder with a hum, pressing their bodies flush together. His familiar was always warm but he could feel that spike in his temperature and Dean grinned lewdly, he couldn't wait to go through another heat with Castiel. Since he survived the first one, this one would only be more fun for both of them. Castiel grumbled something, his hips moving forward to press his erection against Dean.

"Come back to bed," Castiel mumbled, nibbling on his ear. Dean chuckled, turning slowly to catch Castiel's lips with his own. Everything felt so different but not at the same time. Dean dragged his tongue along his familiar's sharp teeth and felt his chest flutter at the growl emitting from Castiel's throat.

"We've been in bed for the past two days," Dean grinned. Castiel gave him a pout but pulled on his hand anyway and Dean went along easily.

"I haven't had you nearly enough," Castiel laughed, yanking him down onto their ruffled bed. The cabin his parents had gifted them was small but it was perfect for them. They were secluded from the others and were finally able to just be free.

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single one of you who has posted a review, followed, liked or just sent me messages of encouragement. I could not have finished this without any of you.
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this story, it had been one of my favorites.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> Sandy


	34. Announcement

Alright, for a very small split second I actually considered NOT making a sequel to this story but that was obliterated when I realized I couldn't just let this story end where it did.  There are certain things that I still need to write for this.

So after I get past the huge plot in my wolves story, I will set out to work on the plotting for the next part of this story.  So yes, there will definitely be a sequel.

Before I go, I realized that I completely got the date wrong for my DCBB ugh, it's actually Nov 7th that it'll be posted.  I'm just so eager for you all to read it!

Anyway, thank you guys so so so much again for everything.

Until next time, happy reading and much love,

Sandy


	35. DCBB

Hey just to let you all know that my DCBB is finally up! It's called Before the Dawn. Please let me know what you all think!


	36. Just a wee little update...

HI EVERYONE!  


  


So, I have finally, FINALLY started to work on the plot for the sequel.  But, I need your help with something.  


  


I have wracked my brain for a title and can only come up with the same things from a certain GOT series lol.  So please please please, send me any thoughts or ideas.  


  


Also, I know of a few plot points I did not address in the final chapter and those will be settled within the first chapter of the story but if any of you can think of something you may have caught or anything you'd really like to see in the sequel please let me know!!  


  


Your feedback realllllly helps and keeps me going.  


  


Thank you all for being so patient and here's to getting the ball rolling!  


  


Sandy  



End file.
